Safe and Sound
by kykio88
Summary: UA. Cuando sus caminos se encuentran tras un accidente, Lin vaga sola por las calles sin decir una palabra y Sesshoumaru hará todo por pagar su deuda de honor. Aunque ninguno planeó encontrar su hogar en el otro ni el peligro en el que pondrían sus vidas. L&S. I&K. Angst, drama, amor, secretos... y lemmons.
1. El Fin y El Principio

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

(Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD)

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**"El fin"**

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la sala con la mirada fija en las noticias que exhibía el televisor, era media tarde y la luz del sol iluminaba todo aunque no llegaba directa por las ventanas del departamento. Lin lo miró un rato mientras fingía leer. Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, detrás de él, y esas ideas malévolas que la consumían desde tiempo atrás no le daban tregua.

Quería acercarse y hacer algo, cambiar algo. Ella era feliz con él… pero deseaba otra cosa… ¿y Sesshoumaru? A veces lo encontraba mirándola de una forma muy dulce pero diferente a la usual y entonces sentía esperanza de que él también sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Lentamente dejó el libro en la mesa y caminó un paso a la vez, en silencio, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido en el pecho, acelerándole la respiración. Iba a hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Rodeó el sillón y luego se acercó a Sesshoumaru, él no cambió su expresión ni despegó los ojos de la televisión como era usual.

Muchas veces antes mientras él estaba ahí viendo algo, escuchando música o leyendo, ella había llegado para sentarse a su lado… inclusive en alguna ocasión cuando era muy tarde y estaba cansada, se recostó con la cabeza en su regazo. Por eso el hombre no le prestó atención mientras se acercaba… hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no hubo nada que hacer para evitarlo.

Lin en ese punto ya no tenía un control total sobre sus acciones, sólo siguió su instinto. Se sentó sobre las piernas de Sesshoumaru, con sus torsos muy cerca y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos justo antes de besarlo.

Quiso que su boca fuera suave y cariñosa pero sabía que no podía darse ese lujo, tenía que demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él en un instante o perdería la oportunidad.

Enredó los dedos en el cabello de su nuca y lo atrajo más hacia sus labios que aprisionaron los de él un instante nada más antes de dar espacio a su lengua, Lin pasó la punta por el labio inferior de Sesshoumaru y no sintió respuesta, así que probó mordiendo un poco en el mismo lugar.

Y eso fue todo, él no pudo resistirse más y en un instante salió del shock en que se encontraba. Le correspondió.

Lin sintió la euforia recorrerla mientras la boca insistente del hombre danzaba junto con la suya, atrapando entre sus dientes la suave piel de su labio superior, dejando que sus manos vagaran por su cintura y su espalda, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo. Se sintió bien, porque cada fibra de su ser ansiaba ese contacto.

No pasaron mucho tiempo así antes de que Sesshoumaru entreabriera los labios y ella tomara la oportunidad para rozar su lengua con la propia, un sonido de puro placer se le escapó inadvertido a Sesshoumaru y ella lo disfrutó. En ese instante comenzó a moverse.

Estando en esa posición pudo sentir sobre su sexo la fricción con el de Sesshoumaru y le gustó. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a todo ese remolino de sensaciones, pero bien podía perderse en ellas.

Lin siguió haciendo lo mismo, disfrutando el momento y esa victoria que no era sobre él, sino sobre sí misma y sus miedos. Adoró el sabor de su boca, los cabellos de su nuca enredados entre sus propios dedos, su pecho fuerte contra el de ella moviéndose al unísono al igual que sus caderas en un vaivén que parecía apresurado. Sí, ella lo estaba disfrutando y no se dio cuenta cuando gimió un poco entre un beso y el otro, tampoco supo cómo medio segundo después Sesshoumaru la tomó firme por la cintura ya no atrayéndola hacia él ni acariciándola, sino con demasiada fuerza… la levantó de su cuerpo y la dejó caer sobre el sofá a un lado mientras se ponía de pie.

De repente el momento mágico que estaban viviendo había desaparecido y la atmósfera se había plagado de tensión, lo vio caminar con la respiración tan agitada como la de ella, sus pasos eran frenéticos y no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Ella conocía ese ademán, lo hacía cuando estaba enojado… no, más bien furioso.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó Sesshoumaru viéndola con fuego escrito en la mirada y la voz plagada de hielo.

Lin lo vio con horror mientras se sentía cada vez más pequeña y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pero no tuvo palabras.

- ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntarle en un susurro y luego se acercó con los puños firmes a ambos costados. - ¡Por qué demonios lo hiciste! –le gritó estando muy cerca, de pie a menos de medio metro e irradiando furia.

Ella quiso poder hablar y explicarle muchas cosas, deseó como nunca antes ser elocuente y confesarle todos los secretos que se había estado guardando, pero no pudo, sólo se le quedó viendo con lágrimas en el rostro y un dolor penetrante en el pecho donde su corazón seguía cayéndose a pedazos.

- ¡Qué pretendías! –siguió gritándole, aunque conservó su distancia.- ¡Contéstame! Esta vez no hay salida fácil. No puedes quedarte en silencio. –bajó un poco la voz y la observó quemándola con la mirada, pero ella no pudo mover un solo músculo, estaba aterrada. – Eres increíble, imposible. –la acusó mientras se alejaba de camino a la salida. – Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso. ¡Supuse que podías entender la maldita diferencia! –le volvió a gritar otra vez deteniéndose para verla desde lejos. - ¿Cómo vamos a vivir ahora? –preguntó y luego soltó una risa amarga. - Si lo que querías era que entrara a tu cuarto a tomarte fotos, podías haberlo dicho antes. –le recriminó en voz más baja y la observó el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta del daño que le acababa de hacer.

En ese instante Lin no pudo verlo más y cerró los ojos. No, él no pudo haber dicho eso, podría estar enojado y gritarle… eso lo entendería… pero jamás podría comprender que la hiriera así deliberadamente. Intentó respirar profundo pensando que ese momento no era más que una pesadilla, pero sus pulmones se negaban cooperar, estaban cerrados y a ella le faltaba el aire.

Sesshoumaru sintió remordimiento pero no el suficiente para atenuar su furia, así que no regresó a arrodillarse a su lado y pedirle disculpas, sino que se obligó a caminar hacia la salida sin volver a mirarla. No podía soportar verla así sabiendo que él era el único culpable de aquello.

Lin escuchó las puertas del elevador abrirse y cerrarse, pero aún cuando supo que estaba sola no fue capaz de moverse, todavía sentía que se ahogaba y que algo le oprimía el pecho con la fuerza de un elefante. Quiso abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie, deseó poder ir corriendo detrás de él y disculparse por arruinarlo todo, pero no pudo, su cuerpo no fue capaz de nada de eso. Así que se quedó ahí sentada luchado por cada bocanada de aire mientras en su mente se arraigaba la absoluta certeza de que acababa de destruir lo único bueno que tenía en la vida.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"El Principio"**

**Once meses antes…**

**Lin POV**

Hacía frío aunque apenas empezaba el invierno, este año sería particularmente difícil de soportar. Estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol. El parque a estas horas de la noche y en este lugar parecía un agujero negro, ni siquiera podía verme las manos, pero eso era bueno. Si no podía distinguir mi propio cuerpo nadie más podría encontrarme, sólo tenía que ser silenciosa.

Los sonidos que me llegaban eran lo único que tenía para distraerme y luchar contra el hambre y el sueño, no deseaba dormir, no podía darme el lujo de estar desprotegida en este lugar. Pude distinguir varios grillos cantando constantemente y los pasos rápidos de los roedores que se desplazaban entre la seguridad de las sombras… y eso era casi todo. Eventualmente podía ver a lo lejos las luces de un auto pasar, pero eran tan débiles que no me preocupaban, no podían ponerme en evidencia.

Así pasé toda la noche pensando, intentando mantenerme despierta y callada… no siempre tuve éxito, y dormí unos minutos varias veces, pero de todas formas cuando el sol salió por la mañana, estaba exhausta.

Cuando poco a poco la vida comenzó a cambiar a mi alrededor supe que era momento de moverme. Los pájaros cantaban en las copas de los árboles, los autos pasaban con más frecuencia y algunos despreocupados deportistas trotaban cerca… sin saber que pasaban a pocos metros de alguien indeseable.

Respiré profundo tres veces para darme ánimo y me puse de pie con cuidado, había estado tan quieta toda la noche que me dolían las piernas. Y así comencé un nuevo día sin fecha ni nada que pudiera distinguirlo del resto.

O eso pensé.

Tenía ya varios años en las calles de Nueva York y sus alrededores… y antes de eso… ni siquiera podía recordar bien cómo se siente no estar sola. Pero sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara… aún me aterrorizan las noches y los extraños, todavía deambulaba por ahí como una sombra silenciosa, mirando sobre mi hombro cada vez que sentía a alguien cerca. Sí, eso siempre sucedería sin importar que tanto creciera.

Y además de evitar esas amenazas reales o invisibles, también huía de las autoridades como si fueran la peste. Nunca había hecho nada ilegal pero policías equivalían a servicios sociales… y hogares temporales. Odiaba eso, haría lo que fuera por nunca volver al sistema y encontrar otra casa llena de amenazas, golpes… y cosas que dolían más.

Cuando dejé el parque atrás decidí que no me alejaría mucho para volver después del atardecer, tal vez esta noche podría relajarme más y descansar algo. Aún hacía frío así que no me quité la chamarra ni me bajé la capucha, sólo seguí caminando, mirando al frente y sobre mi hombro con la mochila sobre mi espalda como mi mayor tesoro… lo único que poseía.

Con el tiempo me había vuelto buena para ignorar los horarios y las fechas. De todas formas no tenía nada importante que celebrar, ni forma de hacer más de una comida al día… así que no le vi sentido a conservar noción de tiempo.

Vi pasar la mañana mientras daba sorbos de mi botella de agua intentando engañarme y no pensar en el hambre, mientras más tarde probara algo, menos hambrienta estaría por la noche. Mientras pasaron las horas y el sol se tornó cálido, me quité la chamarra y la guardé en la mochila junto con la botella de agua, ya vacía, y el resto de mis cosas.

Caminé lentamente, buscando un lugar en donde pudiera conseguir agua, sólo necesitaba un baño público, pero cuando vas por ahí con ropa vieja y sucia y tú misma eres un desastre… las posibilidades se reducen.

Después de pensarlo mucho y considerar varias opciones opté por lo que me pareció más sencillo, fui a una gasolinera. Desde luego que no podría nada más pasar… o pedirle la llave a alguien. Pero podía esperar. Y eso hice. Miré a las personas que se detenían y luego se marchaban, conté un poco al inicio, pero perdí el interés en algún punto cuando crucé los 101 usuarios. Hasta que al fin… mucho tiempo después, un mujer entró al baño y fui a tomar mi lugar junto a la puerta. Esto debería ser sencillo, ya lo había hecho antes.

Un par de minutos más tarde la mujer de mediana edad salió y se sorprendió de verme ahí, yo le sonreí tan dulce como pude y sostuve la puerta abierta, ella no me devolvió el gesto y se marchó sin decirme nada, como si no existiera. Bueno, eso era lo mejor.

Una vez dentro puse el seguro, sólo por si algún pervertido me estaba observando, y le saqué todo el provecho que pude a mi visita. Llené la botella de agua primero, pues eso era lo más importante, y después me limpié tanto como pude y me cambié la ropa por la otra que tenía… que estaba un poco más limpia. Me lavé el cabello contorsionándome en una posición imposible y me lavé la boca con jabón aunque odiaba el sabor.

Cuando salí no me detuve a confirmar si alguien me estaba mirando, sólo caminé rápido para alejarme, si alguien estaba enojado era mejor no provocarlo con mis miradas estúpidas de disculpa y miedo.

Después de la buena suerte en la gasolinera me sentí mucho mejor y con más ánimos para evitar comer otro rato, así que sólo caminé tomando un poco rumbo de vuelta al parque donde dormí la noche anterior. Estuve muy orgullosa de mí misma cuando resistí la necesidad de comer hasta el atardecer.

Me detuve en las escaleras de una iglesia cerrada. No sé mucho de religiones, pero parecía ser católica. Después de mirar a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie estaba prestándome atención, saqué la botella de agua de la mochila y la mitad de la baguette que compré ayer. Estaba un poco aplastada y no sabía tan bien como el día anterior… pero de todas formas sabía a la mejor comida del mundo.

No siempre podía conseguir algo así, entonces estaba agradecida con la mujer que me dio trabajo para ganarme ese dinero, sólo tuve que quitar las hojas secas de su jardín y ella se comportó muy amable. Claro, me tenía lástima, eso siempre sucedía. Eso pasa cuando eres una adolescente sin hogar que no habla, todos piensan que eres sorda o tonta y se compadecen de ti. Yo no tengo esas limitaciones, pero nunca los saco de su error.

Esperé hasta que las calles estuvieron vacías después del anochecer para acercarme de verdad al parque, no quería que algún loco me siguiera con la luz de día hasta mi escondite nocturno. Al final encontré un buen sitio, cercano a donde estuve la noche anterior, pero no exactamente en donde mismo, el no tener una rutina que alguien pudiera predecir y utilizar en mi contra me daba algo de seguridad.

Me recargué contra la corteza de un árbol y escondí la mochila debajo de mis piernas como siempre para sentirla segura. Respiré profundo relajándome al estar oculta y al mismo tiempo agudizando el oído y entrando en un tipo diferente de alerta.

Poco a poco me fue posible conciliar el sueño, estaba muy cansada y me dolían algo las piernas después de haber caminado tanto, así que me dejé envolver y floté un poco a la deriva… hasta que algo me sobre saltó. Alguien avanzaba hacia mí desde el otro lado del árbol, por mi espalda. Pude escuchar los pasos erráticos y la respiración agitada en el mismo instante y sólo salté y tomé mi mochila. Era momento de irme.

La oscuridad era tan espesa como la noche anterior, tuve suerte de no caer al suelo cada vez que me tropezaba, no podía detenerme, el miedo me empujaba a seguir adelante. Por instinto, seguí hacia la parte más iluminada, esa que daba hacia la calle. Pero ni cuando caminé sobre la acera me sentí segura. Aún podía escuchar la sangre en mis oídos y la fuerza con la que el corazón traba de salirse de mi pecho.

Y entonces, algo más me asustó… cómo si fuera posible.

Iba cerca de la esquina cuando de la nada salió un auto blanco a gran velocidad que se detuvo sólo cuando impactó un árbol y miles de fragmentos de cristal y metal salieron volando en todas direcciones.

Por mero instinto detuve mis pasos y cerré los ojos, pude escuchar la fuerza del golpe como si algo hubiera explotado y sentí cosas que me golpeaban, pedazos pequeños de vidrio que no supe si me hirieron o no.

Luego, el caos terminó tan pronto como había empezado, el silencio total de la noche se volvió como un vacío absoluto. Cuando abrí los ojos vi los pedazos de metal retorcidos alrededor del árbol, la bolsa de aire había salido y ahora estaba colgando medio desinflada frente a un hombre inconsciente que permaneció atado a su asiento por el cinturón de seguridad.

Sin pensarlo antes me acerqué buscando señales de otras personas en el auto, pero no sólo estaba ese hombre ¿qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? No podía llamar una ambulancia, ni gritar por ayuda… ¿sería seguro intentar moverlo? Probablemente no.

Pero en ese momento una pequeña columna de humo salió de lo que quedaba del cofre y me pareció que era demasiado peligroso esperar…tenía que ayudarlo a salir de ahí antes de que se quemara vivo.

Me acerqué y jalé la puerta, orando porque el hombre tuviera por lo menos algo de suerte y no estuviera prensado. Cuando se escuchó el sonido de metal protestando supe que por lo menos tenía una posibilidad, así que jalé más, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y pronto la puerta se abrió totalmente.

Observé por un momento al desconocido, era joven y de piel clara, pero no vi nada más, con todo el cuidado que pude me crucé sobre él y desabroché el cinturón, su cuerpo se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, sobre mí y me asusté. Pero no era momento para tener miedo ¿cierto? Entonces salí con cuidado de no lastimarlo y luego lo tomé de los hombros.

No sé cómo es que logré moverlo. Pesaba demasiado. Nunca me había esforzado tanto en mi vida. Parecía que intentaba arrastrar todo el auto conmigo y no sólo a él.

Alcé la mirada y revisé en todas direcciones, no había nadie, nada de ayuda ¿cómo era posible que a nadie le importara? Eso me hizo enojar y me dio algo más de fuerza. Y fue así, con mis brazos abrazados a sus hombros y con su cabeza recargada en un costado de mi cuello que pude arrastrarlo dando pasos hacia atrás por varios metros hasta que mi cuerpo cedió.

Cuando las fuerzas me fallaron ambos caímos al suelo. El golpe me dolió pero salí de debajo de su cuerpo y me alejé antes de comprobar si había algún daño, no me gustaba estar tan cerca de nadie.

Fue entonces cuando inició el fuego de verdad.

Pude ver las llamas saliendo de los trozos de metal, lamiéndolo amenazante y llenando el interior del auto con humo probablemente mortal ¿explotaría? Se supone que el tanque de gasolina está en la parte de atrás, creo. No sería muy probable que el calor intenso llegara hasta ese lugar… o por lo menos eso esperaba porque no había más que unos metros entre el sitio del desastre y donde yo estaba sentada en el suelo al lado del hombre inconsciente.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Pedir ayuda seguía sin ser una opción. Podría irme y ya… pero no deseaba hacer eso, quería ayudar al hombre indefenso que tenía ahí. Era muy evidente que en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera pensado en él como "indefenso" pues era muy alto y se notaban sus músculos a través de la ropa…él era joven y fuerte… pero en esas condiciones me pareció la criatura más vulnerable del planeta.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada más por él. Suspiré y miré en todas direcciones aún buscando por ayuda o amenazas, pero no había nada. Con cuidado me quité la mochila y saqué la botella de agua y una camiseta limpia que tenía en el fondo, la mojé y empecé a pasarla con cuidado por el rostro del hombre, quitando los rastros de sangre que tenía por las cortaduras que le hicieron los cristales. Mientras lo hice, sentada a un lado de él, me entretuve a estudiar sus facciones… era hermoso, si es que se puede usar esa palabra pada describir a un hombre. Pero definitivamente él lo era, sus rasgos finos de piel blanca contrastaban de manera magnífica con su cabello que se veía platinado… un color extraño, como sobrenatural.

El contacto de la tela mojada con su piel debió sentirse frío o algo así porque pronto comenzó a murmurar cosas y a moverse un poco, como reaccionando lentamente. De nuevo no supe qué hacer. Una parte de mí quería levantarme y correr… pero él aún se veía perdido.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo algo coherente el hombre por primera vez y su voz suave, profunda y varonil me sorprendió. Parpadeó varias veces hasta enfocar su mirada dorada en la mía. - ¿Qué pasó? –me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza intentando decirle que no podía hablar. Al final señalé en dirección del auto. - ¡Maldición! –exclamó exaltándome por primera vez.

Como reflejo me alejé un poco y me preparé para huir. Con cuidado se movió y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, luego marcó un número y empezó a hablar, pero no pude prestarle atención porque finalmente alguien se estaba acercando. Vi a lo lejos a una mujer anciana que antes vi mendigar en el parque. No me daba tanto miedo, pero de todas formas no podía fiarme de ella.

- ¡Demonios! –se quejó él en voz alta de repente mientras dejaba el teléfono en el suelo y se concentraba en respirar, supuse que tenía dolor y estaba asustado. Yo lo estaría después de un accidente así.

Muy lentamente mojé un poco más la prenda que sostenía con fuerza entre los dedos y luego volví a pasarla por la frente y el cabello del desconocido, él cerró los ojos como si le doliera lo que hacía pero al mismo tiempo sintiera algo de alivio. Yo observé cómo la anciana se alejaba de nuevo y me relajé un poco.

- ¿Estás herida? –me preguntó y vi sus ojos clavados en la base de mi cuello, tenía sangre… y sí, la verdad es que algo me molestaba. Probablemente algunos de los cristales me cortaron, pero no era nada importante. – En el hospital te van a revisar. –dijo y me paralicé.

Mis dedos se congelaron en su sitio y supongo que el pánico fue muy evidente en mi mirada porque él frunció el seño un poco, podía decir que no era alguien expresivo, pero en ese momento la duda fue evidente.

Yo negué un poco con la cabeza y me puse de pie, ya tenía la mochila en la espalda como siempre, así que no tuve más que mover las piernas tan rápido como pude.

- ¡Espera! -lo escuché llamándome pero no me importó, sentí el cansancio y el dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero tampoco fue suficiente para detenerme, ni siquiera el mareo por la poca comida… sólo quería desaparecer. Hospital. Eso significaba doctores, enfermeras, trabajadoras sociales… eso no lo podía permitir.

Corrí sintiendo como el aire helado me quemaba los pulmones una y otra vez. Crucé todas las calles sin fijarme, sólo orando porque nada sucediera. Así seguí hasta que mis piernas se rindieron y tuve que sentarme antes de colapsar en el pavimento.

A lo lejos pude escuchar las sirenas, pero sabía que no me alcanzarían. Estaba a salvo, tan a salvo como podía tratándose de mí. Lentamente me concentré en recuperar el aliento.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

**Una hora antes…**

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie en la cocina, la casa de su padre hervía de vida por la fiesta que se celebraba, él no podía estar más arrepentido de encontrarse ahí. Apenas había cruzado dos palabras con su progenitor y de todas formas se las ingenió para tocar todas sus fibras nerviosas. Lo odiaba en ese momento un poco más que nunca antes, si es que era posible.

- ¿Demasiado concurrido para ti? –preguntó una voz femenina muy delicada desde la puerta y él volteó, aunque no necesitara verla para saber quién era.

- No sé por qué vine.

- Porque es la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu padre. –le aclaró la mujer sin acercarse demasiado, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber mantener su distancia. – Y porque te cansaste de escucharnos rogarte.

- Izayoi y tú son demasiado persistentes. –afirmó con sus ojos dorados muy fijos en los castaños de la mujer. – Tuvieron lo que querían, ahora me voy.

- Pero… -murmuró intentando detenerlo.

- Me voy antes de que acabe golpeándolo frente a sus amigos, Kagome. –le dijo con infinita seriedad y salió de la cocina sin importarle nada, iría directo a su auto y se olvidaría de toda la estúpida fiesta.

Cruzó la estancia llena de extraños sin mirar a nadie en especial, no se molestaría ni siquiera en despedirse de Izayoi, sólo necesitaba salir de ahí. Pasó la puerta de la entrada principal y pidió su auto al chico que se lo había recibido cuando llegó, odiaba esperar pero no tuvo más opción que tolerar los minutos que pasarían hasta que pudiera largarse de una buena vez.

- No puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera vas a decir adiós. –la voz fría de su padre flotó desde atrás de él, demasiado cerca para su gusto, Sesshoumaru no lo miró. – Algún día vas a tener que crecer y ser un hombre de verdad. –le dijo demasiado condescendiente y esta vez sí obtuvo la atención de su hijo.

- Soy mil veces más hombre que tú. Y si me voy ahora es para no golpearte en tu propia fiesta. –le espetó viéndolo de frente, irguiéndose para quedar los dos a la misma altura.

- ¿Golpearme? ¿A eso le llamas ser un hombre adulto? –se burló un poco mientras veía el auto de su hijo aparecer detrás de él.

- Es lo único que te mereces. –concluyó con la voz gélida y se dio media vuelta para subir a su vehículo.

En cuanto estuvo dentro pisó el acelerador. No tenía a dónde ir, su departamento no podía ser un buen refugio en ese momento, ese lugar para él era un santuario y no lo mancharía con los recuerdos y la furia que sentía hacia su padre en esos momentos.

Así que sólo decidió seguir manejando, tratando de olvidar todo lo que su progenitor le provocaba… odio, rencor, furia. Todo eso que no sólo sentía hacia el hombre mayor sino en porciones iguales hacia sí mismo por haberle fallado en el pasado a la única persona a la que en verdad amó.

De esa misma forma siguió conduciendo sin prestarle mucha atención a las señales de tránsito ni sentir que el fuego maldito que lo devoraba estuviera disminuyendo, sino todo lo opuesto.

En algún punto iba tan distraído que no vio a tiempo la luz roja ni al auto blanco que atravesaba la intersección, cuando reaccionó era demasiado tarde para frenar y lo único que pudo hacer fue girar el volante y salvar a los inocentes de un impacto, tomando él la culpa al estrellarse contra un árbol.

Todo se volvió negro.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!

Hace literalmente AÑOS que no escribía sobre Lin y Sesshoumaru, espero que esta pequeña primera entrega les haya gustado.

Deseo publicar con regularidad, pero quisiera antes que me dijeran qué les pareció. ¿Suena interesante? ¿A alguien le gustó? ¿Alguien se aburrió o lo odió? Cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente! Al inicio siempre es difícil saber si vale la pena seguir!

Y sí... Taylor Swift (ft. The Civil Wars) y su canción Safe and Sound tienen que ver algo por aquí!

Muchas gracias! **XD**


	2. Reencuentro

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

... Cambio de escena.

(Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"Reencuentro"**

El alumbrado público le permitía estar segura de que se encontraba sola, las casas tenían las luces apagadas y una tienda justo al otro lado de la calle se veía abandonada, pero las cadenas en la reja de la puerta le dieron tranquilidad, no habría nadie escondiéndose ahí esperando para saltarle encima.

¿Tendría mucho tiempo antes del amanecer? Se preguntó si podría recuperarse por completo antes de que las personas comenzaran sus actividades diarias. Además, no debía darse el lujo de dormir en ese vecindario tan normal donde alguien podría llamar a la policía en un intento por ayudarla o asegurarse de que no fuera a robar una casa.

Cada minuto pasó lento y le sirvió para quitarse un poco las sensaciones desagradables del cuerpo, aunque su mente era otra cosa. Aun estaba intrigada por todos los acontecimientos de la noche. Primero, el miedo que sintió cuando alguien se le acercó en el parque aunque eso ahora parecía demasiado cotidiano para darle importancia. Segundo, lo cerca que estuvo de morir aplastada entre el auto y el árbol, cómo sólo unos metros la separaron de un final abrupto. Tercero, el hombre que dejó tendido en el suelo, la absoluta perfección de sus facciones, el color dorado de sus ojos, la profundidad de su voz… inclusive quiso ayudarla aunque ella no hubiera hecho nada por él… nada importante o lógico como llamar al número de emergencias.

Suspiró cansada por milésima vez cuando ya cerca del alba vio que las luces dentro de las casas comenzaban a encenderse. Esa era su señal de partida. Se puso de pie apoyándose en la pared e ignorando el dolor en sus piernas y manos, después se preocuparía por eso, ya que se encontrara segura.

No tenía mucha idea de en dónde estaba o a dónde iba y eso la preocupaba un poco pues las zonas residenciales eran las peores para vagabundos como ella, a las personas con dinero no les gustaban esos sin hogar.

Y así lentamente ese día fue pasando con todas las dificultades que su cuerpo le puso, la sed, el hambre, el dolor… no caminó mucho porque no pudo, pero en algún momento identificó en qué parte de la ciudad estaba y llegó hasta una tienda grande de autoservicio. No solía frecuentarlas porque no podía pasar con su mochila y además, muchas personas la miraban con recelo.

Pero hoy no le importaba eso. Necesitaba comida y agua, por no decir que le caería bien estar un rato fuera del calor del sol y utilizar los baños. Así hizo sus compras con calma, una botella grande de agua fría, un par de latas de comida que podían darle algo de nutrientes y, como premio, unas galletas de chocolate. Claro, eso acabó casi con todo el dinero que tenía y sabía que no podría trabajar en unos días… pero necesitaba comida y la simple idea de las galletas tocando su lengua la estremeció de placer. Pagó en silencio dedicándole una sonrisa tímida a la cajera y se escabulló hacia los baños, intentando ser invisible.

Cuando salió de la tienda con sus nuevas compras y su mochila decidió quedarse cerca bajo la sombra de un árbol, así podría beber toda el agua que deseara y luego ir por más. Extrañamente se sentía relajada ahí, como si no tuviera que estar constantemente vigilando que nadie se le acercara. Tal vez porque en ese momento era sólo una adolescente más entre tantas personas que hacían sus compras. Nada especial. Quizás los demás pensaban que ella tenía un hogar al cual volver, que iba a la escuela y no era alguien indeseable o peligrosa. Sí, eso le gustaba, parecer normal.

En el momento en que la primera galleta de chocolate tocó su boca, fue como si estuviera viviendo el mejor momento de su existencia. Casi se sintió feliz y decidió que trabajaría más duro para poder comerlas más seguido.

Cuando comenzó a caer la noche ella ya había llenado la botella con agua otra vez, le quedaban la mitad de las galletas y ambas latas de comida sin tocar. Aún tenía algo de hambre pero podía resistir. Decidió después de mucho pensarlo que sí podría regresar al parque, darle otra oportunidad para dormir, pero definitivamente no esa noche que estaba demasiado cansada y aún dolorida por todo el esfuerzo y las cortadas de los vidrios.

Así que sólo caminó un poco hasta encontrar un callejón vacío. No le gustaba arriesgarse a estar no alerta en un sitio tan peligroso, donde cualquiera podía matarla y nadie se daría cuenta hasta que el olor del cadáver resultara insoportable para los transeúntes. Se adentró en la oscuridad con cuidado, viendo hacia todos lados en busca de una señal de peligro, pero todo parecía tranquilo.

Pasó los depósitos de basura y se sentó en el suelo, esta vez con su mochila en la espalda, así estaría más lista para correr. Suspiró y se quedó viendo hacia la nada, escuchando los ratones y los insectos moviéndose de un lado a otro, los autos que pasaban cada vez con menos frecuencia, las personas que pasaban en la calle sin detenerse a mirar hacia la oscuridad.

¿Algún día podría ser ella así? Quizás… algo parecido. Cuando fuera mayor de edad y el sistema de hogares adoptivos no pudiera ponerle las manos encima, aparecería en una oficina para que le entregaran sus papeles y entonces comenzaría a vivir en serio. Podría estudiar algo, conseguir un empleo y un lugar para dormir.

Suspiró pensando en lo lejos que se sentía todo eso, aunque no tuviera una fecha exacta en mente. Sabía muy bien cuándo era su cumpleaños, pero desde que vivía en las calles se esforzó el máximo por perder la noción del tiempo y ya no estaba muy segura de su edad. Parecía un poco tonto, pero pensó sería menos doloroso sólo vivir el día a día que contar cada uno esperando porque terminaran y fuera libre, mayor de edad.

Toda esa noche fue difícil, se la pasó luchando contra el sueño y quitándose ratones curiosos que se le acercaban, nunca le dieron miedo, pero tampoco deseaba que la confundieran con comida y le clavaran los dientes. Cuando ya cerca del amanecer apareció del otro lado de la calle el camión recolector de basura, Lin simplemente se levantó y se fue corriendo antes de que alguno de los hombres tuviera oportunidad de acercarse.

Y así comenzó un día más de tantos. Sin nada importante, casi nada diferente. Lo único que no era completamente igual al resto eran las cortadas en su piel y el recuerdo persistente de unos ojos dorados ¿habría sobrevivido el hombre?

Para cuando la noche cayó de nuevo ella estaba otra vez en el lugar del accidente, en la acera observando el árbol magullado y los restos de vidrio y metal aún dispersos por ahí, sí, definitivamente fue un mal accidente y el conductor podría estar muerto a pesar de que llevaba el cinturón y ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ayudarlo.

Suspiró y se marchó de ahí para buscar un lugar tranquilo y dormir. Estaba cansada pero contenta. Unas horas antes cerca de ella pasó un perro con correa, pero sin nadie que lo guiara, y ese fue el inicio de su buena suerte…

**Flashback**

Lin se le quedó viendo al animal cuando se detuvo en la esquina y ella se acercó lentamente, sólo porque iba en la misma dirección. Sin embargo, al estar esperando el momento para cruzar, apenas a un metro del animal, escuchó el grito de un chico y volteó, un adolescente paseando otro montón de perros iba apresurado hacia ella, entonces lo entendió. Sin dudarlo tomó la correa y haló al animal lejos de donde cruzaban los autos, hacia el chico que lo buscaba. El animal, un salchicha, se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –le repitió el muchacho acercándose entre correas revueltas y perros tirando en diferentes direcciones. Lin sonrió y se preparó para otra incómoda interacción con un extraño que pensaría que era tonta o sorda por no hablar. – Acabas de… salvarme… la vida... –murmuró casi sin aliento cuando estuvo muy cerca con todos los perros a su alrededor. Ella sonrió y le extendió la correa esperando que la tomara deprisa para marcharse. – Espera ¿crees que podrías ayudarme? –preguntó mirándola directo a los ojos con una chispa de alegría, ella asintió con un gesto tímido. – Por lo general no llevo tantos, pero hoy no tenía tiempo para dar varias vueltas ¿crees que podrías llevar a la mitad y caminar conmigo? ¿No tienes prisa por irte?

Ella lo observó con cuidado y pensó que no representaba un peligro, pero aún así faltaba que él se diera cuenta de su mutismo. Suspiró y negó un poco con la cabeza extendiéndole de nuevo la correa del perro salchicha.

- Por favor. Te pagaría… -agregó sonando un poco avergonzado. – No quiero que lo hagas como un favor, a mí me pagan por hacerlo así que… sería justo si te doy parte del dinero… -balbuceó nervioso.

Lin sonrió entonces, no estaba muy contenta con la necesaria interacción pero el dinero le venía como caído del cielo por algo tan sencillo. Así que agarró firme la correa que ya tenía y extendió la mano para que él le pasara más.

- ¡Gracias! –exclamó entusiasmado y comenzó a poner en sus manos los perros más pequeños. Muy pronto iban caminando de nuevo, él delante para ser el guía.

**Fin del Flashback**

Al final fue una buena tarde, porque ganó dinero y el chico estuvo tan apurado todo el tiempo que ni siquiera recapacitó en el hecho de que ella no dijo ni una palabra. Además, al final acabó muy cerca del parque donde deseaba dormir, así pudo calificar su tarde como excelente.

Mientras se sentaba con la espalda recargada en la corteza de un árbol pensó un poco en lo extraño de la vida, ninguna persona debería pensar que tenía buena suerte porque no moriría de hambre en un par de días más. Suspiró y se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza, necesitaba estar atenta y asegurarse de que estaba sola entre la maleza antes de permitir al sueño tocarla, aunque estaba tan cansada que muy pronto se durmió.

**...**

Sesshoumaru iba sentado en la parte trasera de un taxi, esa misma mañana firmó un alta voluntaria en el hospital porque los médicos deseaban retenerlo ahí otro día entero y él no deseaba eso, estaba bien como para ir a casa. Según le informaron tuvo mucha suerte y fue muy inteligente por llevar el cinturón de seguridad. Sus heridas consistían en un esguince en el cuello, otro en una muñeca y en un tobillo, los tres de diferentes grados de severidad. También se fisuró una costilla y tenía múltiples golpes y cortadas pero ni una sola quemadura. Eso se lo debía a una extraña.

Podía recordar con claridad el rostro de la niña que no sólo se las ingenió para sacarlo del auto, sino que se detuvo a quitarle la sangre del rostro. Por sus ropas y el hecho de que estuviera sola en la calle tan tarde supuso que no tenía hogar y por eso iba de camino a buscarla en lugar de estar descansando, porque sólo una persona antes le mostró ese tipo de alma pura y se sentía en deuda con ella.

Se bajó del taxi y se quedó un rato dado apenas pequeños pasos que le costaban trabajo, miraba hacia todos lados esperando que la niña anduviera por ahí. Aguantó todo el tiempo que su cuerpo le permitió… pero cuando sintió que no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí llamó a Jaken para que pasara por él y para darle instrucciones precisas, estaba decidido a mover toda la ciudad si era necesario con tal de encontrarla.

Pero de repente como si alguien hubiera conspirado desde otro mundo… la vio. Estaba a varios metros de él, parada casi exactamente donde antes estuvo su auto hecho añicos. Se veía demasiado joven y delgada, tenía el cabello atado en la nuca y las facciones contrariadas, le daba casi la espalda y de seguro aún no lo había visto. Aunque eso tal vez no cambiara nada si por alguna razón huyó de él o de las asistencias médicas, probablemente el notar su presencia no la haría acercarse a él.

- ¡Espera! –le habló en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se marchaba. No, no la dejaría ir sin pagarle algo de lo que le debía.

**...**

Cuando el sol salió Lin despertó y se dio el lujo de esperar unos minutos más porque se sentía muy bien, el dolor de sus músculos casi se había ido y no sentía ya las heridas de los vidrios. Respiró profundo y recordó que aún le quedaban un par de galletas de chocolate en la mochila, se daría el lujo de comerlas temprano.

En algún momento tuvo que romper su burbuja de calma y emprender un camino sin rumbo pero antes de abandonar el parque volvió a ver el lugar del accidente, ahora, con la luz de día era mucho más capaz de apreciar los detalles y se estremeció como la primera noche pensando en todo lo peor que pudo haber sucedido. Dio un par de pasos para marcharse, de repente no se sentía tan bien ya.

- ¡Espera! –escuchó una voz masculina que reconoció al instante y sólo la asustó más pero no pudo controlar su reacción e irse como hubiera deseado, sino que hizo lo que él pidió, se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

Por supuesto que era el mismo hombre, pero se veía como una persona diferente. Iba vestido con unos pantalones deportivos negros y una playera del mismo color que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, tenía puesto un collarín, una férula en un tobillo y un yeso en una mano. Iba caminando con algo de trabajo apoyado en un bastón y sus facciones oscilaban entre lo inexpresivo y el dolor. Sus ojos dorados eran penetrantes.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía del accidente? ¿Dos noches? Sí, eran sólo dos noches y él ya no estaba en el hospital… de seguro ninguna de sus heridas fue tan grave. Una oleada de alivio la recorrió al saber que el extraño estaba bien, pero luego se dio cuenta de que seguía inmóvil mientras él ya la había alcanzado.

- Eres tú. La niña que me ayudó esa noche. –afirmó él y ella sólo se perdió en su mirada. Tenía miedo del desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo no quería alejarse. – Tú me sacaste del auto. –eso último fue como una acusación y ella frunció el seño ¿estaba enojado por eso? – Me salvaste la vida y sólo te fuiste. –terminó de hablar y la miró como esperando una explicación. Lin nada más se quedó inmóvil. – Ni siquiera dejaste que te curaran las heridas. –le señaló sus manos plagadas con costras, ella trató de esconderlas dentro de las mangas de su chamarra. - ¿Por qué no me contestas? –se acercó un paso más y ella se alejó como reflejo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo.

Por unos segundos nada más se quedaron en silencio y ella apenas recopiló el valor para alzar la mirada y verle el rostro. Ahí se topó con dos gemas ámbar que la recorrían como si fuera transparente, se sintió pequeña e indefensa, pero no como si estuviera en peligro. Fue extraño y algo reconfortante pues desde hace mucho los hombres sólo le inspiraban terror y desconfianza.

- ¿Huyes de tu casa o algo así? –preguntó de repente, como si intentara descifrarla. Lin por fin fue capaz de contestar a algo con un gesto simple, negó con la cabeza. – Pero vives en las calles. –él frunció un poco el seño y ella asintió. – Eres una niña, no deberías andar sola por ahí. –como siempre que alguien le decía esas cosas Lin supo que era el momento de irse, antes de que llegara la policía y la entregara en manos de servicios sociales. - ¡Espera! No te vayas de nuevo. –le ordenó él como si hubiera leído su mente. – Escucha, sólo quiero hacer algo por ti. Salvaste mi vida, quiero agradecerte. Sería más fácil si hablaras.

Lin lo miró intentando entender por qué alguien querría agradecerle a ella, eso era una primera vez y aunque la parte lógica de su mente lo entendía, le costaba trabajo aceptarlo. Por un instante hasta consideró en verdad pronunciar unas palabras para pedirle al hombre que se explicara, pero el miedo que sentía con la simple idea de hablar la mantuvo en silencio. Al final, sólo negó con la cabeza.

- No vas a hablar conmigo. –afirmó él. – Pero puedes escucharme y entenderme perfectamente. –volvió a asegurar sin detenerse a esperar por una confirmación. - ¿Cómo vas a decirme entonces qué quieres? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –la observó con fiereza, ella negó con la cabeza. – De acuerdo. No vamos a resolver nada así. –llevó una de sus manos a la bolsa de los pantalones deportivos y sacó una tarjeta de presentación.- Aquí están todos mis datos. Cuando decidas qué quieres, búscame. – de repente frunció el seño. – Supongo que mis teléfonos no son muy útiles para ti ¿cierto? –las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa muy sutil, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. – ¿Tienes algo con qué escribir? –cuestionó levantando una ceja.

Ella asintió lentamente y deslizó su mochila un poco para poder buscar una pluma que tenía en una de las bolsas laterales. Esa debía ser la mañana más extraña de su vida. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, volvió a mirar al extraño y le entregó la pluma, él escribió algo en el reverso de la tarjeta y le dio ambos objetos.

- Escribí mi dirección en el reverso. No dejan pasar a nadie al edificio sin autorización previa pero si decides ir, enséñale la tarjeta al portero para que me llamen. Y no la pierdas, no quiero mi información personal en las manos equivocadas. –le advirtió al final sonando un poco más duro que en cualquier otro momento, pero Lin lo entendió, le estaba dando un acceso a su vida a una simple niña vagabunda. Ni ella misma entendía bien la situación.

- No voy a volver a buscarte. Cuando hayas decidido qué quieres, tienes mis datos. –le dijo y la miró a los ojos hasta que Lin asintió y sonrió un poco, sólo un segundo antes de que un par de policías entraran en su campo de visión y sintiera toda la sangre abandonarle el rostro.

Él notó el cambio y siguió la dirección de sus ojos, notó a los dos tipos en uniforme y se preguntó por qué esa chiquilla tendría tanto miedo de unos policías.

- Supongo que prefieres irte ahora. Pero te estaré esperando. –prometió y ella le dedicó una última sonrisa a pesar del pánico antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!

Primero que nada mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, favs y follows. Me han dado todo el ánimo del mundo para seguir con la historia. Espero que este segundo cap les haya gustado, las cosas se van cocinando lentamente... para el próximo sucederá algo decisivo ;)  prometido.

Y bueno, si tienen un minuto dejen un comentario y díganme qué les pareció! (Jitomatazos tmb son bien recibidos!)

Tengan un maravilloso fin de semana! **XD**


	3. Refugio

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Lin POV**

Dolor. Como agujas que quemaban, como algo que se estiraba en mi interior y luego se retorcía. No tenía fin, ya ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo se volvió tan malo.

Inició hace varios días, pero antes era leve y no estaba presente siempre, además, se concentraba en la parte baja de mi vientre… pero ahora iba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Quizás seguiría ascendiendo hasta matarme.

¿Qué podría ser? A pesar de mis condiciones de vida rara vez me enfermaba… un resfriado o vómito, nada más. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver.

El dolor no me permitía moverme, estaba acostada en la parte trasera de un callejón, vulnerable como nunca antes. Además, de seguro tenía fiebre porque los escalofríos no me daban tregua.

Ya no podía ni pensar con claridad, mucho menos idear un plan para pedir ayuda que no terminara con servicios sociales llevándome otra vez. Eso no podía permitirlo, prefería morir aquí mismo que regresar al sistema de hogares adoptivos.

Si tan solo fuera fácil morir. Cerrar los ojos y no sentir nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a la enfermedad matarme? Tal vez muriera antes por deshidratación ya que desde el día anterior no bebía agua. La falta de comida no me preocupaba tanto porque ya antes había sobrevivido algunos días sin probar alimento.

Si tan solo esto acabara rápido…

La luz de la mañana iba ganando terreno y odiaba que ni siquiera la oscuridad pudiera resguardarme ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía que moverme antes de que las cosas empeoraran… porque si algo había aprendido de la vida es que las cosas siempre pueden ser peores.

En un vago intento por calentar mis manos, temblorosas y débiles, las metí en los bolsillos de la chamarra y ahí dentro sentí algo. Era la tarjeta de Sesshoumaru Taisho, el hombre del accidente.

La había leído mil veces en los muchos días desde que me la dio y tenía bien grabada en la memoria su dirección. Él dijo que quería pagarme por sacarlo del auto, yo seguía sin entenderlo. Era sólo una vagabunda, no un miembro real de la sociedad ¿cómo podría querer darme algo? Yo sólo hice lo mínimo necesario, lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mis circunstancias.

Por esas razones; además del miedo que le tenía a los extraños, a los hombres y a las trabajadoras sociales; nunca pensé en buscarlo. Pero… ¿y si lo hacía? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No, esa no era la pregunta correcta porque bien podría ser un loco que me torturara por días antes de matarme… o podría entregarme al sistema… quien me llevaría a manos de algún loco que me torturaría sin matarme.

Pero también podía ser un buen ser humano que me daría algo de comida, agua y me dejaría quedarme unas horas bajo su techo mientras la enfermedad cedía… si es que tenía posibilidades de recuperarme.

Respiré profundo y apoyé ambas manos en el suelo frío preparada para soportar el dolor de cada movimiento y caminar hacia Sesshoumaru Taisho. No sería fácil, quizás ni siquiera era lo correcto, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Ya me sentía como si estuviera muriendo y el dolor es la manera más fácil de convencer a alguien… eso lo sabía muy bien, ya lo había experimentado.

Cuando por fin pude ponerme de pie y comenzar a caminar me di cuenta de que tal vez había esperado demasiado y mi cuerpo no resistiría el camino. Eran por lo menos veinte o treinta cuadras desde donde estaba hasta donde él vivía. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Suspiré y me concentré en dar cada paso decidida a, por una vez, no esperar lo peor de la vida.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

Sesshoumaru terminó de vestirse después de su sesión matutina de ejercicio y un baño. Aún no podía trabajar con su cuerpo como antes del accidente, pero en el mes transcurrido desde entonces había hecho grandes progresos. Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió cereal y leche. No tenía planes para ese día.

Él solía trabajar en casa, en una de las habitaciones de su departamento habilitada como estudio, pero estaba en un periodo de vacaciones, si es que así lo podía llamar. Se tomaba un tiempo libre para recuperarse por completo y renovar su mente. Sólo con la cabeza clara era capaz de concentrarse.

Fue a la sala luego de terminar su desayuno y encendió la televisión, quizás ahora que podía moverse con más libertad era tiempo de salir de la ciudad, tal vez sólo una semana a una playa. Él prefería los climas fríos y el invierno era su época favorita del año, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido en torno al accidente bien podía marcharse y olvidarse del mundo unos cuantos días.

Cuando la televisión ya no pudo mantener su atención, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, al abrirla el aire helado le golpeó la piel y él lo agradeció. Se sentía bien. Miró hacia abajo desde su _penthouse_ y como siempre que hacía eso se preguntó qué estaría haciendo la niña indigente que le salvó la vida.

Esa criatura se convirtió en un enigma para él desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se posaron en los de ella. Era una niña apenas… trece o quizás catorce años, supuso él, no tenía hogar y la aterraba la idea de un hospital o policías. Además, por alguna razón… lo ayudó. Se arriesgó acercándose a su auto destrozado y lo sacó ¿qué tanto valor necesitó para eso? ¿Qué tanta fuerza?

De no ser por ella, él hubiera estado dentro del vehículo cuando las llamas lo envolvieron. Y sin embargo, no quiso pedirle nada. Ella, esa niña que no poseía ni lo más básico que cualquier ser humano podía necesitar… no quiso ni siquiera algo de dinero.

Varias veces consideró la posibilidad de volver al parque y buscarla otra vez pero no lo hizo porque hubiera sido absurdo, él ya tuvo la suerte de encontrarla y hacer su oferta, no podía forzarla. Además, tal vez era mejor así, si la chica huía de la policía no podía ser nada bueno.

De repente el sonido del intercomunicador lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fue y levantó el auricular ¿no había entendido su familia que quería estar solo?

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó osco al hombre del otro lado de la línea.

- Señor. –susurró el portero un poco intimidado.- Hay una niña con una de sus tarjetas de presentación y esta dirección escrita en el reverso… -le explicó con voz insegura.

- Mantenla ahí. Voy para allá. –respondió rápido y fue hasta el elevador sin importarle mucho que no llevaba abrigo, sólo ansiaba quitarse el enigma de la cabeza, por fin, la niña quería algo.

El camino hasta la planta baja se le hizo más largo de lo normal, pero sabía que era sólo su impaciencia. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron la brisa helada lo golpeó de nuevo, pero no le prestó atención, porque la vio a ella. Pero no exactamente.

Estaba ahí de pie, con la misma chamarra, pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y mochila que antes. Sesshoumaru supuso que seguramente tendría frío sólo con eso puesto, pero lo que llamó su atención fue su rostro. Su piel blanca ahora se veía de un tono pálido que rozaba lo transparente, sus facciones delgadas parecían ridículas, con los pómulos que sobresalían de manera poco saludable. Su cabello castaño iba atado igual en su nuca, por lo que no se veía mucho… pero pudo jurar que estaba algo más opaco.

Pero lo peor de todo fue la expresión vacía y vidriosa de sus ojos… y lo azul de sus labios. ¿Estaría muy enferma o sólo tendría hipotermia? ¿Por qué ir a buscarlo a él? No lo entendió pero se acercó lentamente para averiguarlo.

- Señor Taisho ¿la conoce usted? –preguntó apurado el portero.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –Sesshoumaru ignoró al otro hombre y caminó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, temía que en cualquier momento se desmayara y se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. A la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le temblaron las manos, pero no respondió. – De acuerdo. No me respondas. Pero si estás aquí supongo que quieres algo ¿qué quieres?

La observó intentando descifrar sus ojos, estaba asustada y enferma, pero… ¿qué esperaba de él? Si sólo quisiera ayuda, hubiera ido a un hospital, no con él. De repente, vio cómo la resolución cambiaba en su mirada y daba un paso hacia atrás. Por mero reflejo le tomó una mano para detenerla y se asustó de lo que sintió.

Primero la sorpresa de su piel, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Y después la reacción de la niña, que actuó como si algo le hubiera mordido la mano y la haló con fuerza, alejándose de él y del contacto con horror.

- ¡Espera! –le gritó ¿cuántas veces ya le había dicho eso ya desde que la conoció? – No te vayas. No voy a lastimarte. Necesitas ayuda.

Quería tomarla de ambos brazos y sentarla en algún lado hasta que llegara una ambulancia, pero era muy consciente de que no podía hacer eso. Así que sólo se le quedó viendo a los ojos, esperando porque ella confiara un poco y no saliera corriendo.

Después de un minuto de tenso silencio, ella se relajó un poco y se quedó quieta, lo vio a los ojos como pidiendo algo y luego respirando profundo señaló hacia arriba.

- ¿Para qué quieres subir? –preguntó asombrado por la petición pero sin mostrar nada en el exterior.

Ella se le quedó mirando como si estuviera buscando palabras… o señas quizás, para explicarse, finalmente hizo un gesto de cerrar los ojos y dormir, Sesshoumaru supuso que le pedía un sitio cálido para descansar. ¿Debería? Eso nunca se le ocurrió. Siempre estuvo seguro de que ella pediría dinero para usarlo en lo que le hiciera falta.

- ¿No tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo? –le dijo con algo de recelo, si obviamente ella se aterrorizó en cuanto le puso una mano sobre la suya no podía imaginarla deseando estar desprotegida y encerrada con él. Lentamente, ella asintió. - ¿Entonces? ¿Aún así quieres subir y dormir? –su tono no cambió mucho, pero levantó una ceja apenas de manera perceptible.

Ella lo pensó un poco más y volvió a asentir. En sus ojos castaños estaban claros el miedo y la determinación entrelazados. Quizás ella nunca pensó pedirle nada, tal vez sólo ahora que estaba ardiendo en fiebre pudo encontrar el valor para acercarse. En unos segundos pensó mil razones por las que no debería dejarla subir con él, pero la que le indicaba lo contrario fue la única que contó. Él le debía la vida a esa desconocida.

- Vamos. –pronunció con cuidado y se encaminó hacia el ascensor escuchando los delicados pasos que lo seguían.

Cuando estuvieron dentro notó que ella se recargó contra la pared más alejada de él y suspiró, las manos pálidas y ardientes le temblaban un poco y no le quitaba los ojos de encima, claramente esperaba que en cualquier momento la atacara. Poco después las puertas se abrieron y él entró al departamento, en otras circunstancias lo correcto hubiera sido cederle el paso a la dama, pero tenía cierta certeza de que ella no lo deseaba caminando a sus espaldas.

- Estás enferma, tienes fiebre. –le dijo cuando ambos se encontraban en la sala, ella miraba hacia todos lados pero al escuchar su voz, se concentró y asintió. – Puedo llevarte a ver un doctor. –ella abrió los ojos asustada y negó con la cabeza. – Pues yo no sé qué hacer contigo. –declaró frunciendo un poco el seño y ella asintió de nuevo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida dando cortos pasos hacia atrás. – No te estoy diciendo que te vayas. –le aclaró y con eso ella pareció muy confundida. Sesshoumaru estaba al borde de su paciencia, comenzaba a odiar esas conversaciones unilaterales. – Puedes empezar por dejar la mochila y sentarte a la mesa, te doy algo de comer y pienso cómo resolver esto. –le señaló el pequeño comedor al otro lado de la amplia estancia y ella caminó lentamente, aún con la guardia en alto, hasta alcanzar las sillas y dejar su mochila en el suelo a un lado.

Luego de unos minutos en la cocina Sesshoumaru regresó con un vaso de jugo de naranja y dos emparedados con carnes frías y vegetales, los puso enfrente a la niña y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa con el celular en las manos. Ya sabía qué iba a proponerle. Ella lo miró a los ojos esperando que hablara.

- ¿Te asustan los doctores? –preguntó iniciando una especie de interrogatorio, ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Los hospitales? –ahora asintió. - ¿Huyes de la policía? –ella lo meditó un poco y luego se encogió de hombros. – Huyes de las trabajadoras sociales. –afirmó y ella confirmó su suposición, parecía extrañada de que él hubiera adivinado.

Esa niña no tenía miedo de la cárcel, sino de ser puesta en una casa con extraños ¿tendría malas experiencias acumuladas? Quizás la respuesta era muy obvia sabiendo que prefería vivir sola en las calles.

- Conozco a alguien que es doctora. Podría venir y revisarte. Sin policía ni trabajo social. Como un favor para mí. No puedo dejarte dormir aquí sin saber si tienes un resfriado o necesitas hospitalización urgente. Espero que puedas entender eso.

La observó fijamente, intentando saber si ella entendía el significado verdadero de sus palabras, para su sorpresa ella asintió con confianza y una pequeña sonrisa. Eso le sirvió para confirmar que por muy chica y vagabunda que fuera, entendía bastante bien cómo funcionaba el mundo. Sí, probablemente esa chiquilla ya había vivido demasiado para su corta edad.

- Come mientras yo la llamo. –ordenó y vio las manos temblorosas y pálidas que fueron primero a vaso de jugo, entonces buscó el número que necesitaba esperando que la persona del otro lado estuviera dispuesta a acudir. – Izayoi. –la saludó en cuanto ella respondió.

_- ¿Sesshoumaru? Qué sorpresa ¿está todo bien? _–la mujer del otro lado contestó algo sorprendida. Él nunca llamaba sólo para socializar.

- Tengo una situación entre manos y tus habilidades me vendrían bien. Necesito que vengas a mi departamento cuanto antes. –le pidió en su mismo tono inexpresivo mientras observaba a su visitante probar la comida.

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes dolor en alguna de tus lesiones? _–esta vez sonaba más alarmada, ella era anestesióloga, por lo que quitar el dolor resultaba su especialidad, pero Sesshoumaru jamás la requirió antes para eso.

- No es para mí. Tengo una visitante que se reúsa a ir a un hospital. Necesito que vengas a revisarla. Quizás tomar muestras de sangre, no sé.

_- ¿Qué tiene y por qué no puede ir a un hospital?_

- Sólo sé que tiene fiebre. No es una persona muy comunicativa y en verdad creo que prefiere morir en el frío antes de pararse en una sala de urgencias, pero aceptó verte.

_- ¿Hay algo ilegal en todo esto? _–preguntó más que desconcertada.

- Nada que te ponga en riesgo. Sólo necesito que vengas, aquí puedo explicarte más. –contestó molesto, él no debería estar metiéndose en tantos problemas… pero siempre le debería la vida a esa chiquilla que mordisqueaba el segundo emparedado con algo de ansias.

_- Está bien. En una hora estoy ahí. _–al final suspiró.

- Gracias. Izayoi… no se lo digas a mi padre. –terminó la llamada sin dejar espacio a réplicas y se le ocurrió que mientras esperaban la llegada de la médico, esa niña bien podría tomar un baño y ponerse ropa más cómoda… y limpia. Así esperó pacientemente mientras ella terminaba de comer y sólo la observó. Al final la joven lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió de nuevo. – Va a venir pero tenemos tiempo antes. Deberías tomar una ducha, quizás te ayude con la fiebre. Ven.

No se detuvo a esperarla, sólo caminó cruzando la estancia hacia el pasillo y luego se detuvo en la segunda puerta, el baño de visitas, una vez ahí miró sobre su hombro y la encontró a varios metros, con la mochila en la espalda y el miedo en las facciones ¿es que pensaba que iba a abusar de ella?

- ¿Tienes ropa limpia para ponerte? –le preguntó desde la distancia, ella negó. – No te muevas de ahí. –le ordenó y siguió camino hasta su propia habitación.

Obviamente no poseía nada apropiado, pero tendría que encontrar algo que funcionara. Sacó unos pantalones deportivos grises que podían ajustarse con un cordón… tal vez no se le caerían a la niña. Luego sacó una playera negra de algodón con mangas largas y una sudadera gris. Después fue hasta los cajones y sacó un paquete con bóxers que nunca fue abierto y regresó con todo hasta el baño. Ella no se había movido de su lugar.

- Puedes cerrar la puerta por dentro. No tengo una llave que la abra. Te dejé ropa limpia ahí. –le indicó mientras caminaba de regreso a la estancia esperando que al no sentirse cerca de él accediera a bañarse.

Cuando pasó a su lado ella se alejó un poco por mero instinto y él fingió no notarlo, sólo caminó un poco más y luego se detuvo para verla a los ojos y saber si accedería o no. Así se contemplaron un poco, hasta que ella asintió.

- Por lo menos deberías decirme tu nombre. –murmuró él dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde se quedaron olvidados el plato y el vaso, la escuchó caminar y luego cerrar una puerta, un segundo después también supo que le puso el seguro y se preguntó una vez más…

¿Qué pudo sucederle para que tuviera tanto miedo?

**...**

Casi una hora después de la llamada a Izayoi y el baño que tomó Lin estaban ambos en completo silencio sentados en la sala, ella temblaba un poco y se abrazaba a sí misma, su mochila reposaba en el suelo a su lado. Ahora que estaba limpia se veía un poco mejor, pero su cuerpo delgado que se perdía entre la ropa de Sesshoumaru y lo pálido de sus facciones la traicionaban. Él también noto que su cabello húmedo estaba recogido justo como cada vez que la vio antes y se preguntó qué tan largo sería.

De repente la joven suspiró y se agachó para sacar algo de entre sus cosas, primero una pluma y luego un pequeño cuaderno, de donde cortó un trozo de hoja para escribir en él, después se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia el hombre hasta dejarlo sobre el sillón a poca distancia y luego volver a su sitio original. Sesshoumaru tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

- ¿Lin? ¿Ese es tu nombre? –preguntó con un atisbo de sonrisa y ella asintió. – Es bueno saberlo, ahora puedo llamarte así en lugar de "niña". –la chica sonrió más y sus mejillas ya arreboladas por la fiebre se tiñeron de rojo intenso. En ese momento sonó el timbre del ascensor.

Detrás de las puertas apareció una mujer de mediana edad, con cabello largo y negro de expresión amable, llevaba una especie de maletín negro que combinaba bien con su forma de vestir contemporánea. La recién llegada caminó hasta estar cerca de la sala, entonces se detuvo a observar a Lin y luego a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Mi paciente? –preguntó señalando a la chica.

- Sí. Su nombre es Lin. –afirmó él sin levantarse.

- Soy Izayoi, mucho gusto. –se acercó y le extendió una mano a su nueva paciente, quien dudó por un segundo antes de regresar el gesto. – Estás ardiendo en fiebre. –concluyó de inmediato la mayor.

- Te lo dije. -apuntó Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Te duele algo en especial? –le preguntó la médico a Lin pero antes de que pudiera recibir cualquier tipo de respuesta, él volvió a intervenir.

- Lin, la primera puerta por el pasillo es la habitación de huéspedes. Ve mientras yo hablo un poco con Izayoi. Sólo unos minutos para explicarle la situación, después, ella puede ir también y revisarte a solas para que estés más tranquila. –apuntó él con su voz autoritaria y llena de confianza.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que Izayoi no entendió pero Sesshoumaru ya estaba algo acostumbrado a las pausas que se tomaba Lin para determinar si una situación era segura o no, si quería hacer algo o sólo quedarse donde estaba. Al final, ella asintió y tomó su mochila antes de marcharse por el pasillo. Sesshoumaru escuchó atentamente sin decir nada hasta que la puerta se cerró.

- Disculpa las molestias, pero como puedes ver, está enferma. –habló mientras le señalaba un asiento cercano a él.

- Sí, está enferma, pero no entiendo quién es o por qué está aquí. –la mujer caminó lentamente y luego se sentó preparándose mentalmente para escuchar algo que de seguro no le iba a gustar. Toda la situación le parecía muy sospechosa.

- No sé quién es, sólo sé que la noche del accidente cuando el auto se incendió yo no estaba ahí dentro porque ella me sacó. –empezó a explicarle con tranquilidad. – Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en el suelo a varios metros del fuego y ella me limpiaba la sangre del rostro con algo mojado. Estoy seguro de que se cortó las manos mientras me sacaba, pero en cuanto le mencioné ir al hospital, se fue corriendo.

- ¿Por qué? –interrumpió la mujer.

- No estoy totalmente seguro. Ella no habla, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra aunque es muy capaz de escuchar y entender todo. Creo que huye de cualquier posible contacto con trabajadoras sociales. –soltó su mejor suposición.

- Sesshoumaru ¿y qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó algo desesperada pues aún no entendía nada.

- Volví a verla en el mismo parque casi en cuanto salí del hospital y le ofrecí algo en agradecimiento, de no ser por ella… con seguridad hubiera muerto calcinado dentro del auto. Ella no quiso nada, así que le dejé una tarjeta con mi dirección y hoy apareció aquí con ese aspecto demacrado y ardiendo en fiebre. Me pidió un lugar para dormir, o algo así supongo que quería… es difícil entenderla a veces. –al final suspiró y su interlocutora se sorprendió bastante, Sesshoumaru no solía ser tan expresivo ni dar tantas explicaciones.

- Entonces… quieres que sepa qué tiene… y vas a dejar que pase aquí la noche. ¿Entiendes los riesgos de eso? Es sólo una niña y puede que sus padres la estén buscando.

- Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerle un techo para que descanse mientras está enferma, te llamé porque no va a dejar que la lleve a un hospital y me preocupa que tenga algo grave y se ponga peor estando bajo mi techo. –hizo una pequeña pausa y volcó toda la fuerza de su mirada en la mujer. – Entiendo los riesgos, pero le debo la vida.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? -preguntó Izayoi empezando a entender que como siempre Sesshoumaru haría lo que quisiera y en ese momento lo que deseaba era ayudar a una niña indigente con todo y las posibles complicaciones.

- No tengo idea. Justo antes de que entraras escribió su nombre, quizás así puedas sacarle más respuestas. Pero no esperes mucho, tengo la impresión de que es bastante lista y jamás daría información que pueda ser usada en su contra.

Izayoi lo vio y sonrió ampliamente, aunque no se atrevió a reírse, pero él supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Por mucho que odiara el parecerse a su padre, él también hablaba a veces como abogado.

- Está bien. Supongo que puedo revisarla y tomarle algunas muestras de sangre si es necesario. –se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Sesshoumaru la observó ya sin prestarle atención pues en su mente se estaban atropellando mil ideas sobre lo que haría con la extraña que de alguna forma era su responsabilidad ahora ¿cómo se metió en ese lío?

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!

Primero mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows! Me hace muy feliz saber qué piensan!

Espero que este cap haya dejado ver un poco más cuál es el rumbo de la historia **;)** Aunque definitivamente faltan muchas cosas por suceder. (No soy fan de los spoilers pero en el prox cap Sesshoumaru tomará una decisión importante)

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben todos sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos! Si tienen un segundo les pido un review. **XD**

_Tengan un maravilloso fin de semana!_


	4. Decisión

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Decisión**

Hasta ese momento Lin sentía que las cosas iban saliendo bien. No podía estar segura de cómo iban a terminar… de si ese hombre intentaría propasarse con ella, o si llamaría a la policía… pero para ese punto comenzaba a dudar que alguna de esas cosas pasara.

Tenía poco tiempo ahí y ya estaba un mejor. La ducha fue reconfortante, casi tanto como la comida y el jugo. Amó sentir el agua cálida contra su piel y el aroma dulce del jabón y el shampoo, la textura de la toalla y la suavidad de la crema humectante que se puso después.

De repente escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta y luego de unos segundos abrían, era Izayoi, la doctora que Sesshoumaru Taisho llamó para ayudarla. Era una mujer muy hermosa y parecía amable, no pensaba que ella intentara hacerle algo malo. La miró con atención mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y avanzaba hasta sentarse a su lado.

- Sesshoumaru dice que no hablas en lo absoluto. –pronunció con cuidado y Lin asintió. – Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas ¿podrías escribir respuestas? –le sonrió un poco intentando darle ánimos, pero Lin dudó. – Podemos intentarlo y ver qué pasa. –suspiró intentando encontrar un punto para iniciar. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Izayoi supuso que era algo sencillo, pero la joven no respondió, sólo negó un poco con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros. - ¿Trece? –la presionó un poco, pero la manera en que Lin frunció el seño le indicó que estaba equivocada. - ¿Quince? –como respuesta la chica se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo. – No estamos avanzando mucho ¿verdad? –se rió un poco y Lin se sorprendió porque pareciera entretenida en lugar de enojada. - ¿Tienes dolor?

Con el cambio de tema la chica se sintió mucho más cómoda, eso sí podía responderlo. Asintió y se puso de pie dándole la espalda a la doctora, luego se llevó ambas manos a la espalda para indicarle dónde tenía más dolor y cómo se recorría hacia la parte baja de su abdomen.

- ¿Puedo revisar tu espalda? Puede que duela un poco. - le preguntó levantándose también, ya con una idea más clara en mente. Después de poco tiempo Lin asintió y miró al frente algo aliviada de que Izayoi pareciera saber de qué estaba enferma.

Lentamente la mujer mayor colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre uno de los puntos que Lin le señaló y después golpeó con suavidad su propia mano. A una persona sana no debería causarle ninguna molestia, pero Lin se alejó de inmediato buscando apoyo en la cama, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión muy asustada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Discúlpame! No pensé que estuviera tan mal ¿te duele igual del otro lado? – de inmediato Lin asintió muy convencida de no permitir que le hiciera eso de nuevo, preferiría lo que fuera antes que soportar la sensación de mil agujas y puños atravesándole el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. - ¿Hace tiempo que estás enferma de esto? ¿Varios días ya? –la joven afirmó. - ¿Has tenido problemas, dolor o alguna molestia cuando vas al baño? –de nuevo, Lin asintió. – Debe ser una infección que llegó hasta tus riñones. Y por lo que veo es serio, hace días que debiste recibir atención.

Lin la observó intentando entender por qué no le estaba gritando o echándole a la calle. Si al parecer no era algo sencillo de atender seguramente ni ella ni Sesshoumaru querrían ayudarla más. ¿Tendría que ir a un hospital? ¿Sería peor eso o recostarse en la calle hasta perder el conocimiento?

Aún estaba intentando descifrar eso cuando notó que Izayoi sacaba varias cosas del maletín que llevaba y las ponía en el tocador, vio frascos de medicina, ajugas y tubos de cristal. Quizás le daría algo de medicina. Si así fuera estaría agradecida por siempre, nunca esperó tanta amabilidad.

- Voy a sacarte unos tubos de sangre para hacer unos análisis, también necesito que vayas y me des una muestra de orina en este frasco. –sin dudarlo le entregó un vasito de plástico transparente con tapa, ella lo tomó. – Esa puerta es un baño. –le dijo señalando hacia el fondo de la habitación.

A Lin no le tomó mucho regresar con la muestra, sosteniendo el frasco entre pañuelos desechables, Izayoi sonrió y le indicó dónde ponerlo, luego le explicó el proceso para tomar el resto de las muestras, Lin escuchó y se mostró tranquila todo el tiempo mientras le sacó sangre pues no le temía a las agujas ni al dolor físico que podían causar.

- Listo. –dijo Izayoi poniéndole una bandita adhesiva sobre la minúscula herida y luego tomó del tocador dos jeringas que contenían algo. – Este es el inicio del tratamiento. Las muestras son para confirmar el diagnóstico, pero no quiero esperar hasta tener los resultados mientras ardes en fiebre y la infección progresa. Si después de esto estás mejor, quizás podamos seguir sólo con píldoras ¿de acuerdo? –Lin asintió sin dudarlo. – Ahora, necesito que te recuestes sobre tu estómago para aplicarte ambas inyecciones.

La joven obedeció de nuevo sin dudar y se mantuvo quieta mientras Izayoi hizo el trabajo, luego, sólo se acomodó los pantalones y volvió a sentarse sin estar muy segura de qué era lo siguiente. Supuso que Sesshoumaru le permitiría descansar un rato… y si Izayoi esperaba resultados de las muestras… entonces tendría algo de tiempo para dormir. Tenía esperanzas de que así fuera.

- Yo soy anestesióloga. –comenzó a hablar de repente Izayoi con una sonrisa en la voz mientras guardaba todas sus cosas.- Así que mis pacientes están dormidos casi todo el tiempo y cuando no es así… bueno, se ponen nerviosos. Tú eres la chica más tranquila a la que he tratado… quizás porque nadie está a punto de hacerte una cirugía, pero estoy segura de que podías manejar eso con la misma calma. –cuando terminó de hablar tomó el maletín y la miró a los ojos. – Creo que tengo que decirle a Sesshoumaru sobre la infección en tus riñones ¿está bien eso? –esperó un segundo y Lin asintió, esta vez con algo de dudas. – Tengo que ir a entregar tus muestras, antes de que la sangre no sirva. Pero mañana voy a volver con los resultados.

Con sus últimas palabras la joven se sorprendió mucho. Por un lado asumió que eso significaba que podría pasar ahí la noche y por otro… bueno ¿pasaría ahí la noche? ¿Quién más estaría en el departamento? Ella no deseaba estar sola con un hombre ahí, preferiría dormir en un callejón y regresar al día siguiente, ahora que su cuerpo tenía algo de comida dentro se sentía menos débil, seguro que no moriría esa noche.

- ¿Hay algo mal? –cuestionó Izayoi y esperó alguna respuesta que no llegó. – No puedo adivinar. Creo que si viniste para buscar ayuda, deberías aceptarla… Sesshoumaru dijo que puedes escribir… ¿puedes decirme qué te inquieta?

Lin suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de tomar su mochila y sacar su cuaderno y pluma. No estaba segura de que decirle la verdad tuviera mucho sentido porque si alguien intentaba aprovecharse de ella seguramente no había forma de evitarlo más que huyendo en ese mismo instante.

"_¿Quién vive aquí?"_ –escribió con cuidado y se lo enseñó a Izayoi.

- Sesshoumaru. –contestó de inmediato y Lin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca pensó que estuviera solo ¿no tenía una esposa? ¿Hijos? - ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres quedarte sola con él?

Lin negó con vehemencia algo asombrada de que Izayoi entendiera de inmediato cuál era su miedo. Después escribió unas palabras más. _"Quiero irme ahora."_

- No. –contestó la médico de inmediato. – Sigues ardiendo en fiebre. Es muy peligroso que estés en las calles así. –le dijo preocupada. – Sesshoumaru jamás te dañaría. Él sólo quiere ayudarte, como tú lo ayudaste la noche del accidente. Además, ya estuviste un rato a solas con él y nada malo pasó ¿cierto? –hizo una pausa hasta que Lin negó con la cabeza. - ¿Ves? Vas a estar bien. Ven, sal conmigo para que él mismo te mande de regreso a dormir.

Sin aviso alguno tomó a Lin de la mano y sintió a la chica alejarse del contacto, así que no hizo presión y se limitó a caminar a la puerta de la habitación y abrirla, se detuvo a esperar hasta que Lin se levantó y salió hacia la estancia. Ahí estaba Sesshoumaru esperándolas.

- Tomé algunas muestras, mañana puedo regresar con los resultados. Creo que tiene una infección en los riñones. Empecé a darle tratamiento y necesita descansar por el momento. –resumió Izayoi.

- ¿Necesitas algo más antes de ir a dormir? –le preguntó Sesshoumaru a Lin, ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de miedo. – Entonces regresa a la habitación. Puedes cerrar la puerta con seguro si te ayuda a estar tranquila. –en ningún momento cambió el tono frío de voz ni mostró expresión alguna.

Lin intentó encontrar algún atisbo de que le estaba mintiendo, pero no pudo, luego miró a Izayoi y encontró una sonrisa que le dio confianza, trató de devolverle el gesto antes de dar media vuelta y volver a la habitación. Aún no se sentía segura… pero si era sincera consigo misma sentía como si estuviera a punto de colapsar. El dolor en su espalda y vientre era intenso, tenía frío y sentía escalofríos por todos lados. Quizás, por una vez… tuvo algo de suerte y pasaría un día entero segura y cómoda.

- ¿Es serio? –cuestionó Sesshoumaru una vez que su huésped cerró la puerta.

- No puedo estar segura hasta que tenga los resultados de los análisis, pero creo que puede quedarse aquí esta noche sin que te preocupes. –sacó un frasco de pastillas de un compartimiento del maletín y se lo entregó. – Es para la fiebre, le puse medicina ya, pero de seguro no va a durarle el efecto. Dale dos por la noche y otras dos por la mañana. –él recibió el objeto y lo dejó sobre la mesa. – Puede comer lo que sea, pero de preferencia nada pesado. Y ten cuidado de no asustarla. Tiene miedo de pasar la noche a solas contigo.

- Lo sé pero aún me pregunto qué se supone que hice para asustarla desde un principio. –dijo con algo de ironía.

- Tú, nada. Pero sólo ella sabe qué le habrá sucedido para tener miedo de estar a solas con un hombre.

En ese instante Sesshoumaru frunció el seño procesando las palabras y la mirada significativa de Izayoi. Claro que él sabía de la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera abusado de Lin pero no le gustó escucharlo. Para él esa niña era nada más que una criatura inocente y desamparada que lo ayudó sin esperar nada a cambio ¿cómo podía alguien tratarla mal?

- Sólo ten cuidado de no acercarte demasiado. –suspiró con pesar y miró su reloj. – Debo irme. Tengo que pasar a dejar las muestras y tu padre ya debe estar esperándome. –se acercó y dejó un beso suave en su mejilla. – Si algo sucede, lo que sea, avísame antes que nada ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te metas en problemas…

- Puedo manejar la situación. –le aseguró pensando en que así sería.

- Claro que sí. Mañana los veo. –le sonrió una última vez y abandonó el lugar.

Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí en la estancia, caminando lentamente de un lado a otro planeando qué debería hacer. Obviamente Lin no estaría en condiciones para regresar a la calle al día siguiente, quizás podría tenerla ahí dos noches y cuando regresara él a sus actividades cotidianas el lunes, ella también podría marcharse.

¿Sería eso suficiente para pagarle lo que le debía? No, eso jamás. Pero no se le ocurría que otra cosa hacer. Tal vez podría darle dinero y decirle que regresara luego por más. Asignarle una cantidad mensual… o semanal para que la utilizara como ella prefiriera.

No se lo gastaría en drogas ¿cierto? Debió pedirle a Izayoi que tomara suficiente sangre para hacerle pruebas antidoping pues bajo ninguna circunstancia la ayudaría con dinero si consumía algo. Pero de alguna manera instintiva sabía que ella estaba limpia. Era muy niña y tenía una mirada muy inocente para conocer ese lado del mundo.

O por lo menos eso le parecía a él.

**...**

_Toc, toc, toc._

- Lin.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

- Es hora de cenar.

Ella lo escuchó y despertó sobresaltada ¿en qué momento se quedó dormida? Intentó descansar, pero no sabía si se iba a sentir suficientemente a salvo para sucumbir a la inconsciencia, al parecer sí.

- Lin.

_Toc, toc, toc. _

Volvió a llamarla y ella se puso de pie con cuidado, esperando marearse o que el dolor regresara con la intensidad de antes pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió. Sonrió un poco pensando en lo maravillosa que fue Izayoi con sus agujas y medicinas. Miró la cama y la arregló un poco antes de ir hacia la puerta y respirar profundo, tenía miedo de él y de lo que pudiera desear hacerle, pero no podía quedarse encerrada ahí por siempre. Además, moría de hambre ¿por qué? Si ya había comido más de lo usual ese día.

- Puedes salir, todo está bien. –le dijo de repente la voz masculina como si entendiera su miedo y eso la extrañó ¿quería que se confiara para atacarla por la espalda? Podría ser, pero no se sentía de esa forma. Sesshoumaru lucía como un ser humano, no un monstruo como los que conoció en su pasado.

Lentamente le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió dando un par de pasos hacia atrás por mera precaución. Del otro lado él la examinó de pies a cabeza y luego asintió.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –inquirió levantando una ceja y ella asintió. – Vamos a cenar. –dio media vuelta sin esperar una confirmación y ella lo siguió hasta la mesa.

Ahí él se sentó mientras Lin se quedó viendo asombrada. Esperó algo sencillo como en la mañana pero ante sí encontró un plato con espagueti de tres colores; verde, blanco y rojo; una canasta con pan en medio de ambos y una jarra que parecía contener jugo de naranja.

- ¿Te gusta la pasta? –preguntó él mirándola con su clásica indiferencia, ella asintió y se sentó lentamente. – Creo que eres un poco joven para tomar vino, espero el jugo esté bien. –le señaló la jarra y ella asintió de nuevo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él tenía una copa de vino. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? –cuestionó de repente tomando la canasta con pan e inclinándola hacia ella.

Lin agarró un trozo y lo puso en la orilla de su plato, luego se encogió de hombros pues no tenía una respuesta exacta y no pensaba darle explicaciones.

- ¿No lo sabes? –Sesshoumaru frunció un poco el seño, rompiendo apenas su eterna calma y esperó paciente hasta que Lin negó con la cabeza. – Me parece que eres demasiado inteligente para no saberlo. Pero no es de mi incumbencia. –declaró y dejó de prestarle atención en ese momento.

La joven suspiró y se concentró en la comida ¿le gustaba la pasta? Suponía que sí, aunque no podía recordar el sabor. Lentamente las probó una a una. La verde fue su favorita. La roja también le gustó mucho. La blanca no estaba mal. La combinación con el jugo le pareció extraña pero no iba a quejarse si de todas formas tenía años de no probar una cena de verdad.

- Izayoi dijo que no comieras nada muy pesado. –interrumpió Sesshoumaru el silencio después de que sus platos estuvieron limpios. – No sé si la pasta cumplía ese requisito, pero supongo que un segundo plato está fuera de consideración… ¿quieres otra cosa? ¿Helado?

Lin se impresionó por un momento con su amabilidad y cómo aunque sus palabras demostraban que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, su semblante no cambió, aún se veía seguro e impenetrable. Luego de pensarlo un poco, asintió, asombrada también por el hecho de que la vida le estuviera ofreciendo tantas cosas buenas de repente ¿tendría que pagar por todo después? Suspiró, orando porque no fuera así.

Sesshoumaru regresó con dos tazas grandes con helado, cada una contenía cuatro sabores diferentes y un par de galletas. Puso una frente a Lin y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa con la suya.

- Izayoi dejó esto. –sacó de su bolsillo el frasco con píldoras. – Dijo que tomaras dos por la noche y otras dos por la mañana. Son para que no regrese la fiebre.

Lin asintió y sacó dos píldoras para tomárselas antes de continuar y que ambos terminaran el helado en silencio. Al final ella sonrió y se puso de pie con su taza, extendiéndole a él una mano para que le entregara la suya, Sesshoumaru lo hizo con algo de recelo y Lin fue hacia la cocina, donde se puso a lavar todos los platos que acababan de utilizar, por lo menos eso podía hacer para que Sesshoumaru supiera que estaba agradecida.

- No tienes que hacerlo. –escuchó la voz masculina desde la entrada de la cocina y se sobresaltó un poco, pero igual volteó y le sonrió. – Como quieras. Voy a estar en la sala, tú puedes hacer lo que sea.

Lin volvió a asentir y se concentró de nuevo en su labor. Sólo deseaba regresar a la cama y encerrarse a dormir. Por un lado deseaba aprovechar al máximo su tiempo bajo techo con una cama tibia y almohadas suaves, pero además también estaba ansiosa por estar encerrada donde por lo menos una puerta la alejara del hombre de ojos dorados.

Terminó y se secó las manos antes de ir a la sala y detenerse a unos cuantos metros de Sesshoumaru, él la miró inquisitivo y ella señaló hacia el pasillo donde estaba su habitación. Él asintió y volcó su atención de nuevo en el televisor. Lin se marchó dispuesta a confiar un poco en el destino y en ese extraño que le estaba salvando la vida.

**...**

- No esperaba verte tan temprano. –saludó Sesshoumaru a Izayoi en la estancia, vestía aún pantalones de pijama y una playera de algodón, despertó minutos antes cuando ella lo llamó al estacionar el auto.

- Son más de las nueve. –le aclaró sonriendo y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Es domingo. –ofreció él mientras tomaban asiento. – Y supongo que Lin sigue dormida.

- Mientras, podemos hablar y luego les preparo el desayuno. –le guiñó un ojo y él negó un poco con la cabeza, sorprendido por la capacidad de esa mujer para tratarlo como un niño.

- ¿Tienes los resultados de los análisis?

- Sí. Ayer no te lo aclaré, pero me tomé la libertad de hacer más pruebas de las necesarias.

- Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que debí haberte pedido algunas pruebas antidrogas o algo así.

- Tienes suerte de que las grandes mentes pensemos igual. –sonrió ella autosuficiente y sacó de su bolso algunos sobres. – No puedo entregártelos porque ella es mi paciente y los resultados son confidenciales. Pero puedo decirte lo necesario.

- No te pido más. –aclaró él algo ansioso por saber todo lo posible.

- Mi diagnóstico fue correcto. Tiene una infección que le llegó hasta los riñones, es seria pero con el tratamiento adecuado sólo le va a tomar unos días recuperarse por completo. Además de eso tiene una anemia grave y creo que un grado moderado de desnutrición, aunque eso último sólo lo supongo, necesitaría hacer más pruebas para tener la certeza. Ella no me dijo su edad.

- Creo que me dijo que no la sabe ¿pero cuántos años puede tener? ¿Trece? –aventuró él.

- Eso pensé en un inicio, pero cuando se lo sugerí no pareció estar muy de acuerdo. Si tiene años en las calles puede que la desnutrición haya afectado su crecimiento, tal vez tenga quince o algo así. –Izayoi se encogió de hombros y él asintió, la verdad ese no era un punto muy importante. – Los otros análisis están bien, no usa drogas, ni está embarazada, ni tiene enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

- Fuiste minuciosa. –afirmó él sin dejar ver su asombro, esas últimas dos pruebas jamás pensó en hacerlas.

- Es mi trabajo. –le sonrió orgullosa y luego suspiró antes de seguir con el siguiente asunto delicado. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

- Pensaba tenerla aquí hasta mañana. Pero supongo que va a necesitar más que dos noches para recuperarse. –hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia la ventana, no tuvo que mirar a Izayoi para saber que pensaba lo mismo. –Se puede quedar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Dijiste que necesita unos días… ¿una semana?

- Sí, debe ser suficiente. –contestó ella sin sonar muy convencida de que la solución de Sesshoumaru fuera la mejor.

- No te gusta la idea. –volteó a verla y ella se sorprendió por milésima vez de su habilidad para leer a las personas.

Quizás Sesshoumaru fuera una de las personas menos sociables que conocía –por no decir que era casi un ermitaño- pero siempre tuvo un don especial para interpretar correctamente a casi cualquiera. Toda su vida fue así… o por lo menos desde que ella lo conoció cuando tenía apenas cinco años de edad.

- Es peligroso. Tener una menor de edad viviendo aquí sola contigo. Si la policía se entera puedes meterte en muchos problemas. Ella parece una chica normal… pero… ¿y si no lo es? ¿Y si te acusa de algo? No lo sé… podría suceder cualquier cosa… -le expresó sus dudas abiertamente.

- La policía no tiene por qué enterarse de nada. Yo no los voy a llamar, mucho menos Lin que se aterroriza sólo al escuchar hablar de ellos. Tú tampoco vas a decir nada, ni siquiera a mi padre. Así que no hay peligro de que lo sepan. Además, no puedo dejar que se vaya estando enferma.

- No puedes retenerla si no quiere quedarse. –afirmó ella.

- Sabes a qué me refiero. Si ella acepta quedarse el tiempo necesario, puede hacerlo.

- No vas a cambiar de opinión. –afirmó ella algo derrotada mientras se ponía de pie.

- No. –le dijo él aunque Izayoi no necesitaba la confirmación.

- Que no te extrañe verme aquí todos los días. Ahora voy a despertarla y ponerle más medicina.

Luego desapareció por el pasillo mientras él se quedó mirando hacia la ventana. No tenía más opción que ofrecerle un techo y comodidades a Lin por varios días, no la iba a dejar sola en las calles. Pero era muy consciente de las complicaciones de eso.

No le preocupaba la policía como a Izayoi, pero siendo práctico, iban a ser días un poco caóticos. Para empezar la mera presencia de alguien más en su casa lo desconcertaba, la noche anterior fue la primera vez que el cuarto de visitas sirvió para eso… él siempre estaba solo y así lo prefería. Además, tenía que conseguirle ciertas cosas… algo de ropa para empezar. Tendría que vigilarla para que cumpliera con el tratamiento ¿o quizás Izayoi se encargaría de eso?

Respiró profundo aún con los ojos perdidos en algún punto en el horizonte preguntándose cómo es que las cosas resultaron así. Cómo la miseria en la vida de Lin sirvió para ponerla en el lugar y momento adecuados para salvarle la vida. Si ella fuera una niña con una vida normal, él estaría muerto.

Quizás era una especie de intercambio, ella pasó por años de quién sabe qué horrores y lo salvó… y ahora le tocaba a él salvarla, sacarla por siempre de ese tipo de vida.

Pero pensar eso era demasiado permanente. Porque implicaría muchas cosas, no sólo darle dinero y dejar que se marchara. Eso no le serviría para arreglarle la vida, para eso necesitaría ofrecerle un hogar, algo de estabilidad… educación… ¿qué sabía él de todo eso? Tenía casi 27 años y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que otro ser humano dependiera de él.

Además, esa idea tenía muchos problemas legales. Por unos días que la mantuviera bajo su techo no pasaría nada… pero a Lin le faltaban años para ser mayor de edad. No podía tenerla escondida todo ese tiempo.

Pero complicarse con todo eso no era necesario en ese preciso instante, lo primero sería resolver la próxima semana. Después vería qué hacer. Así tomó su teléfono y esperó a que el hombre del otro lado de la línea contestara. Su primera decisión estaba tomada.

- Jaken, necesito que traigas algunas cosas…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!

Primero mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows! Me hace muy feliz saber qué piensan!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Al parecer él ya tomó una decisión... ¿qué dirá ella?

Tengan una maravillosa semana y si les sobran unos segundos les pido un review!

¿Qué opinan?

**XD**


	5. Miedo

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Miedo**

**Lin POV**

El agua caliente de la regadera se sentía como lo mejor del mundo, el vapor que flotaba tenía aroma a jabón y manzanas. Me sentía bien. Mejor que nunca antes.

El día anterior cuando decidí buscar a Sesshoumaru Taisho tomé una de las más arriesgadas de mi vida, pero fue la correcta. Después de comer ayer en dos ocasiones, recibir medicinas y dormir en un lugar cálido sin que nada me interrumpiera…me sentía como si pudiera flotar.

Si era muy minuciosa en la revisión podía sentir cierta molestia por la fiebre que volvió durante la noche, además, mi espalda seguía doliendo igual que la parte baja de mi vientre. Pero era poco, nada comparado con la mañana anterior.

Aún estaba asustada, aunque tuviera las puertas cerradas… él aún podía tener una llave y entrar en cualquier momento, pero después de veinticuatro horas de estar segura a solas con él, ya dudaba que en verdad estuviera actuando para atacarme después.

Cerré las llaves y me envolví en una toalla, desee pasar más tiempo ahí, sólo relajándome, pero Izayoi dijo que iba a reparar el desayuno y me gustaría ayudarla, hacer algo para agradecerles a ella y al señor Sesshoumaru lo mucho que habían hecho por mí. Después de ponerme otra toalla en el pelo respiré profundo y me preparé para salir, el miedo en esas circunstancias no tenía lógica, pero aún así no lo pude evitar.

Cuando salí a la habitación y la encontré vacía me sentí mucho mejor. Me apresuré a secarme y a ponerme sobre la piel algo de la crema humectante de flores que encontré reposando olvidada el día anterior en una de las repisas del baño. Después, me vestí con la ropa que Izayoi me dio, unos pantalones deportivos azul marino y una blusa del mismo color, se disculpó porque me quedarían grandes y no eran nuevas, ella tenía que ser una de las personas más amables que haya conocido.

Por último me até el cabello en la nuca y salí hacia la estancia, estaba vacía. El comedor se veía igual. Luego, me acerqué a la cocina, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la barra del desayunador e Izayoi hacía algo en el fuego. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca el olor a comida me asaltó y al mismo tiempo un par de ojos dorados me recorrieron de arriba abajo.

- Te ves mejor. –dijo él de repente y di un paso hacia atrás mientras por mero instinto me abrazaba a mí misma, no me gustaron sus palabras. – Quiero decir, más saludable. –aclaró al instante y disipó un poco mi temor, pero me sorprendió que se tomara la molestia de hacerlo.

Simplemente asentí y entré a la cocina, acercándome a Izayoi, ella me sonrió y yo la cuestioné con la mirada esperando que entendiera que deseaba ayudarla, pero al parecer no tuve tal suerte, vi el desconcierto en sus facciones. A veces desearía poder hablar.

- Lo siento querida, no entiendo… -me dijo con expresión apenada, yo señalé la sartén donde hacía hot cakes.

- Creo que quiere ayudarte. –apuntó Sesshoumaru y lo miré sorprendida porque comprendiera mis intenciones con tanta facilidad, luego asentí.

- ¡Oh! Allá hay algo de fruta que iba a rebanar. –me señaló una tabla de picar donde estaban dos manzanas, medio melón y dos plátanos al lado de un cuchillo, asentí y fui para ocuparme.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, yo trabajé con cuidado de hacerlo bien y me sorprendí una vez más por lo tranquila que estaba. Luego empecé a preguntarme cuánto tiempo me quedaría en ese lugar. Sería lógico que quisieran que me marchara pronto, ya habían sido muy considerados conmigo. Tal vez después de desayunar me pedirían que me fuera. ¿Podría lavar mi ropa antes? Me gustaría mucho poder hacerlo para tener algo limpio que ponerme después, tal vez si era capaz de escribir la petición el señor Sesshoumaru me lo permitiría.

- ¿Hijo, puedes poner la mesa? –le preguntó ella y él se puso de pie sin contestar nada.

Yo pretendí no estar prestando atención pero me sorprendió saber que ella era su madre, no se parecían en nada, el color de su cabello y ojos era tan distantes que no me podía explicar que tuvieran genes en común. Quizás él era idéntico a su padre, tal vez de ella sacó su amabilidad y ese sentido extraño de justicia que lo llevó a pensar que me debía algo.

- ¿Todo listo? –me sorprendió Izayoi estando muy cerca de mí y me paralicé por un segundo antes de asentir y dejar el cuchillo, ya había terminado. – Perfecto, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, él no se mete en la cocina a menos de que sea su única opción. –se rió un poco y no pude evitar sonreír. – Vamos, pon todo en estos platos y ven a la mesa. –me los entregó y ella tomó otras cosas para llevarlas.

Me apresuré a terminar mi labor y luego sostuve los tres platos en equilibrio para avanzar con cuidado hasta el comedor. Estando ahí puse cada uno en un lugar y aprecié el resto del trabajo. Si fuera capaz de hablar, me hubiera quedado sin palabras.

Nunca había visto un simple desayuno en casa que pareciera sacado de una película. Tenían tazas de café, jarras con dos jugos diferentes y leche, azúcar, miel, tres tipos de mermeladas, chocolate líquido, los hot cakes, la fruta, platos a juego, servilletas de tela, manteles… la mesa era tan perfecta como las dos personas sentadas esperándome.

- Si necesitas algo más, querida, sólo dilo. Bueno… de alguna forma… -se dirigió a mi Izayoi y yo sonreí y me sentí un poco mal porque dudara tanto al dirigirse a mí.

Ojalá pudiera hablar aunque fueran algunas palabras.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

Mientras continuaban desayunando en silencio Sesshoumaru sintió la mirada persistente de Izayoi que lo presionaba para hablar. Él tenía un plan, ella albergaba serias dudas de que fuera lo mejor, pero no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que lo mínimo que le pidió fue estar presente cuando pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa.

Ella estaba profundamente preocupada por las consecuencias que podría tener para él albergar a una menor de edad en su departamento. Lin parecía ser nada más que una niña común y le preocupaba la idea de que estuviera sola en las calles, pero la seguridad de Sesshoumaru estaba por encima de cualquier cosa porque ella lo amaba como a su hijo, aunque no lo fuera en verdad siempre se sintió así… desde que conoció al niño de cinco años y mirada antigua, ese pequeño que a su corta edad ya sabía lo que se sentía ser abandonado por la persona más importante del mundo. Desde esa primera vez que pudo hablar con él y se dio cuenta de los efectos devastadores que tuvo la partida de su madre biológica, ella supo que nunca podría alejarse.

- Lin. –habló por fin el hombre ya cansado de la silenciosa insistencia de la mujer mayor. Al sonido de su voz la chica lo miró expectante. – Izayoi piensa que te va a tomar una semana recuperarte por completo. –le avisó y ella volteó a ver a la doctora, quien asintió sin dejar ver nada en su expresión. – Y creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí mientras tanto.

- Si es que estás de acuerdo. –agregó Izayoi deseando que a Lin le quedara muy claro que tenía la opción de irse en cualquier momento si así lo deseaba.

Ella se tomó un momento para procesar la oferta que le estaban haciendo ¿una semana? ¿La dejarían quedarse por todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué más podría estar escondido ahí? Según su experiencia no podía confiar en extraños, especialmente en los hombres… a los que como regla general les gustaban demasiado las niñas como ella. Pero… Sesshoumaru Taisho no parecía así. No tenía esa extraña mirada que la desvestía, no había buscado hacerse su amigo ni entrar a su habitación… no había hecho nada de las cosas que ella ya identificaba muy bien como señales de peligro.

En ese instante recordó un momento de su vida que tenía sepultado muy en el fondo. Caras y voces, risas y abrazos que le regalaron unas personas cuando era muy pequeña. Su familia. La única que tuvo. Ellos siempre fueron buenos, la amaron todo el tiempo que la tuvieron a su lado. Eran la prueba de que los seres humanos tenían algo más que maldad en su interior. ¿Y si Sesshoumaru era también así? ¿Y si podía confiar en él?

Una semana. Tenía que ponerse en riesgo una semana. Días y noches a solas con él. Expuesta a su fuerza… pero también a la bondad que ya le había demostrado. Tendría un techo y una cama, comida y medicinas, todo lo que necesitaba para sanar y tomar fuerzas antes de regresar a las calles.

- Puedes tomarte tu tiempo para pensarlo. –le aseguró Izayoi cuando notó que se tardaba mucho en responder.

Lin suspiró y dejó sobre su plato el tenedor que sostenía con más fuerza de la necesaria. En ese momento tuvo una idea, ella sabía identificar las señales de peligro y estaba a punto de ponerles una prueba a esos dos amables extraños. Se levantó y fue hasta la barra de la cocina, donde antes notó un block de notas y una pluma, luego regresó e ignoró las miradas que se posaban curiosas sobre ella, escribió una línea y se la pasó a Sesshoumaru.

"_Qué puedo hacer para pagarte?"_ –decía el papel, él lo leyó y luego la miró, sus ojos ámbar no registraron emoción alguna.

- Puedes hacerme de desayunar. –le ofreció pasándole la nota a Izayoi, quien se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta, como por la respuesta.

Lin sopesó las palabras del hombre durante unos segundos ¿había pasado la prueba? Ella pensó que si tuviera intenciones deshonestas le hubiera ofrecido no hacer nada para que se sintiera cuidada, en confianza. El hecho de que le pidiera algo a cambio… le sonó razonable. Sí, Sesshoumaru Taisho acababa de pasar la prueba y eso la hizo feliz porque en verdad deseaba quedarse.

- Yo voy a venir todos los días a verte. –interrumpió Izayoi sus pensamientos, Lin le extendió la mano para que le entregara el block.

"_Ya has hecho mucho por mí. También quiero pagarte de alguna forma."_ –escribió y se la regresó.

- Oh, no, querida. –contestó de inmediato con una gran sonrisa. – Me volví doctora para ayudar a los demás, no necesitas darme nada a cambio. Mi paga es ver que te cuidas y te recuperas. –le regresó la nota sin perder el gesto de bondad.

Lin lo pensó un poco más, sus palabras tenían sentido pero le preocupaba un poco ser una carga para los demás. Pero al final se dio cuenta de que era una oferta demasiado buena para rechazarla. Tenía que tomar el riesgo.

"_Me gustaría quedarme. Gracias a ambos. No les daré problemas."_ –escribió rápidamente y se la entregó a Sesshoumaru, esperanzada.

Él la tomó y luego de leerla asintió y se la pasó a Izayoi. En su semblante nada cambió y eso le gustó a Lin, mientras menos atención llamara sería mejor. La otra mujer le sonrió con ternura y dejó la nota sobre la mesa. Los tres volvieron a concentrarse en el desayuno.

Cuando terminaron Lin se apresuró a levantarse y llevar las cosas a la cocina y comenzar a lavar los platos, por lo menos hacer eso le daba cierta tranquilidad, aunque si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma se sentía un poco cansada y con dolor. Pero era soportable, por el momento prefería trabajar para ganarse el lugar que ocuparía durante una semana.

- Tengo que irme ahora. –le habló Izayoi entrando a la cocina. – Voy a dejar una de mis tarjetas de presentación en tu cama. Yo sé que estás a salvo con Sesshoumaru y que si te da fiebre, él puede llamarme. Pero quiero que te sientas segura mientras estás aquí. –la mirada profunda y preocupada que fijó en Lin le llenó los ojos de lágrimas a la chica que sólo pudo sonreír un poco y asentir, deseando no llorar… Izayoi la había tomado por sorpresa ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba así por ella? – Quisiera poder abrazarte. –murmuró antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar el lugar.

Lin se quedó estática, aturdida por sus palabras y el posible significado de ellas. Porque le creía. Contra todo lo que la experiencia en su vida le había enseñado, justo esa mañana… sentía que podía confiar en Izayoi, que a pesar de que fuera imposible, existía algo de cariño ahí.

Cuando pudo recuperarse de todas las emociones que la abrumaban, continuó lavando los platos y luego acomodó todo en su lugar (después de tener que abrir cada gabinete para averiguar cuál era éste). Al terminar salió de la cocina y vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la sala con un libro entre las manos ¿le prestaría alguno? Esperaba que sí, pues leer era una de las cosas que más disfrutó siempre.

Estaba pensando aún en cómo preguntar por el libro cuando sonó el timbre del ascensor y la asustó un poco ¿esperaban a alguien más? ¿Habría regresado Izayoi? De inmediato se puso nerviosa y se apresuró a huir hacia su habitación, pero Sesshoumaru le habló antes de que diera más de dos pasos.

- Espera. –le ordenó con la voz helada, ella se quedó igual. – Es Jaken, mi asistente, tiene algo para ti.

Lin sintió toda la sangre abandonar su rostro y contuvo el aliento, aterrorizada. Pensó en correr y encerrarse… pero podían sacarla de ahí. También consideró qué tantas probabilidades tendría de alcanzar a llegar al elevador antes de que la arrastraran de regreso.

- No tienes por qué temer. Él jamás te haría daño. Además, yo no lo permitiría. –explicó Sesshoumaru al de percibir su reacción, luego, avanzó hacia donde un hombre bajito con expresión y ojos de sapo apareció.

Jaken era poco agradable a la vista pero una de las pocas personas en las que Sesshoumaru confiaba lo suficiente para darles libre acceso a su departamento y sus asuntos privados. En esta ocasión le encomendó traer cosas para Lin, por eso llevaba varias bolsas apenas balanceadas en ambas manos.

- ¡Señor Sesshoumaru! Disculpe la tardanza… pero encontré todo lo que me pidió. Aunque todavía no entiendo para qué…

- ¡Jaken! –lo interrumpió el hombre de los ojos dorados antes de que dijera alguna tontería, podía ser muy confiable pero no tenía filtro entre el cerebro y la boca.

- ¡Lo siento, señor! –se disculpó deteniendo sus pasos pero sin soltar las bolsas, hasta ese momento fue que notó la presencia de una niña ahí.

La recorrió de arriba abajo intentando descifrar quién era. Obviamente su jefe acababa de encargarle muchas cosas para ella pero no le encontraba sentido. Hasta donde conocía la familia de Sesshoumaru era pequeña y no tenía ningún pariente que encajara con ella.

- Jaken. –murmuró Sesshoumaru para detener el escrutinio al que sometía a la chica, sabiendo que la haría sentir incómoda. – Ella es Lin. Es mi invitada, se va a quedar unos días. –lo vio a los ojos con la mirada penetrante, el otro hombre asintió y tragó en seco. – Lin, como te lo dije, él es Jaken, es mi asistente. Le pedí que trajera algunas cosas para ti.

Ella se quedó muy quieta, pero ya no se sentía en peligro, sino asombrada otra vez por la bondad de ese hombre. Ya le había dado demasiado y seguía haciéndolo. Además, luego de ver la manera en que su asistente se desenvolvía era tan inocente que no podía asustarla en lo absoluto.

- ¿Te parece bien si lleva tus cosas a la habitación para que puedas verlas con calma? –preguntó muy seguro de que Lin no desearía sacar lociones de baño y ropa interior frente a nadie, en realidad, temía que no aceptara algunas de las cosas en absoluto, asustada por el significado que podrían tener si él fuera un criminal pervertido. Ella respiró profundo y asintió. – Jaken, ve a la habitación de huéspedes. Deja las cosas donde ella te diga y sales de inmediato. Mientras ella esté aquí esa recámara está fuera de todo límite ¿entendido? –le advirtió sólo por si acaso. Confiaba en él para no dañar a Lin intencionalmente, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente torpe para asustarla sin querer.

- Sí, señor Sesshoumaru. –respondió apresurado y caminó a donde le indicaron.

- Ve y revisa todo. Si no te queda algo o no te gusta, sólo dímelo y podemos cambiarlo. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. –dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su libro olvidado. Lin se quedó quieta un segundo y después fue detrás de Jaken, aún sin dar crédito de la situación.

**...**

**Lin POV**

Cuando entré en la recámara vi de nuevo al señor Jaken de pie con todas las bolsas, sin dudar le señalé la cama y él fue con trabajos a dejarlas ahí y se marchó sin siquiera mirarme de nuevo ¿le caería mal? No, más bien parecía que estaba siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe al pie de la letra. Cerró detrás de sí y fui a poner el seguro, después regresé a la cama y de la almohada tomé la tarjeta de Izayoi para guardarla en mi mochila antes de empezar a ver qué había en las bolsas.

Tomé la primera al azar. Ahí dentro estaban dos cajas de zapatos, al abrir la primera encontré un hermoso par completamente plano, de color negro con un pequeño moño rosa, se parecían a unas zapatillas de ballet. Me los puse con cuidado y los sentí cómodos, asombrada porque me quedaran a la perfección. Una parte de mí no deseaba quitármelos pero era necesario. En la otra caja estaban unos Converse clásicos, blanco y negro, que también se sentían como guantes en mis pies.

La segunda bolsa tenía ropa. Eran tres juegos de pijamas idénticos en forma, pantalones y blusas de manga larga y cuello redondo. Pero los diseños eran muy diferentes. Unas eran amarillas con algunas flores rosas que parecían haber sido dibujadas por un infante. Era linda pero algo infantil para mi gusto, aunque no me iba a quejar. Otras tenían un estampado de figuras de animales propios de una niña, ni siquiera me detuve a analizar eso. Las últimas, sin embargo, eran hermosas. De un color lila enigmático y de tela diferente… más suave y más adulta, sin nada de figuras. Intenté probarme esas últimas prendas y encontré que me quedaban a la perfección, holgadas para ser cómodas, pero no demasiado como para que mi cuerpo se perdiera en ellas.

En otra bolsa había más ropa, sólo que era casual, para salir a la calle. Tres pares de jeans sencillos, siete blusas diferentes y femeninas, aunque algunas me parecieron también para niñas. Todo me quedó bien, quizás un poco grandes, pero lo prefería así.

Después encontré un montón de botellas y frascos, tuve que leer las etiquetas y oler cada una. Fue fascinante. Shampoo, gel para baño, acondicionador, crema humectante y otra para peinar, gel, fijador en spray… cuando terminé con eso había una fiesta de aromas en mi nariz. Al fondo de esa bolsa vi dos paquetes de toallas femeninas diferentes y uno de tampones y me sonrojé. Bueno, eventualmente serían necesarias esas cosas… pero la idea del señor Jaken comprándolas por orden de Sesshoumaru hizo que sintiera mi piel arder hasta la punta de los pies.

Regresé todo dentro y seguí con los descubrimientos, encontré cosas que iban más allá de lo que podía necesitar… él me regaló joyas, accesorios y otras cosas. Nada que haya tenido antes. Era simple bisutería pero el gesto me conmovió. Collares, pulseras, broches y ligas para el cabello, esmaltes para uñas, cepillos y peines, aretes… ¿cómo notó que tengo las orejas horadadas? Tal vez sólo lo supuso.

Tuve que tomarme un par de minutos para asimilar eso. Ya ni siquiera estaba frente a una situación de mucha bondad, esto era demasiado. Me pregunté cuánto dinero le habría costado todo aquello y no pude ni hacer un cálculo. Quizás era su forma de pagar la deuda que creía tener conmigo… pero me pareció que era excesivo. Al final respiré profundo y me quité del rostro las lágrimas que no me di cuenta antes estaban ahí.

Sólo quedaba una bolsa de rayas rosas, en cuanto vi el nombre de la marca me paralicé. Ropa interior. No, tenían que ser más pijamas… nunca antes había entrado a esa tienda, obviamente, pero recuerdo los aparadores llenos de lencería… no, no podía pensar eso. Tenía que darme la oportunidad de revisar el interior antes de entrar en pánico y salir corriendo. Lentamente la abrí y vacié todo el contenido sobre un pequeño espacio libre en la cama. No supe qué pensar.

No eran pijamas… pero tampoco diminutas prendas de encaje… sino… ropa interior, normal. Tomé un conjunto y sentí la suavidad de la tela entre mis dedos, ambas piezas eran blancas y simples, cubrían lo suficiente y no dudé que me quedaran. Las puse dentro de la bolsa y tomé otras, color rosa con los bordes en chocolate, ambas eran hermosas, también las guardé. Así uno a uno vi los diez conjuntos y los regresé a su lugar. Porque no podía aceptarlos.

Lentamente me alejé de la cama hasta toparme con la pared del otro lado de la habitación, donde me senté abrazándome las rodillas al pecho. Tenía demasiadas emociones confundidas. Seguía sin entender la necesidad de regalarme tantas cosas, pero hasta que vi la ropa interior no pensé que las intenciones de Sesshoumaru fueran comprar mi confianza… pero ahora no estaba segura. Ninguna de las prendas era atrevida, al contrario, parecían diseñadas para niñas que apenas alcanzaban la pubertad. Pero quizás a él le gustaban así…

Una oleada de náuseas me recorrió junto con los recuerdos que tanto luché siempre por mantener a raya. No podía. No iba a ignorar mi miedo, esta vez era demasiado grande. Sesshoumaru me tenía a solas en su casa y se había tomado la molestia de observarme lo suficiente para adivinar mis tallas y mandar a alguien a comprarme ropa interior.

No, no, no. No iba a ser tan tonta para dejar que eso pasara de nuevo. No me iba a poner en las manos de nadie sólo porque mi otra opción era la calle. Ya estuve suficientes años sola entre extraños como para dejarme vencer de repente sin luchar. Iba a salir de ahí en ese mismo momento, sólo con mi mochila, nada de sus regalos.

Con mucho cuidado me puse de pie y volví a vestirme con algo de la ropa que era mía, después, guardé ahí las pocas cosas que había sacado y regresé todo lo demás a sus correspondientes bolsas… así podría devolver todo a las tiendas o tirarlo a la basura. La verdad no me importaba.

Caminé hasta la puerta y me detuve un instante a revisar que mi respiración fuera estable, al cabo de un par de minutos, lo logré y salí. Di cada paso en silencio con la esperanza de que nadie me viera, ni Sesshoumaru ni el señor Jaken, si es que no se había ido ya. Pero no tuve tanta suerte, en el instante en que salí del pasillo escuché su voz.

- ¿Te vas?

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!

Primero mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows! Me hace muy feliz saber qué piensan!

Espero les haya gustado el cap! Disculpen el corte abrupto al final, pero no me pude resistir!

Una pequeña disculpa también por todos los "secretos" que hay en la historia, como el pasado de Lin o los detalles de la vida de Sesshoumaru. El momento de su revelación está fríamente calculado.

Muchas gracias a todas! Si tienen un segundo les pido un review para saber qué les pareció!

Bonita semana!


	6. Intenciones

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Intenciones**

**Lin POV **

- ¿Te vas? –escuché su voz proveniente de la sala y voltee a verlo. Sesshoumaru estaba de pie al lado de la ventana con una copa medio vacía en la mano. Su tono de incertidumbre y frialdad era desconcertante, además, la intensidad en sus ojos dorados pareció traspasarme. Pensé un segundo en si debía responderle, pero tenía miedo de perder más tiempo y él me tomara ahí por la fuerza, así que sólo seguí caminando hacia el elevador.

No quise detenerme ni a darle una última mirada, pero no pude evitarlo, creo que esa fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que pensé en que un hombre era… atractivo, mucho. A pesar del pánico irracional que las experiencias me enseñaron en el pasado, también pude apreciar la belleza en las facciones masculinas de Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Espera! –me dijo alzando la voz y escuché que dejaba la copa en algún lugar, pero no me detuve. – Por lo menos dame una explicación. –me volvió a decir pero yo no lo iba a hacer.

Intenté correr hacia las puertas que me llevarían lejos de él pero él fue más rápido y se puso firme delante de mí, bloqueándome el camino. Di dos pasos hacia atrás mientras el corazón me golpeaba las costillas con demasiada fuerza, mi respiración se volvió agitada y quise gritar… si tan solo pudiera.

- No te voy a retener a la fuerza. Sólo explícame qué demonios te hizo cambiar de opinión ¿fue algo en las bolsas? ¿El imbécil de Jaken se equivocó con lo que trajo? ¿O es que… -de repente el timbre del intercomunicador sonó y me hizo saltar un poco, estaba demasiado asustada, él dejó de hablar y aprovechó que estaba cerca para contestar. - ¿Qué pasa? –su voz sonó casi como un gruñido, pero conforme la persona del otro habló, su rostro pareció suavizarse de la manera más ínfima. – Dile que suba. –colgó el aparato y se me quedó mirando. – Estás aterrorizada y no sé por qué. Tampoco entiendo qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre quedarte aquí. Puedes irte si lo deseas, pero en ese caso espero una explicación y que te lleves algunas medicinas contigo.

La determinación en su voz fue tal que me sorprendió e hizo dudar. Parecía ser sincero sobre dejarme ir, también sonó interesado en que llevara me medicinas… pero… ¿cómo? Quizás sólo era parte de su actuación porque… la ropa interior…

De repente sonó el timbre del elevador y me asustó de nuevo, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ¿sería el señor Jaken? No, cuando él llegó el portero no avisó antes… igual que cuando iba Izayoi. Las puertas se abrieron y alguien entró al departamento pero no pude ver casi nada de la persona hasta que se detuvo justo al lado de Sesshoumaru. Casi respiré de alivio… era una mujer joven… sólo un poco más grande que yo. Ella no dejaría que nada malo me sucediera ¿cierto?

- ¿Hola? –habló con cierta duda mientras me observaba de arriba abajo y después a él.

- Kagome. Ella es Lin ¿Izayoi te mencionó algo al respecto? –le preguntó volviendo a usar su voz carente de expresión, de la misma forma su rostro ya no mostraba nada. Yo respiré aliviada al saber que esa mujer conocía a Izayoi.

- Definitivamente no.

- Se supone que Lin se va a quedar unos días porque está enferma, pero al parecer ha decidido sólo marcharse y quiero saber por qué. –obviamente estaba hablando con ella, pero sus ojos ámbar seguían fijos en mí.

- Puedo regresar en otro momento… -sugirió ella y la tensión se disparó de nuevo, no, ella no podía dejarme ahí sola.

- No, Kagome. Verás… Lin tiene cierto problema entendiendo que no voy a lastimarla, creo que le será mucho más fácil explicarse si estás presente. –esta vez la miró y la expresión de desconcierto de ella fue muy clara por unos segundos, luego, pareció entender algo. Yo seguía perdida.

- Está bien… ehhh… Lin, soy Kagome. Soy… amiga de la familia. Él no va a hacer nada malo, ni yo tampoco. No hay razones para tener miedo. –habló y sonrió dando un paso en mi dirección. Pero ella no entendía que mi terror tenía buenos fundamentos.

_Una bolsa con ropa interior. Claro, él va a matarte, no queda ni duda razonable._

Escuchar esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza sólo me enojó más, odiaba tener discusiones conmigo misma y este no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos y hablar? –me preguntó Kagome.

- Lin no habla. –intervino Sesshoumaru y ella lo miró con desconcierto. – Pero tiene una maravillosa caligrafía que podría mostrarte.

- Sesshoumaru, la verdad es que no entiendo nada y no voy a actuar a ciegas. –volteó hacia con él y me sorprendí de que le hablara así. Izayoi lo trataba con cariño y amabilidad… y pareciera que Jaken le tuviera un poco de miedo ¿es que Kagome podía sólo alzar la voz y ya? – Explícame qué está pasando porque en este momento parece que la niña está secuestrada. –con sus últimas palabras de un paso hacia atrás, sí, así me sentía.

- Ella me salvó la vida después del accidente. –empezó a explicarle él. – No quiso ninguna recompensa a cambio pero ayer apareció aquí ardiendo en fiebre a punto de colapsar. Izayoi ha venido a darle tratamiento y dijo que le tomaría una semana recuperarse, Lin aceptó quedarse aquí hace poco más de una hora, por eso me pregunto por qué intentaba huir sin que me diera cuenta.

- Vaya… -murmuró Kagome como intentando comprender todo, yo nunca había escuchado a Sesshoumaru hablar tanto, pero sólo me hizo sentir peor escucharlo decir todo eso.

Poco a poco fue como si las paredes a mi alrededor se cerraran y me costara más y más trabajo respirar. El corazón seguía latiéndome como si intentara correr un maratón por su cuenta y pequeños puntos negros comenzaron a nublarme la visión, me sentía mal y entendí que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

**Fin Lin POV**

**_..._**

Kagome vio la expresión de Lin cambiar, su mirada perdida y el rostro pálido fueron una señal de alarma. Sin dudarlo se acercó y la tomó de los hombros conduciéndola hasta el sillón más cercano, donde la incitó a sentarse. Sesshoumaru las observó y se extrañó mucho porque la niña no se alejara del contacto como sucedió antes, no se le ocurrió que estaba ya tan asustada que no registró las manos de la otra mujer sobre su cuerpo.

- Lin, todo está bien. Mírame, estás a salvo. Respira profundo… nadie va a hacerte nada. Sólo respira… -le habló con voz baja estando sentada a su lado, Sesshoumaru fue a la barra de la cocina y regresó para entregarle a Kagome el block de notas y la pluma.

- Es perfectamente capaz de oír, entender y escribir, pero no habla en lo absoluto. –le explicó, la otra joven asintió y se volvió a concentrar en Lin, quien parpadeó un par de veces y la miró a los ojos.

- Está bien, todo está bien. Lin, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo. Creo… que Sesshoumaru sólo quisiera saber si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te quedes… -le dijo con cuidado de no equivocarse y darle una impresión errónea.

Él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para darles espacio, además, no estaba muy contento con la forma en que Kagome planteó las cosas, pero era sólo la verdad. Lo último que se le antojaba en ese momento era que esa niña regresara a las calles.

Lin miró a la otra mujer y luego a Sesshoumaru preguntándose qué hacer y muy agradecida porque su pequeño ataque de pánico hubiera pasado ya. Ahora por lo menos tenía algo de cordura para conseguir irse... o lo que fuera. Lentamente tomó el papel y la pluma y pensó un poco antes de intentar escribir, pero no pudo elaborar una explicación adecuada.

- Todo estaba bien hasta que Jaken llegó con las cosas que le pedí para ella. ¿Es ese el problema, Lin? ¿Qué trajo ese imbécil que te molestó tanto? –preguntó viéndola como si pudiera traspasarla, ella se sintió cohibida de inmediato.

- ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué no me muestras? Vamos a donde están las cosas y… quizás sea más fácil… -sugirió Kagome con una sonrisa.

Lin lo meditó un poco y decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse puesto que no la iban a dejar ir sin antes decirles algo. Aún se sentía prisionera, aunque no estaba tan asustada, la presencia de Kagome era tranquilizante y le agradeció eso en silencio. Finalmente se puso de pie sin dejar de observar a Sesshoumaru y fue directo a la habitación, con la otra chica justo detrás de ella, quien al entrar cerró la puerta.

- ¿Esas son las cosas? –le preguntó Kagome sólo para incitarla a que iniciara la conversación, también le pasó de nuevo el block y la pluma, Lin los tomó y fue directa para señalarle la bolsa con rayas rosas, ella reconoció el nombre de la tienda. – Oh… Sesshoumaru pensó en todo ¿no tenías muchas cosas cuando llegaste aquí? –preguntó desconcertada, acercándose a la cama, Lin negó y señaló su mochila aún colgando sobre su cuerpo. – Supongo que él quiso hacer tu estancia un poco más fácil ¿puedo mirar en la bolsa? –cuestionó dudosa y Lin se encogió de hombros.

La otra mujer miró el contenido con cuidado analizando las prendas. Nada de encaje ni cosas atrevidas, simple ropa interior normal pero pudo entender cómo se sentiría una adolescente sola con un hombre que le daba ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente Lin estaba pensando lo peor de Sesshoumaru en ese momento y ella no sabía muy bien cómo arreglar eso porque no conocía nada a la chica que seguía de pie con la mirada asustada.

- ¿Sólo te desagrada esta bolsa? ¿Las demás están bien? –la vio asentir y respiró profundo. – De acuerdo. ¿Por qué? –su respuesta fue un seño fruncido y una mirada que cuestionaba su capacidad mental, Kagome se rió. – Entiendo, pero no tienes por qué pensar eso de él. Ven, siéntate, quizás podamos conversar un poco.

Ella misma se sentó en la cama y moviendo las bolsas le hizo un espacio a la otra chica. Lin esperó unos segundos y luego fue y se colocó a su lado después de quitarse la mochila.

- Creo que lo correcto es que me presente de manera apropiada. Como te dije soy amiga de la familia. Hace varios años que conozco a Sesshoumaru, a sus padres y su hermano. Tengo en casa un centro de estudios por las tardes para niños y adolescentes que tienen problemas adaptándose en la escuela.

Cuando explicó eso Lin entendió por qué le era tan fácil encontrar la manera de hablarle sin asustarla, tenía experiencia. Sin pensarlo antes escribió algo y se lo mostró.

"_Niños con problemas de aprendizaje"_ –fue lo que le comunicó, pues a ella muchas veces antes mientras fue a la escuela la trataron así por no hablar, aunque nunca tuvo problemas para aprender eso era algo que los adultos no entendían.

- En parte, pero no exactamente. –contestó Kagome contenta por el pequeño logro, esas palabras significaban que estaban comunicándose por fin, ida y vuelta. – Algunos chicos sí, tienen ciertos problemas para entender los temas y seguir el paso de las clases, pero muchos otros sólo tienen características que los hacen especiales al resto. Una de mis alumnas favoritas tiene un grado alto de dislexia que apenas le permite leer pero dibuja como profesional. Y hay un niño que es demasiado inteligente y se aburre tanto en clases que los maestros no saben qué hacer con él.

"_Te gusta estar con ellos?"_ –escribió rápido, esperando por una respuesta positiva ya que las palabras que acababa de escuchar le causaron un nudo en la garganta, Kagome trabajaba con chicos como ella.

- Claro. Para eso estoy estudiando. Por las mañanas soy yo la que va a clases. –aseguró con una sonrisa y la otra joven le devolvió el gesto. – Quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas… ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme tú antes?

"_Él lo ha hecho antes? Traer a alguien como yo?"_ –escribió lentamente, con miedo.

- No, nunca. En realidad todavía no entiendo muy bien todo esto. Él jamás tiene huéspedes aquí, es como el lugar donde escapa del mundo. Si te invitó a quedarte es por razones muy importantes. –explicó siendo muy sincera y con la esperanza de que fuera la respuesta correcta.

"_Yo tampoco entiendo."_ -aseguró mientras otra vez sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas que ella no deseaba.

- Dijo que tú lo ayudaste cuando tuvo el accidente, Sesshoumaru tiene un sentido de justicia muy… fuerte. Si siente que salvaste su vida… esa debe ser la respuesta. No quiere nada más que pagar su deuda. ¿Es por eso que te preocupa la ropa interior? ¿Crees que quiere algo más de ti? –le preguntó en voz baja, nunca perdiendo de vista sus ojos que ya no pudieron ocultar más el llanto, Lin sólo asintió. - ¿Te ha sucedido antes? ¿Alguien que… hizo cosas que no debía? –preguntó manejando la situación lo mejor que pudo, aunque se sentía como pisando arenas movedizas, la chica volvió a asentir apenas y Kagome sintió náuseas sólo de pensarlo. – Lo siento mucho. Eso nunca debió suceder. Pero aquí estás a salvo, él jamás haría eso. –intentó imprimir toda la seguridad del mundo en sus palabras y vio que la mirada de Lin se suavizaba un poco, quizás estaba teniendo éxito. - Creo que si no quieres lo que hay en la bolsa, podemos decírselo a Sesshoumaru y resolver el problema.

Sonrió y Lin se secó el rostro, avergonzada por haber confesado con tanta facilidad algo tan horrible, no deseaba que nadie supiera lo débil que era ni lo sucia que se sentía siempre por eso que pasó varios años atrás. Respiró profundo y finalmente asintió, la otra joven tomó la bolsa y se la entregó en las manos.

- Vamos, podemos hacerlo las dos juntas, pero creo que es mejor que tú se la des. De hecho… si puedes escribir una pequeña nota sería perfecto… así él vería lo fuerte que eres. –le sonrió y se puso de pie con determinación, pero Lin no le creía.

Ella sabía muy bien que no era fuerte, nunca lo fue, no entendía cómo Kagome podía pensar eso. Pero en cierta forma tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, era mejor si Sesshoumaru creía que ella podía hablar por sí misma… aunque fuera en sentido figurado eso de "hablar".

Ambas salieron y lo encontraron de pie frente a la ventana, en cuanto escuchó sus pasos Sesshoumaru dio media vuelta y caminó hacia ellas, satisfecho porque Lin no llevara puesta la mochila y con deseos de matar a Jaken cuando vio la bolsa de rayas rosas, si había llevado lencería ese era el fin de sus días.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la más joven, Kagome se había quedado un paso atrás.

Lin lo dudó un segundo y luego le extendió la bolsa, él la tomó con un movimiento lento para no asustarla y luego vio cómo escribía algo en una hoja limpia de papel, notó que eran pocas palabras pero le sonó a que su amiga había hecho un magnífico trabajo comunicándose con ella.

"_No puedo aceptar eso. Pero gracias por todo lo demás. Lamento haberme comportado mal… espero aún desees que me quede los días restantes."_ –él lo leyó y asintió, poniendo después la bolsa en el sillón para revisar el contenido cuando Lin no estuviera presente. – _"Puedo ir a dormir un rato?"_ –escribió en otra hoja mostrándosela también.

- Puedes hacer lo que sea cuando lo desees, dormir, comer, ver televisión… si te gusta leer puedo mostrarte luego la biblioteca. –le ofreció en un intento por encontrar algo en qué entretenerla los días que les quedaran juntos.

Lo que él jamás esperó fue la manera en que los ojos castaños de Lin se iluminaron de una forma que jamás imaginó sería posible, en realidad, todo su semblante cambió como si de repente fuera una niña feliz y no una chiquilla enferma que vivía en las calles.

"_Gracias!"_ –le respondió en papel e hizo una media reverencia antes de girarse hacia Kagome y repetir ese último gesto, después, fue directo a su habitación y la escucharon cerrar y poner el seguro.

- Vaya, parece que la hiciste feliz. –murmuró Kagome viéndolo a los ojos con mil preguntas esperando por ser formuladas.

- ¿Qué demonios consiguió Jaken? Voy a despedirlo… -respondió él ignorando el comentario de ella.

- Es sólo ropa interior, no tiene nada de especial. –aclaró la muchacha acercándose para sacar algunas prendas, él no las tocó pero las observó lo suficiente para coincidir con Kagome. – Es sólo que… alguien ya le hizo cosas malas antes, Sesshoumaru, ella me lo dijo. –la última parte fue apenas un susurro que pareció prenderle fuego al hombre.

Sin ser capaz de disimular su reacción caminó lejos de Kagome en silencio, dando pasos largos y apresurados que lo llevaron a donde guardaba los vasos y luego, a los vinos. Sirvió dos tragos y le dejó uno a ella en las manos antes de beber el suyo muy apresurado y rellenar el vaso.

- ¿Te lo dijo? –logró escupir las palabras al cabo de unos minutos ante una muy sorprendida Kagome, que sólo lo había visto fuera de sí varios años tras cuando perdió su razón de existir.

- Ella no entiende por qué te portas así, por qué la ayudas. Le pregunté si tenía miedo de que buscaras algo más y si alguien le había hecho cosas indebidas antes, ella sólo asintió. Obviamente no seguí interrogándola. –le aclaró mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo mientras todas las posibilidades de lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Lin se multiplicaban en su mente.

- Quien sea que haya sido… se acaba de meter en graves problemas. –murmuró terminando el contenido del vaso y dejándolo por ahí. Kagome seguía sorprendida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Entiendo que te moleste lo que le hayan hecho, a cualquiera con algo de humanidad lo perturbaría… pero no puedes ir preguntarle nombres y direcciones, obviamente fue un trauma terrible en su vida y no se ha recuperado de ello. Si quieres saber más, va a tomar tiempo, quizás terapia…

- Lo que sea que tome. –replicó él viéndola impasible a los ojos.

- Sesshoumaru ¿podrías explicarme qué es todo esto? Desde el principio. Creo que puedo ayudar a que te comuniques con ella, tengo experiencia en esas cosas… pero necesito saber qué sucede exactamente…

- ¿Desde cuándo le doy explicaciones al mundo? –hizo la pregunta retórica sentándose en un sillón opuesto al que había tomado ella.

- Ya sé que tú no le explicas nada a nadie, pero esto no es por ti, es por ella. Quieres ayudarla, pues entonces hazlo, pero de verdad. Comprar cosas y dejarle una recámara vacía es simple para ti, pero puedes hacer más que eso.

La fuerza en las palabras de Kagome lo impresionó, porque tenía razón. Por supuesto que gastar dinero en Lin no era nada importante, no significaba más que darle migajas… si quería pagar su deuda iba a requerir más que eso… compromiso, tiempo… lo que fuera. Él tenía que hacerlo. Y al parecer, el primer paso era hablar con Kagome.

**...**

**Lin POV**

Todavía no estaba segura de nada. Sentía como si las cosas estuvieran sucediendo demasiado rápido, tanto, que estaba agotada. Quizás también fuera un poco culpa de la enfermedad y como recordatorio tenía el dolor en la espalda, aún no estaba curada pero en ese momento era lo último que me importaba.

Estando ahí, recostada en la cama viendo el techo después de cerrar la puerta y quitar todas las bolsas… estaba algo arrepentida de no haberme marchado. Tenía miedo, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para irme ¿eso me hacía débil? ¿Me estaba poniendo en peligro como antes?

Pero la verdad era que mis instintos no estaban alterados, era la parte racional la que se estaba volviendo loca por más que intentara resumir los hechos… la preocupación de Izayoi, la presencia tranquilizadora de Kagome… la bondad de Sesshoumaru. Nadie parecía sacado de una película de terror… ninguno me daba miradas extrañas o hacía cosas que me pusieran en alerta. No más de lo normal.

Suspiré cansada y me di la vuelta para intentar dormir. Tal vez con la cabeza un poco más espejada pudiera reacomodar todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Quizás, cuando abriera los ojos otra vez la respuesta mágica a todos mis problemas aparecería.

Sentí los minutos pasar y mi cuerpo sin energía se movió como por voluntad propia en la cama, revolviendo las sábanas y rogando por un descanso que no parecía llegar. Luché por dormirme durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente para sentir el sol que dejaba de entrar directo por las ventanas dando paso a la tarde. Nunca lo conseguí.

Aún exhausta, molesta y muy nerviosa me senté en el borde de la cama, a un lado reposaba la mochila con mis cosas lista para irnos… decidí dejarla así sólo por si necesitaba correr durante la noche.

- ¿Lin? –escuché la voz de Kagome desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Estás despierta? –me llamó y fui para abrir y dejarla pasar, en cuanto me vio la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. - ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves… cansada.

No supe qué decirle, sí, estaba agotada, pero explicarlo requeriría palabras que no tenía, así que sólo asentí e intenté parecer tranquila.

- La cena está lista… ¿quieres venir? –me preguntó con algo de duda y asentí de nuevo, saliendo detrás de ella.

Sesshoumaru estaba esperando en la mesa, con la mirada fría y sin expresión alguna, como de costumbre, asentí cuando lo vi y él hizo lo mismo. Los tres comimos en silencio pero la atmósfera había cambiado, ellos estaban más relajados y lentamente, mientras cada bocado caía en mi estómago, me sentí mejor.

Fue como si estar de nuevo en la presencia tranquila de Sesshoumaru aliviara el miedo y la desconfianza y me regresara la certeza de que esos días a su lado serían un regalo del cielo y no una nueva pesadilla.

Él no era un maniático, no era un demonio ni un pervertido. Ese hombre de ojos dorados estaba buscando nada más que pagar su deuda con una desconocida, no intentando… violar a una niña. Él no era el mismo monstruo que cambió mi vida hace años.

De repente regresé a la realidad y tenía frente a mí una taza con helado, no me di cuenta cuando alguien quitó el plato vacío y la puso ahí, pero de inmediato tomé la cuchara y probé el primer bocado. Esto era definitivamente mi comida favorita.

Cuando terminé esperé a que ellos hicieran lo mismo y me dispuse a llevarme las tazas y lavar todos los platos pero cuando tomé la esponja con jabón Kagome entró a la cocina y se detuvo a mi lado.

- Sesshoumaru quiere enseñarte la casa, vamos. –me sonrió como siente y asentí.

El departamento era grande pero en realidad el recorrido fue corto. Empezamos por el pequeño cuarto donde había un centro de lavado y cosas para limpiar, ese estaba cerca de la cocina, alejado de todas las demás habitaciones. Sesshoumaru dijo que podía lavar ropa si quería, o dársela al ama de llaves que acudía tres veces a la semana. Luego fuimos al largo pasillo que estaba cruzando el comedor y la sala. De lado derecho la primera puerta era la recámara de huéspedes –mía actualmente- después, estaba el baño de visitas, luego el estudio donde él trabajaba y siempre estaría cerrado, no podía entrar ahí jamás. Me pareció una instrucción extraña pero Kagome se acercó y me murmuró al oído que Sesshoumaru es un artista, pinta principalmente, y necesitaba privacidad y silencio para hacerlo, sólo asentí.

Del lado izquierdo al fondo estaba una puerta entreabierta y él dijo que era su habitación, no me prohibió entrar pero no era necesario. Y por último, casi frente al baño de visitas pasamos a la biblioteca y oficina con altos estantes repletos de libros, él dijo que podía entrar y tomar lo que deseara. Me vi tentada a quedarme ahí, pero muy pronto Sesshoumaru y Kagome siguieron.

Al terminar con el recorrido Sesshoumaru se despidió de Kagome y entró a la biblioteca sin cerrar la puerta, ella sonrió y la seguí hasta el elevador. Fue en ese momento, con la posibilidad de estar sola de nuevo con él que los nervios regresaron.

- ¿Estás bien? –me cuestionó y asentí como mero reflejo, pero no pareció creerme mucho. – Toma. –me entregó un trozo de papel. – Es mi teléfono, si tienes miedo o necesitas cualquier cosa… llámame. –ofreció y sonreí de manera automática. Kagome quería que la llamara ¿y luego qué? – Lo sé. –me dijo y se rió un poco. – Bueno, si alguien llama y no dice nada, sabré que se trata de ti ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí de nuevo, divertida por su conclusión. Ella se acercó y me besó la mejilla tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de dar un paso atrás. Después llamó el ascensor y las puertas muy pronto se abrieron.

- No tengas miedo. Él es un buen hombre. –me susurró antes de irse.

Yo me quedé ahí y suspiré resignada porque sabía que tenía razón. Sesshoumaru Taisho era una persona maravillosa y estaba a salvo a su lado, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera más segura. Esa tranquilidad me la habían robado hacía muchos años.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!

Primero **mil gracias** a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows! Me hace muy feliz saber qué piensan!

Este cap es un poco más tranqui (como pudieron darse cuenta). Prepara el terreno para lo que se viene y bueno... amboas van cambiando un poco ¿cierto?

Muchas gracias a todas! Si tienen un segundo les pido un review para saber qué les pareció!

Bonita semana!


	7. Quédate

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Quédate**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Todavía era temprano por la mañana y aún no había decidido levantarme pero podía escuchar a Lin moverse en la cocina, estaba haciendo el desayuno igual que todos los días, esa niña tenía un instinto natural para despertarse temprano y anticipar cuándo lo haría yo aunque apenas tuviéramos unos días de conocernos.

Ella llevaba una semana viviendo en mi departamento, hoy sería el último día… Izayoi me había dicho que estaba completamente sana y mucho más fuerte que antes, Lin podía regresar a la calle y continuar con su vida justo como antes de conocernos. Pero yo no iba a permitir eso.

En un principio sólo pensé en ella como si fuera cualquier niña, sin embargo después del incidente con la ropa interior supe que la vida le había entregado las peores cosas aún a su corta edad. Nunca antes estuve tan agradecido por la presencia de Kagome, sus visitas espontáneas fueron siempre un difícil recordatorio de que su hermana no estaba y ella se sentía con la responsabilidad de venir a verme y seguir formando parte de mi vida como si fuéramos familia.

Después de pensarlo por días me di cuenta de que en verdad no podía entregar a Lin al sistema y esperar que se encargaran de ella, no después de los errores que vi cometer al gobierno, nunca la sometería a eso. Pero tampoco existían muchas otras opciones.

Había contemplado la idea de conseguir alguna casa pequeña en una zona tranquila donde pudiera estar segura y no le faltara nada, pero eso no funcionaría, eventualmente algún vecino iba a cuestionar cómo una niña podía vivir sola. También pensé en sugerirles a Izayoi o a Kagome que la dejaran vivir en alguna de sus casas pero eso tampoco resultaría, pues Izayoi vivía con mi padre, quien siendo Fiscal de Distrito no toleraría la presencia ilegal de Lin y Kagome tenía otras tres personas bajo tu techo, lo que haría complicada la convivencia para Lin y su familia.

Luego de descartar esas dos opciones supuse que lo único que podría hacer era darle dinero, citarla en algún sitio cada semana para entregarle efectivo y asegurarme de que estaba bien. De esa manera ella podría ver por sí misma, ya que hasta el momento había demostrado asombrosas habilidades de supervivencia. Pero eso no me hacía feliz, ni siquiera me daba mucha tranquilidad.

Kagome también intentó algo, investigó en varios internados la posibilidad de que la admitieran y educaran sin solicitar sus papeles o la presencia de alguno de sus padres, la respuesta fue rotunda, de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, fue Izayoi quien dijo algo tan factible como imposible, sugirió que Lin se quedara conmigo. Planteó todo de manera casual aunque me dejó ver que lo pensó bastante, resaltó todas las cualidades positivas de Lin, como el que cocinaba para mí y era tan silenciosa que la mitad del tiempo me olvidaba de que estaba ahí, también me convenció de que Kagome podría tenerla con ella en sus clases por las tardes ayudándola… así trabajaría y se educaría.

Pero no, yo no podía hacer eso. Mi soledad era lo que más apreciaba de la vida. La calma que reinaba siempre en todo mi departamento, no tener la necesidad de hablar con nadie durante días, sólo paz para alejar todo aquello que no me gustaba tener en la cabeza. Ese departamento era mi santuario y no deseaba profanarlo. Además, yo no podía educar a una niña, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo ni deseaba averiguarlo.

Así después de pensarlo mucho, nunca llegué a una conclusión. Tendría que conformarme con darle dinero y verla una vez por semana, sólo para preguntarme qué sería de ella si un día simplemente desaparecía.

Me levanté y fui a ponerme una playera encima, tener que vestirme completamente para no asustarla era sólo otra desventaja que tenía su presencia ahí. Mientras miraba en el espejo del baño mi reflejo luego de lavarme los dientes y el rostro fue que la peor pregunta de todas me golpeó de nuevo ¿qué haría Kikyo?

Después de luchar tantos años con la idea de que nunca más la tendría a mi lado para tomar decisiones juntos, el dilema que representaba Lin había vuelto a anclar la ausencia de Kikyo tan fuerte en cada momento que fue como volver al pasado, cuando todo me recordaba que ella se había marchado. Y odiaba eso más que nada.

En un intento por distraerme salí de la habitación hasta la cocina, cuando Lin escuchó mis pasos se giró para verme y sonrió, aunque noté su mirada apagada, quizás estaba preocupada por tener que volver a las calles… eso me hizo sentir peor.

Un segundo después ella volvió a ocuparse de la sartén que estaba cuidando, donde preparaba un omelet, yo caminé hacia el fondo de la cocina y vi que la cafetera estaba apagada y al lado la caja con los filtros, vacía, sin embargo olía a café. Iba a preguntarle a Lin sobre el asunto pero de inmediato vi el frasco con café soluble y acepté la alternativa, también noté sobre la estufa una pequeña olla con algo de agua.

En el instante en el que alargué la mano para tomarla toda la paz del lugar se rompió con un grito asustado y una mano suave deteniendo la mía. Yo sólo la miré sin poder procesar una sola idea.

**Fin Sesshoumaru POV**

**...**

**Lin POV**

Esa sería la penúltima vez que le prepararía el desayuno, también la última noche que dormiría sin preocuparme por nada… era el último día de nuestro acuerdo y estaba asustada.

La parte lógica de mi mente se la pasaba intentando calmarme, diciéndome que sólo era volver a la normalidad, pero el resto de mi ser se estremecía con la idea de estar de nuevo a la merced de cualquiera. Temía a las noches frías y a los extraños merodeando, a los policías y al hambre. Volvería a estar sola.

Ya me había despedido de Izayoi y de Kagome, ambas nos visitaron un día antes y apenas pude contener las lágrimas cuando dijeron adiós. En la recámara tenía cuidadosamente dobladas las prendas que pretendía llevarme luego de que Sesshoumaru me ordenara deshacerme de toda la ropa vieja que tenía antes y llevarme los regalos.

Sí, estaba lista… pero en realidad, no.

Cuando Sesshoumaru apareció en la cocina le sonreí antes de volver a concentrarme en la comida, quería que quedara perfecta para él. Ya tenía casi todo listo en la mesa, sólo estaba terminando el omelet. Lo vi encaminarse hacia el fondo de la cocina y detenerse después, me pareció que dudaba y lo miré abiertamente pensando que de seguro me preguntaría por la falta de café, pero no lo hizo.

Observé cómo estiró la mano para tomar la pequeña olla metálica donde ni un minuto antes quité el agua hirviendo y la serví en mi taza. No tuve tiempo para pensar en detenerlo, en realidad cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y mi cuerpo reaccionó sin mi consentimiento.

- ¡NO! –le grité y tomé su mano, luego me paralicé.

Sus ojos dorados clavados en los míos estaban llenos de sorpresa, quizás pudo leer lo asustada que estaba. Quise moverme, dejar de tocar su piel y alejarme lo más rápido posible, pero no pude. Sólo me quedé ahí con el corazón acelerado y un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta.

- ¿Lin? –su voz suave después de un minuto eterno fue lo que me sacó del trance, con un movimiento deliberado y lento quité mi mano de la suya y me di media vuelta. – Espera… ¿cómo?

No me fui como deseaba hacerlo, pero tampoco le contesté porque la verdad no sabía la respuesta. En algún momento de mi vida pude hablar, fui libre de gritar y reír como cualquier otro niño, pero después de muchos años de haber callado estaba convencida de que había perdido la voz para siempre.

- Lin… tienes que explicarme. –me dijo rodeando un poco para ponerse frente a mí, su voz fría de siempre no era la misma, sonaba ferviente y eso me sorprendió. – Puedes hablar ¿por qué no lo haces siempre? –con cada palabra sentí que su tono cambiaba oscilando hacia la sospecha, supongo que era lógico… quizás creía que jugaba con eso para ganarme la simpatía de los demás.

Respiré profundo y di dos pasos hacia la barra que comunicaba con el comedor, ahí encontré papel y una pluma. No deseaba darle muchas explicaciones, pero odiaba la idea de que pensara que intenté manipularlo. Traté de escribir algo y él se acercó pero las palabras no salían, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

- ¿Y bien? –presionó un poco, cada vez parecía estar más distante, yo alcé la mirada para toparme con sus ojos aunque los míos estuvieran llenos de lágrimas. – Sólo dilo. Ya sé que puedes hablar, no hay vuelta atrás. –me ordenó y encontré con certeza qué era lo primero que iba a decirle.

"_No puedo hablar, no desde hace años." _

- ¿Cuántos años? –inquirió desconfiado.

"_Tenía cuatro años la última vez."_ –escribí mientras las lágrimas me recorrían el rostro en silencio y completé mentalmente la cuenta del tiempo, cuatro años, dos meses, una semana y cinco días. Todavía recordaba la fecha exacta del peor día de mi vida.

- Puedes hablar pero decides no hacerlo desde que tenías cuatro años. Eso no tiene sentido. –me acusó de manera tan fría que la sangre me hirvió en el rostro.

"_No es así. No puedo hacerlo, simplemente_…" –de repente me di cuenta de que no le debía explicaciones y no había manera de que pudiera dárselas. Taché esa línea y comencé de nuevo. "_Fue un reflejo. Sólo quería evitar que te quemaras…"-_ de nuevo me detuve y rayé sobre esas palabras ¿por qué era tan difícil? Tal vez porque me encontraba en una situación imposible de adivinar.

De todas las cosas que él podría estar pensando lo último en su mente era la escena que amenazaba con regresar a mí en ese instante. Un familia feliz, mis padres y hermanos adoptivos, los únicos que me amaron, hombres armados entrando de repente, el ruido, los gritos, la voz aterrorizada de una mujer, no, más bien una adolescente… esas palabras que me visitaban cada noche **–Vete, corre y sálvate, pero no digas nada de lo que viste o ellos te matarán. Ni una palabra. Jamás. **

- Lin. –me llamó de vuelta a la realidad y me di cuenta de que tenía ambas manos sobre mis hombros, sosteniéndome porque no podía sola. – Respira, con calma. –ordenó e intenté hacerle caso pero el contacto era mucho e traté alejarme, él no me detuvo. – No puedes hacerlo, en verdad no puedes hablar. –murmuró constatando un hecho, suspiré aliviada porque de alguna forma lo entendiera y asentí.

De repente me di cuenta de que un olor nauseabundo a quemado inundaba el lugar y fui para quitar el omelet, ahora arruinado, de la estufa. Apagué el fuego y sin dudarlo tiré a la basura esa cosa asquerosa que hubiera sido un maravilloso desayuno. Luego, sólo por mantenerme ocupada en algo, puse en el fregadero la sartén y serví agua en la olla metálica que causó todo el exabrupto y al prender el fuego me pregunté si aún tendría oportunidad de pasar ahí otra noche o era momento de marcharme.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

Ese día fue probablemente el más difícil de todos, desayunaron juntos y luego él fue a su estudio sin volver a mirarla, Lin pensó en marcharse pero no se atrevió, deseando tener una noche más para dormir sin preocuparse.

Sesshoumaru no supo cómo procesar toda la escena, simplemente había asumido que alguna condición médica le impedía a Lin hablar, quizás desde su nacimiento, pero claramente estaba equivocado. Primero pensó que lo estuvo engañando todo el tiempo con un juego para ganarse su simpatía pero luego de ver el pequeño ataque de pánico que tuvo cuando la presionó para que se explicara… la verdad era que no entendía nada. Por eso se retiró al lugar más apartado que tenía, ese estudio donde trabajaba y despejaba su mente, donde podía bajar la guardia porque estaba sólo acompañado por la ausencia de Kikyo.

Mientras las horas pasaron Lin sólo se quedó acostada sobre la cama tendida de la habitación de huéspedes, amando el silencio y odiando la soledad. Estaba acostumbrada pero… esa mañana resultó que pesaba demasiado, cada vez que se descuidaba un poco le llegaban los recuerdos que tanto odiaba, además, aún estaba tratando de manejar la frustración ¿por qué no podía explicárselo a Sesshoumaru? Lo intentó, lo hizo tanto como pudo pero no estuvo ni siquiera cerca. Y no sabía si él podría entenderlo, tal vez era una situación común… o quizás su caso era el único en toda la humanidad… eso no podía saberlo. La única certeza que tenía era que desde ese día fatídico en que la voz asustada de una extraña le ordenó no decir una palabra, ella perdió la voz. Con el paso del tiempo alguna trabajadora social la llevó con médicos y psicólogos pero nadie tuvo la delicadeza de informarle si encontraron algo o no, así que su mutismo seguía siendo un misterio para ella, aunque ya casi no extrañaba poder hablar.

Muchas horas después, ya cerca del atardecer, se dio cuenta de que moría de hambre y lo odió ¿cómo le haría para sobrevivir sin comer de nuevo? No entendía cómo fue posible en una semana perder todo el dominio sobre su cuerpo y necesidades. Suspiró y fue hasta la cocina, sabía que Sesshoumaru continuaba encerrado en su estudio así que se sintió libre de explorar.

Casi todos los días él ordenaba algo después de preguntarle si la elección del día le parecía bien, pero hoy no. Abrió el refrigerador y observó todo preguntándose qué podría preparar, era buena con los desayunos pero no sabía cómo preparar nada más elaborado. Tal vez… sí, simple sería lo mejor.

Se movió por la cocina con toda la delicadeza posible no deseando perturbar al dueño del lugar y preparó baguetes con los ingredientes que le sonaron lógicos, hizo una para ella y dos para él, luego, tomó la media botella de vino que Sesshoumaru abrió el día anterior y la puso en una bandeja junto con un vaso y la comida para el hombre.

Respiró profundo un par de veces dándose valor para dar cada paso hacia donde él estaba, llevó consigo la charola y la puso en el suelo justo fuera de la puerta. Sabía que cuando estaba ahí no debería molestarlo pero… ¿no tendría hambre? Pensó en las posibilidades, qué era lo peor que podía suceder si de todas formas sus minutos ahí estaban contados.

Puso la palma de la mano sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos recordándose a sí misma que nada malo pasaría, sólo intentaba ser amable y Sesshoumaru lo entendería… lentamente dio un paso hacia atrás y luego tocó dos veces con los nudillos antes de casi salir corriendo de regreso a la cocina. Cuando llegó a la barra y se sentó en una de las sillas altas para comer ya no tenía hambre. Los nervios le formaron un nudo de hierro en el estómago, el cual sólo se acentuó cuando lo escuchó abrir la puerta. Tuvo que contener el aliento mientras esperó a que le gritara o se acercara, pero no, segundos después fue que la puerta volvió a cerrarse y luego sólo hubo silencio.

Miró su plato y decidió comer aunque ya no lo deseara, para el día de mañana necesitaría todas las fuerzas posibles. No volvió a saber nada de Sesshoumaru hasta que se fue a dormir pero encontró la bandeja vacía afuera del estudio.

**...**

Un par de horas después de la media noche Sesshoumaru continuaba despierto, estaba sentado en el borde de su cama aún intentando resolver el nudo que tenía en la cabeza, ese que empeoró mil veces cuando descubrió que en realidad Lin sí era capaz de hablar, aunque no podía hacerlo.

Para ese momento ya había perdido toda esperanza de dormir, así que ni siquiera pensaba intentarlo. Consideró quedarse en su estudio pero luego de pasar ahí el día entero ya no se le antojaba llenar su lugar de trabajo más con esas energías que sólo lo cargaban de tensión. También pensó en la posibilidad de sólo ir a la sala y hacer de ese día uno normal pero por alguna razón no le pareció buena idea.

De repente un ruido fuerte de cristal haciéndose añicos contra el suelo lo sobresaltó y sin dudarlo salió y recorrió el pasillo hasta la cocina, le pareció extraño no ver luz pero de todas formas entró y pudo distinguir a Lin entre las sombras. Buscó a tientas el apagador y cuando todo estuvo iluminado notó lo asustada que estaba y el desastre de cristales, leche y sangre en el suelo.

- No te muevas. –le advirtió pero ella de todas formas no hubiera podido dar un paso. – Está bien, sólo quédate ahí un segundo.

Sesshoumaru fue directo al cuarto de lavado y tomó una escoba y recogedor ¿alguna vez había limpiado en su vida? No que él recordara. Volvió y comenzó a quitar los cristales del camino pero no le pasó desapercibido que Lin lo observaba con mucha atención mientras la sangre proveniente de su pie derecho continuaba fluyendo. Cuando el paso estaba despejado, aunque todavía había líquido, dejó las cosas a un lado y le extendió una mano.

- Apóyate en mí, no en ese pie. –le ordenó y ella no dio trazas de moverse. – No te voy a hacer nada malo pero tampoco voy a permitir que camines sola. Toma mi mano o te voy a cargar hasta el sillón.

Ella despegó los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero no lo hizo, sin embargo aceptó la ayuda y evitó recargar peso sobre la herida que fue dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre sobre el piso hasta que alcanzó el sillón más cercano. Ella se sentó y él le señaló la mesa de centro para que pusiera ahí el pie, cuando Lin accedió fue muy evidente que el trozo de cristal aún estaba dentro.

- Quizás necesites sutura. Lo mejor es que llame a Izayoi. –le avisó con intenciones de en verdad hacerlo pues él no tenía nada de conocimientos sobre heridas pero ella lo detuvo tocando un poco su brazo y negando con la cabeza. – Pues eso no tiene buen aspecto. –le señaló la herida y ella sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de lo expresivo que era Sesshoumaru, sólo había que aprender a leer su tono de voz que en apariencia nunca cambiaba.

Lin acercó lentamente una mano hasta el cristal y lo tomó con dedos temblorosos para intentar halarlo pero el dolor y el miedo la detuvieron en seco, no le gustaba la sangre y además estaba ya muy asustada por las pesadillas que la despertaron y el temor de que Sesshoumaru se enfadara mucho con ella.

- Espera. –le ordenó antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer por el pasillo.

El hombre ya se había dado cuenta de que Lin no deseaba causar molestias ni aunque fuera una emergencia real y no iba a presionarla llamando a Izayoi, además, si hacía eso de seguro su padre acabaría enterándose de que algo extraño ocurría con él y eso era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos. Su excursión al baño fue rápida y regresó con lo necesario para una pequeña curación.

- Levanta el pie. –le dijo sentándose sobre la mesa de centro otra vez y cuando ella obedeció colocó una toalla y luego le tomó el tobillo para acomodar la herida en un mejor ángulo, ella se estremeció un poco con el contacto pero no se alejó. – Voy a sacarlo. –la previno viéndola a los ojos y ella asintió.

Tomar el cristal y halarlo fue fácil para él y a ella en realidad no le dolió tanto, el resto fue aún más simple, le limpió el sitio con antiséptico e hizo presión con una toalla limpia durante un par de minutos mientras el sangrado se detenía, para terminar le puso un parche con más gasas y tela adhesiva y le vendó el pie.

- Nunca noté que te levantas por las noches. –observó Sesshoumaru y le pasó un block y un lápiz que tuvo la precaución llevar consigo.

"_Pesadillas"_ –fue la única palabra que escribió.

- ¿Crees que puedas volver a dormir ahora? –quiso saber sin entender por qué, a él no debería importarle si la niña dormía o no. Ella negó con la cabeza. – Necesitas descansar.

Para sorpresa de la joven él se puso de pie y se marchó sólo para volver un poco después con una almohada y una manta, las cuales dejó cerca de ella. Luego le pasó el control de la televisión y esbozó un gesto similar a una sonrisa.

- Puede ayudarte a conciliar el sueño, sólo busca algo aburrido.

Una parte de él deseaba quedarse hasta estar seguro de que Lin dormía tranquila pero ese no era su papel, así que sin decir otra palabra dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación. Extrañamente se sentía más relajado que antes y estaba seguro de poder conciliar el sueño. Tal vez era sólo su subconsciente diciéndole que ya había tomado la decisión que lo mantenía despierto.

**...**

Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana Lin estaba lista para irse. Luego de quedarse dormida durante un par de horas mirando la televisión aún se sentía cansada, además, le dolía el pie y le daba miedo volver a estar sola en las calles, pero era el momento. Tenía su mochila y una maleta deportiva pequeña que él le regaló listas con sus cosas y esperando al lado de las puertas del elevador. Había preparado todo para el desayuno de Sesshoumaru y estaba sentada esperando a que él se despertara para darle las gracias.

No tenía idea de cómo se acostumbraría otra vez al frío y al miedo pero su cuerpo estaba más fuerte que nunca y sabía que iba a sobrevivir el tiempo que le quedaba en las calles a toda costa después de que el cielo le regalara la bondad de Sesshoumaru para salvarle la vida. Estando así perdida en sus pensamientos no lo escuchó acercarse hasta que él habló.

- Tienes todo listo. –afirmó con su voz inexpresiva mirándola directo a los ojos, ella ya no se sobresaltó por su cercanía. - ¿Cómo está el pie? –preguntó mirando la venda que tenía puesta. Lin sonrió y asintió. – Hiciste el desayuno pero sólo pusiste un lugar en la mesa ¿ya comiste algo? –ella negó con la cabeza, tenía hambre pero el nudo en el estómago no le había permitido probar bocado. - ¿Tienes prisa? –él sabía la respuesta, así que no se esperó para verla negar antes de entrar a la cocina por un juego extra de platos. – Siéntate a comer y lleva algo con qué escribir. –le ordenó y ella lo hizo, aunque todavía estaba nerviosa.

Él se tomó su tiempo para acomodar las cosas y llevar del refrigerador un tazón con fresas, no eran muy de su agrado pero a Lin parecían fascinarle y por eso le pidió tantas a Jaken durante la semana. Fue y se sentó frente a ella notando su semblante afligido y que no había hecho intento alguno por probar bocado.

- Se va a enfriar el desayuno. –constató él lo que ahora era un simple hecho porque tendría que aclarar las cosas con Lin antes de comer o ella simplemente no lo haría. – Tenemos que hablar. Y quiero respuestas reales. –le advirtió señalando el block de notas y la pluma, ella apenas asintió sin saber qué se le venía encima. – Dime la verdad en todo. ¿Has estado bien aquí estos días? –Lin asintió con seguridad sin entender que él ya tenía todo bien planeado y las preguntas eran nada más para llevarla paso a paso por su razonamiento. - ¿Aún me tienes miedo? –esta vez la respuesta se tardó un poco más en llegar, pero al final negó. - ¿Quieres marcharte?

Eso la tomó desprevenida. Podía entender que Sesshoumaru quisiera saber si había hecho un buen trabajo pagándole el favor que según él le debía, pero a eso último no le vio sentido. Nunca pensó en él como un sádico… pero esa pregunta no podía tener otra intención. Por supuesto que no quería irse y volver a las calles, pero no tenía elección ¿a qué estaba jugando ese hombre? En busca de descifrar el acertijo decidió seguirle el juego y escribió en una hoja.

"_Respuesta obvia."_ -se la mostró y él curvó la comisura de los labios. Se veía hermoso cuando sonreía.

- Eres todo un misterio. –para enfatizar sus palabras la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo un poco más prominente antes de desaparecer cuando siguió hablando. –Eres una criatura única, desinteresada y dulce, has estado aquí una semana y te has comportado como nadie que haya conocido antes. Eres apenas una niña pero a sabes más del mundo que muchos adultos. Te he visto cuando lees, tomas libros que las personas no tocan hasta la universidad, nunca marcas la página pero siempre sabes dónde retomarlo. No buscas las cosas porque sabes dónde están. Eres inteligente, mucho más que una persona normal y sé que siempre tomas la decisión correcta… y eso me ha hecho preguntarme qué tuviste que haber vivido para que prefieras estar en las calles…

Cuando hizo una pausa ella lo miraba boquiabierta, literalmente, nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto ni mostrar mil matices en la inflexión de su voz. Sabía que le decía la verdad y que a pesar de lo mucho que la había descifrado ya, aún lo intrigaban muchas cosas. Se sintió cohibida al ser objeto de tal escrutinio, pero no fue como si la invadiera… simplemente le resultó extraño.

- Eres todo un misterio. –le repitió. – Y hay tres hechos que no puedo ignorar. El primero es que siempre me gustan los retos, como lo es el observarte y entenderte. Segundo, tú no quieres regresar a las calles. Y, tercero, Izayoi tuvo una idea… razonable para que todos estemos en paz.

Lin sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ¿le estaba dando una opción? Sin dudarlo escribió un gran signo de interrogación en el papel y preparó su mente aguda para desmembrar lo que le fuera a decir y saber si era tan perfecto como sonaba.

- Quédate.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero **mil gracias** a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows! Me hace muy feliz saber qué piensan!

Sesshoumaru es adorable... cierto? Jajaja. Espero el momento del final haya quedado bien.

Esta vez tengo una **consulta** que hacerles. En algún punto hay escenas "fuertes" y me preguntaba ¿qué nivel de censura debería poner? No quiero ser demasiado explícita y pasarme de la raya. Entonces... para hacer un consenso... ¿totalmente crudo? ¿Regular? ¿Más o menos? **¿Qué opinan?**

Y bueno, como siempre, si tienen un segundo les pido un review para saber qué les pareció :) Y además para su opinión sobre lo que les menioné. Un millón de gracias y nos estamos leyendo! Tengan una bella semana!


	8. Vida nueva

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Vida nueva**

- Quédate. –le ofreció Sesshoumaru con su tono cargado de autoridad. Lin se estremeció por dentro.

Fue tan simple que le abrió las puertas a más caminos de los que podría descifrar en años, muchos eran buenos y otros demasiado oscuros. La duda en el rostro de Lin fue tan obvia que él lo encontró gracioso y estuvo agradecido porque no saliera corriendo asustada como lo hubiera hecho una semana atrás.

- Puedes evitar que tenga que pisar la cocina de nuevo, eso es el mayor beneficio que yo obtendría. –le aseguró con un toque de humor. – Pero además de eso tendrías que hacer algo, no sólo estar aquí. Kagome está dispuesta a tenerte con ella por las tardes ¿sabes en qué trabaja?

"_Niños con características especiales_" –escribió sin dudarlo y él asintió.

- Niños como tú. Ella necesita alguien que la ayude y si lo haces te pagará como a cualquier empleado y te dará tareas como a sus alumnos. Que hagas eso es una condición absoluta para el trato.

Hubo una pausa algo larga mientras Sesshoumaru le dio tiempo para que le diera vueltas a la idea. Cuando Izayoi sugirió eso le dijo que Kagome estaba de acuerdo pero él se aseguraría de que el dinero que le pagara a Lin proviniera de él mismo y no de ella que ya tenía suficientes cuentas que pagar en su escuela. Pero el dinero no era problema.

"_Policía? Trabajadoras sociales?"_ –redactó al fin Lin cuando empezó a entender lo que él en verdad le estaba ofreciendo. Un hogar, trabajo, educación, seguridad…

- Sus clases son privadas, nadie va a supervisar jamás y en todo caso puede decir que eres familia suya. Esa es la historia que vamos a manejar con la administración de este edificio también si decides quedarte.

"_Por qué?" _

Claro que ella entendía las razones que le dio desde el principio pero aún así en el fondo era consciente de que había algo más. Nadie recoge una niña de la calle sólo por saber qué lee o darle gusto a su madre.

- ¿Crees en el destino? –preguntó él a cambio y ella negó con la cabeza, para ese momento ya había aprendido a no creer en nada. – Entonces no lo entenderías.

Dando por terminada la conversación Sesshoumaru empezó a desayunar como si ella no estuviera ahí. Lin lo observó un segundo antes de hacer lo mismo, todavía estaba nerviosa pero de alguna forma el nudo en su estómago se había suavizado.

Tenía ante sí la oportunidad de transformar su vida de una manera mucho más fácil de lo que imaginó. Sesshoumaru le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata todas esas cosas que la mayoría daban por sentadas pero que a ella le iban a costar mucho esfuerzo, eso sin contar el tiempo que le quedaba antes de ser mayor de edad y estar a salvo del sistema… aunque sólo eran ya no era tanto.

Desde que tenía doce años decidió vivir en las calles y cuando los primeros días pasaron dolorosos y lentos prefirió dejar de contarlos, pensar en contar casi seis años enteros día por día hasta su cumpleaños dieciocho la volvía loca de angustia así que se esforzó por perder la noción del tiempo hasta que lo logró. Pero en la última semana en la que estuvo expuesta constantemente a los noticieros que Sesshoumaru miraba fue inevitable ver la fecha en la que se encontraban, casi cumplía diecisiete años.

¿Podría aceptar?

Quería hacerlo, deseaba como nada salir del mundo en el que vivió tanto tiempo… pero aún tenía miedo. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que estaba segura al lado de él y que jamás intentaría tocarla pero ese temor continuaba muy arraigado en su mente, tanto como las imágenes de otro hombre que le puso las manos encima y la obligó a hacer cosas horribles.

¿Le daría tiempo para pensarlo?

Quizás si se lo pedía la dejaría analizarlo un rato pero de todas formas no era probable que llegara a ninguna conclusión absoluta, sólo aumentarían sus miedos hasta hacerla salir corriendo de ahí.

- Lin. –la sacó de sus pensamientos y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que la comida había desaparecido y tenía el estómago lleno. Se sentía bien y no quería despedirse de eso. – Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo está bien. Si quieres estoy seguro de que a Izayoi y Kagome no les molestaría venir para hablar sobre lo que te propuse.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y consideró las opciones que le acababa de dar, aceptar ambas cosas sería inteligente pero en un impulso tomó el block y la pluma y escribió algo antes de mostrárselo. Al demonio con todo.

"_Quiero quedarme"_ –decía la hoja y él sonrió un poco.

- Es lunes, le avisaré a Kagome para que te esté esperando por la tarde. Pero antes tenemos que comprar algunas cosas. Nos vamos en media hora.

Ella lo observó desconcertada por la naturalidad de su reacción, estaba complacido pero en un gesto muy característico de su personalidad pasó directo a darle instrucciones de lo que debería hacer. En cuanto pudo salir del shock se puso de pie y lo alcanzó, Sesshoumaru iba a la mitad de la sala y no la miró hasta que atreviéndose más, Lin le rozó el brazo. Él no dejó que sus facciones lo demostraran pero se sorprendió mucho de que lo tocara de repente, se giró y la vio a los ojos.

- Gracias. –murmuró la joven tan asombrada como él de que su voz fluyera aunque apenas hubiera sido un susurro y quizás jamás se volviera a repetir.

Él levantó una ceja cuestionándola y ella sonrió mientras sus mejillas enrojecían, Sesshoumaru entendió que murmurar una palabra había sido todo un logro para ella y asintió antes de retomar su camino, no quería ponerla nerviosa ahora que parecía estar relajándose un poco.

Después de saber que ella podía hablar pero a la vez no, se dedicó a buscar información. Mutismo selectivo. Un desorden en el cual nada le impide hablar a la persona más que su mente, suele originarse en la infancia en un evento traumático y se acentúa en situaciones de estrés. No le fue difícil imaginarse que ella vivía en estrés permanente cuidándose de todo el mundo, así que el escucharla decir algo fue la mejor recompensa de todas y él a su vez le agradeció al recuerdo de Kikyo por haber estado ahí para mostrarle el camino correcto.

**...**

Justo antes de que salieran del departamento llegó Kaede, la anciana que se ocupaba de la limpieza. Era una mujer dulce y tranquila que encontró la presencia de Lin reconfortante y se alegró de topársela esa mañana.

Luego de un breve saludo Sesshoumaru llevó a Lin por el elevador y al pasar por donde estaba el portero le avisó que su pequeña prima estaría viviendo con él de manera indefinida y que le avisara a la junta de vecinos. Después, la llevó en auto por varias calles y ella se sorprendió de lo tranquila que estaba, pues una semana atrás habría tenido una crisis nerviosa sólo de imaginarse a dónde la llevaría.

Veinte minutos más tarde Sesshoumaru se detuvo en un centro comercial y luego de bajarse del auto y observarla hacer lo mismo hizo la nota mental de en el futuro explicarle que no debería hacer eso, sino esperar a que él le abriera la puerta, pues por muy niña que fuera debía ser tratada como una dama.

Lin caminó a su lado por los pasillos con poca gente y miró hacia todos lados maravillada de que nadie la estuviera viendo. Quizás resultaba algo tonto pero el pasar desapercibida era una novedad, ya no iba sucia y con aspecto descuidado, sólo era una adolescente más.

La primera parada fue una tienda de teléfonos celulares, Sesshoumaru habló un poco con una de las personas en los escritorios y ella se dedicó a observarlo todo pero con mucho cuidado de no alejarse mucho de él. Pasados varios minutos escuchó la voz masculina llamarla y fue a donde estaba, ahí notó al vendedor y cuatro modelos de celulares.

- Escoge uno. –le ordenó Sesshoumaru y ella lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. – Si vas a andar sola por la calle necesito saber que puedes llamarme. –le explicó algo desesperado, pero cuando ella ladeó la cabeza y no quitó la expresión curiosa del rostro, se dio cuenta del error en sus palabras. – O mandar un mensaje de texto. Sólo escoge uno.

- Todos son muy similares, puedo explicarle las características de cada teléfono, señorita. –se ofreció el vendedor pero ella negó con la cabeza y señaló uno, el que era de color rosa.

- Eres tan niña. –se quejó Sesshoumaru y ella estuvo a punto de protestar pero al ver la manera en la que curvaba la comisura de los labios, se detuvo. Él la miró un segundo más antes de dirigirse al vendedor. – Que alguien le muestre accesorios, quiero que tenga todo lo necesario.

El resto de la visita a la tienda fue como un torbellino para Lin pues una mujer se la pasó enseñándole muchas cosas y explicándole para qué servían y por qué eran necesarias, ella sólo señaló las que le gustaron más aún sin entender el alboroto por todo eso del teléfono. Si lo que él quería era una manera de contactara, cualquier equipo hubiera servido… no tenía que darle a elegir entre los más caros que existían. Al salir Sesshoumaru llevaba cargando la bolsa con toda la mercancía.

- Tienes que llevarlo contigo siempre. –le aclaró él mientras entraba a la tienda que estaba al lado donde para sorpresa de Lin vendían toda clase de aparatos de electrónica.

Nada de lo que fuera a comprar ahí era para ella ¿cierto?

Pero estaba equivocada.

Ahí, él escogió una pantalla que se ajustaba a la habitación de la joven y luego la llevó para que ella misma escogiera alguna lap top. Cuando Lin se mostró reacia le explicó que sería necesaria para que estudiara y eso era parte del trato. Al final, la joven optó por una de color lila que le pareció hermosa, él volvió a hacerla el comentario sobre ser "muy niña", ella se encogió de hombros.

Al salir de ahí Sesshoumaru la llevó a un supermercado, él ya tenía una lista de compras que Jaken se encargaba de surtir siempre pero deseaba saber qué cosas agregar para Lin y le pareció que lo más fácil sería llevarla directo a la mercancía para que escogiera y la siguiente vez su empleado hiciera las modificaciones.

Así mientras iban en silencio por los pasillos notó qué le gustaba más… cosas con sabor a fresa, cereza o frambuesa, galletas de chocolate, cierto tipo de pulpo enlatado –que él nunca se atrevería a probar- y refresco de cola. También vio que no se detuvo a mirar los tipos de leche y al preguntarle obtuvo una pequeña nota donde le explicaba que le daba igual porque nunca la tomaba sola –le daba asco-, vio luego que hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando pasaron por las comidas congeladas y miró hacia el otro lado en el pasillo donde se exhibían trozos de carne cruda. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que se negó en redondo a adentrarse a la zona de quesos y embutidos pues antes la vio comer ambas cosas, pero no preguntó.

Cuando salieron de la tienda Jaken los estaba esperando, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y no tendrían tiempo de volver a casa antes de que debiera dejar a Lin con Kagome así que su empleado tomó todas las compras y luego fue con ella a comer algo.

**...**

**Lin POV**

La tarde apenas comenzaba y yo estaba muerta. Había pasado por todas las emociones posibles en muy poco tiempo y aún no estaba segura de qué sucedía exactamente. Por la mañana tenía todo listo para volver a las calles, después, Sesshoumaru hizo la propuesta y acepté decidiendo mandar todo mi miedo al demonio. Sin aviso me llevó a comprar un montón de cosas que no necesitaba y que jamás podría pagarle… y ahora iba caminando escaleras arriba al lado de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru me dejó ahí diciendo que el señor Jaken pasaría por mí… y eso me hizo un nudo en el estómago, no es que desconfiara totalmente pero… el miedo era inevitable. Sin embargo ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarme, como en parecer normal ante la familia de Kagome.

Ella vivía en un templo Shintoísta con la mitad de su familia, aquellos que aún tenían vida. Según me contó durante la semana que teníamos de conocernos, ese templo fue donde su madre creció, sin embargo, al casarse ella y su padre se marcharon y formaron una vida aparte… tuvieron tres hijos, Kagome era la segunda, pero poco después de que su hermano menor naciera, su papá murió en un accidente. Así, su mamá regresó a la casa donde nació pues no podía ella sola con tres niños pequeños. Un par de años más tarde su abuela enfermó y murió. La última pérdida que tuvieron fue la de su hermana mayor, Kikyo, pero nunca me dijo qué le sucedió. Ahora sólo eran ella, su mamá, hermano y abuelo. La historia era triste… pero por lo menos ella pudo conservar a la mitad de su familia, algunos no tuvimos tal suerte.

- En verdad me alegra que decidieras quedarte. –me dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo sonreí un poco. – Izayoi y yo sabíamos que él iba a hacer la propuesta pero… bueno, Sesshoumaru hace siempre las cosas a su ritmo. –se rió y puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera gracioso. Ese gesto disparó mi curiosidad, aún no tenía idea de cómo es que ella era tan cercana a la familia de él.

Cuando alcanzamos el final de las escaleras me faltaba el aliento y tuve que esforzarme por seguirle el paso. La casa era hermosa y de estilo moderno, la parte que fungía como templo era lo opuesto, antiguo y majestuoso, como sacado de otra época.

- El abuelo debe estar orando, probablemente pasen algunos días antes de que lo veas. –me aclaró tranquila y me pregunté si habría mantenido a su abuelo lejos de mí en atención al miedo que podría provocarme. – Mamá está en el trabajo pero llegará pronto y Souta anda por ahí, ya vendrá a conocerte.

Asentí y entramos a la casa, pasando el recibidor había una puerta abierta y entramos a lo que me pareció el salón de clases más grande… y desordenado que hubiera visto jamás. Estaba lleno de colores, tenía una alfombra grande en un lado y varias mesas en el otro, los estantes rebosaban de libros y juguetes, dos de las paredes tenían pizarrones verdes y blancos, las ventanas sin cortinas se veían opacas.

- Como puedes ver necesito mucha ayuda ordenando y limpiando esto. –me dijo caminando en dirección de lo que debía ser su escritorio. – Así que tenemos mucho por hacer. –sonrió ampliamente y pude ver todo el amor que le tenía a ese lugar. – Pero antes quisiera saber dónde empezar contigo. Asumo que en algún momento fuiste a la escuela. –se sentó encima del escritorio y palmeó el lugar a su lado, yo la seguí e hice lo mismo. Al instante me pasó una libreta y un lápiz. - ¿Hasta qué grado estudiaste?

"_La mitad del 6to"_ –contesté algo avergonzada a pesar de que sabía muy bien que abandonar la escuela junto con todo lo demás fue mi única opción para sobrevivir.

- Sesshoumaru dice que lees libros de universidad. –me miró expectante y me encogí de hombros, él me había dicho lo mismo pero yo no tenía idea de cuándo era el momento esperado para leer determinados libros. - ¿Cuál es tu talento especial? –su pregunta sincera y llena de entusiasmo me tomó por sorpresa. – Tienes que tener alguno, Lin. Si no, eres la prueba viviente de que el sistema de educación sólo entorpece a los niños.

"_Se me da bien recordar las cosas"_ –escribí apenas, no deseaba revelarle exactamente qué tan bien, aunque en algún momento se daría cuenta justo como Sesshoumaru ya lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué tanto?

"_Bastante"_

- ¿Te han hecho alguna prueba para medir la inteligencia? –entendí que me estaba presionando y asentí, no tenía escapatoria. – Entonces sabes exactamente qué tan inteligente eres. Sólo dime, puedo guardar el secreto. –su mirada sincera y la sonrisa en sus labios fueron suficientes para convencerme.

"_Dijeron que soy un genio y tengo memoria fotográfica" _

En cuanto leyó la nota sucedió lo que más temía. La sorpresa en sus facciones rayaba en el desconcierto. Bueno, sí… era difícil creer que una chiquilla vagabunda y muda tuviera algo especial pero… bueno, al igual que el no hablar, yo no había escogido cómo funcionaba mi cerebro.

- ¿Tienes idea de las cosas increíbles que puedes lograr? –preguntó cuando salió de su asombro. – ¡Y yo estoy aquí, quitándote el tiempo! –exclamó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la parte de atrás, donde abrió unas puertas corredizas que daban acceso a una parte del salón que se ería un poco mejor.

Toda la pared posterior tenía una fila de computadoras y algo que me apreció una fotocopiadora. Sin dudarlo Kagome la encendió y luego tomó de un estante cercano una pila de libros… después, se puso a sacar copias mientras hablaba con entusiasmo.

- Vamos a empezar por lo más básico. Estos libros contienen un examen final, cada uno de un grado diferente. Podemos iniciar con el sexto grado e ir de uno en uno. ¿Te parece bien?

Yo sólo la miré, estaba sorprendida por su reacción, la sorpresa podía entenderla… de hecho estuve esperando eso. Pero todo el entusiasmo y que hablara en plural como si fuéramos a hacer algo juntas… se escapaba de mi comprensión ¿qué pretendía? ¿En verdad pensaba que podía aspirar a lograr "cosas increíbles"? Tomé la libreta y escribí. Necesitaba comprender.

"_No vale la pena"_

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso? –detuvo su tarea un momento y me miró con desconcierto.

Fruncí el seño de repente porque no tenía una respuesta a su pregunta, sólo me parecía que algo estaba mal con todo su entusiasmo. Nunca se me ocurrió hacer nada importante, sólo quería no vivir en las calles ni estar en peligro, seguridad, eso era lo único que deseaba. Pero no pude expresárselo.

"_No lo sé."_

- Mira, haz los exámenes y podemos ver qué ya sabes y qué te falta estudiar. Sabes que ahora no podemos hacer nada oficial, pero si tienes los conocimientos, en algún momento puedes simplemente saltarte la escuela, presentar un examen y obtener el diploma.

"_En verdad?"_ –claro, era tonto que preguntara porque ella era la experta en ese tipo de cosas, pero no pude contenerme.

- Claro que sí. Dentro de algunos años puedes hacerlo. Y saber en dónde iniciar es el primer paso ¿de acuerdo? –me sonrió y asentí, aún sin poder creer bien lo que me estaba diciendo.

Mientras ella siguió sacando copias yo me dediqué a ordenar un poco lo que vi fuera de su lugar y así comenzó mi nuevo trabajo y escuela, en mi nueva vida… y por primera vez en me sentí como si todo fuera a estar bien. Me sentí segura.

**...**

Al final del día estaba tan cansada y agobiada que los ojos se me cerraban solos, no quería pensar más ni saber de nada. Sólo deseaba dormir. Kagome me acompañó por las largas escaleras hasta la calle, quizás temía que fuera a caerme si me dejaba sola. Ahí abajo el señor Jaken esperaba y sostuvo la puerta trasera del auto abierta para que entrara.

- Te veo mañana. –se despidió mi amiga y comenzó el camino de regreso.

Yo me moví lentamente hacia el ayudante de Sesshoumaru y asentí para saludarlo, él hizo lo mismo. Me subí al auto y brinqué un poco cuando cerró la puerta. Sabía que él no me haría daño pero era parte de mi instinto de supervivencia el tener miedo. Iba a solas en un auto con él y eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa aunque el hombre nunca hubiera mostrado nada más que un infinito respeto, hasta algo de miedo, hacia su jefe y las órdenes que le daba.

Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, supuse que él no se molestaría en hacer conversación con una chiquilla muda y yo lo prefería así. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa me apresuré a bajar y lo conseguí antes de que el señor Jaken llegara para abrirme la puerta, hizo una mueca de desaprobación y yo sólo agaché la mirada y caminé hacia el interior del edificio, él me siguió.

En la entrada el portero nos saludó y asentí en su dirección sin detener mis pasos apresurados hacia el elevador, deseaba estar sola pero el señor Jaken seguía atrás de mí. Esperé intranquila viéndolo de reojo con la mochila sobre la espalda mientras observaba los números del ascensor bajar uno a uno tan lentos como nunca antes. Cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron entré y vi que él me seguía. No sé qué vio en mi mirada pero decidió hablar.

- Tengo órdenes precisas de no perderla de vista hasta que esté segura en el interior del departamento. –me aseguró y suspiré.

Me parecía un poco exagerado eso pero si Sesshoumaru había dado el comando, él no desobedecería. Además, ya casi llegábamos. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron salí casi corriendo y simplemente me alejé deseando quitarme la inútil tensión, sólo deseaba encerrarme en mi recámara y dormir.

- ¿Qué sucede? –la voz de Sesshoumaru venía de la sala, estaba sentado con un libro entre las manos. Debí notar antes su presencia pero estaba muy distraída con los nervios.

- Todo fue de acuerdo a sus órdenes, señor. –le aseguró Jaken orgulloso de sí mismo.

- ¿Y por qué está tan alterada? ¿Qué tontería cometiste, Jaken? –preguntó poniéndose de pie luego de dejar el libro a un lado. Viéndolo así me di cuenta de lo amenazador que podía ser… y de cómo ya no me asustaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! Nada, señor Sesshoumaru… todo… todo iba bien… -dudó un poco y vi el miedo en sus ojos.

- Te advertí que fueras muy cuidadoso… -se acercó más y vi al señor Jaken encogerse.

Supe que ese era el momento para intervenir pues en verdad todos mis nervios no eran culpa de nadie más que mía. Me acerqué a Sesshoumaru y puse una mano sobre su brazo, cuando me miró traté de sonreír y negué un poco con la cabeza, orando porque fuera suficiente. Él me observó fijamente unos segundos y después se volvió hacia su asistente.

- Discúlpate. –le ordenó.

- Pero… pero… -intentó defenderse sin mucho éxito. De no ser porque me sentía mal por él, hubiera podido reírme.

- Discúlpate. Ahora.

- Pe… pero… señor…

- Jaken. –le advirtió una última vez y el otro hombre muy resignado suspiró y se acercó hacia mí.

- Lo siento, señorita Lin, si hice algo para incomodarla. –supe que su tono no era sincero pero no podía culparlo. Sólo asentí y sonreí antes de dar media vuelta e ir casi corriendo a mi habitación con una sonrisa disimulada en los labios.

Aún estaba exhausta y la pequeña escena con el señor Jaken me había quitado la tensión de encima así que luego de cerrar con seguro la puerta me puse la pijama y me metí entre las cobijas preparada para pasar la primer noche del resto de mi vida… de esta nueva vida que Sesshoumaru me estaba regalando. Quizás algún día, si era buena y paciente, inclusive pudiera llegar a quererme un poco.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows! También muchas gracias por todas sus respuestas a lo que pregunté en el cap anterior.

Y gracias a todas las aquellas a las que no puedo responder directamente.

Si tienen un segundo, como siempre les pido un comentario!

Y bueno... pequeño spoiler de hoy... el próximo cap inicia tres meses después de éste ;)


	9. Amenaza

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

**Amenaza**

**Lin POV**

Tres meses habían pasado ya desde que él cambió mi vida y aún no podía creer lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas. Ya no tenía miedo, no pensaba que Sesshoumaru fuera a forzarme a nada… no, él era un ángel más que un hombre a pesar de que no se lo mostraba a nadie.

El pacto que me ofreció era sencillo y ambos lo respetamos. Él me dio techo, comida, educación, trabajo… junto con muchas cosas materiales que nunca pensé tener. Yo le hacía de desayunar cada mañana y preparaba también el almuerzo antes de ir con Kagome para ayudarla y estudiar.

Mi vida era feliz porque sentía que tenía un hogar… y algo así como una familia.

Sesshoumaru era reservado y silencioso, ni con todo el tiempo que pasábamos bajo el mismo techo cambió eso. Aún no había visto nada del trabajo que realizaba en su estudio pero según me dijo Izayoi eso era normal, nadie de la familia veía sus cuadros más que en las galerías de arte. Otra cosa que aprendí de él era que no tenía mucha relación con su hermano, Inuyasha, y a su padre lo evitaba todo lo posible… entendí que años atrás tuvieron una pelea y desde entonces para Sesshoumaru él estaba prácticamente muerto, tanto así que aún no sabía de mi existencia.

Durante esos tres meses también había aprendido más sobre Kagome y su relación con los Taisho, aunque esa era una historia triste y aún tenía huecos por llenar. Al parecer fue Kikyo, su hermana mayor, la que conoció a Inuyasha varios años atrás en un centro para adolescentes con problemas cuando él se mezcló con la gente equivocada y ella trabajaba ahí. Eventualmente ella llegó a conocer a toda la familia de él y Kagome, también. Sin embargo la manera en la que mi amiga y profesora se entristeció al contarme eso me hizo desistir de cualquier otra pregunta. Algo muy malo había sucedido con su hermana.

El ese tiempo había sucedido el cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru, lo supe por Kagome, quien me dijo que a él no le gustaba celebrar… pero de todas formas hice un pastel pequeño para él. Nunca antes había intentado cocinar algo así, obviamente, pero no salió mal y me alegró poder hacer aunque fuera algo bueno por él.

Yo sabía que Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Izayoi sólo me habían acogido temporalmente y que no debería desear enterarme de sus vidas ni preocuparme por sus penas… pero no podía evitarlo. Ya no me sentía sola, ellos me cuidaban y eso los convertía en mi familia.

Además yo misma había cambiado un poco. Pude sentir con el paso de las semanas cómo todos los huesos prominentes en mi cuerpo comenzaban a notarse menos y sentí la ropa más justa. En alguna ocasión Kagome también lo notó y nos tomamos una tarde de sábado para ir y comprar ropa, a mí me parecía demasiado permitir que Sesshoumaru pagara por todo eso pero en cuanto mi amiga apareció en el departamento con la idea, él llamó al señor Jaken y le ordenó acompañarnos, mantener su distancia y pagar por todo con una tarjeta. Al final acepté de nuevo su generosidad porque no me gustaba que la ropa me quedara ajustada y marcara las formas de mi cuerpo.

Otra de las cosas que marchaba bien era la escuela. Después de ver exactamente qué sabía y qué no, pude retomar libros de texto y comenzar a aprender las cosas como debería ser en lugar de sólo temas al azar como le había hecho durante mis años de vivir en las calles y colarme en bibliotecas públicas para pasar el rato.

A final de cuentas… ahora era feliz.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

Una noche empezó como cualquier otra, cuando era algo tarde ya, Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala leyendo con una taza de café al lado y Lin se quedó dormida en su habitación luego de terminar de estudiar un capítulo de historia… después de hacer los exámenes que Kagome le proporcionó resultó ser que esa materia la tenía olvidada y le quedaba mucho por aprender, pero la encontraba tan aburrida que era su mejor somnífero.

Cerca de la media noche el intercomunicador sonó y Sesshoumaru se extrañó, al contestar el portero le informó que su padre estaba ahí para verlo y muy amablemente agregó que al parecer el hombre mayor no tenía intenciones de marcharse sin hacerlo.

- No lo dejes subir. Voy para allá. –ordenó en el auricular y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de Lin antes de tomar el ascensor para ir y reunirse con su padre.

La última vez que se vieron fue la noche del accidente, en la fiesta de cumpleaños donde para variar su hostilidad escaló a nuevos niveles. Él no deseaba ningún contacto con su progenitor, menos ahora que tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a Lin, esa niña que cada día con sus pasos silenciosos y sus miradas alegres se había ganado un lugar en su vida.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la planta baja vio a su padre y odió parecerse a él, sus mismos ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada y sin molestarse en decir una palabra salió hasta la calle, lo que fueran a decirse no debería tener testigos.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó en cuanto estuvieron bajo el cielo y rodeados de las temperaturas bajas de diciembre.

- Saber en qué problema estás metido. Izayoi no ha dicho una palabra sobre ti en meses y sé lo que eso significa. –le contestó algo severo, sin saber expresar su preocupación.

- ¿Viniste a molestarme para eso? –se rió sarcástico y la ira brilló en sus ojos. – Tan ridículo como siempre.

- Aunque no te guste soy tu padre y te conozco.

- Jamás te interesé, nunca, hasta que sólo por una vez necesité tu ayuda y te negaste. No me digas que me conoces porque no es así.

- ¡Siempre he estado contigo! –le gritó el hombre sin moverse de su sitio pero con el semblante alterado.

- No es cierto. Dejaste que Izayoi hiciera el trabajo y te sentaste a mirar… -susurró intentando mantener la calma y sin llegar a escuchar el grito que se quedó atrapado entre las paredes de su departamento.

**...**

Fue la peor de las pesadillas. Una nueva. Algo que jamás se llegó a imaginar pero que la asustó como nada más lo hacía ya. Gritó en su sueño y también en la vida real mientras se sentaba de golpe en la oscuridad y sentía las lágrimas recorrerle el rostro.

Estaba confundida, aún con la sensación del sueño recorriéndole el cuerpo y el corazón intentando salírsele del pecho. Se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin importarle nada, necesitaba verlo, encontrarlo en la sala bebiendo café… pero no estaba.

En ese momento le hubiera gustado poder llamarlo, pero no fue capaz. Notó el libro y la taza abandonados y le extrañó, en otras circunstancias hubiera vuelto a su recámara pero esa pesadilla donde las balas que mataron a su primera familia también lo alcanzaron a él, no la dejó darse por vencida.

Caminó por el pasillo oscuro y vio que no salía luz debajo de su estudio, luego, se acercó hasta la recámara principal y la encontró abierta… pero él no estaba. ¿A dónde pudo ir? Era media noche y él simplemente había desaparecido, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Lentamente con las manos temblándole fue a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de leche para luego espolvorearlo con miel, canela y chocolate. Ese era el único remedio que la ayudaba a dormir… pero sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que necesitaba, tenía que ver a Sesshoumaru para saber que estaba bien.

Dejó en la mesa de centro la bebida y fue a su habitación, todavía moviéndose a oscuras, tomó su teléfono y le llamó… no podría decirle nada pero con escuchar su voz sería suficiente. Para su gran decepción escuchó el aparato sonar muy cerca. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro sin darle tregua, era como si muy en el interior tuviera la certeza de que algo iba mal… sabía que era tonto pero no podía evitarlo. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Izayoi pero le dio miedo asustarla sólo por su tonta pesadilla. Sesshoumaru era un hombre adulto y podía hacer lo que se le antojara. Si tan sólo fuera fácil comprenderlo en ese momento.

Suspiró y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro, justo en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea. Si él se había marchado hacía mucho o no, el portero podría decírselo. Así sin pensar en cambiarse de ropa o recogerse el cabello llamó el elevador dispuesta a enfrentarse a un extraño ella sola. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Sesshoumaru estaba a salvo del fatídico sueño que lo involucró.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja se aproximó al portero, el hombre la había visto antes y sabía que era una niña tímida que vivía con el hombre del último piso al que todos temían, por eso cuando notó su presencia simplemente miró hacia afuera buscando la presencia de Sesshoumaru.

Lin de manera instintiva siguió el camino de su mirada y ahí lo encontró. Sesshoumaru estaba justo detrás de las puertas de cristal hablando con otro hombre. Su reacción fue instintiva, no pudo pensarla ni nada, sólo corrió, salió descalza y se puso en medio de los dos dándole la espalda al extraño mientras a Sesshoumaru lo envolvió con ambos brazos intentando protegerlo de un peligro que en realidad no sabía si existía. Su corazón iba desbocado.

**...**

Sesshoumaru estaba sumergido en la pelea con su padre. Si sólo dependiera de él ya hubiera dado ese asunto por concluido pero en esta ocasión tenía el firme propósito de ocultar a toda costa la presencia de Lin convenciéndolo de que nada pasaba. Ese plan se fue al demonio en el instante en que ella salió corriendo y lo abrazó.

El gesto lo dejó tan perplejo como a su padre.

Aunque tenían tres meses viviendo juntos y ella ya no parecía tenerle miedo, tampoco buscó nunca el contacto físico, según Izayoi y Kagome con ellas fue lo mismo. Pero de repente había aparecido a media noche, vestida con pijama y con los pies desnudos y había saltado entre él y su padre para abrazarlo en un gesto protector, como si hubiera algún peligro inminente. También notó que era la primera vez que le veía el cabello suelto, era más largo y hermoso de lo que imaginó.

- ¿Lin? ¿Qué pasa? –de repente la presencia de su padre ya no fue importante.

Él sólo había sido cercano con una persona antes, sólo a Kikyo le había demostrado afecto físicamente y no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo pero con Lin fue fácil, sólo le devolvió el abrazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo antes de seguir murmurando en voz baja.

- Todo está bien. Lin, no pasa nada. Estás a salvo.

Ella lo escuchó hablar y las lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro, eran de puro alivio. Su sueño no se estaba cumpliendo, él estaba sano y seguro… y la estaba confortando. Sabía que en otro momento se hubiera aterrorizado de que la sostuviera así… pero no, sólo se sintió bien y se alegró de que lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué es esto? –interrumpió por fin su padre el momento y Lin se tensó un poco.

- No te preocupes. –le murmuró Sesshoumaru al oído. – Es sólo mi padre. Él no te va a hacer nada. –esas últimas palabras fueron una promesa disfrazada.

Finalmente Lin alzó la mirada y se separó, él la soltó pero sin pensarlo tomó un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos, sí, era tan suave como parecía. Ella lo vio a los ojos y luego se atrevió a mirar un poco al extraño, fue fácil darse cuenta del parecido y suspiró aliviada. Quizás no se llevaran bien pero sabía que él no corría peligro.

- ¿Está todo bien arriba? –preguntó Sesshoumaru y ella asintió. – Ve y espérame allá, sólo será un momento.

Ella no quería perderlo de vista pero sabía que ese no era su sitio, así que asintió de nuevo y le dio un último y rápido abrazo antes de regresar corriendo al edificio sin mirar hacia atrás. Ahora se sentía exhausta, toda la adrenalina la había abandonado y eso le permitió comenzar a preocuparse por las posibles consecuencias.

- ¿Eso es lo que me ocultas? –preguntó asombrado el hombre mayor. – Es sólo una niña ¿te estás acostando con su madre? ¿A cuánta gente tienes viviendo ahí?

- Cállate. –le ordenó antes de que hiciera alguna suposición más estúpida y terminara por golpearlo.

- ¡Explícate!

- Lárgate de nuestras vidas. –le ordenó sin notar estar usando el plural. – No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Dio media vuelta y entró al edificio directo hacia el elevador sin mirar al portero. En su cabeza ya tenía un plan formándose. Lo primero sería llamar a Izayoi y prevenirla del interrogatorio que se le venía encima, además, tenía que hacerla prometer que si su padre como fiscal de distrito que era metía a la ley en esto le avisaría de inmediato para no poner en peligro a Lin.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron en su departamento la vio sentada en el suelo justo frente a él a un par de metros de distancia, Lin se levantó y se acercó un poco, aún tenía el miedo escrito en la mirada y notó que llevaba un cuaderno y un lápiz.

"_Lo siento."_ –leyó las dos palabras y no lo entendió.

- ¿Qué cosa?

"_No debí interrumpir así…"_ –las letras fueron escritas con rapidez y aprehensión.

- No importa. Pero no es seguro que salgas así a media noche. –le aclaró con su voz ecuánime y vio detrás de ella en la sala. - ¿Pesadillas? –preguntó al notar que sobre la mesa de centro descansaba un vaso con leche, chocolate y las otras cosas que ella usaba para calmarse y dormir. Lin asintió. – Voy a llamar a Izayoi. Tú intenta dormir.

Sin más se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse ahí y mantener la conversación lejos de los oídos de la joven, ella no necesitaba saber que su propio padre representaba una amenaza. Hizo la llamada y muy pronto Izayoi contestó y pudo escuchar ruido de varias voces en el fondo.

_- ¿Hijo, qué sucede?_ –preguntó algo alarmada, no era nada natural que él la llamara, en especial a esas horas. _- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Lin?_

- Él vino a verme. –contestó calmado en apariencia, aunque por dentro seguía furioso.

_- ¡No lo puedo creer! Me llamaron a una cirugía de emergencia hace horas. Ya me había dicho que deseaba hablar contigo pero no pensé que en verdad fuera a buscarte. Mucho menos a estas horas. ¿Qué sucedió?_

- Vio a Lin, su primera suposición fue que estoy involucrado con su madre pero en realidad no sabe nada. Cuando te interrogue no dejes que te engañe. –le advirtió sabiendo que la mayor habilidad de su padre era acorralar a los demás con palabras y no se tocaría el corazón al hacerlo con su esposa.

_- Puedo manejarlo_. –respondió con confianza y él sonrió un poco, eso era cierto._ – Acabo de salir del hospital. Supongo que va a ser una noche larga._ –suspiró cansada.

- Tienes que avisarme si va a mandar a alguien a investigar. No voy a poner a Lin en riesgo. –aseguró con toda la convicción del mundo dando pasos impasibles alrededor de su habitación.

_- No voy a permitir que eso pase._ –le prometió Izayoi sabiendo muy bien lo importante que era para él mantener segura a Lin. Eso ya le había quedado muy claro en los pasados tres meses.

- Me avisas.

_- Claro._ –aseguró con confianza y Sesshoumaru terminó la llamada.

Cuando estuvo en silencio pudo escuchar el suave murmullo de la televisión y sin pensarlo fue hasta la sala, aunque no deseara admitirlo estaba preocupado por Lin y toda la situación. Ella afirmó haber tenido pesadillas pero eso no estaba ni cerca de explicar por qué salió corriendo y se arrojó a sus brazos, no iba a preguntarle pero su curiosidad fue suficiente para empujarlo hasta el mismo sillón donde ella estaba sentada sosteniendo el vaso que ya llevaba a la mitad. Conservó su distancia y la miró a los ojos buscando señales de algo, lo que fuera. Lin le sonrió y dejó su bebida en la mesa antes de tomar el cuaderno y escribir algo.

"_Tampoco puedes dormir?"_ –leyó y negó con la cabeza, luego ella le señaló el vaso y cuestionándolo sin palabras.

- Jamás me atrevería a probar eso. –le aseguró casi sonriendo de manera maliciosa pues la invención de la chica le parecía casi repugnante.

Lin se encogió de hombros y dejó el cuaderno en la mesa antes de hacer algo que desconcertó a Sesshoumaru casi tanto como el abrazo. Le entregó el control remoto en las manos y luego tomó la almohada que tenía cerca y la puso justo al lado de su regazo, un segundo más tarde se cubrió con una manta y se recostó cerrando los ojos tan cerca de él que si hubiera querido habría podido acariciarle el cabello.

Él la observó relajarse y le pareció increíble que esa niña que antes se comportaba como un venado asustado ahora le tuviera confianza suficiente para quedarse dormida a su lado. Perlo le gustó que así fuera. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta su presencia se había transformado en algo que disfrutaba. Le gustaba despertar cada mañana y tener el desayuno esperándolo… y a ella haciendo lo mismo para comerlo juntos. También le complacía cómo a veces mientras él estaba en la sala ella llegaba y se sentaba para leer y hacerse compañía en silencio. Pero de todos los detalles lo que más lo cautivó siempre fue el cuidado que tuvo Lin cuando él se perdió en sus pensamientos, todas esas veces en las que se encerraba en su estudio todo el día y ella le dejaba una bandeja con comida y llamaba a la puerta, nunca intentó interrumpirlo ni disuadirlo de dejar su trabaja inconcluso, sólo estaba cuidando de él.

Esa noche no durmió nada pero fue una de las mejores que tuvo, sólo observándola a ella.

**...**

Izayoi subió las escaleras hacia su habitación preparada para afrontar a su esposo. Inu no Taisho era complicado, en especial cuando se trataba de Sesshoumaru y ella siempre lo supo, así que la situación requeriría que actuara de manera inteligente. Él era un buen hombre, un abogado excepcional que con su trabajo se había convertido en fiscal de distrito y siempre peleaba con pasión por las causas justas pero ese mismo instinto a veces se interponía en la relación con su hijo mayor.

Cuando entró en la recámara lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama, tenía el seño fruncido y su aura tensa le anticipó una buena pelea como otras que tuvieron en el pasado cuando él fue demasiado duro con Sesshoumaru y ella se puso del lado de ese chico al que amaba tanto como a Inuyasha aunque ella no lo hubiera llevado en su vientre.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? –fue lo primero que él dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Esa era otra parte de la rutina, la que más la contrarió siempre. Cada vez que ella tuvo que ocultarle información a su esposo para ayudar a su hijo… como cuando Sesshoumaru decidió abandonar la carrera de leyes en la universidad y ella lo supo mucho antes de que pasara.

- Ni siquiera sé qué se supone que tendría que haberte dicho. –contestó honestamente pues su esposo no sabía toda la verdad.

- Lo que fuera. Cualquier aviso hubiera estado bien. –le reclamó sin moverse de su lugar mientras ella dejó por ahí sus cosas y se sentó en una silla con toda la calma del mundo.

- No es un niño. No necesita de tu aprobación para tomar decisiones. –aseguró con convicción deseando llevar la plática por terrenos tranquilos.

- Se ha equivocado antes.

- Amor, nadie en este mundo puede dejar de cometer errores.

- ¡Se pone en peligro sin siquiera saberlo! –alzó la voz por primera vez y comenzó a caminar por toda la recámara, Izayoi tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa… si tan sólo él y su hijo se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían.

- Lo de Kikyo fue hace años, no estuvo en sus manos y no puedes seguir usándolo como pretexto para dudar de sus decisiones.

- No sabe decidir. –fue rotundo en su conclusión e Izayoi sintió la primera chispa de ira.

- Decidió no seguir tus pasos y hacer lo que en verdad ama y lo último que supe su trabajo se exhibe en más de diez países diferentes.

- ¡Claro! Qué horrible hubiera sido que se asegurara una carrera y una vida estable. –se quejó viendo a su esposa como si estuviera diciendo sinsentidos.

- No voy a seguir con esto. Sólo déjalo en paz. –le advirtió yendo hacia el baño para abrir la regadera.

- ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Desde hace cuánto que está ahí y por qué no me lo dijiste? –la siguió de cerca muy decidido a sacar toda la información que necesitara antes de en verdad intervenir.

- Si Sesshoumaru no te lo dijo, yo no lo voy a hacer. Creo que ya deberías saber eso. Cada vez que algo pasa tenemos la misma discusión. –le reclamó ella comenzando a quitarse la ropa mientras le daba la espalda.

- Toda la vida lo has solapado.

- Lo he tratado exactamente igual que a Inuyasha. –replicó arrojando en el cesto las prendas y entrando en la ducha como si él no estuviera presente.

- No es lo mismo. –suspiró él resignado porque sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara ni qué tanto crecieran sus hijos él e Izayoi parecían jamás pasar del mismo punto que discutieron la primera vez en sus vidas.

- ¿Como Inuyasha sí es mi hijo a él sí puedo solaparlo? –preguntó viendo a su esposo con la mirada triste.

- ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! –se exasperó Inu no Taisho y ella sabía que en verdad ese no era el problema pero en ese instante recurriría a cualquier arma para doblegarlo. Aunque luego se sintiera algo culpable.

- Entonces, ven. –le ofreció dando un paso al lado mientras tomaba la esponja.

Él intentó decirle algo, desconcertado, pero no pudo. Estaba enojado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo pero era lo suficientemente listo para saber que esa no era una invitación que pudiera rechazar sin que más tarde lo llevara a varios meses de dormir solo. Así se desvistió y entró junto con ella en la ducha para tomar el shampoo y comenzar a lavarle el cabello a su esposa como si no hubieran discutido apenas unos minutos atrás.

- Puedo ofrecerte un trato. –murmuró ella muy cerca de su rostro y pasándole la esponja por el pecho que a pesar de su edad continuaba mostrándose musculoso.

- No es justo. –se quejó el hombre que ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando.

- ¿Ah no? –preguntó inocente mientras bajaba las caricias por su abdomen.

- ¿Qué trato? –imploró deseando olvidar el tema y sabiendo a la perfección que lo estaba manipulando. Pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos.

- Yo sé que él está a salvo. –aseguró con toda la convicción del mundo pues aunque en un principio le preocupó la situación de Sesshoumaru con Lin, ahora estaba muy segura de que el destino los había puesto juntos para ayudarse el uno al otro. – Tú tienes que prometerme mantenerte fuera, sin investigar, sin ir a pelear y demandar cosas.

- ¿Y qué obtengo a cambio? –susurró dejando que sus manos vagaran por la cintura de su mujer. El gesto fue sugerente pero ambos sabían que él esperaba algo muy distinto.

- Voy a encontrar la manera de que veas la situación por ti mismo. –aseguró dejando que la esponja cayera al suelo para seguir tocándolo sólo con las manos.

- ¿Que mi hijo se abra conmigo? No sé si tengas la capacidad de hacer eso. –dudó mientras juntaba sus cuerpos y perdía un poco la coherencia de cada idea.

- No dudes mis habilidades. –inesperadamente le besó el cuello y comenzó a acariciar su masculinidad que para ese punto se había hecho más que presente.

- Está bien. Lo que tú digas… -Inu no Taisho estaba rendido ya y sólo buscó los labios de Izayoi para sellar el pacto con un beso, aunque nada más que su cuerpo y caricias le importaran en ese momento.

**...**

Lin estaba sentada en el comedor con un plato con fruta frente a ella y una nota, esa misma que encontró al lado de su almohada sobre el sillón cuando despertó. Se suponía que debía desayunar pero no tenía hambre, además, la idea de hacerlo sola no le agradaba en lo absoluto, hacía más de una hora que estaba intentado comer. De repente escuchó la campanilla del ascensor y fue casi corriendo en espera de que Sesshoumaru hubiera regresado. Se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró a Izayoi y no a él.

- Buenos días. –le sonrió la mujer y ella hizo lo mismo, contenta de tenerla de visita aunque las circunstancias fueran algo extrañas ¿estaría algo verdaderamente mal? - ¿Interrumpo algo? Debí llamar antes de venir. –se disculpó acercándose, Lin negó con la cabeza y la condujo hasta la mesa. - ¿Está encerrado en su estudio? Me parece un poco descortés que estés desayunando sola. –habló la mujer mayor frunciendo el seño. La más joven negó de nuevo y le entregó la nota que Sesshoumaru había dejado explicando su extraña ausencia.

"_Salí a correr. Regreso para el almuerzo. Desayuna." _

Izayoi sonrió un poco y luego comenzó a reírse abiertamente, Lin no le encontró sentido por lo que fue y tomó el block de notas más cercano, ahí dibujó un signo de interrogación y se lo mostró a su acompañante.

- Lo siento. Es que… en verdad, no tienes idea de lo extraño que es esto. –levantó la nota para hacer énfasis. – Desde que tuvo edad suficiente para tomar mis llaves a escondidas o saltar una barda, Sesshoumaru sólo se marchaba, nunca sabía dónde estaba o cuándo regresaría exactamente. –dejó el papel sobre la mesa y le sonrió más a la adolescente que se veía desconcertada. – Tienes que importarle mucho para que te dejara una nota explicando su paradero y su hora estimada de regreso.

Lin se quedó estática, sorprendida hasta lo más profundo de su ser ante esa confesión. Izayoi le sonrió de nuevo y luego fue a la cocina para prepararse café y esperar a que Sesshoumaru regresara pues tenía que hablar con él. La otra mujer fue y se sentó en la barra de la cocina mirándole mientras le daba sorbos a un vaso con jugo. Así pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Izayoi decidió que tenía que decirle ciertas cosas a Lin ahora que era parte de la familia y se enfrentaría a los problemas que tenían.

- Anoche conociste a mi esposo. –habló de repente y Lin asintió. – Disculpa si no se comportó muy bien, desde hace tiempo él y Sesshoumaru tienen ciertas diferencias sin arreglar. Es un buen hombre pero tiende a sobreprotegerlo, siempre ha sido así, desde que los conocí.

Lin frunció el seño y la duda fue muy evidente en su expresión, a su interlocutora le extrañó que ni siquiera supiera que ella no era la madre biológica de Sesshoumaru, ahí se dio cuenta de lo extensa que tendría que ser su explicación para que la joven entendiera.

- Mi esposo y la madre de Sesshoumaru se criaron en familias ricas y antiguas, se conocieron desde muy jóvenes y durante la universidad empezaron su relación. Ambos son abogados. Sus padres fueron muy insistentes y ellos terminaron casándose pronto. Ella no quería tener hijos… -suspiró deteniéndose un momento para encontrar la manera de plantearle las cosas a la chica que tenía frente a ella, esa dulce joven que tenía los ojos llenos de incredulidad. – Pasaron unos años así, ambos concentrados en sus carreras pero mi esposo sí deseaba formar una familia e insistió por largo tiempo hasta que ella aceptó. Pero nunca fue muy buena madre. Sesshoumaru se quedaba siempre al cuidado de niñeras.

"_Cómo?"_ escribió Lin de repente pues no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando. Ella nunca tuvo a su madre bilógica a su lado pero en cada hogar adoptivo en el que estuvo vio a las mujeres tratar bien a sus hijos de sangre y nada encajaba con lo que estaba escuchando.

- No lo sé. Ella fue así siempre, hasta que una tarde la niñera en turno apareció en la oficina de mi esposo con Sesshoumaru y unos papeles en un sobre. Mi hijo tenía tres años y su madre había solicitado el divorcio, firmado los documentos para renunciar a todos sus derechos sobre él y simplemente se había marchado sin despedirse. –suspiró y se quitó una lágrima del rostro, pensar en lo difícil que tuvo que ser eso para su pequeño niño siempre la ponía emocional. – Lo único bueno que hizo por Sesshoumaru fue dejarle dinero en un fideicomiso. Hasta el día de hoy ni él ni su padre han vuelto a verla.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, sólo viendo hacia la nada un par de minutos. Izayoi trataba de encontrar qué punto de la historia sería el siguiente, alguno que pudiera mostrarle a Lin cómo la manera de ser de Inu no Taisho era nada más que su ferviente deseo de proteger a Sesshoumaru y compensarlo por la pérdida de una madre que jamás deseó serlo.

"_Cuándo los conociste?"_ –escribió Lin algo temerosa de estar entrometiéndose pero sin poder evitarlo en lo absoluto, ahora tenía la necesidad obsesiva de saber el resto.

- Mi esposo ha tenido problemas del corazón desde que era joven y poco después de un año luego de que ella se fuera tuvo que someterse a una cirugía sencilla. Yo fui su anestesióloga. –sonrió por un momento y Lin hizo lo mismo, aunque no se veía menos desconcertada. – Esa noche regresé al hospital para ver que estuviera bien, rutina nada más. Yo apenas empezaba y era mi deber… no sabes lo mucho que me disgustaba tener que hacer esas cosas, ni lo agradecida que estoy por haber ido esa noche. Justo cuando estaba hablando con él su teléfono sonó, era la niñera avisándole que tenía treinta minutos antes de que se marchara y dejara al niño solo.

Izayoi se rió un poco y Lin no lo entendió a ella le parecía un gesto horrible abandonar a un pequeño de cuatro o cinco años en medio de la noche. Quería indagar de inmediato pero se detuvo, muy pronto la madre de Sesshoumaru continuó el relato.

- Mi esposo quería irse del hospital en ese momento. No era la primera niñera que sólo abandonaba así el trabajo. Desde que su madre se marchó… Sesshoumaru desarrolló un carácter terrible. Pero yo no lo sabía y al darme cuenta de que mi paciente iba a irse a media noche… me ofrecí a ir por su hijo y cuidarlo yo. Creo que fue la peor noche de mi vida…

**FLASHBACK**

**Izayoi POV**

- Tengo que irme ya. –murmuró mi paciente dejándose caer derrotado sobre la cama, su aprehensión se podía leer con facilidad en sus signos vitales alterados.

- Usted no puede irse ahora. –le aseguré preocupada. - ¿Alguien más que pueda ir por el niño?

- No. Sus abuelos murieron, sólo somos él y yo. –dijo con cierto desdén en la voz y me pregunté qué habría sucedido con la madre del pequeño. – No hay nadie. Tengo que ser yo. –suspiró e intentó levantarse, pero en un movimiento que quizás no debía hacer lo detuve de ambos hombros.

- No. Su vida corre peligro si se marcha ahora… y si algo le sucede a usted ¿qué pasaría con su hijo? –pregunté algo que me parecía muy obvio pero él, cegado por su desesperación, no había visto antes.

- Pues no sé qué más hacer.

Suspiró derrotado y de repente se me ocurrió algo. Era una idea pésima y se salía de cualquier protocolo… pero podía ser la solución. No quería arriesgarme a que este hombre muriera por no guardar reposo y en verdad… ¿qué tan difícil podía ser cuidar a un niño?

- Yo podría cuidarlo. –hablé dubitativa y él me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca. – Sólo esta noche. Mañana por la mañana puede encontrar otra niñera. Además deben darlo de alta antes del medio día. Y yo no entro a trabajar hasta la noche.

- No puedo dejar a mi hijo con una extraña. –me contradijo frunciendo el seño ¿era eso lo que le preocupaba?

- Pues… hace unas horas me confió su vida en el quirófano. Además, todos mis datos están en el expediente, soy doctora aquí… no voy a desaparecer con el niño. –repliqué confundida.

- Supongo que tiene razón. –su seño fruncido me indicó que lo estaba pensando.

- Puedo manejar al niño unas horas. –le aseguré y él se rió un poco ¿dudaba de mis capacidades o del comportamiento de su hijo?

- De acuerdo. –suspiró rendido y de la mesita a su lado tomó unas llaves y me las arrojó. – Sólo deme su número telefónico y yo le daré todos los datos…

Intercambiamos la información de manera muy profesional y noté cómo él estaba bastante preocupado, me aseguraría de pedirle a su enfermera que lo vigilara de cerca. Me dio mil recomendaciones antes de dejarme marchar y comencé a arrepentirme de la oferta. En verdad… estaba extralimitándome un poco.

Hasta donde sabía Inu no Taisho era un prominente abogado con abundantes recursos económicos ¿no existía algún servicio de niñeras de emergencia? Quizás no, yo no sabía nada de eso. Conduje con cuidado hasta la dirección citada y una parte de mí esperaba ver a la niñera ahí… pero al abrir la puerta y ver el desastre en el recibidor me di cuenta de en realidad se había marchado.

Tuve que caminar entre trozos de cristal… probablemente aquello fue un florero antes. Esquivé juguetes y seguí el sonido de los gritos. El pequeño estaba en la cocina peleándose a muerte con una caja de galletas que de seguro eran anda más que migajas ahora que había decidido brincar encima de ellas.

- Hola… ¿Sesshoumaru? –le hablé y se asustó, de inmediato corrió hasta ocultarse debajo de la mesa. – Mi nombre es Izayoi. Soy amiga de tu papá. He venido a cuidarte…

- ¡Vete! –me gritó con toda la convicción de mundo antes de salir corriendo y perderse en algún lugar de la enorme casa.

Suspiré rendida y mi teléfono sonó, claro, era el padre verificando que hubiera llegado ya y su retoño estuviera bien. Ahí sentí que en verdad acaba de cometer el peor error de todos y pasaría la noche en el mismo infierno.

**Fin Izayoi POV**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Nunca creí que pudiera detestar tanto a u niño hasta esa noche. –le aseguró la mujer mayor a Lin, quien cada vez entendía menos cómo es que esa historia encajaba con todo lo demás. – Cada vez que lo alcanzaba, me golpeaba… inclusive llegó a morderme… -sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza. – Pensé que lo odiaría por siempre… hasta la mañana siguiente cuando lo encontré dormido en el suelo y todo lo malo desapareció. El cansancio lo venció en su habitación cerca del amanecer y en cuanto fue una hora prudente entré a verlo. Estaba acurrucado sobre el piso frío y se aferraba a una blusa blanca, que después supe era la única pertenencia de su madre que se había quedado olvidada en la casa.

Lin vio la tristeza en los ojos de Izayoi y pudo imaginarse al pequeño destrozado por la partida de la persona que debería ser la más importante en su mundo. Sin que lo pudiera evitar se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Esa mañana me enamoré de él. –aseguró la mujer del cabello negro. – Con su padre las cosas fueron más difíciles… siempre ha sido un hombre encantador pero su necesidad de escudar a Sesshoumaru de cualquier daño hizo que se resistiera mucho a dejarme entrar en sus vidas… –sonrió un poco antes de seguir explicándole detalles pero en ese momento las interrumpió la campanilla del elevador. – Supongo que podemos seguir después.

Lin sonrió y se puso de pie, Izayoi la siguió hasta la sala, donde vieron a Sesshoumaru llegando vestido con ropa deportiva y empapado en sudor. Él no pareció sorprendido de ver a su madre adoptiva ahí y asintió sabiendo que le traería noticias sobre su padre.

- Podemos hablar en la oficina. –dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia la puerta sin importarle nada más, sólo tenía la terrible urgencia por saber qué tantos problemas iba a representar su padre esta vez.

- Creo que luego de hablar con él, podríamos almorzar ¿te importaría preparar algo? –le preguntó Izayoi a Lin intentando mantenerla ocupada mientras ella hacía el trabajo difícil con Sesshoumaru.

Lin sonrió y la miró marcharse para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Al instante la ansiedad la invadió porque nada desde la noche anterior era normal y no podía evitar preguntarse si su estúpido error de ir y buscar a Sesshoumaru fuera del departamento habría arruinado algo… ¿sería que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar otra vez?

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows!

Este es el cap más largo hasta ahora, espero compense el anterior que era un poco corto. Y de nuevo, no estoy favor de los spoilers, pero les adelanto el nombre del próximo cap **"Revelaciones"**.

Y ya por último si tienen un minuto les pido un comentario para saber qué piensan! Saludos a todas, tengan una excelente semana!

XD


	10. Revelaciones (1)

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 **

**Revelaciones**

**(Parte 1)**

- ¿Y? –preguntó Sesshoumaru en cuanto Izayoi cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba de pie en el extremo opuesto de la habitación intentando no alterarse más de lo necesario.

- Por el momento no va a intentar intervenir. –le aseguró ella sentándose en la silla frete al escritorio, no muy cerca de él porque lo conocía bien y deseaba darle espacio.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

- No quieres saberlo. –le sonrió de una manera en que a su hijo no le quedaron dudas del tipo de trucos que usó.

- Sí, ahórrate los detalles. –le dijo un poco asqueado de pensar en sus padres de esa forma, pero también encontró divertido el método de manipulación que Izayoi escogió.

- Pero sólo gané tiempo. Y tuve que hacer un trato. –le aclaró ella y él se tensó más. – Le dije que tuviera algo de paciencia y él podría comprobar por sí mismo qué es lo que está pasando.

- Imposible. No debiste hacer eso. –su respuesta apresurada no sorprendió a Izayoi, quien ya sabía que sería mucho más difícil convencer al hijo de lo que fue al padre.

- Sesshoumaru, esta no es una situación pasajera. Si Lin va a estar contigo de manera indefinida, es inevitable que tu padre lo sepa.

- En cuanto lo sepa va a ir corriendo a buscar a una trabajadora social. Eso no lo voy a permitir.

- No, él no haría eso…

- ¡Por favor! –se alteró levantando la voz en tono sarcástico como muy pocas veces lo hacía.

- No lo hará si la conoce. –completó la frase ella y lo vio a los ojos fijamente hasta que obtuvo su atención por completo. – Una semana fue lo que le tomó a Lin ganarse un lugar en nuestras vidas, en la tuya, la mía y la de Kagome. Dale ese tiempo a tu padre y va a suceder lo mismo.

- Él es inflexible. –espetó Sesshoumaru dándose por vencido con el intento de calma y comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación.

- No lo será cuando vea lo maravillosa que es y lo feliz que te hace. –le sonrió ampliamente y él no quiso ni detenerse a indagar en lo que estaba diciendo.

- No voy a responder a eso. –contestó cortante. – Pero de todas formas ¿qué estabas pensando? ¿Quieres que venga y la visite? ¿Que la lleve a tu casa? Ya sabes lo mucho que le molestan a Lin los hombres, cada vez que Jaken pone un pie aquí, ella desaparece en su habitación.

- Dentro de poco es navidad y fin de año. –murmuró ella intentando plantearle todo de manera tranquila ya que con cada palabra estaba más alterado.

- Olvídalo. –negó él sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

El cumpleaños de Izayoi era un día entre esas dos festividades, entonces, cada año desde que ella y su padre se casaron organizaban vacaciones familiares en diferentes destinos. Él asistía siempre en atención a ella y nada más, pero no le apetecía encerrar a Lin en un lugar extraño con su padre e Inuyasha, quien por lo común llevaba también a un amigo.

- Miroku no va a ir este año. –empezó a explicar Izayoi, quien no sólo tenía todo muy bien calculado, sino que podía sentir todas las preocupaciones de Sesshoumaru con claridad. – Y en su lugar Inuyasha invitó a Kagome. –como respuesta Sesshoumaru la miró inquisitivo, ella se rió. – Lo sé, creo que tu hermano por fin va abriendo los ojos. Pero lo importante es que en verdad es una buena oportunidad…

- No creo. –el tono de él seguía siendo definitivo, pero Izayoi notó mucha la diferencia entre esta respuesta y el "olvídalo" que le dio antes.

- Estaba pensando en una cabaña en el bosque. Un lugar tranquilo y solitario para que Lin, y tú, tengan paz. Además, esos lugares abundan en distancias cortas de la ciudad, no tendríamos que intentar tomar un avión y arriesgar a que alguien de seguridad preguntara cosas.

- No es tan sencillo. –suspiró él volviendo a su punto original en la habitación, Izayoi sintió que ya había ganado la batalla.

- Sí lo es. Sólo seríamos nosotros seis, Kagome puede mantener a Inuyasha a raya y tu padre tendría oportunidad de pasar tiempo observándola. Después de eso estoy segura de que no va a intentar alejarla de ti…

- Supongo que la única opción que tengo es confiar en ti. –murmuró él volviendo a su habitual inexpresividad.

- Confía en él también.

- Sabes que eso es imposible. Va a traicionarme en cuanto su carácter le indique que es lo correcto.

- Hijo… -intentó protestar la mujer pero él simplemente comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

- Cambiar mi relación con él es algo que ni tú puedes hacer. –le resumió esa gran verdad que ambos conocían. – Podemos planteárselo a Lin más tarde. Si ella no acepta, no la voy a obligar.

Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina y se encaminó hacia su habitación para tomar un baño y pensar en qué palabras podía utilizar para plantearle el viaje a Lin pues era muy consciente de que la idea no la haría muy feliz… y de que aunque lo hubiera deseado, no podría obligarla. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa niña era más bien como una mujer experimentada y llena de confianza que se marcharía sin mirar atrás antes de hacer algo contra su voluntad. Era sólo una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

**...**

**Lin POV**

Estaba nerviosa. Tanto como hacía mucho no me sentía. Algo malo estaba sucediendo y no sabía ni siquiera qué era, sólo que tenía que ver conmigo y el padre de Sesshoumaru. Eso no fue difícil de adivinar pero aún me preguntaba cuáles serían las consecuencias... ¿tendría que volver a la calle? No, Sesshoumaru jamás me haría eso… ¿cierto?

La sola idea me llenaba los ojos de lágrimas y me daba escalofríos. Fue ahí en la cocina mientras preparaba el almuerzo que me di cuenta de lo segura que sentía mi nueva vida. Sin darme cuenta bajé la guardia y tomé como algo natural el saber que estaría con él, bajo su protección, al menos el tiempo que me faltaba para ser mayor de edad.

Suspiré y me quité el llanto de la cara. No quería que me vieran así cuando terminaran de conversar. Con mucho cuidado puse los platos sobre la mesa y preparé emparedados, los serví con papas fritas y preparé más café para Izayoi, jugo natural para él y una soda para mí.

- Se ve delicioso. –oí la voz de la mujer cerca y me sorprendí de no haberla escuchado acercarse. Cada vez me costaba más trabajo saber cuando alguien estaba a mi alrededor y eso no sería nada positivo si tenía que volver a las calles. Lo más que pude hacer para responderle fue sonreír.- Te ves nerviosa ¿escuchaste lo que pasó ahí adentro?

No me gustaba ser tan obvia con lo que sentía y su suposición me alteró aún más ¿es que ya habían decidido deshacerse de mí? Izayoi me vio directo a los ojos y negué, porque la verdad no oí ni una palabra de lo que dijeron, pero sí estaba muy nerviosa.

- Nada malo va a pasar. Te lo prometo. –habló muy bajo sin soltar mi mirada de la suya y tomando una de mis manos… le creí y pude respirar profundo, aunque de todas formas las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos. – No llores. –me imploró ferviente y vi como si de repente tomara una decisión. – Mira, creo que Sesshoumaru preferiría que no te dijera esto pero su padre está preocupado porque no sabe qué está pasando. Él no te conoce ni tiene idea de quién eres.

Hizo una pausa para dejarme asimilar lo que acababa de decir y me sorprendió un poco ¿ese era todo el problema? ¿El padre de Sesshoumaru quería conocerme? No, eso era algo demasiado simple para causar tanto alboroto.

- Ya te conté un poco de por qué mi esposo siempre intenta sobreprotegerlo y esta vez no es la excepción, está muy alterado porque sabe que algo pasa y se imagina que es algo malo. –fruncí el seño porque todo seguía pareciéndome muy simple, algo más tenía que haber ahí. – Es sencillo en realidad, yo estoy muy segura de que cuando te conozca te querrá como lo hacemos nosotros.

Se acercó me dejó un beso en mi mejilla antes de soltarme e ir a la cocina. Yo me quedé estática, no vi venir su demostración de afecto… y me gustó. Desde que perdí a la única familia que conocí, nadie me había besado la mejilla y se sintió bien. Sonreí un poco y fui a la mesa para revisar que todo estuviera listo para almorzar.

Unos minutos después Sesshoumaru apareció y nos sentamos a comer en silencio. Podía sentir lo tenso que él estaba y quise decirle que no tenía razón para ello. La idea de conocer a su padre me asustaba un poco… quizás nunca dejaría de temerle a los hombres en general pero estaba muy segura de que podía hacerlo y todo estaría bien.

- Lin. –llamó Izayoi mi atención cuando estábamos terminando. – Cada año todos nos tomamos unos días para ir de vacaciones, desde la víspera de navidad hasta año nuevo. Va toda la familia, mis dos hijos, mi esposo y este año Kagome también nos acompaña. Me estaba preguntando si quisieras acompañarnos también ahora que eres parte de la familia.

Ella sonrió y sentí los ojos de Sesshoumaru fijos en mí pero no pude reaccionar. Ella acaba de decir que era parte de su familia ¿en verdad? ¿Consideraba que yo fuera eso? La simple idea me llenó los ojos de lágrimas que se derramaron y asentí. No sólo porque en verdad deseaba formar parte de ellos, sino porque entendí que ese viaje sería la manera para que su esposo me conociera y las cosas se calmaran.

La parte lógica de mi mente me dijo que tenía motivos para asustarme pues estaría en un lugar extraño con el padre y hermano de Sesshoumaru, pero sabía muy bien que él no dejaría que nada malo me sucediera, al igual que Izayoi y Kagome, además, también era muy poco probable que algún miembro de esa maravillosa familia tuviera malas intenciones.

- No tienes que ir si no lo deseas. –aclaró Sesshoumaru de repente y lo miré con desconcierto.

- Hijo. –lo reprendió ella y vi que él se tensaba más.

- Está llorando sólo con la idea de ir ¿crees que quiere hacerlo? –espetó él y se puso de pie para empezar a caminar por el comedor y la estancia.

De inmediato me levanté y fui a la barra de la cocina para tomar papel y lápiz, escribí unas palabras y lo alcancé para enseñárselas, necesitaba que entendiera mi reacción un poco, aunque me extrañó que no lo hiciera desde el principio como siempre.

"_Quiero ir"_

- No tienes que hacerlo para darle gusto a nadie. Nada va a pasar si te niegas. –me contestó viéndome a los ojos. El fuego en los suyos era muy obvio.

"_En verdad. Quiero ir con ustedes"_

- Inuyasha y mi padre van a estar ahí. –me aclaró muy severo y puse los ojos en blanco ¿de repente pensaba que era estúpida y no entendí eso desde el principio?

De repente, antes de que pudiera decirme algo más o yo hilar alguna respuesta para su pregunta tonta otra idea me cruzó la cabeza ¿y si él no deseaba que yo fuera? Quizás ese era el problema, estaba intentando persuadirme de decir que no. Tal vez no deseaba ir él mismo y pensaba que si yo me negaba Izayoi no le pediría que me dejara sola. O… podría ser que no quisiera que conociera a su padre.

"_No quieres que vaya? Puedo decir que no, si eso es lo que quieres."_ –escribí rápido y con letras apenas entendibles, él leyó y frunció el seño.

- Es cierto, no quiero que vayas. Pero no es por ti, jamás podrías adivinar las razones. –su respuesta fría me desconcertó pero no tuve tiempo de idear nada, Sesshoumaru de inmediato miró a Izayoi, quien seguía sentada a la mesa pero prestaba atención a nuestra conversación. – Está bien, tú ganas. Espero que tengas razón en esto.

Sin decir nada más fue y se perdió por el pasillo, lo escuché abrir y cerrar una puerta. Supuse que había ido a encerrarse a su estudio, el único lugar en el que garantizaba no ser molestado. Suspiré y miré a Izayoi cuestionándola pues otra vez me sentía perdida ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esa reacción?

- Sólo dale tiempo. –me aseguró ella y se puso de pie. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya hice todo lo que pude y creo que las cosas salieron bien.

"_Qué hago ahora?"_ –le pregunté con una pequeña nota porque no sentía que nada hubiera salido bien como ella aseguraba.

- Nada. Sigue como si nada sucediera. Sesshoumaru sólo necesita tiempo, probablemente esté así hasta que termine el viaje. –suspiró y se tomó unos segundos para pensar. – Hace algunos años mi hijo le pidió ayuda a su padre… era un asunto legal y mi esposo pensó que era peligroso para él… y se negó a hacer algo. Es eso lo que causó la ruptura definitiva en su relación.

"_Legal?"_ –no supe si el temor en mi mirada fue muy obvio pero me asustaba pensar en la policía involucrada con Sesshoumaru ¿por qué?

- Él no hizo nada malo, pero perdió a alguien que amaba mucho y… no, Lin. No es mi historia para contarla. Sólo ten fe. Mi hijo piensa que si su padre cree que es riesgoso tenerte con él, va a ir a buscar una trabajadora social.

Sin que lo pudiera evitar solté la libreta y el lápiz. Entonces eso era. Ese hombre al que apenas conocía podía entregarme a las trabajadoras sociales y Sesshoumaru no deseaba eso. En parte fue reconfortante saber que estaba de mi lado, pero si la posibilidad de terminar en un hogar temporal existía… no, no podía arriesgarme a eso.

- Lin. Eso no va a pasar. – Izayoi me tomó ambas manos y buscó mi mirada. – Aunque mi esposo deseara hacerlo, ni Sesshoumaru ni yo se lo permitiríamos. Pero él no lo va a intentar, por eso quiero que te conozca para que sepa lo maravillosa que eres.

La vi a los ojos e intenté asimilar lo que me decía, creerle sin dudar… pero no podía. Me limité a negar un poco con la cabeza para que lo comprendiera. Ella como todos los demás no tenía idea de cuál era la realidad de los hogares temporales, nunca tuvo que dormir en el suelo, mirar a los otros niños comer sin tener derecho a hacerlo… no la golpearon por derramar agua… y ni se imaginaba a los "padres" que metían sus manos donde no debían. Izayoi jamás entendería la profundidad de mi miedo.

- Confía, por favor. –me rogó y vi que sus ojos estaban cristalinos. – Sé que eres muy fuerte pero necesito que tengas algo de paciencia. Sesshoumaru jamás permitiría que alguien te alejara, eres muy importante para él. Y Kagome y yo estamos de su lado. Mi esposo no es tan malo como suena ahora. –sonrió un poco. - ¿Puedes confiar en mí? Ven al viaje y te prometo que cuando esos días terminen, todo volverá a la normalidad.

La contemplé meditando las opciones que tenía. Siempre podría marcharme y regresar a la vida que conocí antes en las calles, pero no deseaba eso, me asustaba la idea. También podía quedarme y confiar en ella, tomar el riesgo de que se estuviera equivocando y su esposo me entregara al sistema. Estaba confundida y asustada. No sabía qué hacer… pero asentí. De momento no estaba lista para tomar mis cosas y salir por la puerta.

- Voy a visitar a Kagome hoy por la tarde, quiero llevarle algunas cosas para sus niños. Te veo ahí ¿de acuerdo? –sus palabras estaban llenas de intensidad y supe que intentaba asegurarse de que no saldría corriendo en ese mismo instante. Volví a asentir. – Gracias por darnos esta oportunidad. –murmuró y me besó la mejilla antes de irse.

Yo me quedé ahí de pie intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder e imaginarme qué más estaba por venir. En ese instante desee como nunca antes entrar al estudio de Sesshoumaru y abrazarlo.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

Los días que pasaron antes del viaje transcurrieron en una tensa calma. Sesshoumaru pasó más tiempo que nunca a solas en su estudio y Lin intentó concentrarse en sus lecciones y el trabajo con Kagome para evitar pensar en todo lo que la asustaba. Al final el tiempo pasó muy lento pero la víspera de navidad llegó con todo listo para esa semana que podría cambiar por siempre la vida de ambos.

El destino eran unas cabañas a la mitad del bosque, era un viaje de cuatro horas en auto. Lin iba sentada en el lugar del copiloto y se había dedicado a apreciar el paisaje, estaba nerviosa pero aún así se maravilló de la sensación de velocidad y de ver tantas cosas que mientras vivió en las calles no pudo apreciar. Sesshoumaru iba más bien concentrado en el camino aunque todavía intentaba encontrar una mejor solución al problema que exponerla al escrutinio y juicio de su padre.

De repente cuando llevaban más o menos la mitad del camino recorrido él vio una estación de gasolina al lado de una pequeña cafetería y un minisúper. Decidió que podían hacer una pausa y se estacionó bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana que no servían de mucho para atenuar el frío invierno.

- Me caería bien algo de café. –dijo él y la miró, ella sonrió e iba a bajar del auto, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo con dos palabras antes de salir él. – No. Espera.

Lin se quedó estática pensando en qué podría haber de malo en que lo acompañara al interior de la tienda. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lucubrar teorías, él sólo rodeó el auto y le abrió la puerta extendiéndole después una mano para ayudarla. Ella la tomó y ya estando fuera lo miró cuestionándolo.

- Eres una dama. Siempre espera a que te abra las puertas. Y nunca aceptes menos que eso de ningún hombre. –le dio las instrucciones que se había guardado desde hacía meses.

Ella asintió por puro instinto y caminó a su lado, luego se detuvo en la entrada del minisúper y él casi sonrió mientras también sostenía la puerta abierta para ella. Su inteligencia era otra de las muchas cosas que lo fascinaban. Una vez en el interior Lin decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y fue para servirse café y luego recorrió los pasillos cortos buscando algo para comer ya que no habían desayunado esa mañana. Tomó unas galletas y consideró la posibilidad de dejaras… tenía hambre pero también estaba nerviosa y con un nudo en el estómago, además, ya había subido varios kilos desde que vivía con él y eso le causaba conflicto. Por un lado sabía que se veía mejor, ya no tenía huesos muy prominentes como antes, pero no le gustaba la sensación de la ropa que se amoldaba a su cuerpo en lugar de quedarle suelta. Al final suspiró y conservó las galletas.

Cuando llegó a la caja registradora él ya la estaba esperando, pagó por todo y volvieron al auto pero Sesshoumaru no arrancó de inmediato. Se detuvo para darle un sorbo a su bebida y luego miró las otras cosas que había comprado. Fue ahí cuando Lin se dio cuenta de que era un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Frunció el seño y despegó los labios queriendo preguntarle por ello. Nunca lo vio fumar antes.

- Hace años que no lo hago. –respondió él que ya era un experto interpretando sus expresiones. – Es un mal hábito que adquirí de alguien a quien conocía.

No quiso darle más explicaciones porque ella no sabía nada de su relación con Kikyo ni de toda la tragedia que sucedió en torno a su muerte. Esos recuerdos de la única mujer a la que había amado eran secretos, todos y cada uno.

Aún después de todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que no estaba con ella, podía recordar con claridad cómo se conocieron y lo natural que fue para ambos congeniar sus naturalezas reservadas y silenciosas. Tenían casi la misma edad, él era apenas un año más chico, y ambos poseían un carácter difícil de entender para el resto del mundo, quizás por eso se unieron desde un inicio como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

El fumar fue un hábito que adquirió de ella, Kikyo siempre dijo que lo hacía para empatizar con los adolescentes del centro pero la verdad era que comenzó a hacerlo desde mucho antes y nunca deseó dejarlo. Él en eso como en muchas otras cosas simplemente se le unió.

Miró los cigarros unos segundos más antes de abrirlos y sacar uno para encenderlo de inmediato. Si era sincero nunca le gustó demasiado pero el tiempo en que estuvo con ella llegó a disfrutarlo un poco, además, después de su muerte se volvió una especie de refugio para él. La única razón por la que se detuvo de hacerlo fue para iniciar la tarea imposible de olvidarla.

Por eso mismo también había mandado redecorar todo el departamento, cambió el color de cada pared y todos los muebles, pero no fue capaz de marcharse pues estar ahí le recordaba a ese tiempo en su vida que terminó demasiado pronto.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

El sol de media tarde resplandecía a la mitad del cielo iluminándolo todo y resaltando cada tono de verde que adornaba el jardín del templo Higurashi. Era un lugar pacífico y casi liberador, lo hubiera sido si no estuviera sentado en el suelo frente a la tumba de la mujer que amaba. La única que jamás amaría así.

La lápida estaba labrada con un patrón intrincado de flores pequeñas, era mi diseño, fue el último regalo que pude hacerle a Kikyo.

Todos se habían marchado desde hacía buen rato, el funeral terminó varias horas antes y ahora sólo éramos ella y yo, aunque sabía que estaba solo tal cual permanecería el resto de mi vida.

En ese momento odiaba absolutamente todo y a todos. Aún no podía entender cómo era posible que el destino me hubiera regalado todo lo que alguien podía desear sólo para arrebatármelo tan pronto y de una manera brutal.

No es que su muerte hubiera sido más fácil de cualquier otra forma pero el hecho de que alguien la hubiera asesinado complicaba procesar cada cosa. Una mañana ella estaba ahí y esa misma noche había desaparecido. Todavía tenía frescas en la mente las fotografías que vi de la escena del crimen y con gusto hubiera vertido ácido sobre mi cerebro con tal de borrarlas.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? –le pregunté a la nada y no obtuve respuesta.

Obviamente todo lo que habíamos planeado juntos jamás sería posible. Ya no tenía deseos de hacer un hogar del departamento ni de ir a las exposiciones de arte. En realidad no sabía si algún día podría volver a trabajar… quizás mis ganas de pintar o esculpir se habían muerto junto con ella. Me sentía vacío casi por completo.

Suspiré y con eso una nueva oleada de ira me recorrió. Ese odio era lo único que me hacía saber que continuaba con vida y que aún tenía propósito. Uno solo. Encontrar a los que hicieron esto y hacerlos pagar con dolor, sangre y sus propias vidas.

- No debiste irte, no así, no tan pronto. –le murmuré a Kikyo mientras me ponía de pie dispuesto a ir y comenzar a tomar venganza.

**Fin Sesshoumaru POV**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de un corto silencio Sesshoumaru volvió a fijarse en Lin y notó la curiosidad en su expresión, sonrió y se recordó a sí mismo que ella era una adolescente después de todo. Por mucho que a veces le pareciera una mujer

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? –le ofreció extendiéndole el cigarro y sabiendo que no debería hacer eso.

Ella en realidad no lo pensó mucho, sólo lo tomó y luego lo observó un poco. Nunca lo había probado ni considerado hacerlo así que no iba a cambiar eso en ese momento. Con un movimiento fluido abrió la puerta del auto y lo tiró al suelo, luego tomó la cajetilla y el encendedor que tenía Sesshoumaru y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Su último paso fue poner las galletas en las manos del hombre.

Él sólo la vio asombrado por sus acciones seguras. En ningún momento dudó de lo que hacía y su respuesta no hubiera sido más clara de haberla gritado. Quizás debería molestarse pero sólo pudo sonreír y abrir el paquete para tomar una galleta antes de devolvérselas.

- Siempre conserva esa actitud. –no supo exactamente de dónde salieron las palabras pero tampoco se detuvo a indagarlo. Así era siempre estar con ella, sencillo y natural, como si a su lado pudiera sólo ser él mismo.

Muy pronto retomaron el camino de nuevo en silencio, entre sorbos de bebidas calientes y galletas de chocolate, ellos dos en su mundo privado.

**...**

La cabaña era grande y llena de espacios. Contaba con tres habitaciones amplias, cada una con su baño, una estancia con chimenea y grandes ventabas para observar el bosque nevado, el comedor podía albergar a ocho personas y la cocina tenía espacio suficiente para moverse con libertad.

Izayoi se esmeró en encontrar ese sitio pacífico y fuera del alcance de la civilización, deseaba como nunca antes que su familia estuviera junta y sin distracciones porque aunque estuviera muy segura de que el resultado sería positivo, quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que las cosas salieran bien.

Era casi medio día y sólo faltaban Sesshoumaru y Lin, para ese momento los cuatro miembros de la familia que viajaron juntos estaban sentados en la estancia sosteniendo tazas de chocolate caliente. Izayoi había prometido a su esposo que le explicaría algo de la situación antes de que llegara su hijo mayor con la invitada y además sabía que tenía que prevenirlos a él y a Inuyasha de no acercarse demasiado a Lin.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Inu no Taisho ansioso porque al fin le develaran el secreto las dos mujeres que tenía frente a él. En verdad apreciaba a Kagome pero no estaba muy contento con ella desde que se enteró que la chica supo muy bien qué pasó con su hijo todo ese tiempo.

- Sesshoumaru va a traer a una invitada con él. Su nombre es Lin. Y nosotras la consideramos un miembro más de la familia. –aseguró la mujer mayor y Kagome asintió.

- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con su nueva novia? -le preguntó Inuyasha a su amiga muy extrañado porque considerara a alguien lo suficientemente buena para reemplazar a su hermana.

- No son así las cosas, hijo. –contestó Izayoi en su lugar, no deseando que los recuerdos de Kikyo los alteraran. – Lin es una niña. No estoy muy segura de su edad… pero no puede tener más de quince años.

- ¿Y sus padres? –indagó el hombre mayor sin entender nada.

- Ella no tiene a nadie. Vivía sola en las calles. La noche en que Sesshoumaru tuvo el accidente, ella lo ayudó…

- Y él piensa que le debe algo. –completó el esposo de Izayoi lo que sabía ella estaba por decir. – No ve lo peligroso que es tener a una menor con él, lo que puede pasar si la policía…

- No. –lo interrumpió esta vez Izayoi. – Yo también me preocupé al principio, pero las cosas son diferentes. Por eso hice todo esto, para que tengas oportunidad de ver por ti mismo lo maravillosa que es esa niña y puedas dejar que Sesshoumaru y ella estén en paz.

- No puedo creer que apruebes eso. ¡Ella podría llevar drogas a su casa, o cosas peores!

Para ese momento la pareja estaba alterada y tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se sentían incómodos pero ninguno se atrevió a intervenir o marcharse. Izayoi sabía que tenía que terminar con esa conversación lo antes posible porque con palabras jamás lograría convencer a su esposo.

- Escucha. Todo eso lo puedes descartar cuando la conozcas, no voy a seguir intentando hacer que lo veas. –le dijo en tono definitivo. – Pero hay algo importante que ustedes dos tienen que saber. Lin le tiene miedo a los hombres. Así que ambos deben conservar su distancia.

- Nunca intentar tocarla. –intervino Kagome algo avergonzada de hacerlo pero con convicción firme. – En lo absoluto.

- ¿Está loca o algo así? –preguntó Inuyasha sin pensarlo antes.

- ¡Inuyasha! –lo regañó su amiga. - ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Es muy dulce y tranquila, sólo no quiero que tenga un ataque de pánico por un descuido, hijo. Eso es todo. –le sonrió Izayoi e Inuyasha nada más frunció el seño.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa? –inquirió Inu no Taisho en modo hostil.

- Ella no habla, pero puede comunicarse perfectamente. No la traten como si fuera tonta.

- Así que no sólo recogió de la calle a una niña, sino que además tiene impedimentos físicos. Perfecto. –se quejó de nuevo el hombre y eso pareció ser el detonante de Izayoi, quien se puso de pie y se acercó para hablarle con voz de hielo.

- Espero que ya hayas terminado de decir esas cosas horribles. Cuando la conozcas de verdad, te vas a arrepentir de todo, pero mientras tanto no vayas a seguir hablando así frente a ella o a Sesshoumaru. Sólo eso te pido. Él es un adulto y sabe lo que hace, y yo lo apoyo. Si tú no puedes hacerlo, por lo menos no te metas en su camino.

Después sólo abandonó la estancia escaleras arriba con la mirada atónita de su esposo siguiéndola. Inuyasha sabía que ese tono significaba problemas y miró a Kagome a los ojos antes de hacer una seña hacia la puerta trasera y ponerse de pie. Los dos se marcharon dejando al hombre mayor solo con sus ideas, aún perplejo.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows!

Espero que nadie desee agredirme en este momento. Mi intención era subir todo el capítulo pero resultó tan excesivamente largo que tuve que dividirlo. En el próximo está la parte más fuerte ;)

Si tienen un minuto les pido un review, cuéntenme qué les parece :)

Ojalá que todas tengan una **linda semana**! Mucha suerte y si están de vacaciones... felicidades! XD


	11. Revelaciones (2)

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Revelaciones**

**(Pt. 2)**

- Aún puedes arrepentirte. –le dijo Sesshoumaru a Lin cuando detuvo el auto en la puerta de la cabaña donde todos estarían esperándolos.

Ella lo miró y sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo pero sabía la enorme importancia de ser paciente y enfrentar al padre de Sesshoumaru, si lo hacía bien, podría quedarse sin causar más problemas. Además, estaba segura de que él la protegería sin importar qué.

El hombre salió del auto y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar, luego, sacó de la cajuela sus maletas y abrió la cabaña. Le permitió entrar antes a la chica pero él lo hizo sólo un paso detrás preparado para enfrentar a su padre y a Inuyasha si no se comportaban de manera debida.

Lin respiró profundo y asimiló la vista frente a ella. El gran espacio de la estancia, el ventanal en el fondo que dejaba ver el bosque nevado… pero sobre todo notó a las cuatro personas que la observaban de diferentes maneras. Izayoi y Kagome sonreían como siempre, parecían contentas. El que asumió era Inuyasha… tenía un gran parecido con Sesshoumaru, sólo que había algo más… renegado en su semblante, él aparentaba no darle mucha importancia. Por último se fijó en un hombre mayor, las similitudes con sus dos hijos eran abrumadoras y su mirada resultaba muy similar a la de Sesshoumaru, tanto que también en ella pudo leer la preocupación silenciosa y oculta detrás de cierta hostilidad.

- Me alegra que hayan llegado. –intervino Izayoi sin cercarse. Lin, él es Inuyasha. –señaló el chico y él asintió, Lin correspondió el gesto de la misma forma. – Y él es mi esposo, aunque ya se conocían.

La chica intentó sonreír y volvió a asentir en dirección al hombre, quien no le devolvió el saludo, sino que se dedicó a mirarla como si fuera una criatura desconocida con dos cabezas. Bueno, ese tipo de reacciones las recibió muchas veces mientras vivía en las calles así que apenas la incomodó.

- Voy a llevar tus cosas a la habitación, ven para que sepas dónde es. –intervino Sesshoumaru. - ¿Kagome, podrías acompañarnos?

- Claro. –la joven se adelantó un poco a ambos y recorrió casi todo el espacio abierto hasta adentrarse en la puerta pasando las escaleras.

Dos de las recámaras estaban en la parte superior, Izayoi había ubicado a ambas chicas abajo para que Lin se sintiera más cómoda, no como si estuviera atrapada o demasiado cerca de los hombres. El cuarto no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente. Tenía su propio baño, una televisión, dos camas individuales listas para ser usadas y una ventana grande que daba hacia la parte trasera. A Lin le apreció hermosa.

- La cama que está junto a la ventana tiene mejor vista. –explicó Kagome, que ya había puesto sus pertenencias en la otra para dejarle a su amiga el sitio que le daría la impresión de libertad. Supuso que eso serviría de algo y creyó haber acertado cuando vio a Lin relajarse un poco.

- Voy a llevar mis cosas arriba. No la dejes sola. –habló Sesshoumaru con su habitual inexpresividad y las dejó no sin antes detenerse un segundo a comprobar que Lin pareciera tranquila.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? –preguntó la mayor sentándose en su cama. Su compañera tomó del bolsillo de su abrigo una pequeña libreta y lápiz que tenía preparados para ayudarla a comunicarse.

"_No tengo idea de qué hacer."_ –le respondió con sinceridad.

- Aún no hace tanto frío afuera, podríamos salir y caminar un poco. Hay un pequeño río casi congelado aquí cerca.

"_No hay problema si hacemos eso?"_ –quiso saber pues no conocía las reglas que pondría el padre de Sesshoumaru para su estancia ahí y en su experiencia siempre había alguien que ordenaba las cosas. Lo que no sabía era que en esa familia siempre fue más bien Izayoi quien con su dulzura manejó todo.

- No. Podemos hacer lo que sea. Vamos. –se puso de pie y ambas se marcharon juntas.

Kagome tenía la esperanza de que si algo iba a estallar entre padre e hijo, sucediera mientras Lin no pudiera escucharlo y asustarse pues toda esa maravillosa idea de Izayoi bien podría salir muy mal.

**...**

Cuando iniciaba la tarde dentro de la cabaña había aroma a comida, Izayoi se había dado a la tarea de hacer bocadillos e iniciar los preparativos de la cena con ayuda de Inuyasha y su esposo, a quienes no les dio otra opción más que cooperar. Su hijo menor lo hacía entre miradas recelosas a su hermano y abundantes quejas de por qué él no tenía que participar también, aunque sabía muy bien que la razón era simplemente porque el mayor detestaba cocinar.

Lin y Kagome volvieron cansadas de su paseo pero ambas sonreían. En cuanto entraron Sesshoumaru observó a la más joven intentando detectar miedo o tensión en su mirada pero no encontró nada de eso. Lin se veía relajada y en paz, eso lo alivió y se limitó a seguir viendo el noticiero en la televisión. Ambas chicas fueron a su recámara para quitarse los abrigos y las botas aprovechando que el fuego de la chimenea creaba un ambiente casi cálido dentro de toda la estancia.

- Muero de hambre. Vamos a ver qué hay para comer. –le dijo Kagome y Lin la siguió de inmediato, también deseaba probar algo y además, ayudar en la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa del comedor vieron algunos vasos y dos tazones con bocadillos diferentes, Kagome fue directa a buscar platos para ambas, ya que los demás parecían haberse servido ya. Lin, sin embargo, se quedó viendo la comida y sintió náuseas que la golpearon sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. De repente no podía respirar.

Como si estuviera en un trance se acercó más y tomó con cuidado algo que era una especie de brocheta que a juzgar por su forma y color era una salchicha cubierta de algo y frita. Sólo comida, pero a ella le recordó terriblemente al pene de un hombre. La sostuvo lejos de sí misma viéndola con horror mientras su corazón se disparó, ni siquiera notó que había llamado la atención de todos con su miedo silencioso.

- ¿Lin? –la voz profunda de Sesshoumaru la sobresaltó y rompió el poco control que tenía.

Dejó caer la brocheta al suelo como si la quemara y de inmediato se puso de rodillas para levantarla sin haber notado antes a Inu no Taisho que estaba sentado cerca de ella y se había girado un poco para verla. Eso fue lo que tiró del abismo, estar en esa exacta posición, de rodillas frente a un hombre. Con un impulso fiero se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, al instante chocó con el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru y como si fuera posible, se asustó más. No podía pensar, las cosas se veían borrosas y sus pulmones todavía se negaban a funcionar correctamente, además de las náuseas se estaba mareando. Tenía que salir de ahí a toda costa.

Sin fijarse en nada corrió hacia la puerta trasera y la abrió con todas sus fuerzas. No llevaba nada más que calcetines para cubrirle los pies pero cuando al contacto con la nieve la traspasaron el frío y la humedad… no lo sintió. Tampoco recapacitó en el viento helado que le llegaba hasta la piel entre las fibras de la ropa, ella simplemente siguió corriendo.

No quería detenerse jamás. Necesitaba alejarse y perderse en el bosque, huir lo más lejos posible para que nadie le diera alcance. Para que no pudieran lastimarla de nuevo. Avanzó así sin dirección tanto como pudo hasta que las náuseas la sobrepasaron y tuvo que detenerse a devolver su estómago que ya estaba vacío.

**...**

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Izayoi quien al igual que todos los demás no entendía nada.

Un segundo todo estaba perfecto y al siguiente algo, aparentemente un bocadillo, alteró a Lin como nada antes.

- No lo sé. –respondió apenas Sesshoumaru yendo ya hacia la puerta trasera, no dejaría sola a Lin en medio de ese bosque frío, podría perderse y tener hipotermia.

- ¡Un momento! –le gritó Kagome mientras iba a la habitación y tomaba el abrigo y botas que su amiga se acababa de quitar.

Sesshoumaru la vio y entendió que necesitaría ambas cosas pero de cualquier manera le pareció un desperdicio de tiempo esperar, necesitaba ver a Lin en ese instante y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. En cuanto tuvo las prendas consigo salió de la cabaña sin detenerse a pensar que lo más práctico hubiera sido llevar también algo para él mismo.

Se fijó en las huellas plasmadas en la nieve y avanzó así por el camino correcto… hasta que en un pequeño sitio resguardado por las copas de los árboles, ya no había nada que seguir. Se detuvo unos segundos y observó a su alrededor, intentó escuchar algo que lo llevara hasta ella pero fue en vano. Era como si Lin jamás hubiera estado ahí. Pero tenía que encontrarla.

Comenzó a caminar mientras la llamaba por su nombre. Obviamente ella no quería compañía, algo había desencadenado un ataque de pánico y lo que necesitaba era espacio para estar sola y calmarse… en cualquier otro escenario la hubiera dejado ir, pero nunca en ese clima hostil que podría dañarla.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó andando y gritando. Tampoco contó los planes que hizo para llamar a los guardabosques ni lo rápido que la sacaría de esa cabaña y la llevaría de regreso a su vida solos en el departamento. Inclusive tuvo tiempo suficiente para lamentarse haberla llevado hasta ahí, quiso confiar en a sabiduría de Izayoi pero claramente había sido un error. Y él pudo prevenirlo.

Sabía que en cualquier momento podría subir al auto y llevar a Lin al otro lado del país, lejos del alcance de su padre, pero no lo hizo porque se sentía anclado a las paredes de su departamento, porque ahí encontraba paz y los recuerdos que deseaba conservar. En ese instante, cuando no sabía cuándo o en qué condiciones encontraría a Lin… todo le pareció una estupidez.

Rato después, cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a protestar por la temperatura y ya consideraba seriamente volver a la cabaña y llamar ayuda profesional, fue que la encontró. Ella estaba sentada sobre una cama de hojas secas y se abrazaba las rodillas al pecho pero su mirada atenta le indicó que notó su presencia de inmediato, inclusive vio una minúscula sonrisa se formó en su rostro que estaba enrojecido y húmedo por las lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él arrodillándose a su lado y pasándole el abrigo por los hombros, de inmediato ella aceptó el gesto y metió los brazos en las mangas. – Necesitas entrar en calor. No podemos quedarnos aquí. –afirmó Sesshoumaru como una orden aunque no deseara nada más que envolverla entre sus brazos y jamás tener que volver.

**Lin POV**

Sabía que él tenía razón. Antes tuve frío muchas veces pero nada se comparaba a esto. Mis pies bien podían haberse convertido en fragmentos de hielo, ya ni siquiera los sentía. Pero no podía volver. No quería volver. Ahí en medio de la nada pero a su lado era el único lugar en el que me sentía segura. Sólo por eso es que me había sentado a esperarlo... porque sabía que sin importar qué, él iría a buscarme y me encontraría.

- Gracias. –murmuré de repente como si usar mi voz fuera lo más natural del mundo y mientras tomaba las botas que me ofrecía vi la sorpresa en sus ojos dorados. Sonreí pues yo tampoco tenía respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

- Podemos regresar a casa ahora. –me dijo ofreciéndome una salida. Pero esta vez no tenía escapatoria porque los demonios siempre me perseguirían si no los enfrentaba.

- Quiero decirte algo. –volví a hablar en voz muy baja y él se sentó frente a mí. Vi en su rostro inexpresivo toda la paciencia y comprensión del mundo, pero aún así estaba aterrada de que me odiara luego de contarle lo débil que era y las cosas horribles que había hecho. – Pero… si luego ya no me quieres contigo… -bajé la mirada hacia el suelo y sentí nuevas lágrimas derramarse casi congeladas por mis mejillas al mismo tiempo en que un abismo se formó en mi pecho.

- Nunca. No importa qué pase. Jamás pienses eso. –me dijo y tentativamente acercó una mano hasta tomarme la barbilla y hacer la mínima presión coaccionándome para mirarlo.

- No sé si pueda. –susurré perdida en sus ojos ámbar que de repente parecían dos piscinas cálidas de oro líquido.

- Inténtalo. –quitó su mano de mi rostro y resentí la ausencia de su tacto pero no tenía idea de cómo pedirle más, ni de si en verdad podría tolerar que me tocara mientras intentaba explicarle por qué temía a todos los hombres. A todos, excepto a él.

Traté de comenzar por el principio. La ropa interior fue lo primero y era algo simple… lo más insignificante, pero aún así la garganta se me cerró y supe que jamás lograría articular las palabras necesarias. Suspiré desesperada e hice otro intento en vano, estaba casi rendida cuando metí las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y sentí la libreta y el lápiz… sonreí de puro alivio… pero aún así no pude comenzar y busqué sus ojos por ayuda.

- ¿Es algo que sucedió antes de conocernos? –me preguntó entendiendo como por arte de magia qué era lo que necesitaba. Simplemente asentí. - ¿Cuántos años tenías?

"_10. Cuando empezó… 12 al final."_ –le mostré la nota y vi la duda en su rostro inexpresivo. – _"Un hogar temporal. Un hombre. Primero fue ropa interior… lencería."_

- Te dio ropa interior. –afirmó y supe que hizo la conexión con el regalo que él me había hecho meses atrás, quizás ahora comprendiera por qué no pude aceptarlo. - ¿Qué pasó después?

"_Fotografías"_ –la simple palabra me dio escalofríos cuando las imágenes me asaltaron tan frescas como si hubieran sucedido ayer.

Pude ver la malicia en la expresión de aquel monstruo y sentir sus manos rozarme cuando me pedía que cambiara de posición. También recordé el ruido que hacían los demás habitantes de la casa, sabían que estaba ahí a solas con él… pero a nadie le importó jamás. Yo sólo era una niña huérfana y muda ¿quién podría prestarme atención? Fui la víctima perfecta por casi dos años, demasiado asustada para romper mi silencio y buscar ayuda, por eso siempre supe que fue mi culpa.

- ¿Lin? –la voz de Sesshoumaru me trajo de regreso al bosque, a la cama de hojas secas y al frío que aún sentía, a él que estaba sentado frente a mí esperando paciente a que encontrara las palabras que nunca antes creí necesitar.

"_Después no quería la ropa interior en las fotos."_ –escribí de nuevo y cuando se la enseñé noté el cambio en su energía. Sesshoumaru estaba furioso ¿sería conmigo? ¿O con el hombre que me hizo aquello? Era demasiado cobarde pare preguntarle.

- ¿Alguna vez te tocó? –me preguntó con voz suave y apreté la libreta entre las manos mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración y procesar los recuerdos como si fueran algo externo a mí, necesitaba fingir que le había sucedido a alguien más o nunca podría decírselo.

"_Me hacía besarlo en…"_ –traté de completar la línea, necesitaba dos palabras para que él supiera exactamente de qué le hablaba y así se explicara qué fue lo que detonó mi ataque de pánico. Pero no podía.

- No tienes que hacerlo. –me ofreció una salida, pero no iba a tomarla.

- Quiero hacerlo. –contesté otra vez en un susurro.

- ¿Te forzaba a practicarle sexo oral? –esta vez la rabia contenida en su voz se desbordó y lo vi a los ojos con los propios llenos de lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

- Sí. –no supe si la palabra fue audible, pero él entendió pues al instante noté la tensión en su cuerpo.

- ¿Alguien lo sabía? –su pregunta brusca requeriría una explicación muy larga.

Me hubiera gustado poder contarle sobre aquella familia, cómo tenían dos hijas propias y acogieron a dos niños que eran normales… y a mí, la esposa del monstruo debió saber algo porque siempre cuidó mucho a sus hijas, jamás permitió que estuvieran a solas con su esposo que no era el padre biológico, pero yo jamás recibí las mismas atenciones. Esa mujer me había sacrificado como a un carnero.

- Supongo. –contesté al final sin poder darle más detalles.

- ¿Cómo saliste de ahí? –despegué los labios para responderle pero me había quedado sin palabras, tal vez porque justo el día en que escapé fue el peor de todos. Luego de un silencio largo recurrí a la libreta de nuevo.

"_Una mañana estábamos solos y él dijo que era momento de… él quería… dijo que ya estaba grande… que quería que fuera suya"_ –supe que no era la mejor forma de narrarle los hechos pero no encontré otra, no podía describirle todas las horribles imágenes que tenía en la cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

Esa mañana estaba enferma con gripe y me había quedado sola en la casa a dormir, ya me sentía un poco mejor y supuse que había sido bueno estar en cama, pero cuando vi entrar al hombre en la habitación y cerrar con llave después… supe que preferiría un millón de veces estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Entró sonriendo como siempre y con el aroma a cerveza pegado a su ropa, siempre olía así y me daba náuseas. Esta vez noté que no traía la cámara con él pero de todas formas me asusté… porque sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer. Era como una rutina que odiaba tanto como a él pero que había aprendido a soportar porque no podía decírselo a nadie.

- Hoy estás muy hermosa. –me dijo mientras quitaba las cobijas que me cubrían. Yo simplemente me quedé quieta. No tenía caso intentar defenderme porque él iba a forzarme y sólo dolería más. – Has crecido mucho y he sido paciente pero ya es momento. Te voy a hacer sentir muy bien… -murmuró mientras sus manos grandes y bruscas recorrían mi cuerpo por encima de la pijama que llevaba puesta. – Desvístete.

Su orden fue muy clara y con manos temblorosas obedecí. No tenía otra opción. No podía correr, no tenía a nadie a quien le importara, estaba sola con él y nada más. Lo vi quitarse los pantalones y tocarse a sí mismo, nunca llevaba ropa interior. Yo me saqué todo, pieza por pieza muy despacio para alargar un poco el momento. No me gustaba que me viera, pero tocarlo y tenerlo en mi boca era mucho peor. Además, sus palabras me habían alarmado podía sentir que algo era diferente y esa incertidumbre me estaba matando.

- Recuéstate. –volvió a dar un comando y obedecí de nuevo.

Quedé con la cabeza en la almohada y los brazos en los costados. Cubrirme sólo lo enfadaría más. Él me miró un rato mientras su mano subía y bajaba por el pedazo de carne que después acabaría en mi boca, tuve ganas de vomitar y me concentré en no hacerlo para no empeorar las cosas.

- Vas a ser mía. Por fin. Y lo vas a disfrutar. Siempre es lo que has querido ¿cierto? Siempre que me miras me deseas. Quieres que te marque como la sucia que eres. –sus palabras apresuradas y roncas casi me aterrorizaron lo suficiente para salir corriendo, o por lo menos para intentarlo, pero no me moví.

Entonces con una de sus manos recorrió mi cuerpo, hizo más presión con los dedos en varios puntos y me dolió, pero no me quejé. Bajó por mi estómago y luego con un movimiento brusco me separó las piernas y con un solo impulso enterró dos dedos dentro. Esta vez me dolió tanto que traté de quitarme, pero al instante me empujó de nuevo contra el colchón.

- No seas impaciente. Yo sé que te va a gustar. –me dijo mientras trataba de que sus dedos entraran más profundo. – Perfecta. Pequeña como me gusta. Se va a sentir tan bien. –de repente sacó sus dedos manchados de sangre y yo pude respirar un poco, aliviada por pensar que quizás ya hubiera terminado. Pero estaba equivocada. – De rodillas en el suelo. –me ordenó y me quedé estática. – Sabes cómo, bebé, haz que papi se sienta bien.

Me tomó por el cabello y me tiró de la cama. Esta vez no entendía nada. Estaba llorando y temblaba, además de que casi no podía respirar. Con un solo movimiento acercó mi boca a donde la deseaba y yo lo complací. Eso era lo que sabía hacer, lo que él mismo me había enseñado… lo odiaba, me daba asco y sentía cómo me cortaba el aire cada vez que tocaba el fondo de mi garganta provocando arcadas. Todo el tiempo él me sostenía por el cabello mientras yo sólo trataba de no vomitar y contaba los segundos para que todo terminara.

- Así, bebé, lo haces muy bien. Prepara a papi para lo que sigue. –murmuró muy bajo mientras seguía enterrándose en mi boca. – Hoy va a ser especial ¿puedes sentirlo? Todo eso va a estar en ti allá abajo. Todo, bebé, vas a disfrutarlo mucho…

En ese momento fue que entendí lo que pensaba hacer. Esta vez no sólo era mi boca lo que deseaba. No, no podía permitirlo, unos minutos antes sólo sus dedos me habían dolido demasiado ¿cómo se sentiría tener su miembro ahí? La simple idea del dolor que eso me causaría hizo que entrara en un modo de alerta máxima. Era suficiente. Ya no más.

Pero estaba tan indefensa como siempre. No tenía nada con qué protegerme… excepto los dientes. Sin pensarlo antes sólo mordí tan fuerte como pude y jalé la cabeza hacia atrás. Él gritó y me empujó muy fuerte contra el piso. Lo vi aterrorizado sosteniendo con ambas manos el sitio de la herida que escurría sangre, pero eso no me importó. Lo primero que hice fue escupir el suelo el pedazo de carne asquerosa que le acababa de arrancar. El sabor a sangre me llenó la boca y me sorprendí de poder controlar las náuseas.

Pensé que me golpearía en ese instante, pero no. Él ni siquiera pareció notar más mi presencia. Como si fuera un animal a medio morir se dejó caer al suelo gritando y empezó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta… que estaba cerrada con seguro. Yo lo observé aterrorizada aún mientras con trabajos se puso de pie y abrió. Ese era justo el momento para escapar.

Sabía que no tenía a dónde ir ni nadie que pudiera acogerme, pero ya no me importó. Después de lo que acababa de hacer quizás terminaría metida en un hoyo negro por el resto de mis días. Así que me puse de pie y comencé a moverme tan rápido como pude. Lo primero fue vestirme y lo segundo, tomar la mochila de la escuela, vaciarla y poner dentro toda la ropa que pudiera. No supe cuánto tiempo me tomó, pero muy pronto estaba corriendo por la sala hacia la salida, el hombre seguía emitiendo sonidos extraños y lo vi sentado en el suelo del baño en un charco de sangre ¿podría morir? No quise pensar en ello.

En cuanto salí a la calle avancé aún más rápido sin dirección alguna. Sólo le ordené a mis pies que se movieran porque si algún día alguien me encontraba no podría ni imaginarme el castigo que recibiría… porque era sólo una niña débil y sucia.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

- ¿Lo hizo, Lin? –me preguntó Sesshoumaru con la voz contenida, lo que estuviera sintiendo no quería que yo lo viera. Negué con la cabeza e intenté mantener todo lo más simple que pudiera.

"_Cuando estaba en mi boca lo mordí y me fui. Nunca regresé."_

Esperaba sinceramente que no pidiera más que eso porque no será capaz. Aún tenía en el cuerpo las marcas invisibles de sus manos y el sabor a sangre en la lengua. Estaba sucia, siempre era así y sin importar qué hiciera, jamás se quitaba esa sensación. Pero a veces, en los peores momentos cuando estuve más sola y hambrienta, me llegué a preguntar si había hecho lo correcto, si en verdad hubiera sido tan malo permitirle que me tomara por completo.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres muy valiente. –me dijo aún ocultando sus emociones y me sorprendí porque pensara eso. – Estabas sola y peleaste por ti misma, muy pocas personas logran hacer eso.

Aún estaba intentando asimilar sus palabras cuando inesperadamente me tomó ambas manos y me vio directo a los ojos. La libreta y el lápiz cayeron al suelo y sólo por un momento sucumbí al fiero impulso que me invadió. Me arrojé a él y lo abracé escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar a pesar de lo bien que se sintió cuando él me rodeó también con sus brazos, manteniéndome segura de todo. No supe cuánto tiempo nos quedamos sumidos en un precioso silencio antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo.

- Lo siento. –murmuré entre sollozos.

- No tienes por qué. –me aseguró y esta vez pude leer la paz que irradiaba, como si él también se sintiera bien al tenerme así.

- Tu papá ve va a odiar. –le expliqué eso que aún me atemorizaba ¿y si ya había policías esperando en la cabaña?

- Nadie podría odiarte. Y aunque quiera intervenir no se lo voy a permitir. No temas por eso.

Con mucho cuidado y dejándome que anticipara cada movimiento me besó la frente y me estrechó con más fuerza por un segundo. En ese instante entendí que todo lo que hubiera pasado antes había valido la pena por conocerlo y fue como si el peso invisible que llevaba cargando desapareciera. Él era mi familia y yo la suya.

**Fin Lin POV**

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows!

Ojalá que haya valido la espera. Creo que la mayor revelación de todas está en este cap y a manera de spoiler... a partir de aquí cambian un poquito las cosas (para bien S&L). El próximo capítulo: "Kikyo"

Tengan todas una linda semana y si les sobran unos segundos les pido su opinión. Qué tal la escena del flashback? Me costó un poco de trabajo la verdad! XD

**Abrazos!**


	12. Kikyo

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Kikyo**

- Si en veinte minutos no han regresado, voy a pedir ayuda. –dijo Izayoi impaciente sentada en la sala viendo hacia la ventana trasera.

- ¿Crees que la haya encontrado? –le preguntó Kagome a su lado.

- Supongo, si no, ya hubiera vuelto para llamar a los guardabosques. Es demasiado tiempo para que Lin esté en la nieve descalza y sin abrigo. Podría tener hipotermia… -se cubrió el rostro con las manos y la otra mujer a su lado la abrazó.

- ¿Siempre pasan estas cosas? –preguntó Inu no Taisho acercándose con calma.

- No. Nunca así. –respondió Kagome y el hombre asintió.

En el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Lin y Sesshoumaru se fueron, la opinión que él tenía del asunto había cambiado radicalmente. Ya no estaba receloso ni tenía dudas, por fin, era capaz de ver lo que Izayoi quiso explicarle antes. Esa niña no era nada más que cosas buenas para su hijo.

En el pasado cuando Kikyo murió él vio a Sesshoumaru cambiar. Nunca fue especialmente sociable pero después de perder a la mujer que sería su esposa, se aisló del mundo consumido por el deseo de venganza, el rencor y el dolor. Ya se había convencido de que jamás volvería a ser el mismo y su inexpresividad había pasado a ser simple vacío. Sin embargo, el verlo reaccionar de una manera tan intensa e ir corriendo detrás de una niña le hizo entender que de alguna manera Lin hacía que le importara algo de nuevo. Era como si le hubiera devuelto la vida y la capacidad de sentir. A eso jamás podría oponerse.

- Ya sé que dicen que no está loca pero yo sigo sin entender qué fue lo que le pasó. –intervino Inuyasha algo enfadado por la situación. No era que le molestara Lin pero él tenía en mente una víspera de navidad menos centrada en que todos se estuvieran preocupando.

- Creo que para entenderla tendríamos que haber vivido por lo que sea que ella haya pasado. –le respondió Kagome silenciándolo con la mirada, él chico sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar algo de comida.

- Son ellos. -murmuró Izayoi poniéndose de pie. Quiso salir corriendo a recibirlos, pero ella al igual que los demás se quedó estática cuando los vio aproximarse.

Sesshoumaru iba caminando con Lin en brazos y podían ver que le estaba diciendo algo, la joven lo veía a los ojos y sonreía como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Kagome miró a Izayoi, ambas totalmente perplejas. Inu no Taisho sólo se fue en silencio a la cocina, temiendo que su mera presencia alterara otra vez a su visitante.

La mujer más joven fue y abrió la puerta trasera de cristal para que entraran, en cuanto lo hicieron Lin escondió el rostro avergonzada en el cuello de él y Sesshoumaru no se molestó en saludar a nadie, sólo la llevó directo a la habitación que compartía con Kagome y la dejó ahí al lado de la cama.

- Toma una ducha con agua caliente. –le recordó lo que ya había ordenado antes, estaba preocupado por hacerla entrar en calor, ella asintió y le sonrió. Él dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ahí lo esperaban su madre y amiga. - ¿Dónde están las mantas eléctricas?

- Arriba. –respondió Kagome y fue directo hacia las escaleras sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Crees que necesite ir al hospital? –inquirió Izayoi siguiendo a su hijo hacia la cocina, donde los otros dos hombres estaban de pie en silencio observando la situación.

- No creo que sea tan grave y sabes que ella jamás aceptaría eso. –le replicó Sesshoumaru mientras ponía agua en una taza a calentar para prepararle té a Lin.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás? –preguntó la mujer tomándole las manos, al instante notó que estaban heladas y sus dedos tenían una coloración azulosa que no le gustó.

- Estoy bien. –contestó soltándose con amabilidad pero al mismo tiempo enviando el claro mensaje de que no quería más atención.

- Pasaron mucho tiempo allá afuera. –insistió Izayoi preocupada por ambos. – Deja que te cuide. –le rogó al final.

- Si quieres hacer algo por mí, cuídala a ella. Ahora debe estar tomando un baño caliente, le voy a preparar té y quiero que descanse. Si se te ocurre algo más, hazlo. –respondió y luego se concentró en terminar de preparar la bebida cuando el microondas estuvo listo.

Kagome regresó muy pronto con dos mantas eléctricas y dejó una en la sala para que Sesshoumaru la tomara si es que lo deseaba, después, ella e Izayoi desaparecieron para ir a buscar a Lin y ayudarla a entrar en calor, le llevaron la otra manta y la taza de té. A Sesshoumaru le hubiera gustado ir y asegurarse de que todo se hiciera de manera correcta pero sabía que lo mejor era no presionar a Lin y dejó que las mujeres se encargaran, además, confiaba en los conocimientos de Izayoi más que en los suyos.

- Hijo. –lo llamó su padre acercándose y él se quedó viéndolo fijamente, esperando para recibir lo que tuviera que decirle y hacerle entender a cualquier precio que se mantuviera alejado de Lin. - ¿Ella está bien? –le preguntó con amabilidad y eso lo sorprendió, sólo asintió. – Si algo que hicimos la asustó, sólo dilo. Nos advirtieron no acercaros mucho…

- No acercarnos nada. –intervino Inuyasha con una media sonrisa comenzando a disfrutar todo el espectáculo como si fuera un circo, nunca había visto al fuerte de su hermano tan preocupado por una niñita.

- No fue culpa suya. –les dijo a ambos algo asombrado por todo el escenario pero sin dejar que sus emociones se colaran. – Sólo no se acerquen. –les rectificó y dio media vuelta pensando en qué hacer para quitarse el enojo que aún sentía luego de la breve pero importante conversación que tuvo con Lin.

- Sesshoumaru. –lo llamó su padre otra vez y se detuvo, pero no lo miró. – Lamento mi actitud el otro día, no debí ir a tu casa y lanzarte acusaciones. Me alegra que estés aquí y la hayas traído contigo.

Las palabras sinceras de Inu no Taisho tomaron a sus dos hijos por sorpresa, pues no era propio de él decir esas cosas. Inuyasha casi se echó a reír y Sesshoumaru se giró lentamente para toparse con los ojos dorados de su padre, tan iguales a los suyos que a veces parecía estarse mirando en un espejo.

- ¿No vas a intentar llamar a servicios sociales? –preguntó buscando una confirmación de que era sincero y de alguna manera había comprendido la importancia de mantener a Lin a salvo del mundo que ya la había tratado muy mal.

- No. –admitió con la misma seriedad que su hijo mayor siempre tuvo. – Confío en tu juicio. Sé que puedes manejar la situación. –le aseguró sin decirle que su motivo principal era lo mucho que le alegraba volver a verlo sentir algo.

Como única respuesta Sesshoumaru asintió y fue a sentarse a la sala sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento él y su padre habían construido el primer puente para salvar la relación que años atrás perdieron.

**...**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Lin estaba sola en la sala viendo hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Se abrazaba a sí misma para conservar el calor aunque a su lado reposaran una almohada y una cobija. Su cama sería un lugar mucho más cálido y cómodo pero no podía dormir y se había cansado de intentarlo.

Después de que regresó junto con Sesshoumaru las cosas marcharon bien, pudo disculparse con todos por medio de una nota y la cena de víspera de navidad transcurrió en paz, estuvo contenta de tener un hogar y una familia por primera vez en muchos años. Sin embargo, cuando todo estuvo oscuro y en silencio los recuerdos volvieron a acosarla sin clemencia, tal vez fue por haber revivido tantas cosas de su pasado en un solo momento pero sin importar la razón estaba insomne y ansiosa.

De repente escuchó pasos por las escaleras pero los conocía tan bien que no se asustó. Sesshoumaru bajó luego de tampoco lograr conciliar el sueño, sin que ella lo supiera a él también le afectó lo que vivieron juntos ese día. Cuando la vio en el sillón grande no dudó en ir y sentarse a su lado, en un principio ninguno habló porque no les hizo falta, se entendían muy bien sin necesidad de palabras.

- ¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó él después de varios minutos, ella asintió sin mirarlo y Sesshoumaru alcanzó la cobija doblada que estaba al otro lado de la chica aún cauteloso y con movimientos lentos para no asustarla.

Después, la cubrió con ella y consideró la posibilidad de ofrecerle una taza de té pero Lin lo sorprendió antes de que lo hiciera. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se acercó a él y también lo cubrió, luego, se recargó en su pecho y se quedó muy quieta encontrando en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru la paz y el calor que necesitaba.

Él no estaba muy seguro de qué podría hacer sin cruzar un límite invisible así que se limitó a seguir sus instintos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola con delicadeza hacia él. Estando así también fue capaz de encontrar consuelo, la calma que había perdido sin darse cuenta. Tenerla segura a su lado despertaba en su interior muchas cosas que creyó jamás volvería a sentir. Aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro de qué eran.

- ¿Quieres quedarte? –murmuró Lin apenas.

- Siempre. –le respondió y luego besó su cabello.

Entonces ella se movió un poco y tomó la almohada para luego ponerla en el extremo que estaba más cerca de él. Después quitó la manta que los cubría e hizo un poco de presión en los hombros de Sesshoumaru, quien entendió y se recostó totalmente, estaba sorprendido pero se sentía tan bien que no quiso pensar en nada. Lin se acostó un poco a su lado y un poco sobre su cuerpo, utilizando su pecho para descansar la cabeza, y los cubrió de nuevo a ambos.

Así se quedaron quietos, tan cerca que bien podían estar fundidos en un solo ser. El silencio y la oscuridad que los rodeaban eran casi totales y ambos les dieron paz, casi tanta como la reconfortante presencia del otro.

Poco a poco Lin sintió que la invadía el sueño entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, estando ahí sabía que nada malo podía pasar, que eran sólo ellos dos en el mundo entero y todo lo que hubiera sucedido antes carecía de importancia porque su vida había comenzado de verdad en ese preciso momento.

**...**

Los días siguientes pasaron con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Lin empezó a conocer a los dos miembros de la familia que no había visto hasta antes del viaje. Se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha era un chico despreocupado y de ademanes toscos que se la pasaba peleando con Kagome aunque siempre ganaba ella. Vio a su amiga mirarlo y sonrojarse muchas veces, no era experta pero le resultó muy obvio que sentía cosas diferentes por él. También vio el amor infinito que le tenía Inu no Taisho a Izayoi, la manera en que se sonreían e intercambiaban palabras silenciosas, pensó en lo afortunados que fueron al encontrarse y en lo maravilloso que debió ser para sus dos hijos crecer en un hogar con ellos.

El cumpleaños de Izayoi fue el día más activo que tuvieron, fueron a una excursión y tomaron un teleférico, ahí descubrió que por fortuna no la asustaban las alturas y la experiencia le resultó divertida y emocionante. La cena de esa noche en un restaurante a media luz y plagado de gente la puso algo nerviosa pero Sesshoumaru la tranquilizó sólo con mirarla y esbozar una media sonrisa.

Esos días fueron preciosos para ella en muchos sentidos y aunque ansiaba volver a estar en el departamento donde nada la asustaba, también deseaba quedarse ahí más tiempo viviendo con la familia que añoró desde que se la arrebataron.

Sin embargo lo que resultó más único que nada fueron las noches. Después de esa primera vez en la que Sesshoumaru y Lin se quedaron dormidos en la sala, hicieron un acuerdo sin palabras. Cada vez que la casa estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad ella iba y miraba hacia la ventana, muy pronto él se le unía y se quedaban un rato haciéndose compañía antes de volver a envolverse en un abrazo lleno de paz y conciliar juntos el sueño. Nadie estuvo despierto temprano para verlos pero eso sólo hizo un poco más especial cada ocasión.

- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? –le ofreció Kagome el día de año nuevo a la hora en la que podían disfrutar del frío en el exterior, Lin sonrió y asintió tomando antes de salir una libreta y pluma.

Anduvieron por senderos invisibles en silencio un rato, sólo disfrutando del paisaje y la tranquilidad, la más joven estuvo considerando la posibilidad de preguntarle a su amiga por Inuyasha, sin embargo no fue necesario. Cuando decidieron tomarse un descanso y se sentaron en un trozo de vegetación seca sin nieve, Kagome comenzó a hablar.

- No importa cuánto tiempo pase, Inuyasha es un idiota. –se quejó con un suspiro. – Nunca me va a mirar como quiero que lo haga.

"_Te gusta."_ –afirmó con una línea simple, deseando saber más.

- Hace años que estoy enamorada de él, pero cree que soy una niña aunque tenemos la misma edad. –suspiró otra vez.

"_Se lo has dicho?"_

- No. No podría. Después de lo de mi hermana… -se detuvo un segundo y miró a Lin a los ojos. - ¿Alguien te ha contado sobre Kikyo? –la otra chica negó y sin saber por qué se le formó un nudo en el estómago. – Supongo que es lógico. Sesshoumaru jamás habla de ella. –Kagome estaba mirando hacia la nada y su amiga intentó hacer lo mismo, aunque la curiosidad amenazaba con tomar toda su calma y hacerla demandar respuestas – Mi hermana siempre tuvo un punto débil, creía que podía salvar a cualquiera y eso la hizo mezclarse con la gente equivocada. Cuando era adolescente se involucró con personas muy malas y le tomó tiempo librarse de ellas.

Lin la observó por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada, la había tomado por sorpresa de nuevo el que la historia comenzara tanto tiempo atrás. Respiró profundo y decidió armarse de paciencia.

- Después se enfocó en un centro para adolescentes con problemas… ya sabes, alcohol, drogas, pandillas… esas cosas. Inuyasha era un adolescente y sus padres lo llevaron por la fuerza, él apenas había faltado a algunas clases pero cuando la policía lo detuvo manejando ebrio, Izayoi e Inu no Taisho lo tomaron como una señal de alerta. Creo que él hubiera hecho berrinches interminables para que lo dejaran en paz, pero desde que vio a mi hermana se enamoró de ella. –detuvo sus palabras unos segundos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. – Ella tenía ese efecto en los hombres.

Su amiga se acercó un poco y le tomó la mano. Lin no tenía idea de por dónde iba la historia pero pudo adivinar que para Kagome iba a ser difícil contarlo y se sintió mal por ella pues conocía esa sensación.

- Claro que eso fue hace poco más de cinco años y mi hermana tenía veintidós años y él, quince, así que jamás tuvo una oportunidad, pero no por eso dejó de intentarlo. Como sus invitaciones a salir jamás dieron resultado se las ingenió para involucrar a Izayoi y hacer que invitara a toda mi familia a una fiesta que ofreció para celebrar su aniversario de bodas. Fue ahí cuando vi por primera vez a Inuyasha, nos peleamos y le dije que era un idiota. –se rió un poco mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla.- También fue esa noche que Kikyo conoció a Sesshoumaru.

Lin sintió como si algo le oprimiera el pecho y no tenía idea de por qué, quizás era sólo su instinto diciéndole que obviamente estaba por escuchar el momento más difícil de la vida del hombre.

- Creo que también se enamoró de ella ese momento, sólo que esta vez fue mutuo. Nunca vi a mi hermana tan interesada en alguien, ni a un hombre que lo dejara todo por estar a su lado. –suspiró recordando muchas cosas, las sonrisas de Kikyo y todas las pláticas confidentes que sostuvieron en su habitación. –Todo marchó bien durante mucho tiempo. Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru por supuesto tenían problemas porque el idiota de Inuyasha pensaba que su hermano le había robado a alguien que jamás le perteneció. Pero eso… supongo que era normal. –se encogió de hombros e hizo una pausa para mirar a la otra chica.

Lin la veía con atención preguntándose mil cosas, anhelando pedirle detalles y sintiéndose cada vez peor sin encontrar aún una razón que le diera todas las explicaciones que quería.

- Sesshoumaru viajaba mucho en ese tiempo, pero dejó de hacerlo por mi hermana… -le dijo Kagome recordando algo que Kikyo le había contado sobre cómo es que ella y Sesshoumaru llegaron a ese acuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

Kikyo llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Sesshoumaru y se quedó de pie con una sonrisa esperando a que él abriera. Tenían tres semanas sin verse pues él se encontraba en otra ciudad por cosas relacionadas con una exhibición de sus pinturas y el tiempo se le había hecho eterno a tal grado que pidió un par de días libres e nsu trabajo y decidió ir a visitarlo sin visarle. Minutos atrás cuando llegó al hotel pidió en recepción que anunciaran a Izayoi para que él le permitiera subir sin saberlo.

En cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, algo alarmado por la supuesta presencia de su madre, se sorprendió demasiado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella saltó para abrazarlo y dar inicio a un largo beso en sus labios.

Para Sesshoumaru esas separaciones comenzaban a perder sentido. Desde que inició su relación con Kikyo meses atrás la vida para él había cambiado mucho y cada vez se cuestionaba más si en verdad valía la pena pasar tanto tiempo concentrado en su trabajo si eso les impedía estar juntos.

Continuaron besándose en el umbral de la habitación por varios minutos antes de hacer una pausa para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír. En ese momento no necesitaron palabras, él sólo tomó la maleta y a ella de la mano para entrar y luego puso la cerradura y la levantó del piso para llevarla a la cama, primero quería tenerla desnuda con él, hacer el amor y después tendrían tiempo para hablar.

Así fue como sucedió, se pasaron un largo rato nada más amándose y reencontrándose como si no se hubieran tenido en siglos, porque era así como se sentía. No fue hasta muy entrada la noche que hicieron una pausa para ordenar bebidas y algo de cenar después de bañarse.

- ¿Cuándo decidiste venir? –la cuestionó él mientras se ponía la pijama, ella estaba sentada en la cama vistiendo nada más que ropa interior.

- Hoy. Pero tenía días pensándolo, no quería esperar dos semanas más para verte. –le aclaró sonriendo un poco y poniéndose crema humectante en ambos brazos.

- No podemos estar así siempre. –aseguró Sesshoumaru eso de lo que ya se había convencido.

Antes de ella nunca pensó necesitar así de la presencia de alguien y aún no estaba muy seguro de que fuera sana esa necesidad que tenían por el otro, quizás a sus veintiuno y veintidós años estaban experimentando un amor adolescente. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón… de todas formas no estaba dispuesto a ausentarse de su lado por periodos tan largos.

- Lo sé. No me imagino llegar sola cada noche al departamento. –confesó bajando la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él le había pedido que se casaran un par de meses atrás y ella obviamente aceptó sin pensarlo. Poco después encontraron un departamento que les gustó a ambos y estaban en proceso de remodelarlo para que fuera su hogar muy pronto, inclusive antes de la boda. Pero en esos momentos el pensar que mientras él estuviera viajando ella tendría que ingeniárselas por sí misma le causaba un malestar terrible.

- Podemos hacer un trato. –ofreció él sentándose a su lado y dejando que una de sus manos se pasara sobre la pierna desnuda de Kikyo mientras con la otra la tomaba por la barbilla para alzar su mirada.

- Te escucho. –sonrió autosuficiente intentando imaginar qué clase de propuesta estaba por oír y cómo la negociaría.

- Puedo decirle a Jaken que organice todo para tener que hacer todas las presentaciones juntas…

- Y entonces te ausentarías casi la mitad del año. –llegó ella a su rápida y acertada conclusión pero aún sin ver cómo podría eso ser mejor y no peor.

- Y tú vendrías conmigo.

- ¿Y mi trabajo?

- Toda la otra parte del año. –le aclaró esperando que pudiera ver las ventajas de su plan, principalmente el hecho de que estarían juntos siempre.

- No me lo puedo imaginar. –replicó frunciendo el seño. Sesshoumaru iba a contestarle algo pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir para recibir la cena mientras le daba unos momentos más para reflexionar.

Kikyo se quedó tratando de visualizar lo que le estaba diciendo. Pensó en lo cansado que tendría que ser para Sesshoumaru quedarse seis, siete u ocho meses en el departamento, él no estaba acostumbrado a eso. También se imaginó lo que sería para ella estar en las galerías, entrevistas y todo eso… terminaría por sentir que no estaba siendo productiva. Pero también vio todo lo bueno. El poder pasar tiempo ilimitado juntos en su santuario privado, tenerlo cada noche cuando volviera del trabajo, viajar a su lado y conocer el mundo, poder verlo mientras se volvía uno de los artistas más reconocidos. Eran demasiadas cosas.

- ¿Y bien? –la voz masculina la llevó de vuelta a la realidad, él la esperaba en la mesa con todo servido. Kikyo se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado, todavía procesando su proposición. - ¿Ya puedes ver las ventajas?

- Las veo.

- Y también ves las desventajas. –aseguró él sirviendo vino para ambos, conociéndola lo suficiente para intuir que su naturaleza práctica sería el mayor obstáculo que sortear.

- ¿Cómo podrías poner en pausa tu vida, todo esto, la mitad del año sólo por mí? ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo yo? –le preguntó intentando encontrar una lógica absoluta que no podía ver.

- Porque te amo lo suficiente para eso y mucho más. –fue la explicación sencilla pero contundente que Sesshoumaru le ofreció antes de acercarse y besarla de nuevo.

No fue una caricia dulce ni apasionada, sino persuasiva. Se tomó su tiempo para transmitirle en ese instante todo lo que ambos ya sabían, para recordarle la necesidad que tenían del otro y cómo eso sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que ambos hubieran conocido antes.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

Años atrás cuando Kagome supo esa historia fue la prueba absoluta de que Kikyo había encontrado al hombre correcto para pasar el resto de sus días, ese que logró hacer que olvidara la practicidad y se arrojara hacia una aventura nueva sólo por amor.

- Cuando se mudaron a vivir juntos y decidieron casarse, también hicieron un pacto para pasar una parte del año en casa y que ella pudiera estar en el centro para adolescentes, y luego ir y recorrer el mundo con las exposiciones de arte donde se exhibían las pinturas de él.

La otra joven se quedó pasmada por unos segundos cuando la golpeó de repente toda la situación. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado lo cerca que estuvo Sesshoumaru de casarse, lo mucho que debió haber amado a una mujer para entregarle todo simplemente así. Le dieron celos y de inmediato se sintió mal por eso. No tenía sentido.

- Todo ese tiempo Inuyasha fue un tonto, no sé cómo pude fijarme en él… la verdad. Pero… de todas formas no pude evitarlo. Era un poco patético. Sesshoumaru y Kikyo en su relación perfecta, Inuyasha siendo un estúpido por ella y yo… igual por él. No sé… era raro pero todo dejó de tener importancia cuando ella murió.

Al decir esas palabras tuvo que hacer una pausa, aunque hubieran pasado años ya desde esa fecha aún extrañaba a su hermana mayor y sentía un vacío imposible de llenar en su vida, quizás por la forma en que se la arrebataron.

Lin no hubiera podido moverse por ningún motivo, con cada palabra era como si el peso que le oprimía el pecho se hiciera más grande y ahora ya no estaba segura de querer averiguar el resto… aunque no pudiera evitarlo.

- Una mañana salió de su casa y no llegó a trabajar, las personas del centro llamaron a Sesshoumaru y todo el frenesí empezó. Ni siquiera podría describirte esos días… creo que fueron lo peor, el no saber nada de ella… el tener la esperanza de encontrarla sana y salva… no sé… fue horrible. La policía descubrió su cuerpo sin vida dos días después. Alguien la mató y jamás supimos quién o porqué.

Esas últimas palabras sonaron tan definitivas que el bosque pareció quedarse en silencio. Kagome estaba perdida en los peores recuerdos de su vida y Lin trataba de asimilar todo y de imaginar a Sesshoumaru pasando por esa situación. Sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera evitarlo las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y se quedaron un buen rato en silencio.

- Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, obviamente. Sesshoumaru se sumió en su ira y deseo de venganza, Inuyasha… él estaba enojado con su hermano, culpándolo. En mi casa… ni siquiera podría describirte todo lo que pasó. Ya habíamos perdido a papá y a la abuela… el que Kikyo se marchara también… muchas veces pensé que la familia no podría soportarlo.

Lin quería preguntarle muchas cosas, que le describiera con detalles situaciones que jamás se atrevería a sacar a flote para no herir a su amiga, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de intentar procesar más ideas, pues Inuyasha apareció de repente a varios metros de ellas.

- ¡Niñas! Mamá quiere ir de compras a no sé dónde y solicita su presencia inmediatamente. –les avisó gritando y dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

- ¿Ves por qué no podría? Él cree que soy una niña. Después de Kikyo… no sé si alguno de los dos sea capaz de mirar a otra mujer. –suspiró una última vez quitándose las lágrimas heladas del rostro y poniéndose de pie.

Lin la imitó y volvieron a la casa sumidas en sus pensamientos, sentía como que eran demasiados datos y dudas frescas para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Estaba muy confundida y no podía ni siquiera formar una oración coherente para darle apoyo a su amiga… de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que saber el profundo amor que le tuvo Sesshoumaru a esa mujer que ella jamás conocería la hizo sentir triste de una manera nueva y desconocida. Eso no le gustó.

**...**

Esa era la última noche que pasarían en la cabaña. Después de recibir el año nuevo, cenar y conversar, todos se habían ido a dormir y Lin estaba aún en su habitación sin decidirse a salir y enfrentar a Sesshoumaru.

Él había bajado ya las escaleras para encontrarse con ella, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien pues la notó extraña, como ausente durante todo el día y no sabía qué andaba mal. Cuando llegó a la sala y no la vio se preguntó si Lin tenía algo más serio de lo que pensó o sólo se quedó dormida, decidió esperarla toda la noche si era necesario aunque cada minuto la inquietud le fuera ganando terreno a la calma.

Fue hasta más de una hora después que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella salió dando pasos tímidos mientras abrazaba la almohada y la cobija, sabía que él la estaba esperando y le tomó todo el valor que tenía ir y enfrentarlo pues todavía tenía la historia sobre Kikyo demasiado presente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Sesshoumaru en cuanto estuvo sentada a su lado. Al mismo tiempo la miró con los ojos dorados cargados de intensidad.

Ella se giró para verlo y de inmediato sintió lágrimas tibias que le recorrieron el rostro. No sabía si lloraba por él o por todas esas emociones desconocidas que tenía revueltas pero no pudo hacer más que negar un poco con la cabeza y abrazarlo. El gesto se sintió cargado de desesperación y él le correspondió todavía sin entender qué le sucedía, sólo sabía que Lin lo necesitaba a su lado y ahí estaría siempre.

**Lin POV**

No supe cuánto tiempo me permitió llorar sobre su pecho y cuando las lágrimas se acabaron no me sentía mejor. Quería preguntarle mil cosas, que me contara sobre Kikyo y todo lo que sucedió después de su muerte pero no podía hacerlo. Quizás le molestara que Kagome me lo hubiera contado o tal vez abriría heridas que no estaban bien cerradas… de ninguna manera sería capaz de entrometerme así.

- Dime qué pasa. –me pidió murmurando apenas y sentí su aliento tibio acariciar mi oído.

Estuve a punto de ceder como si su voz fuera un hechizo, pero estaba tan alterada que jamás hubiera conseguido pronunciar una palabra. Por eso me limité a negar de nuevo antes de separarme y poner la almohada en el sitio acostumbrado, luego tomé la cobija para extenderla y cubrirnos pero él no se movió, parecía que estuviera congelado en el tiempo aún esperando por respuestas que yo no podía darle.

- No vas a hablar conmigo esta noche. –murmuró cuando por fin aceptó eso, yo bajé la mirada avergonzada porque no quería que pensara que mi problema era él. – Sólo quiero saber que estás bien. –con mucho cuidado tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja, después me acarició la mejilla y cuando perdió finalmente el contacto con mi piel, voltee a verlo y fui capaz de sonreír. - ¿Alguien te asustó? –inmediatamente negué, mis emociones no iban relacionadas a ese tipo de miedo, no esta vez. - ¿Quieres volver a casa mañana? –asentí casi vehemente porque me daba terror pensar que él se preguntara eso, si para ese punto yo no ansiaba nada más que estar a solas con él en el departamento y olvidarme de que alguna vez existió Kikyo y de que probablemente hubiera vivido entre esas paredes. – Vamos a dormir. Me dirás cuando estés lista. –sus palabras se acompañaron de un beso en mi frente y luego simplemente se recostó con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Supe que al no abrazarme en ese instante me estaba dando la opción de alejarme pero yo lo necesitaba cerca ahora más que nunca, así que de inmediato me acomodé contra su cuerpo cubriéndonos a ambos con la cobija. Sus brazos se enredaron a mi alrededor y suspiré aliviada.

Antes de ese viaje si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría en contacto físico tan estrecho con alguien, no lo hubiera creído, pero ahora el sentir su cálido cuerpo con el mío era el mejor remedio para todo. Sólo así era capaz de conciliar el sueño cada noche en ese ambiente extraño donde no conocía las paredes y el viento de repente creaba sonidos inesperados.

Poco a poco sentí que me relajaba escuchando su corazón y me pregunté cómo es que viví tantos años en las calles, sola y despierta, mirando sobre mi hombro todo el tiempo para que nadie se acercara. Esos tiempos me parecían lejanos y sacados de una película de terror, tan ausentes de mi realidad que bien pudieron nunca haber existido pero sabía bien que la única razón por la que terminaron era Sesshoumaru… y toda la tragedia de Kikyo.

Por un momento imaginé que él era feliz con esa mujer a la que amó ¿qué estaría haciendo? Definitivamente sería a ella a la que envolvería entre sus brazos por las noches. Quizás jamás hubiera estado en ese accidente y no lo hubiera conocido. Ahora él sería feliz y tendría una vida completa… y yo seguiría sola.

Un suspiro se me escapó de los labios y él me abrazó con más fuerza unos segundos, confortándome. Si tan sólo pudiera explicarle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, decirle lo mucho que lamentaba que algo tan horrible hubiera sucedido… pero no era capaz. Tenía demasiado miedo de su reacción para siquiera intentarlo. Tal vez… con el tiempo encontraría la forma, pero ahora estar así con él era todo lo que necesitaba.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows!

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! Posteo este cap ya con **100 reviews** y súper contenta! Pronto llegamos ya al prólogo.

Y quiero hacer notar que hay un detalle, que algunas ya mencionaron, en relación al flashback del capítulo anterior (el abuso de Lin) y las palabras de Sesshoumaru en la escena del prólogo. Por si gustan darse una vuelta al inicio para verlo ;)

Antes de despedirme quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios de manera anónima y no puedo enviarles una réplica directa. UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS, siempre las leo y me alegran el día!

Bonita semana! Un abrazo!


	13. Nuevo

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Nuevo**

Estaba sentada en la sala abrazándome las rodillas al pecho, eran apenas las siete de la mañana y justo ese día tenía problemas para ver toda la felicidad que reinaba en mi vida desde hacía meses. Suspiré mirando de reojo el celular una vez más y luego volví a dejar los ojos pegados a las puertas del elevador, quizás no podría moverme hasta que él volviera.

Ocho meses y tres días atrás fue que conocí a Sesshoumaru la noche del accidente en la que por muy poco ambos perdimos la vida, yo golpeada por su auto sin control y él dentro consumido por el fuego.

Siete meses y un día atrás fue que llegué a su casa ardiendo en fiebre y dudando entre pedirle ayuda o sólo quedarme en la calle… aún me preguntaba qué hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera tomado la arriesgada decisión de buscarlo.

Cuatro meses y una semana atrás fue que tuve la pesadilla que me asustó lo suficiente para arrojarme a sus brazos en cuanto lo vi sin importarme que fuera de noche y su padre estuviera ahí.

Tres meses atrás fue que regresamos de la cabaña y la rutina se transformó por completo para ambos.

No supe qué fue exactamente lo que nos cambió, si fue el que le contara por qué escapé de aquel hogar adoptivo luego del abuso que sufrí, o si quizás fue el pasar esas noches juntos haciéndonos compañía… o si más bien tuvo que ver con que toda su familia me aceptara como parte de ellos. Pero la razón no era importante, sólo me alegraba de cómo se transformaron las cosas.

Antes de eso ya era feliz con él, pero después… me sentí mucho más completa. Quizás no era tanta la diferencia en las cosas que hacíamos, pues nuestras rutinas se mantuvieron más o menos iguales, sino en cómo nos desenvolvíamos con el otro. Yo perdí el miedo de acercarme, a veces cuando leía en la sala iba y me sentaba a su lado sabiendo que le gustaba mi compañía. En algunas ocasiones Sesshoumaru se acercaba cuando yo servía el desayuno y me besaba el cabello.

Todo fueron detalles simples pero ambos sabíamos que nuestro vínculo era más fuerte que nunca y no tenía que preguntarle para estar muy segura de que eso lo ayudaba a ser feliz como a mí.

Así fue como hasta la noche anterior todo iba bien, más que bien. Regresé de con Kagome y me puse a leer en el comedor mientras llegaba la cena que él ordenó, luego comimos intercambiando algunas palabras y él sonrió. Siempre curvaba la comisura de los labios cuando yo decía algo, lo cual no sucedía a diario… pero sí con cierta frecuencia. Y eso también era gracias a Sesshoumaru y su presencia en mi vida, lo sabía porque sólo con él me atrevía a murmurar cosas.

Sin embargo hacía dos horas que todo cambió de repente y sin previo aviso. Estaba aún dormida cuando escuché mi teléfono sonar con un mensaje de texto, lo leí de inmediato, era de Kagome y me alarmó tanto que me puse de pie en ese instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde, escuché el timbre de las puertas del elevador y cuando salí de la habitación no pude detenerlo. Volví a ver el mensaje desesperada por pensar que me había equivocado. No tuve tal suerte.

**Hoy es aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana. Por favor, cuida mucho a Sesshoumaru. Te va a necesitar más que nunca.**

Lo siguiente que se me ocurrió hacer fue intentar llamarlo pero de inmediato entró el buzón de voz. Suspiré y sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. El tema de Kikyo era algo que jamás me atreví a tocar por más curiosidad que me diera, siempre temí abrir heridas… todas esas que justo ahora mismo estaban tan expuestas como era posible.

**Se fue. Quiero ir a buscarlo… tienes alguna idea? **

Le mandé el mensaje a Kagome mientras entraba de regreso en mi habitación para mudarme de ropa e ir detrás de él. Lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Tal vez hubiera ido a visitar un lugar especial que le recordara a Kikyo…

**Espéralo en casa. Te va a necesitar ahí cuando regrese.**

Su respuesta no me dio ningún tipo de consuelo y fue así como terminé en el sillón, aún en pijama y con los ojos pegados en las puertas del ascensor ansiando porque alguien se comunicara a mi teléfono sólo para darme noticias… algo. Necesitaba estar a su lado.

El tiempo se hizo cada vez más largo y lo que parecía una hora era nada más que un par de minutos. Seguía intentando suprimir la imperiosa necesidad de ir y recorrer todas las calles de la ciudad hasta dar con su paradero. Al final, cuando eran las diez de la mañana y supuse que no podía resistir más… Sesshoumaru llegó.

A pesar de que sólo ansiaba escuchar el timbre del elevador, de todas formas me sorprendió lo suficiente para asustarme. De inmediato me puse de pie y me acerqué. En cuanto pude verlo supe que en verdad sería un día terrible… sus ojos dorados no albergaban nada más que hielo y vacío, iba vestido con ropa casual y no cambió ni un ápice su expresión al verme. Pero no me importó, sólo me arrojé a sus brazos que me recibieron cálidos, pero no como siempre.

- Hoy voy a estar en el estudio. –me dijo cuando se soltó demasiado pronto y se dirigió hacia su santuario, ese que estaba fuera de todo límite.

Quise detenerlo pero no pude, tenía la garganta completamente paralizada y ningún otro músculo respondió órdenes. En el instante en que lo escuché cerrar la puerta supe que había hecho todo mal y no podría ayudarlo… estar a su lado… hacerle compañía. Ese sitio en el que se encontraba era impenetrable… y por mucho que nuestra relación hubiera cambiado en los últimos tres meses, jamás me atrevería a intentar romper su regla más importante.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, le mandé un mensaje a Kagome diciéndole que Sesshoumaru había regresado y me senté en el suelo a un lado de la puerta dispuesta a esperarlo hasta el día siguiente si era necesario.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Tenía horas sentado en la oscuridad. Mis intenciones fueron pasar todo el día andando por la ciudad, caminar hasta agotarme mientras dejaba que los recuerdos y la rabia tomaran posesión. Pero no pude hacerlo, en algún punto tuve la urgencia de ir a mi estudio y plasmar algo en un lienzo, no cualquier cosa, sino una imagen específica que de repente se negaba a darme tregua.

Por esa razón volví y pasé horas combinando colores y utilizando pinceles. Como siempre esa fue la mejor manera de matar el tiempo, cuando lograba concentrarme así en una pieza no sentía las horas irse. Esta vez dejé de pintar sólo cuando del día se fue por las ventanas y no fui a encender las lámparas del estudio. Estaba cansado y todos los músculos protestaban por la inmovilidad, no sabía con exactitud qué tan tarde era pero de repente decidí ir y visitar a Kikyo en el templo Higurashi, donde cada año me encontraba con ella.

Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta, noté que todo estaba apagado y por primera vez desde esa mañana recordé que Lin estaba en el departamento. De inmediato me sentí algo culpable por sólo haberla ignorado y esa sensación se incrementó hasta el infinito cuando la vi sentada en el suelo al lado de la puerta con sus ojos castaños expectantes y puros mirándome con mil emociones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté poniéndome de rodillas a su lado, entonces noté que llevaba la pijama puesta y el cabello suelto, exactamente como en la mañana. - ¿Has estado aquí todo el día? –no necesité verla asentir para saber que tenía razón y la culpabilidad se mezcló con ira. - ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco, como si estuviera contenta de verme. Eso era algo que no podía entender de esa niña, su dulzura y la manera silenciosa e infinita de mostrarla. Nadie que conociera, además de ella, hubiera estado ahí esperando nada más… aunque debería tener una razón.

- Kagome te lo dijo. –hablé de repente otra vez sabiendo la respuesta antes de que me la diera. – No tenías que haber hecho esto. –la tomé de los hombros y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

Antes jamás me hubiera atrevido a acercarme así por miedo a asustarla pero desde que pasamos esas noches juntos haciéndonos compañía en la cabaña, Lin había cambiado y yo también. Ahora el estar cerca era parte de nuestras vidas. Sabía que no la alteraría con mis gestos y ella pasaba más tiempo conmigo, en silencio casi siempre.

- Voy a salir. –le avisé con intenciones de sólo irme pero ella me tomó de la mano y me haló un poco en dirección opuesta, hacia mi habitación.

No tenía idea de qué quería pero supuse que sería mejor darle tiempo para explicarse así que fui con ella sin oponer resistencia, cuando cruzamos el umbral encendí la luz y vi que sobre la cama reposaba una bandeja con dos baguetes en un plato, una copa y una botella de vino.

La idea de comer ni se me había pasado por la cabeza pero la amabilidad de su gesto y su mirada llena de dudas me desarmó por completo. Lin siempre conseguía eso con sólo ser ella misma. A diferencia de cualquier otra persona ella era capaz de hacerme cambiar de opinión sin siquiera pedirlo.

- ¿Tú ya comiste algo? –le pregunté avanzando hacia la cama y ella negó. – Lo supuse. –entones fui yo quien la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la cama, la vi a los ojos por unos segundos dejándole muy claras cuales eran mis intenciones y sonrió. Ese gesto siempre me fascinaba porque era así cuando más parecía una mezcla de ángel, niña y mujer.

Me senté del otro lado de la bandeja y tomé la mitad de la comida pasándole el plato con la otra parte, después serví la copa y se la puse enfrente, yo di un sorbo directo de la botella. Nunca antes le ofrecí vino pero lo aceptó sonriéndome de nuevo. Así nos quedamos a cenar en silencio y conforme pasaron los minutos todo lo que ese día me traía cada año empezó a desvanecerse lentamente. Jamás se fue por completo pero al final estuve tan distraído que miré el reloj y vi que pasaba de la media noche.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? –preguntó de repente en voz baja cuando ya habíamos terminado de comer.

- Es tarde. –le aclaré lo que obviamente ella ya sabía pero su petición me había tomado por sorpresa, no entendía por qué tendría interés en salir si ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba.

- No quiero que estés solo ahora. –su voz fue apenas un susurro y bajó la mirada, vi sus mejillas teñirse de rojo y me pareció adorable, pero más que eso me preocupó qué tanto le habría contado Kagome a mis espaldas. La historia de Kikyo no era algo que quisiera compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con Lin.

- No voy a salir. –le informé mi cambio de opinión.

Una parte de mí sabía que estaba faltando a la memoria de Kikyo al no ir a visitarla pero no deseaba dejar sola a Lin después de todo lo que ya había hecho por mí ese día… sin embargo, tampoco tenía intenciones de llevarla al templo y dejarla que presenciara lo que cada año era el peor momento de todos, cuando me despedía otra vez de un recuerdo.

- Gracias. –dijo en un tono casi normal y se levantó para llevarse las cosas y dejarlas en el suelo, después hizo algo que me sorprendió aún más.

Sin ninguna duda en sus movimientos fue y se recostó en el lado vacío de la cama, jamás alejando sus ojos de los míos. Entendí desde un principio que me estaba ofreciendo compañía y consuelo, esa noche podríamos pasarla juntos como lo hicimos antes en la cabaña. Aunque la situación era por completo diferente, pues esta vez estábamos solos… no podía ni imaginar toda la confianza que ella tuvo que depositar en mí para atreverse a ofrecerme un abrazo a solas en mi propia cama.

Lentamente me recosté a su lado y me acerqué para envolverla con ambos brazos, sabía que estar tan cerca e inhalar su aroma sería el mejor de los remedios para mitigar todo lo que pasaba aún por mi cabeza. Ella también rodeó mi cintura.

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer? –me preguntó en un susurro y la sentí suspirar.

- Quédate. –respondí simplemente, sabiendo que ella ya había cambiado mi vida cuando aceptó esa misma petición unos siete meses atrás.

- Siempre. –contestó y también entendí que eso mismo le dije la primer noche que pasamos así.

Con mucho cuidado le besé el cabello y utilicé un apagador cercano para dejar la habitación en completa oscuridad, luego volví a sólo abrazarla y cerré los ojos con la mente en blanco por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Muy pronto sentí el sueño llegar.

**...**

La luz del día invadía toda la recámara aunque no sabía qué horas eran, sentí el calor de un suave cuerpo entre mis brazos y un par de manos que recorrían mi piel con lentitud desde el pecho hasta el abdomen y después lo hicieron acompañadas de unos labios dejando besos por mi cuello.

La reacción de mi cuerpo fue inmediata y sin molestarme en abrir los ojos busqué sus labios, necesitaba probarlos como si de ello dependiera mi vida en ese momento. Sentí cómo sus uñas hacían presión sobre mi piel cuando la besé y la atraje más.

Una exclamación se placer se me escapó cuando ella me recostó sobre la espalda para luego sentarse sobre mi abdomen y comenzar a descender con besos sobre mi torso desnudo. Deseaba sentirla más cerca, podía imaginar la humedad y calidez de su interior respondiendo a mí.

- ¿Ansioso? –me preguntó con voz juguetona mientras introducía una de sus manos en mis pantalones.

Yo sabía que era un sueño, a veces sucedía, cuando tenía a Kikyo más presente, soñaba con ella. Fue por eso que escuchar su voz no me extrañó nada. Sonreí y me preparé para mirarla aunque no fuera real. Abrí los ojos y vi el techo, luego, al bajar la mirada esperando ver su cabello negro y sus ojos misteriosos, todo cambió.

No era ella, sino Lin quien estaba conmigo, sonriéndome con su expresión inocente, apenas vestida con ropa de encaje y expectante de mi reacción. Lo primero que desee fue tomarla y besarla, sentirla como lo hubiera hecho con Kikyo, pero al instante supe que eso estaba mal.

Entonces, desperté.

Fue cuando en verdad abrí los ojos y tuve que cerrarlos de inmediato, cegado por la claridad de la mañana. Tenía la respiración y el corazón acelerados y estaba confundido, o por lo menos deseaba estarlo. A mi lado, Lin aún dormía utilizando uno de mis brazos como almohada y con todo su cuerpo tocando el mío. Tenía que levantarme.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla me moví hasta que estuve completamente de pie, por fortuna ella pareció no darse cuenta. En esas circunstancias sólo se me ocurrió ir al baño y abrir la regadera para deshacerme del problema que crecía en mis pantalones antes de que ella se diera cuenta y se asustara lo suficiente para marcharse y jamás volver.

Ni siquiera esperé a que el agua tomara cierta temperatura, la necesitaba fría. Aún intentado procesar lo que acababa de suceder me quité toda la ropa y entré debajo de los chorros helados, odié la sensación pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

El soñar con Kikyo luego del aniversario de su muerte era algo por completo normal, siempre sucedía. Inclusive el tener imágenes de ella en nuestra cama era algo que no me extrañaría… pero el ver a Lin ahí… simplemente no podía entenderlo. No tenía sentido alguno. Quizás sólo fue mi mente divirtiéndose con esa broma de mal gusto.

No me quedé mucho tiempo en la ducha, apenas el suficiente para bañarme y deshacerme del problema que me despertó. Cuando cerré las llaves y me envolví en una bata de baño esperé que ella se hubiera levantado antes o simplemente no despertara en ese momento. No quería asustarla.

Abrí la puerta del baño con cuidado y me alegré cuando vi a Lin sumida en un sueño que parecía profundo. Fui directo hasta el vestidor, sólo me detuve a darle a la niña en mi cama una última mirada. No debí hacerlo. Ella estaba ahí, tendida sobre el edredón y con la expresión más pacífica que jamás le hubiera visto, pero no fue eso lo que más me llamó la atención… sino el ver lo mucho que había cambiado desde que nos conocimos.

Si era sincero conmigo mismo, ya no parecía tanto una niña. Ya no podía distinguirle los huesos por debajo de la piel y había tomado formas curvas en los lugares exactos para ser una mujer hermosa. Además, cada vez que llevaba el cabello suelto como ahora no podía evitar tener el impulso de tocarlo.

- No puede ser. –murmuré enfurecido conmigo mismo y seguí al vestidor, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me quedé quieto contemplando la nada.

¿En qué clase de pervertido me estaba convirtiendo? Lin era una niña. Aunque ella se hubiera negado a decirme su edad, era la criatura más inocente que hubiera conocido y mirarla como acababa de hacerlo no era ni siquiera una posibilidad. No importaba nada, simplemente tenía que evitar pensar en ella de esa forma a toda costa. La quería lo suficiente para eso y mucho más.

**Fin Sesshoumaru POV**

**...**

Cuando Lin despertó lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de Sesshoumaru. Estaba sola en la cama de él y a juzgar por la luz y la temperatura, bien podía ser media mañana. Se sentó de inmediato, alarmada porque se hubiera marchado solo, porque siguiera sumido en el mismo trance del día anterior. Caminó descalza por el cuarto y abrió la puerta decidida a salir y buscarlo, no lo esperaría en casa otra vez.

Sin embargo de inmediato pudo escuchar ruido en la cocina y dos voces murmurando. El alivio la recorrió, Sesshoumaru estaba en casa e Izayoi, con él. Sonrió y recorrió todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala y verlo sentado en la barra de la cocina, ella estaba haciendo el desayuno. Esa exacta escena le recordó a los primeros días que estuvo ahí.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó Sesshoumaru en cuanto notó su presencia.

Lin asintió y sin dudarlo fue y lo abrazó. Él entendió de inmediato todo lo que le estaba expresando, su preocupación del día anterior, el alivio de sentir que se encontraba bien. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron así Izayoi sólo los miró desde el interior de la cocina, asombrada. Ella que conocía muy bien los problemas de Lin para con los hombres y el contacto físico casi no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le decían y en ese momento entendió que el vínculo entre ellos dos era mucho más fuerte y profundo de lo que había imaginado.

Cuando se separaron Sesshoumaru le besó la frente y ella fue directamente a la cocina para ayudar con el desayuno. El día siguió como siempre que Izayoi los visitaba, hacer el desayuno y comerlo, luego la más joven iba a limpiar la cocina mientras los otros dos pasaban algo de tiempo conversando en la sala y al final ella se les unía. Como una verdadera familia.

- Quiero que vayan mañana a la casa. –dijo la doctora cuando estaban los tres juntos.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó él que solía evitar ese lugar para no ver a su padre.

- Sin una razón en especial. Vayan mañana, podemos hacer un asado en el jardín y estar en la alberca. Voy a llamar a Kagome para que vaya también con su familia, a su hermano le va a encantar la idea.

- Tú no haces las cosas sin una buena razón de por medio. –le aclaró Sesshoumaru con toda su calma habitual, Lin sólo los observaba atenta.

- Sólo quiero pasar un día como familia, no tiene nada de extraordinario. –se encogió de hombros y luego enfocó su atención en la chica, muy consciente de que convencerla a ella era la mejor forma de asegurar que su hijo asistiera. - ¿Qué opinas? Sólo la familia, nada de gente extraña. Podemos nadar, tomar el sol… ¿te gusta nadar? –como única respuesta Lin se encogió de hombros, nunca había intentado hacerlo. - ¿Tienes traje de baño? –inquirió la mujer mayor en su tono amable y la más chica negó. – Eso se puede arreglar ahora mismo. Cámbiate y vamos de compras.

Lin se quedó quieta unos segundos. No estaba segura de qué debía hacer. Le daba curiosidad eso de pasar un día como una familia normal lo hace, le agradaban todas las personas que Izayoi había mencionado y deseaba darle una oportunidad a eso de nadar. Pero tenía problemas con la parte de andar medio desnuda por ahí.

- Puedes decir que no. –le informó Sesshoumaru con su calma habitual habiendo leído su miedo.

- Podemos ir de compras ahora y si mañana no deseas usar el traje de baño, no tienes que hacerlo. –ofreció Izayoi a cambio. – Vamos, será divertido. Nunca hemos salido las dos solas. –al final sonrió tanto que Lin le correspondió, asintió y fue directa a su habitación para darse un baño y arreglarse un poco, aunque aún no estaba muy segura.

- No quiere hacerlo. –le dijo Sesshoumaru a su madre cuando estuvieron solos.

- Y nadie la va a obligar, pero intentarlo es un pequeño paso para que supere lo que sea que le haya sucedido. –aclaró su madre. – Además, aunque no se meta a la alberca, puede divertirse. ¿Tú tienes traje de baño?

- Sabes que no voy a nadar.

- Pero sería una lástima que si Lin decide intentarlo no tenga a alguien fuerte para ayudarla si lo necesita. –le aclaró con una sonrisa que decía muchas más cosas, él prefirió simplemente ignorar todo lo que estaba implicando y empezó a hacer planes para ese día. Aprovechando que estaría solo iría a visitar a Kikyo.

**...**

Era medio día y la casa de los Taisho rebosaba de vida. Lin y Sesshoumaru fueron los últimos en llegar, así que se encontraron con una fiesta en progreso. Todos estaban en el amplio jardín trasero, Inuyasha, Kagome y la madre de ella rondaban el asador iniciando el fuego, las dos mujeres sólo llevaban traje de baño puesto. En la alberca jugaba Souta con otro chico de su edad, era su mejor amigo y Lin lo había visto un par de veces antes, el abuelo reposaba a la sombra de un gran árbol conversando tranquilamente con Inu no Taisho. Izayoi fue la primera en acercarse a recibirlos, llevaba un vestido de verano encima de su traje de baño, justo como le había prometido a Lin para animarla y que hiciera lo mismo.

- Vengan, vamos arriba para que se cambien. –les dijo y guió el camino hasta la planta superior. Obviamente su hijo conocía de sobra el camino pero fue con ellos para darle un poco de apoyo moral a Lin en caso de que lo necesitara. – Tu habitación. –le señaló a Sesshoumaru lo que ya sabía y él simplemente entró con su bolsa deportiva, luego, ella guió a su invitada a la habitación contigua que no era de nadie pero siempre estaba lista para recibir visitas. – Puedes cambiarte con calma y bajar cuando lo desees. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Lin negó y le correspondió la sonrisa cuando Izayoi salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, luego le puso seguro y vio la bolsa donde llevaba la ropa. Respiró profundo y le dio un rápido vistazo a todo el cuarto sólo para asegurarse de que estaba sola antes de desnudarse.

El traje de baño era de una sola pieza, de color rosa muy tenue y con finas líneas negras que terminaban en flores diminutas. Le gustó mucho desde que lo vio y se sentía casi cómoda con lo que le cubría. El vestido que se puso encima era liso de color magenta, le llagaba a la mitad del muslo y le daba más seguridad. Pocos minutos después estuvo lista y salió al pasillo, ahí estaba Sesshoumaru y lo vio por primera vez con unos ojos diferentes.

Estaba muy acostumbrada ya a su rostro perfecto y a los músculos marcados por debajo de la ropa pero en esta ocasión la dejó sin aliento. Él estaba de pie recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso desnudo. Llevaba puesto nada más que un traje de baño negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y su piel tersa relucía con un esplendor que a Lin le pareció imposible.

Al final se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo avergonzada consigo misma por someterlo a tal escrutinio, sentía que no debería verlo con ese tipo de pensamientos en la cabeza pero no estaba segura de qué hacer pues nunca antes un hombre le había parecido atractivo.

- ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? –le preguntó él interpretando su timidez como miedo.

- Segura. –le contestó en voz baja acercándose, él sonrió un poco tomando el que le hablara como prueba suficiente de que estaba relajada y dispuesta a intentarlo.

Cuando estuvieron muy cerca Sesshoumaru le tomó la mano para conducirla hasta el jardín trasero, él también había notado lo hermosa que se veía y como cada vez que esa idea se le cruzaba la mente, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por desterrarla.

**...**

Las horas se pasaron inadvertidas para todos entre conversaciones, juegos y bebidas. Izayoi tenía preparadas cervezas, sodas y jugos para todos, además de la comida que Inuyasha y Kagome se encargaron de cocinar en el asador. Comieron bajo la sombra de los árboles y tomaron el sol después. También en algún momento organizaron un pequeño partido de fut bol de chicos contra chicas donde Kagome, su madre y Lin derrotaron a Inuyasha, Souta y su amigo.

Durante ese tiempo casi todos pasaron un rato en el agua, excepto Sesshoumaru para quien nadar era más bien un tipo de entrenamiento y no una actividad recreativa, y Lin, que no se atrevió a hacerlo ni cuando Kagome e Izayoi la incitaron. Ella aún tenía miedo, no del agua que se veía fresca y cristalina, sino de tener que quitarse el vestido frente a tantas personas y especialmente ante los ojos de varios hombres que aunque no la voltearan a ver con ojos inapropiados de todas formas la cohibían.

En algún punto de la tarde el grupo ya se había dispersado. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados en un extremo del jardín empeñándose en prender una fogata sin mucho éxito todavía. Souta y su amigo andaban en la calle sobre una cuatrimoto luego de que rogaran por horas y les concedieran permiso de conducirla. Y los cuatro adultos de mayor edad habían ingresado a la casa para mantener conversaciones y descansar un poco.

Fue en ese momento que Sesshoumaru notó a Lin sentada en el borde de la piscina con los pies dentro del agua y una sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Ya la había visto con esa expresión antes a lo largo del día y entendía que deseaba entrar a nadar pero tenía miedo, por eso fue que se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- Puedes hacerlo. Aquí no es muy profunda. –le dijo calculando que como estaban a la mitad de la alberca ella podría pisar sin problemas.

- Me da miedo. –confesó ella apenas susurrando.

- ¿El agua?

- No. - Lin suspiró y lo miró a los ojos para comunicarle su verdadero temor, pero no era necesario, él lo conocía de sobra.

- Aquí estás segura. –le prometió él y siguiendo un impulso saltó al interior del agua.

Como ya estaba sentado apenas fue un movimiento ágil para quedar de pie dentro de la piscina, luego dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse directamente frente a ella y extenderle ambas manos.

Lin lo miró sorprendida y asombrada de que hubiera hecho eso, nunca lo esperó. Por un momento consideró cuáles eran sus opciones. Sabía que si se negaba él no se enfadaría, pero en verdad deseaba hacerlo y si era al lado de Sesshoumaru la experiencia sonaba aún mejor. Se tomó un par de segundos para mirar alrededor y cerciorarse de que nadie le prestaba atención, luego, se puso de pie y se sacó el vestido por la cabeza con un movimiento fluido y rápido para no arrepentirse. Cuando estuvo vestida sólo con el traje de baño volvió a sentarse en el borde y tomó las manos fuertes que le ofrecían apoyo, entonces, saltó.

El agua estaba tibia y le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, así que no tuvo problemas para mantenerse de pie. La sensación en todo su cuerpo era nueva y le gustó, se sentía más ligera y fresca.

- Espera. –le pidió a Sesshoumaru y soltó sus manos para tomar la liga que sostenía su cabello atado en la nuca y liberarlo, al instante los mechones lisos y castaños cayeron en el agua regándose a su alrededor. - ¿Si me resbalo? –le preguntó al chico volviendo a tomarle ambas manos.

- Puedo sostenerte. No tengas miedo, jamás permitiría que algo te pase. –él no pensó antes de contestar ni anticipó la sonrisa sincera y tímida que ella le regaló, quizás fue porque hasta ese momento estuvo muy ocupado viendo su cabello que como siempre le llamó a besarlo.

- ¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó la chica aún sonriendo.

- Hacia tu derecha. Para el otro lado se vuelve más profundo y no podrás pisar.

Lin asintió y se dejó guiar. Una parte de ella deseaba decirle que no tenía problema con eso, que quería aprender a nadar y que la ayudara pero era muy consciente de que eso requeriría una proximidad impresionante y después de la reacción que tuvo esa mañana al verlo, no deseaba arriesgarse a sentir de nuevo esas cosas que no debía, no por él.

Así se pasaron un rato, juntos y en silencio caminando en el agua. Cuando Lin se sintió más segura soltó las manos de Sesshoumaru pero él jamás se alejó y nunca se adentraron a la parte más profunda. Para ella la experiencia nueva fue refrescante y reconfortante, le gustó cómo se sentía el agua y se olvidó casi por completo de su timidez. Al final fueron Kagome e Inuyasha quienes sin darse cuenta interrumpieron el momento cuando lograron, por fin, encender el fuego y lo festejaron en voz alta.

- Probablemente van a salir todos. –le advirtió él y ella asintió, sabía que tenía razón.

Ambos estaban ya muy cerca de las escaleras que llevaban fuera del agua así que Sesshoumaru se adelantó y luego de salir fue directo a la pila de toallas secas, tomó una y regresó para extenderla y tenerla lista. Lin sonrió y se apresuró a salir, en cuanto sus pies dejaron de tocar el agua la tela le envolvió el cuerpo y al instante se sintió mucho mejor.

- Gracias. –murmuró sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? –le preguntó y ella asintió, así que tomó otra toalla para sí mismo. – Vamos.

Así le hizo compañía hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y luego fue para mudarse también él de ropa muy satisfecho porque con cada día que pasaba Lin cambiaba un poco y se liberaba más de su horrible pasado.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows!

Espero que les hayan gustado las cosas nuevas que suceden entre Sesshoumaru y Lin. Algún pensamiento al respecto?

Ya saben que todos sus comentrios son bienvenidos y me alegran el día!

Saludos y bonita semana para todas!


	14. El final

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**El Final**

Sesshoumaru estaba en la oficina sentado frente a su computadora, acababa de revisar una propuesta que le mandó Jaken luego de recibirla. Alguien en Inglaterra deseaba hacer una exposición exclusiva de su trabajo y además le estaban planteando la posibilidad de que asistiera a dar algunas conferencias y entrevistas. En total debería pasar un mes entero en ese país y quizás luego viajar a algunos más, esa posibilidad no estaba cerrada.

En cualquier otro momento lo hubiera tomado sin pensarlo dos veces. No era que le gustara mucho hablar ante públicos grandes ni estrechar manos de desconocidos durante las galerías pero el ver su trabajo alcanzar a tanta gente y el simple hecho de viajar siempre fueron suficiente incentivo.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión específica no sabía qué hacer. No deseaba dejar sola a Lin un mes. Él sabía que ella no lo necesitaba ahí, era una chica fuerte e independiente que podría seguir con su rutina sin alterarse porque el departamento estaba solo… era más bien que él no deseaba estar lejos.

Aunque le costara algo de trabajo aceptarlo ya no le gustaba la idea de no tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo. No se le antojaba visitar lugares si no podía compartirlo con ella, y llevarla no era una opción porque Lin no podía dejar el país sin un pasaporte ni la presencia de sus padres.

Antes de que pudiera seguir cavilando escuchó el elevador y supo que era Lin acompañada de Jaken que regresaba de sus clases y trabajo. Oyó a su asistente despedirse y marcharse y prestó atención a los pasos de la chica que como regla general lo primero que hacía era ir a saludarlo, sin embargo esta vez fue directa a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Eso no era normal pero decidió darle unos minutos. Cerró la _lap top_ y fue hasta la sala pensando en qué ordenaría para cenar esa noche, probablemente le daría carta blanca a Lin para que escogiera. Se quedó en silencio esperándola un poco hasta que sospechó que algo estaba mal y fue a llamar a su puerta.

- Lin… -la llamó pero no escuchó nada. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –para ese momento ya se había convencido de que no y sólo deseaba entrar pero jamás se atrevería a traspasar esa puerta. Él consideraba la habitación de Lin el lugar más impenetrable del mundo, aún más que su propio estudio.

Al cabo de un minuto más ella abrió e intentó sonreírle aunque era muy obvio que sus ojos habían derramado lágrimas y ella estaba triste, no alterada ni asustada… simplemente se veía como si le faltara vida en la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó de nuevo y ella negó con la cabeza antes de rodearlo un poco e ir a la sala.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Sesshoumaru era no poder leerla, en esos momentos se sentía impotente pues no tenía idea de qué estaba mal. Además, era muy consciente de que Lin no se lo diría nunca si así lo deseaba.

- ¿Vas a ordenar? –cuestionó ella de repente sentándose en un sillón, a él le sorprendió que hablara en esas circunstancias. – Puedo preparar algo.

- Hoy eliges tú. –le aseguró para luego pasarle la libreta con todos los folletos de los diferentes restaurantes que repartían a su domicilio.

Lin empezó a hojear todo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre, estaba demasiado preocupada para eso pero de todas formas escogió algo de comida rápida y le entregó ese panfleto a Sesshoumaru señalándole qué era lo que ella deseaba. Si por lo menos esa noche podían cenar en paz se sentiría mejor.

- Listo. –le anunció él sentándose a su lado después de hacer la llamada y luego le tomó una mano. – Desearía que me dijeras qué te alteró así ¿fue Jaken? –sonaba cada vez un poco más cerca del enojo y Lin no deseó que las cosas se malinterpretaran y el señor Jaken acabara sufriendo las consecuencias de su estúpido estado de ánimo, así que negó con la cabeza y respiró profundo preparándose para hablar.

- Te voy a extrañar. –murmuró apenas.

- ¿Y por qué dejarías de verme? –preguntó él sin entender a qué se refería y algo alarmado con la posibilidad de que hubiera decidido marcharse.

- Cuando vayas a Londres. –le aclaró la chica y él unió los puntos. El tonto de Jaken le había contado de la exposición.

- No he decidido nada. –le aclaró de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que le dijo una mentira parcial, ahora que la había visto así de ninguna manera podría alejarse.

- Pero es importante ¿por qué no vas a ir?

- No es importante. Jaken siempre exagera las cosas. –con mucho cuidado le acarició la mejilla y se perdió en sus ojos castaños.

Cada vez que la miraba con calma y a tan poca distancia le resultaba imposible no sentirse atraído hacia ella, era como estar en el lugar más hermoso del universo. Sesshoumaru sabía que podría quedarse así por mucho tiempo pero como siempre se obligó a tomar distancia cuando se descubrió viéndole también los labios rosas.

- Si decides ir, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. –le dijo ella cuando ya se había puesto de pie sin sospechar que la joven estaba sintiendo mariposas que le recorrían la piel. – Puedo quedarme aquí sola, o si no quieres que lo haga, estoy segura de que Kagome me recibiría en su casa.

- No pienses en eso, no es necesario. –suspiró y fue para abrir una botella de vino mientras intentaba sacarse todas las ideas de la cabeza.

**...**

Unos días después de eso Sesshoumaru hizo oficial la decisión que ya había tomado y declinó la propuesta para Londres, no le extrañó que fuera más un alivio que otra cosa. Esa mañana después de mandar su negativa tomó un baño y salió de su habitación algo extrañado por no escuchar a Lin en la cocina. Para ese momento tenían ya casi diez meses de haberse conocido y uno menos de vivir juntos así que estaba muy familiarizado con la rutina.

Cuando llegó a la estancia le extrañó ver a la chica acostada en sofá cubierta por una cobija y con la espalda encorvada, obviamente no estaba dormida, su cuerpo se veía demasiado tenso. ¿Es que las pesadillas la mantuvieron despierta? Sin dudarlo fue y se arrodilló a su lado, ella de inmediato abrió los ojos y le sonrió apenas.

- Lo siento. No creo poder levantarme. –se disculpó Lin avergonzada de lo que estaba pasando. Era en teoría normal y ya le había sucedido con anterioridad, aunque no con tal intensidad y de cualquier manera lo odiaba. Sesshoumaru no tuvo que hablar, sólo la miró inquisitivo. – Cólicos. –murmuró Lin sintiendo su rostro arder.

- Nunca te vi así antes. –contestó él como lo más natural del mundo y con un gesto involuntario le quitó unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su mejilla.

- Son malos esta vez.

- ¿Tienes náuseas? –él le preguntó eso y ella se sorprendió de que fuera tan directo, como si conociera el problema. Lin asintió y él sonrió apenas pero de manera muy dulce. – Espera un poco.

Sesshoumaru se levantó y desapareció de su campo visual. Lin se quedó muy quieta no deseando moverse en lo absoluto para no empeorar nada. Era normal para ella tener algunas molestias cada mes pero nunca había experimentado tal dolor por unos simples cólicos menstruales. Además, claro, se sentía frágil y emocional y le preocupaba estar así todo el día, tirada en el sillón. Sintió como si fuera a ponerse a llorar de repente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en no hacerlo, se aisló tanto del mundo que no escuchó el ruido en la cocina ni sintió el tiempo que él se tardó en volver con una bandeja.

- ¿Lin? –llamó su atención con cuidado de no asustarla. – Necesito que te sientes. –puso las cosas en la mesa de centro y la tomó por los hombros, ella se dejó guiar sin entender para qué ni oponer resistencia. Cuando estuvo completamente erguida él le pasó una especie de almohada que estaba caliente al tacto. – Ponla donde más te duela.

Sin dudarlo obedeció y la colocó sobre su vientre, por debajo de la cobija, luego, lo observó tomar una taza de algo que olía a diferentes cosas que no pudo identificar. Sesshoumaru se la puso en las manos.

- Es té de tres yerbas distintas. Te va a ayudar. Da sorbos pequeños y dime cómo te sienta.

De nuevo Lin obedeció y se maravilló más ¿cómo era posible que él supiera qué hacer? Deseó preguntarle pero no lo hizo, así, jamás llegaría a averiguar que él había visto muchas veces a su padre hacer todo ese proceso con Izayoi.

- ¿Te dio más náuseas? –inquirió Sesshoumaru cuando iba por la mitad de la taza, no se había movido del lugar a su lado. Lin negó y le sonrió, se sentía un poco mejor. – Tengo unos analgésicos, pero tienes que comer antes. –él tomó un plato con fresas de la bandeja que ella no notó antes. No pudo evitar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y le tomó unos segundos deshacerse de él antes de poder comer.

Así se quedaron un buen rato mientras Lin desayunó, terminó de beber el té y se tomó los analgésicos, luego, Sesshoumaru le indicó que se recostara sobre su abdomen y ella obedeció. Con mucho cuidado de hacer sólo movimientos lentos llevó ambas manos a la espalda baja de Lin e hizo presión en puntos específicos dándole un pequeño masaje que debería ayudarla con el dolor.

- Dime si te incomoda. –le aclaró él no deseando pasar sus límites.

- Se siente bien. –prometió la joven y luego suspiró dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones agradables.

Para ese momento estaba muy relajada, la comida le sentó bien y el té y la compresa le habían disminuido el dolor, además, tenía la promesa de que los analgésicos terminaran de aliviarla. Así se quedó quieta y dejó que las manos de Sesshoumaru se pasearan por su espalda una y otra vez. No se dio cuenta de que se quedó dormida ni la manera en que él tuvo que obligarse a tomar distancia cuando otra vez sintió que deseaba mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

Las siguientes horas Sesshoumaru las pasó en su estudio aunque tuvo el cuidado de salir a verla varias veces, siempre la encontró dormida y con la expresión pacífica. En todo ese tiempo él no pensó en nada más que en sus conflictos y se reprochó mil veces esas cosas que no debería sentir ni querer de ella. Sabía que estaba mal en todo el sentido de la palabra mirar a Lin como algo más que una niña y que jamás se atrevería a dar un paso en la dirección equivocada. No quería desear besarla. Simplemente no podía.

Cuando la joven despertó se quedó observando el vacío un rato, todavía tenía algo de dolor pero nada comparado con lo que sintió antes. Inclusive estaba considerando la posibilidad de levantarse y preparar el almuerzo cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y luego los pasos tranquilos de Sesshoumaru que se aproximaron en su dirección.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó él cuando estuvo a su lado.

- Bien. –sonrió y lo observó tomar el control remoto de la televisión, sin pensarlo se sentó y se hizo a un lado luego de quitar la almohada, invitándolo en silencio para que se sentara cerca, él lo hizo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru se colocó en el extremo del sillón nunca sospechó las intenciones de Lin hasta que ella se volvió a recostar esta vez con la cabeza en su regazo. Al principio se quedó estático, totalmente sorprendido por el gesto pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio la libertad de poner su mano sobre el cabello de la joven y comenzar a acariciarlo de manera ausente mientras ambos se concentraron en el noticiero sin darse cuenta de que quizás sus emociones estaban más sincronizadas de lo que suponían.

**...**

**Lin POV **

Las siguientes semanas pasaron casi desapercibidas aunque al mismo tiempo noté lo mucho que cambió la manera en la que me sentía hacia Sesshoumaru. No es que fuera algo completamente nuevo pero fue en ese tiempo que por primera vez me detuve a recapacitar en ello.

Quizás esto estuvo destinado a suceder desde el principio, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. O tal vez fue durante ese viaje al bosque que todo se transformó. De eso no tenía idea… pero el resultado era el mismo y estaba aterrada.

Ya no sólo era el tener paz o disfrutar pasar tiempo a su lado, sino que cada día necesitaba sentirlo un poco más cerca. Cada vez que de manera espontánea él besaba mi frente, un cosquilleo dulce y tenue me recorría todo el cuerpo, además, me descubrí buscando cada vez más el contacto físico, cosas pequeñas como sentarme cerca de él… lo que fuera. Sólo deseaba sentir el calor de su ser tocándome.

Todo eso me asustaba por mil razones, la primera era que no sabía cómo manejarlo. Toda la vida huí de los hombres… y ahora… ¿qué era lo que él había despertado? No tenía idea… pero me gustaba. El otro motivo principal de mi temor era el hecho de que sabía que estaba mal todo aquello, Sesshoumaru jamás podría verme como algo más que una niña, algo así como su hermana. Los diez años de diferencia entre nosotros parecían un abismo imposible de sortear.

A veces me deprimía la idea de que no tenía posibilidad de que él estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que yo… pero en otras ocasiones, cuando estábamos juntos en el sillón… podía sentir la fuerza de sus brazos a mi alrededor y la manera en que una energía invisible nos unía… entonces, tenía esperanza.

El día en que me dijo que no iría a Londres me sentí culpable de alegrarme tanto… y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, luego me explicó que no era que temiera dejarme sola, sino que simplemente no deseaba estar lejos de mí por tanto tiempo. En ese instante me ardieron las mejillas y no pude hacer nada más que abrazarlo, estaba tan abrumada y en éxtasis que ni siquiera fui capaz de murmurar unas palabras. Al día siguiente le preparé helado frito para agradecerle por todo y deseando que entendiera lo mucho que yo también deseaba estar a su lado.

A final de cuentas la verdad era que más que nada estaba confundida e insegura pero día a día podía ver en el horizonte que algo iba a cambiar, aunque averiguarlo me tomara todo el valor que tenía … porque estaba preparada para muchas cosas, pero no para su rechazo.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Era una tarde completamente normal, Lin había vuelto de sus clases con Kagome y decidió que deseaba cocinar algo para la cena. Eso me pareció maravilloso porque prefería su comida a cualquier otra, la única razón por la que nunca se lo dije fue para no presionarla a que preparara diario todos los alimentos, ya mucho era que hiciera desayuno y almuerzo.

Usualmente solíamos estar juntos leyendo o mirando televisión pero hoy en especial ella eligió sentarse en la mesa del comedor, no le di importancia al gesto y sólo me quedé en la sala a mirar las noticias, por lo menos era más fácil concentrarme cuando no tenía la tentación de su cabello y su aroma a un lado.

Hacía once meses que nos conocimos y constantemente pensaba en lo mucho que cambió mi vida con su presencia, en lo diferente que se sentía el departamento y todo lo agradecido que estaba con el destino por ese accidente en auto que me llevó a conocerla.

Desde luego que tenía un millón de conflictos en la cabeza cada vez que la veía y no deseaba nada más que besarla y tomarla entre mis brazos, pero eso era algo tan fuera de los límites que ni siquiera me detenía a pensarlo mucho.

De repente escuché a Lin levantarse de la mesa y sentí que se acercaba, me pareció de lo más común y no voltee a verla cuando sus pasos la llevaron justo a mi lado. Supuse que se sentaría a un lado como siempre. Qué equivocado estaba.

Ella simplemente se puso a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, dejando nuestros torsos muy cerca y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos… justo antes de besarme. La situación fue tan increíble que ni siquiera pude reaccionar, tuve que preguntarme si estaba despierto o era mi mente jugándome otra mala pasada durante un sueño.

Sentí su boca contra la mía que me incitaba a devolverle el beso y un instante después Lin enredó los dedos en el cabello de mi nuca atrayéndome más hacia sus labios que aprisionaron los míos un momento antes de que pasara la punta de su lengua por uno de mis labios.

Para ese momento no deseaba nada más que tomarla y devolverle el beso, pero seguía en estado de shock, apenas intentado procesar lo que sucedía… pero de repente sentí sus dientes aprisionar mi labio inferior y eso fue todo.

No pude resistirme más, no pensé y sólo le devolví el beso lleno de toda la pasión que estuve conteniendo, le rodee la cintura con ambas manos y la traje más hacia mi cuerpo porque necesitaba sentirla, luego le acaricié la espalda y por puro instinto la invité a que se colara entre mis labios.

Cuando ella profundizó el beso una exclamación de placer se me escapó inadvertida y ella reaccionó de la amera más increíble, simplemente comenzó a moverse un poco, pero estando en esa posición pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra mi erección y si tenía algún rastro de cordura lo perdí por completo.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos perdidos así en el otro y en la pasión de nuestro encuentro pero no pudo ser demasiado y aunque no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada, cuando escuché a Lin suspirar envuelta de deseo de repente todo se terminó.

Sólo tuve un segundo de cordura, pero fue suficiente. La tomé por la cintura y la puse en el sillón con un movimiento algo brusco, me levanté y comencé a caminar en círculos antes de que volviera a perder la razón.

Estaba fuera de mí, todavía con el cuerpo exaltado y con la cabeza hecha un lío. Sentí una furia incomparable para conmigo mismo… y también hacia ella por haber hecho eso ¿es que pensaba que yo se lo había pedido? Tal vez fue mi culpa, quizás Lin se percató de cómo la miraba y lo mucho que deseaba sentirla cerca… yo era un monstruo en ese momento, uno igual que ese que abusó de ella unos años atrás.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le pregunté con tono demasiado frío, ardiendo en ira. Ella me vio con horror y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no me respondió. - ¿Por qué? –insistí esta vez en un susurro y contuve el enojo cerrando ambos puños y dejándolos firmes a los costados. - ¡Por qué demonios lo hiciste! –grité estando ya muy cerca de ella.

Pude ver muchas cosas en su expresión, sabía que quería hablar y explicarme algo, pero de nuevo sólo se quedó callada mientras el rostro se le cubría de lágrimas.

- ¡Qué pretendías! –seguí gritando, dejando salir así todo el remordimiento y el enojo. Una parte de mí sabía que me estaba desquitando con ella y que no era justo, yo debería ser el adulto, su guardián… pero de nuevo, no estaba pensando claro… y no pude detenerme. - ¡Contéstame! Esta vez no hay salida fácil. No puedes quedarte en silencio. –al final bajé un poco la voz y la observé, traspasándola con la mirada, pero Lin no se movió. - Eres increíble, imposible. –la acusé mientras me alejaba camino a la salida, tenía que huir de ahí. - Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso. ¡Supuse que podías entender la maldita diferencia!

Supe muy bien que esas últimas palabras, al igual que todo lo demás, eran sólo para mí. Debería ser yo quien entendiera que no podía verla como mujer, pero al parecer me resultaba imposible y ni siquiera tenía el valor para afrontarlo en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo vamos a vivir ahora? –la cuestioné deteniéndome para mirarla en las puertas del ascensor.

Sentía que con cada segundo la ira me consumía más y más. Esto estaba mal, era lo peor que pudo haber sucedido… tocarla así… besarla así… haberla traicionado así… y aún más increíble era que parecía que Lin así lo hubiera deseado.

- Si lo que querías era que entrara a tu cuarto a tomarte fotos, podías haberlo dicho antes. –le solté las palabras en voz baja sin pensarlo y sin tener idea de dónde salieron.

Al instante pude ver en su rostro el daño que acababa de hacerle, cerró los ojos como si no tolerara verme un segundo más… y como si pudiera sentirme peor… así fue, el remordimiento se incrementó un millón de veces. Desee regresar y arrodillarme a su lado, tomarle las manos y pedirle disculpas… pero no fui capaz porque aún sentía que ardía en coraje y repulsión hacia mí mismo. Así abandoné el departamento sin volver a mirarla, sin soportar hacerlo porque sabía que yo era el único culpable de todo.

Cuando llegué a la calle el viento frío me golpeó de frente y lo agradecí. Sólo comencé a caminar sin dirección alguna, no tenía a dónde ir, nadie a quien me atreviera a confesarle lo que acababa de suceder y ni siquiera llevaba algo conmigo; ni dinero, ni las llaves del auto. Así que no me quedó otra opción que recorrer las calles mientras dejaba que todo fluyera, ya no era capaz de contenerlo más.

Era en monstruo en todos los sentidos posibles. Años atrás no pude evitar que alguien asesinara a Kikyo. Cuando conocí a Lin le di cosas materiales, pero obviamente no el hogar que una adolescente necesita. Luego desarrollé toda clase de emociones impuras hacia ella. Y hoy… después de haber tocado su cuerpo le grité las peores cosas, supe dónde herirla exactamente cuando todo el daño deseaba hacérmelo a mí.

Quizás mi padre tuvo razón en un principio y lo mejor hubiera sido dejarla sola, ella se las arreglaba en las calles antes de conocerme y probablemente se sentiría mejor ahí que a mi lado después de hoy, ahora que nunca podría volver a confiar en mí.

Recordé el miedo que me tenía al principio y lo ridículo que me pareció… qué equivocado estaba. Acababa de probar que Lin debió simplemente alejarse porque yo no era mejor que el pervertido que abusó de ella. Al contrario, era un demonio de peor calaña porque con él siempre supo qué esperar y en cambio yo le había dado confianza para luego traicionarla.

Mientras pasó el tiempo y el día se convirtió en noche me di cuenta de que al menos una de las cosas que le había dicho antes de marcharme eran ciertas… ¿cómo íbamos a vivir ahora? Y sin esforzare mucho supe la respuesta, jamás podríamos hacerlo.

**Fin Sesshoumaru POV**

**...**

**Lin POV**

Nunca me había sentido peor. Jamás. Hubiera preferido soportar cualquier cosa antes de esto. Era simplemente una estúpida por pensar que él me quería de esa forma y su rechazo y sus palabras me habían destrozado hasta lo más profundo.

Sentía el cuerpo vacío y un agujero en el pecho que me oprimía. Los ojos me ardían porque lloré durante horas mientras esperaba que Sesshoumaru volviera, pasada la media noche las lágrimas se acabaron pero él no regresó. Y no es que estuviera lista para enfrentarlo pero la incertidumbre era peor que afrontar de una vez lo inevitable.

Por eso fue que cuando a las tres de la mañana el ascensor se abrió me sentí aliviada. Pero el semblante de Sesshoumaru era uno muy diferente al que tenía siempre, esta vez era como verlo a través de una muralla de hielo, con sus ojos dorados petrificados y la piel blanca reluciendo como si estuviera blindada y nadie pudiera tocarlo. Yo sólo lo miré expectante.

- Mañana voy a hablar con Kagome para que te quedes en su casa mientras encuentro otro arreglo más permanente. –me dijo y no se quedó a esperar una respuesta, sólo se fue hacia su habitación.

Tuve que repetir sus palabras en silencio varias veces antes de entenderlas y cuando lo hice de verdad fue como si el mundo volviera a caerse a pedazos. Sí, definitivamente era nada más que una niña imbécil porque de todo lo que me pude imaginar mientras lo esperaba, lo único que no pensé fue que de verdad me sacara de nuestro hogar… su hogar.

Como por pura inercia mi cuerpo se movió mientras lloraba y me encerré en la que fue mi habitación hasta ese día, después, empecé a guardar ropa y algunas de mis posesiones, sólo lo que pudiera cargar.

Acababa de perder a otra familia, pero esta vez no había nadie a quien culpar más que a mí. Con esa certeza fue que empaqué lo necesario y acomodé el resto para que él lo encontrara. Sobre la cama puse la computadora y el celular, la ropa limpia que no me llevaría la guardé en el closet con mucho cuidado y en silencio fui a la biblioteca para regresar el libro que había estado leyendo. Después me tomé el tiempo para vaciar el cesto de papeles y ordenar cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de su lugar, cambié las sábanas de la cama y puse cuidadosamente sobre el tocador unos libros de texto que pertenecían a Kagome.

Muy pronto estuve lista para irme, con pocas pertenencias y el dinero que había ahorrado del trabajo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sabía que Sesshoumaru era una buena persona y por eso no sería capaz de echarme a la calle y olvidarse de que nos conocimos pero yo no podría vivir a expensas de él ahora, no después de lo que hice.

Me puse la mochila sobre los hombros y abracé un conejo de peluche con orejas largas que él me había regalado, respiré profundo para luego quitarme las lágrimas del rostro. Ahora tenía que ser más valiente que nunca para volver a estar sola y cuidarme del mundo, también para enfrentar la culpa por nunca llegar a despedirme de nadie y por el mal final que forcé sobre Sesshoumaru y yo.

Llamé el ascensor y mientras lo esperaba vi nada más que el piso para evitar la tentación de volver a llorar, mientras bajaba usé toda mi energía en parecer tranquila para que el portero no fuera a llamar a Sesshoumaru cuando me viera, pero fue en vano porque el hombre estaba dormido cuando pasé frente a él y salí del edificio que a partir de ese momento no sería nada más que un recuerdo.

**Fin Lin POV**

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!

La saludo escondida detrás de una piedra :)

Ah... y bueno... este podrá ser el fin de la relación Lin&Sessh como la conocemos... pero** nos leemos la próxima semana. **Porque esto no acaba aquí** ;)**

**¿Comentarios? :)**


	15. Sesshoumaru

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Sesshoumaru**

Cuando Sesshoumaru despertó de su sueño intranquilo aún era temprano pero decidió que no tenía sentido seguir en la cama. Se levantó y tomó un baño mientras pensaba en cómo hacer las cosas desde ese punto. Lo primero sería disculparse con Lin, pedirle perdón por las palabras hirientes que le dijo el día anterior y sobre todo por haberla traicionado así. Después le pediría de manera amable, no como lo hizo ayer, que estuviera unos días con Kagome mientras él arreglaba algo… ya estaba casi convencido de que la mejor solución era dejarla en ese departamento y mudarse él. Si hacía eso ella estaría más segura porque nadie cuestionaba ya su presencia ahí, y además no parecería que la estaba castigando por los errores que él cometió.

Esta mañana cuando salió de su habitación y encontró silencio total no le extrañó, supuso que Lin estaría en su habitación, avanzó por el pasillo y cuando llegó a la puerta la encontró totalmente abierta.

- Lin. –la llamó pero ella no respondió. – Tengo que disculparme contigo. –insistió para que ella saliera pero no obtuvo nada más que silencio.

Miró hacia la sala y fue a la cocina, luego revisó la oficina y fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que ella se hubiera marchado. Volvió con pasos apresurados a la recámara de la joven y se detuvo en el umbral un momento.

- Voy a entrar. –avisó hacia la nada aún sin desear aceptar que le hubiera dañado lo suficiente para hacerla huir.

Cuando se adentró en el cuarto fue que la realidad lo golpeó de frente con fuerza arrolladora. Ella sí se había marchado. Vio sobre la cama el celular y la computadora, todo lo demás estaba en un orden tan perfecto que lo estremeció. Intentó aferrarse a la posibilidad de estar cometiendo un error, de creer que ella quizás sólo salió a caminar pero en una inspección más a fondo notó que no estaban ni su mochila ni un muñeco de peluche que tiempo atrás le regaló cuando la descubrió mirándolo en el aparador de la tienda.

Fue en ese instante que empezó a sentir el peso real de la culpa. Por supuesto que Lin no iba a tolerar sus desplantes y su traición, ella era una mujer fuerte, una criatura con una determinación tal que a los doce años prefirió enfrentarse sola al mundo que soportar el abuso de un hombre ¿qué más pudo esperar? Desde luego que ella no se iba a quedar a su lado, no después de todo lo que le hizo la noche anterior.

Sesshoumaru estaba fuera de sí, muerto de ira contra sí mismo y preocupación por Lin. Así fue y llamó a Izayoi con la vaga esperanza de que quizás Lin hubiera recurrido a ella. Una parte de él sabía que era en vano pero no pudo evitarlo.

_- Hola, hijo._ –lo saludo la mujer desde el otro lado con un tono ligero, eso fue suficiente para saber que Lin no había ido a buscarla, pero tenía que preguntar de todas formas.

- Madre ¿sabes algo de Lin?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Izayoi por muchas razones, la más importante fue el hecho de que él jamás la llamara así, siempre se refería a ella por su nombre… sólo una vez antes la llamó "madre" y eso fue justo después de que la policía encontrara el cuerpo sin vida de Kikyo.

- No. ¿Qué pasó? –murmuró apenas temiendo que otra tragedia se hubiera formado en el horizonte de la vida de su hijo mayor.

- Se fue. –murmuró él con la voz de hielo intentando idear un plan para peinar la ciudad entera y encontrarla.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Alguien la estaba buscando? –la mujer iba conduciendo pero al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto cambió el rumbo, iría a visitar a su hijo, no podía dejarlo solo en ese momento.

- Es mi culpa. Si sabes algo de ella. Ayúdala, como sea, sólo mantenla segura.

Él terminó la comunicación y de inmediato llamó a la otra persona que tenía una posibilidad de saber algo, aunque ya no sentía la más mínima esperanza de ello.

- ¿Sesshoumaru? –lo cuestionó Kagome del otro lado de la línea, se oía adormilada.

- Kagome, Lin se marchó. Si te busca haz lo que sea para mantenerla contigo, escúchala y guarda el secreto si es necesario, no tienes que contarme nada. –le habló contundente pues conocía muy bien cómo funcionaban las amistades entre mujeres y sólo deseaba que Lin estuviera a salvo, aunque jamás llegara a perdonarlo.

- ¿Se fue? Pero ayer todo estaba bien…

- Sólo haz lo que te pido.

Colgó la llamada y fue directo al ascensor, necesitaba saber a qué horas exactamente se había marchado y el portero podría decírselo, de hecho, se suponía que llevaban un registro exacto de todas las personas que salían y entraban del edificio, inclusive de los residentes.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja y habló con el hombre en turno muy pronto se dio cuenta de que quien estuvo durante la noche jamás se dio cuenta de que Lin había salido, así que luego de amenazar con despedirlos a todos dio la orden de revisar las cámaras de seguridad y declinó la opción que le dieron de involucrar a la policía.

Su siguiente movimiento fue llamar a Jaken y ordenarle que fuera de inmediato, no le explicó la situación pero sólo por el tono gélido de su voz el otro hombre supo que algo tan malo como el mismo apocalipsis se acababa de desatar y también asumió que debería estar relacionado con Lin, quien desde hacía tiempo era demasiado importante para su jefe.

Y fue así como esa mañana se transformó en una de las peores en la vida de Sesshoumaru, sólo comparada con aquella en la que Kikyo también desapareció. Pero él no iba a permitir que la historia se repitiera, no esta vez. Lin se había ido por su propia voluntad y era muy inteligente, así que podría cuidarse sola mientras él volteaba la ciudad de cabeza y la encontraba. Obviamente no podía esperar que lo perdonara pero deseaba como nada más que le permitiera darle algo de seguridad, que dejara por lo menos que se acercaran Izayoi y Kagome para que no estuviera sola.

En ese instante hubiera dado la vida misma nada más por la oportunidad de mantenerla a salvo.

**...**

Ni siquiera veinticuatro horas antes Lin desapareció y Sesshoumaru sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos. Ya había recibido una visita de Kagome e Izayoi continuaba ahí si dar trazas de marcharse algún día, Jaken se había ido para dar inicio a la búsqueda después de que le ordenara voltear de cabeza la ciudad si era necesario.

De repente, cuando él estaba caminando en círculos, tal cual hizo todo el día, sonó el intercomunicador y el portero en turno le avisó que su padre estaba ahí, por una vez le permitió subir aunque se preparó para una pelea cuando el otro hombre le aconsejara desistir y lo sermoneara con "te lo dije".

Para su gran sorpresa fue exactamente lo opuesto. Su padre ya sabía que Lin se había marchado por voluntad propia y el estado en que se encontraba Sesshoumaru, Izayoi le pidió que lo apoyara o se mantuviera al margen pues cualquier otra cosa sería demasiado.

- ¿Aún no hay noticias? –preguntó Inu no Taisho en cuanto salió del elevador.

- No. –le respondió su esposa.

- ¿Sabes si estuvo en contacto con alguien? –se dirigió a su hijo muy dispuesto a poner a su disposición todos sus conocimientos y recursos.

- Nunca hubo nadie. Revisé su teléfono y computadora. –admitió el hijo, quien había mandado al demonio la culpa de entrometerse con tal de aferrarse a la esperanza de encontrar algo de utilidad en las pertenencias de Lin, todo fue en vano.

- Supongo que ya mandaste gente a los lugares que ella frecuentaba.

- Sólo sé del parque donde sucedió el accidente y sí, hay vigilancia ahí.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene familia? ¿Alguien a quién recurrir?

- Completamente. –respondió Sesshoumaru asombrado por la entera disposición de su padre.

- Voy a hacer algunas llamadas y cobrar favores para que si llega a estar en contacto con la policía o trabajo social, me avisen antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. –le dijo omitiendo que también pondría un aviso en los hospitales y la morgue de la ciudad, sólo por si acaso y con la esperanza de que nunca lo llamaran de ahí.

- ¿Harías eso? –inquirió cada vez más sorprendido, tanto, que detuvo sus pasos interminables para mirar al otro hombre a los ojos.

- Lo que quieres es encontrarla, cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos, la haré. –juró con toda la seriedad que siempre lo caracterizó y con esperanzas reales de que sus esfuerzos surtieran frutos y no sólo encontraran a Lin, sino que también pudiera recuperar algo de la confianza de su hijo.

- Gracias. –fue la simple respuesta de Sesshoumaru que encerraba muchas más cosas.

Después de eso ambos hombres e Izayoi se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, unas cuantas horas, hasta que el más joven les dijo que podían marcharse, no tenía caso que siguieran ahí, además, quería estar solo para pensar.

Los padres se fueron sabiendo que quizás no deberían hacerlo pero sin tener más opciones, jamás podrían forzar a su hijo a tenerlos ahí si no lo deseaba. Además, sabían muy bien que la soledad era una de las formas que Sesshoumaru usaba para lidiar con sus problemas.

**...**

Otro día empezaba y Sesshoumaru lo sentía tan vacío como todos los demás desde que Lin se marchó semanas atrás. Siguió su rutina que comenzaba siempre con leer el periódico en busca de cualquier indicio, algo que lo llevara a ella, aunque sabía que era en vano. Después tomaba un baño y se saltaba el desayuno para ir directo a la oficina y revisar su correo electrónico en espera de que la joven le hubiera contestado uno de los muchos emails que le había mandado, igual que diario no tuvo suerte.

Como era lunes, también llamaría a su padre en busca de noticias. Lo hacía una vez por semana sólo por si acaso, aunque Inu no Taisho prometió llamarlo si tenía alguna novedad, de todas formas prefería indagar por sí mismo. Aunque aún le parecía mentira que precisamente él se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarlo.

Cada día se le iba en lo mismo, ya había rechazado otra invitación para dar conferencias porque no quería dejar el departamento. Tenía a Jaken con órdenes precisas pero hasta el momento eso tampoco estaba sirviendo de nada. Obviamente Lin no se había comunicado con Kagome ni con Izayoi. Y por más que pensara no se le ocurría ningún lugar al que la joven pudiera sentirse atada, además de que sabía muy bien que en verdad no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir… ningún tipo de familia, ella misma se lo dijo apenas unos días antes de marcharse.

**FLASHBACK**

Sesshoumaru tenía tiempo pensando en la posibilidad de que Lin tuviera a alguien buscándola. Él sabía de todos esos casos en los que alguien se roba un niño y lo convence de que sus padres lo abandonaron cuando en realidad el pequeño tiene una familia que jamás deja de intentar encontrarlo.

La parte más egoísta de él deseaba que nadie pudiera llegar y llevársela pero veía tremendamente injusto que el destino pusiera a Lin sola en el mundo a la merced de extraños. Fue por eso que una noche mientras leían en el sillón decidió preguntarle. Él estaba sentado en una orilla y ella recostada con la cabeza en su regazo.

- ¿Sabes qué le sucedió a tus padres? –le soltó de repente, tan sin previo aviso que ella frunció el seño y se sentó de inmediato para verlo a los ojos. – Me he preguntado si no hay la posibilidad de que tengas a alguien allá afuera, tu madre o quien sea. –ella negó y le sonrió un poco, aunque no se veía alegre.

- Ella murió cuando nací. –le susurró la joven.

- ¿Y no tenía familia? ¿Tus abuelos? –inquirió intentando agotar las posibilidades.

- Vivía en la calle como yo, nadie reclamó su cuerpo… tenía quince años. –volvió a hablarle en voz baja aunque no estaba en realidad muy afectada pues para ella la mujer, o adolescente, que la trajo al mundo siempre fue nada más que un nombre en un papel.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Leí mi expediente. –sonrió un poco recordando a la exaltada trabajadora social que la reprimió por haberlo hecho.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- No tengo. Ella era prostituta y utilizaba drogas, yo nací siendo adicta. –esta vez pareció divertida, siempre le hizo gracia el hecho de que su cuerpo conociera bien los efectos de las sustancias ilegales aunque ella nunca las hubiera probado.

- No lo puedo creer. –murmuró él intentando entender cómo una niña tan maravillosa hubiera podido llegar al mundo en tan terribles condiciones. Sin pensarlo estiró una mano y le acarició el rostro. - ¿Cómo es que nunca te adoptaron? –le preguntó más bien a la vida.

- Me adoptaron. –lo corrigió con suavidad pero esta vez el cambio en su semblante fue intenso, de repente parecía triste y algo nerviosa. Así él supo que a ella en realidad no le importaban demasiado sus padres biológicos, sino otros.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

Para ese momento Sesshoumaru esperaba no estar a punto de escuchar otra historia que le hiciera hervir la sangre. Él sabía que el hombre que abusó de ella lo hizo en un hogar temporal, así que no se trataría de él, pero quizás pudiera ser algo peor.

- Murieron. –murmuró ella con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos, ambos entendieron que no habría más palabras esa noche.

- Me alegra que tú estés bien. –dijo él a cambio con toda la sinceridad y resignación del mundo, probablemente nunca sabría qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente con esa familia adoptiva pero estaba muy agradecido con el destino por haber salvado a Lin.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue sólo volver a leer en la posición que tuvieron antes aunque ninguno pudo concentrarse ya mucho pues tenían demasiadas ideas en la cabeza.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

**...**

Izayoi llegó al departamento de su hijo mayor una mañana, lo había llamado antes varias veces pero como nunca respondió decidió ir a verlo. Desde que Lin se marchó él había vuelto a seguir los mismos patrones que tuvo luego de la muerte de Kikyo, estaba solo todo el tiempo, no hablaba con nadie a menos de que se viera forzado a hacerlo y ya no pintaba en lo absoluto.

Ella estaba cada día más preocupada porque para ese momento se había convencido ya de que Lin jamás regresaría y de que Sesshoumaru nunca podría dejarla ir, tal como sucedió con Kikyo. Mil veces se preguntó por qué le sucedía esto a su hijo, cómo era posible que perdiera así a las dos personas que eligió para estar a su lado aunque fuera de maneras muy diferentes.

- Ni siquiera llamaste esta vez. –la voz fría de Sesshoumaru la sobresaltó un poco, él estaba sentado en la sala con una taza de café en las manos

- No te molestas en contestarme cuando lo hago, no vi la necesidad de avisarte que venía para acá. –le dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Por qué viniste?

- ¡Porque estoy preocupada por ti! –le alzó un poco la voz como cuando era niño y volvía a casa tarde y con claras señas de haber estado en una pelea.

- No voy a tener esta discusión contigo. –le avisó sin romper su eterna frialdad que en esta ocasión no era nada más que vacío.

- Por supuesto que sí. No te das cuenta pero te estás haciendo daño con todo esto, hijo, ella se marchó… Lin lo decidió así y…

- No sigas. –la interrumpió con la orden contundente y poniéndose de pie. – Ya sé que ella puede cuidarse sola y que se marchó porque así lo quiso pero es por mi culpa que está en las calles de nuevo. No necesito que vengas a intentar hacerme sentir mejor. –fue directo a la cocina y vertió en la coladera el resto de la bebida para después dejar la taza por ahí.

- No es tu culpa. –le dijo su madre que lo estaba siguiendo muy dispuesta a no darse por vencida nada más así.

- No lo sabes.

- Cuéntame. –imploró acercándose para tomarle ambas manos y verlo a los ojos, orando porque le diera alguna explicación y poder encontrar ahí la manera de redimirlo.

- No. –fue su respuesta absoluta.

Se soltó del agarre y siguió caminando hacia la ventana. Si fuera sólo por él, podría admitir su culpa y enfrentar las consecuencias, decirle a su madre que era un monstruo. Pero no podría decirle cómo pasaron las cosas y omitir el que fue Lin quien se acercó a él… y eso no quería contárselo porque sería la última traición que lo podría hacer a la chica que vivió con él.

- ¿Y si nunca la encuentran? Tal vez se marchó para siempre. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo inteligente que es, pudo huir de todo el sistema durante años, puede ocultarse de nosotros también. –Izayoi estaba al borde del llanto, desesperada como pocas veces antes lo estuvo en su vida.

- Eso es lo que está haciendo. Se esconde en un rincón donde yo jamás la encuentre, pero de todas formas lo voy a hacer. Ella es sólo una niña y…

- ¡No es una niña! –le gritó su madre esta vez dejando que las lágrimas se desbordaran. – No importa su edad, ella no es una niña. Ha vivido más cosas que cualquiera de nosotros, conoce la ciudad y cómo se mueve el mundo. Ella está bien y sin importar qué haya pasado para que te sientas tan culpable, estoy muy segura de que Lin no desea que te encierres aquí el resto de tu vida.

- La próxima vez que vengas, asegúrate de avisarme antes. –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Sesshoumaru antes de que simplemente se adentrara en el pasillo y se encerrara en su estudio.

Izayoi se quedó ahí de pie unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de suceder y no podía creerlo. Ella nunca le habló así, él jamás la corrió de esa manera. Un suspiro involuntario se escapó de lo más profundo de su ser y simplemente abandonó el lugar muy convencida ya de que si se quedaba no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

Sesshoumaru puso el seguro en la puerta y sin pensarlo se sentó frente a un lienzo en blanco y comenzó a ponerle colores. Era la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo desde que Lin se fue. No era como que fuera a poder pintar algo decente, alguna pieza como las que solía crear… pero la visita de Izayoi lo había tirado del borde de un abismo y no tenía idea de cómo dejar fluir las cosas más que pintando… porque si las contenía un segundo más, iba a perder la cordura.

**...**

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie contemplando la pintura que apenas había terminado de secarse, Jaken llegaría en cualquier momento para empacarla y desaparecerla. Podía venderla o tirarla a la basura, no era importante, él sólo deseaba no verla nunca más. Esa obra la había comenzado el día en que Izayoi lo visitó sin avisarle antes y después de eso le fue dando forma poco a poco hasta tornarla en la imagen más terrorífica que hubiera visto jamás.

Quizás para otros ojos no fuera lo mismo, para alguien que no supiera su profundo significado bien podría representar nada más que una noche oscura en un claro en el bosque pero a él cada trazo lo hacía sentirse amenazado, todos los colores eran un recordatorio permanente de que Lin se había marchado por su culpa.

Hasta ese momento, solo y en silencio, fue que se dio cuenta de que aunque siguiera buscándola por siempre, ya no tenía esperanza alguna de encontrarla. En realidad, nunca la tuvo. Desde esa primera mañana en la que despertó en el departamento vacío fue muy consciente de que mientras ella no lo deseara, jamás volvería a verla.

Pero no podía aceptarlo, eso estaba más allá de toda consideración. Podría terminar con todos sus recursos y renunciar por siempre a lo que amaba hacer, nunca se daría por vencido. Porque ella valía cada minuto que le quedara de vida.

De repente ya no pudo pasar un momento más en ese departamento, así con el impulso de todas las emociones que lo consumían tomó las llaves del auto y salió con una dirección fija en mente. No tenía sentido ir ahí pero era como si en ese instante fuera el único lugar correcto para estar. Condujo de prisa y pocos minutos después se detuvo en las escaleras del templo Higurashi, bajó del vehículo y subió rápido esperando no toparse con ninguno de los habitantes, sólo quería estar a solas con Kikyo.

Cuando alcanzó el pequeño altar en honor de la mujer que amó simplemente se sentó en el suelo frente a la lápida que él mismo había diseñado. En el exterior el viento soplaba suave y la energía pacífica del lugar obró milagros en él, siempre fue así.

- No sé qué hago aquí. –le confesó a la nada y se llevó ambas manos al cuello para sacarse la cadena que tenía puesta. Era muy fina, apenas visible, y de ella pendía el anillo de compromiso que perteneció a Kikyo.

Ella lo llevaba puesto el día en que desapareció y también cuando encontraron su cuerpo sin vida, ese fue el primer indicio de que quien la hubiera matado no lo hizo por dinero. La policía lo conservó un tiempo como evidencia pero Sesshoumaru se las arregló para que se lo devolvieran. Mucho tiempo después de eso lo llevó siempre colgando en el pecho para sentir que por lo menos Kikyo había sido real y no sólo un sueño.

- Me pregunto si estás mirando este desastre desde un mejor lugar. –murmuró esperando que por lo menos el espíritu de la joven pudiera escucharlo. – Ni siquiera sé qué decirte… todas las cosas terribles que hice. –suspiró mientras jugaba con el anillo entre sus dedos, solía hacerlo mucho cuando perdió a Kikyo y había vuelto a adquirir el hábito desde que Lin se marchó. – Estarías decepcionada de mí. Yo lo estoy.

Suspiró y pensó por un momento no en sólo lo que hizo mal con Lin, sino también en lo que eso significaba para su relación con el fantasma de la mujer a la que amó, a la que hasta hace poco estuvo seguro de seguir amando. Desde que se quedó solo la primera vez se convenció de que sería así por siempre, de que nunca volvería a sentir amor por otra mujer pero ahora que todo lo de Lin sucedió… ni siquiera sabía si contaba como una traición. No podía evitar pensar que sí.

- ¿Me odias? –cuestionó al fantasma con el que hablaba y no sintió ninguna respuesta. – Deberías hacerlo, se supone que tú y yo éramos para siempre… el que te hayas adelantado no significa que pueda sentir esto por alguien más…

**FLASHBACK**

Era de noche en la ciudad y Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la mesa de un restaurante con Lin frente a él. Había decidido días atrás que podría impulsarla un poco yendo juntos a diferentes lugares para que pudiera desenvolverse con los extraños sin tener miedo. Él era muy consciente de que Lin era capaz de interactuar lo suficiente para sobrevivir sola pero no le parecía sano, no deseaba que pensara que debía cuidarse la espalda todo el tiempo.

Guiado por eso fue que comenzó a invitarla a hacer pequeñas excursiones, esta noche era una cena simple, obviamente él había ordenado por ambos y la dejaba mantenerse en silencio sin hacer presión… porque disfrutaba de manera casi maliciosa saber que sus palabras eran sólo para él.

La primera parte de la cena transcurrió en calma pero en algún punto notó a un chico sentado en la mesa más cercana. Debería tener más o menos la edad de Lin y mientras ignoraba a su familia no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica. Al principio quiso no prestarle atención pero conforme los minutos pasaron le resultó más y más molesto.

Quiso creer que era un simple instinto protector, como si fuera su hermana pequeña, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo de tal forma… sólo tenía celos.

Sorpresivamente le enfureció que otro hombre la mirara, aunque fuera sólo un adolescente y probablemente alguien así fuera la pareja ideal para Lin en caso de que ella lo deseara. También deseó pensar que era ese su problema, el saber que la chica no estaba preparada para acercarse a un hombre de esa manera… pero no, eran sus estúpidos celos y nada más.

"_Qué pasa?"_ –le pasó ella una nota cuando su tensión fue demasiado evidente. Sesshoumaru meditó unos segundos, no quería decirle la verdad pero Lin era demasiado inteligente para creerle una mentira.

- Tienes un admirador en la mesa de al lado. –las palabras fueron fluidas y ella se sorprendió demasiado, quiso voltear de inmediato para ver al desconocido, pero no se atrevió. – Es sólo un adolescente y jamás permitiría que se te acercara.

Sus palabras fueron totalmente ciertas, tanto, que supo que estaba mal y se preguntó cómo le haría para manejar sus estúpidos celos el día en que Lin mostrara interés por algún chico.

"_Lo sé."_ –escribió ella en la misma nota. La inquietaba un poco saber que había llamado la atención de alguien pero el hecho de estar con Sesshoumaru la hacía sentirse segura. Nada malo podía pasar si él la protegía.

Luego de eso siguieron cenando en silencio. Ella no pensó más en el asunto y Sesshoumaru trató de concentrarse más en controlar todas las emociones que lo llevaban a esos celos. Porque sabía que estaba mal… no sólo sentía por Lin cosas imposibles, sino que además… estaba traicionando la memoria de la mujer a la que juró amar por siempre.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Quise venir a verte aquella noche para pedirte perdón por todo y buscar la manera de detenerme… -susurró de nuevo mientras se colocaba la cadena en el cuello otra vez. – Lamento no haberlo hecho. –suspiró y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse sin haber encontrado una solución mágica a la situación.

Dio media vuelta y luego de dedicarle una última mirada y pensamiento a la tumba, emprendió camino de regreso al auto. Aunque todavía no tuviera nada de ganas de volver al departamento. Quizás debería tomarse unas horas para andar por ahí…

- ¿Sesshoumaru? –la voz juvenil de Kagome se escuchó desde algo lejos junto con sus pasos apresurados.

- Perfecto. –murmuró en forma sarcástica sin detenerse. La chica le dio alcance pronto y acompasó su velocidad a la de él.

- Sueles venir por las noches nada más. –comentó Kagome saltándose los saludos innecesarios que él no deseaba, aunque estaba muy segura de que tampoco le apetecía una charla casual. - ¿Vas a viajar? ¿Viniste a despedirte? Hace mucho que no vas a una exposición. –le sugirió introduciendo el tema que ella en verdad deseaba tocar.

- ¿Y desde cuándo es eso tu problema? –contestó él comenzando a bajar las escaleras, todavía no la había mirado.

- Desde que le prometí a Kikyo que iba a cuidar de ti. –respondió ella como lo más natural del mundo y él no se inmutó porque desde muchos años atrás supo de esa promesa que la joven había hecho al espíritu de su hermana.

- Ni siquiera intentes meterte, Izayoi no lo consiguió, tú no tienes esperanzas.

- Algo supe de eso. ¿La has llamado? Sabes que está muy triste ¿verdad? Está preocupada a muerte por ti, porque estás haciendo lo mismo que hiciste después de que murió Kikyo.

- Sólo te voy a dar una advertencia. –habló muy claro con su voz de hielo y deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos. – No traspases los límites, Kagome. Entiende que lo que haga con mi vida es sólo mi problema, sin importar las promesas que hayas hecho.

En cuanto terminó de hablar siguió su camino dejando detrás de sí a la chica totalmente paralizada. Kagome conocía lo suficiente a Sesshoumaru para estar acostumbrada a sus reacciones, pero esta vez le pareció que rozaba un nuevo nivel… tal como se lo dijo Izayoi días atrás.

- ¡Pues las estás decepcionando a las dos! –le gritó Kagome en cuanto fue capaz de reaccionar y luego dio media vuelta para regresar corriendo a su casa, enfurecida como nunca antes con el hombre de los ojos dorados.

Él se quedó de hielo en el instante en que la escuchó. Ni siquiera fue capaz de continuar con su camino durante unos segundos. Sabía que Kagome tenía toda la razón del mundo… pero ella era la que no entendía las dimensiones de sus propias palabras, la manera en que él ya había decepcionado a Kikyo y a Lin.

- Lo sé. –murmuró entes de retomar sus pasos uno a uno de camino al auto pero sin sentir que lo llevaran a ningún lado. Se subió al vehículo y encendió el motor, en ese momento sonó su teléfono y respondió sabiendo que era Jaken. – ¿Ya te deshiciste de la pintura? –lo cuestionó deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa para nunca más tener que enfrentarse a ese cuadro.

- No, señor… -contestó el otro algo inseguro.

- Hace horas que te dije que fueras por ella. –su voz apenas y mostraba inflexión pero sentía que bien podría desquitar toda su furia con Jaken en ese preciso instante.

- Señor Sesshoumaru… yo… lo siento… voy a hacerlo… pero…

- Debiste haberlo hecho ya. Tienes diez minutos antes de que regrese al departamento, si veo ahí el cuadro, estás en graves problemas. –le advirtió empezando a avanzar aún a baja velocidad por la calle.

- No señor. Es que algo surgió…

- No me importa.

- Señor Sesshoumaru, sé dónde estuvo la señorita Lin esta misma tarde. –las palabras apresuradas de Jaken lo golpearon como una avalancha de concreto helado y por un segundo mientras su corazón se disparaba, tuvo esperanza.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero **mil gracias** a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows!

Estoy estremadamente feliz por todos sus comentarios e respecto al cap anterior. Espero que este cap también haya sido de su agrado. La próxima semana veremos qué ha sucedido con ella durante el mismo tiempo ¿cómo se las estrá arreglando?

Y como siempre si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario para ver qué tal les pareció.

Bonita semana! **XD**


	16. Lin

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Lin**

Era medio día cuando Lin se bajó de un autobús sin saber muy bien dónde estaba o por qué lo había hecho. Desde que abandonó el departamento de Sesshoumaru en la madrugada, o muy temprano esa misma mañana, sólo se había movido. En cuanto llegó a la primera parada de autobús y notó gente esperando se quedó ahí y se subió a uno, después tomó un tren urbano y dio un par de vueltas en él antes de decidir bajarse y tomar otro autobús… ahora sólo sabía que estaba en la periferia de la ciudad en un barrio de clase media que jamás había pisado antes.

No tenía a dónde ir ni idea de qué hacer en ese momento. Llevaba aún la mochila sobre la espalda y el conejo abrazado al pecho. Ya había contemplado la posibilidad de volver a su estado natal para ir a visitar la oficina de su trabajadora social el día que cumpliera dieciocho años, pero aun faltaba algo de tiempo y no tenía ganas de volver a ese sitio.

Así recorrió las calles sin rumbo fijo ni un plan en mente. Quizás si pudiera encontrar un sitio dónde quedarse podría también buscar algún trabajo. Ahora que estaba más fuerte podría limpiar casas o lavar los platos en algún restaurante para ahorrar más dinero. Eso desearía hacer pero era muy consciente de que al estar sola otra vez su prioridad volvía a ser huir de todas las autoridades.

Un par de horas más tarde ya le dolían las piernas y la espalda, además, moría de hambre. Deseaba posponer eso de comer lo más posible pero no podría hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. Suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas que seguían amenazando con tomar el control y decidió que se arriesgaría y por lo menos esa noche rentaría una habitación, aunque después tuviera que despedirse de algo de comer cuando el dinero se le terminara.

Poco después llegó hasta un punto comercial en ese barrio de la periferia, se topó con un mercado de vegetales frescos y otras cosas, también con una explanada llena de árboles y una biblioteca pública… y como si el lugar hubiera estado llamándola desde el principio, también había un pequeño hotel con un gran anuncio que tenía los precios en exhibición, era muy económico y rentaban las habitaciones por día, semana o mes.

Ella sabía muy bien con cuánto dinero contaba y tenía hechos los cálculos de lo que gastaría en comida si lo mantenía al mínimo… al final decidió que podría darse el lujo de hospedarse una semana entera. La parte lógica de su mente le indicó que era un desperdicio y nada más se estaba aferrando con desesperación para no volver a dormir en la calle pero no fue suficiente para disuadirla, estaba aterrada de tener que cuidarse la espalda todo el tiempo.

Y así decidió ir y enfrentarse al mundo un día a la vez, el primer paso sería pedir una habitación… aunque tuviera que hablar, ahora sabía que podía hacerlo, su habilidad para comunicarse era una de las muchas cosas que Sesshoumaru le había regalado.

**...**

Esa misma noche Lin estaba sentada en su habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño con una cama individual de colchón duro y sábanas ásperas, tenía un baño pequeño, un tocador, una silla con una mesita de madera desgastada y un televisión vieja empotrada en la pared. Pero era mejor que estar en la calle.

El día había resultado tan bueno como pudo ser después de la manera tan horrible en que empezó. Había podido tomar valor y pedir una habitación, la anciana que era la dueña del hotel fue la primera persona con la que pudo hablar además de Sesshoumaru. También hizo una excursión al mercado que estaba cerca y compró algunas frutas, en una tienda en la siguiente cuadra compró algo de comida enlatada, una botella de agua y unas galletas de chocolate.

Para ese momento estaba muerta de hambre pero apenas se atrevió a tomar una manzana y dos galletas pues sabía que todo debería durarle el mayor tiempo posible. De momento tendría que engañar a su estómago bebiendo agua como lo hacía antes.

Por la diminuta ventana del hotel se colaba apenas la luz de la calle, la cortina empolvada era gruesa y de color café oscuro por lo que le daba la impresión de estar aislada. Se sentía más segura, pero también más sola. No tenía idea de qué horas eran y sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía pero cada vez que había intentado dormir los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaban y terminaba llorando y abrazándose a sí misma.

Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru diciendo cosas que jamás creyó posibles, utilizando lo que sabía de ella para herirla deliberadamente. Ese ser que le hizo tanto daño no podía ser la misma persona que le salvó la vida y le dio todo para ser feliz… el que hizo el milagro de devolverle la voz y la confianza.

Pero no podía justificarlo con nada. Era muy capaz de tomar su parte de la culpa, el quererlo como lo hacía y haber intentado demostrárselo saltándole encima fue una estupidez… pero eso jamás sería suficiente para concederle el derecho de hacer lo que hizo.

Suspiró por milésima vez y sintió el nudo en la garganta que le anticipaba más lágrimas en esa noche que quizás no tendría fin. Así sólo pudo abrazar el conejo de peluche y dejar que todo fluyera, aunque a su paso la fuera destrozando cada vez más.

…**..**

El día siguiente fue otra lucha enorme. Después de lograr conciliar el sueño un rato cuando amaneció le costó mucho trabajo abandonar la cama. Lin sintió como si pudiera quedarse ahí para siempre, sin comer ni beber… sólo esperar hasta debilitarse y perder la consciencia para no seguir pensando en lo mismo.

Por eso, cuando pudo ponerse de pie, tomar un baño y arreglarse para salir sintió que había vencido el obstáculo más grande del mundo. Pensó en que debería buscar algún trabajo y fue directa a la biblioteca, si tenía suerte contarían con un panel de avisos clasificados o algo así.

Entró al edificio y notó que se trataba de un sitio simple, los estantes no eran muy altos ni estaban totalmente llenos, el muro del lado derecho era completamente de cristal y tenía algunas mesas y sillas, y el otro extremo tenía una pared descolorida con cinco computadoras antiguas, todas apagadas. También vio el mostrador y a la bibliotecaria que le sonrió un segundo antes de volver a fijar la atención en el libro que sostenía. Era una mujer de mediana edad y aspecto amable, eso la hizo relajarse un poco.

Lin se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar el lugar y recorrer los pasillos, al final no fue capaz de encontrar algo que le fuera útil y ni se le ocurrió intentar tomar un libro para no llamar la atención. Estaba por retirarse cuando vio un pasillo al fondo y escuchó la voz amable de una mujer joven, no supo por qué, pero caminó con pasos silenciosos hasta estar muy cerca. Notó que el pasillo era corto y tenía cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado. Una de ellas estaba abierta y se asomó apenas lo suficiente para mirar dentro, ahí vio a un grupo de seis ancianos que escuchaban atentos a la mujer joven mientras les leía un libro. La escena la hizo sonreír de inmediato y deseó poder hacer lo mismo.

- Puedes intentarlo tú. –le susurró una voz masculina muy cerca y se asustó demasiado.

Con un movimiento casi violento se alejó y se llevó ambas manos al pecho. No tuvo voz para gritar, pero le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo. También deseó salir corriendo en un principio pero la mirada desconcertada y preocupada del chico que acababa de hablarle la detuvo.

- Lo siento. No quise asustarte. –se disculpó de inmediato él aún susurrando. – Ven, mi hermana se enoja si la interrumpo. –le aclaró señalando hacia el salón y luego dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las mesas que estaban pegadas a la pared de cristal. Ella otra vez no supo por qué, pero lo siguió, aunque conservó la distancia.

Él se detuvo en el borde de una mesa y se recargó en ella, Lin vio que se trataba de un chico adolescente, debería tener más o menos su misma edad, portaba ojos y el cabello castaños que iban en sintonía con las pecas tenues que adoraban sus mejillas. Tenía las facciones finas y la expresión tranquila, en conclusión la joven pensó que no le representaba una amenaza en ese momento.

- En verdad lamento haberte asustado. –volvió a disculparse y luego le extendió una mano para saludarla. – Soy Kohaku.

Lin lo observó un segundo antes de respirar profundo y devolverle el gesto. Obviamente era lo más común del mundo pero para ella representó una batalla enorme que sólo ganó porque estaba decidida a seguir con su vida e integrarse al mundo real.

- Puedes decirme tu nombre. –sugirió él con algo de humor y le sonrió una vez más, ella tuvo que prepararse de nuevo antes de contestar.

- Lin. –susurró apenas pero muy orgullosa de sí misma por poder hacerlo.

- Mucho gusto. –su saludo fue breve y él siguió hablando como si fueran grandes amigos en lugar de un par de extraños. – Nunca te había visto por aquí, debes ser nueva. –hizo una pausa y ella asintió. – Mi hermana Sango les lee a los ancianos cuando tiene tiempo y cuando no, suelo hacerlo yo. Además a veces trabajo por las tardes en el mercado, no pagan mucho pero puedo hacerlo sólo cuando tengo tiempo libre de la escuela. –le explicó de repente y luego sacó un paquete de goma de mascar. – No se supone que tengamos esto aquí, pero creo que en realidad no importa. –se encogió de hombros y tomó una pieza, ofreciéndole otra a ella.

Lin la tomó de inmediato y le sonrió ante de asentir con la cabeza y ponerse entre los labios la golosina que sería su primer alimento del día, aunque no pensaba comérsela de verdad. En ese momento la voz de Sango dejó de escucharse y poco a poco se oyeron sillas moverse y otras personas hablando.

- Ya terminó por hoy. Menos mal porque muero de hambre. –se quejó Kohaku sonriendo aún. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? –inquirió de repente.

- Diecisiete. –respondió Lin haciendo acopio de todo su valor. Le daba un miedo terrible develar información personal pero pronto sería mayor de edad y si deseaba tener una oportunidad para hacer algo con su vida, tendría que aprender a responder preguntas… especialmente ahora que estaba sola de nuevo.

- ¡Yo también, acabo de cumplirlos! Te ves más chica, pensé que tendrías quince o algo así. –se encogió de hombros y luego le prestó atención a la mujer joven que iba caminando hacia ellos.

El parecido entre ambos fue muy evidente para Lin, la hermana de Kohaku debería tener pasados veinte años y se veía tan alegre como él. De inmediato los alcanzó y abrazó a su hermano, él tomó la mochila que ella llevaba y se la echó en los hombros. Lin no pudo evitar sentir melancolía.

- Ella es Lin, es nueva por aquí. –la presentó el chico y Sango de inmediato se acercó para saludarla.

- Soy Sango. Mucho gusto.

- Mucho gusto. –afirmó Lin en un susurro apenas y le estrechó la mano, fue mucho más fácil hacerlo con ella por el simple hecho de ser mujer ¿es que algún día podría superar su miedo hacia los hombres? De eso no tenía idea.

- Cuando tengas tiempo ven más temprano, Kohaku o yo les leemos a las personas mayores. Es divertido si te gusta leer.

- Demasiado divertido. –aclaró Kohaku en tono sarcástico y su hermana le golpeó el hombro.

- No lo escuches. –le pidió a Lin y la chica se rió.

- Puedes venir mañana y comprobar por ti misma lo fascinante que es. –ofreció él y Lin sonrió más.

- Ya, vámonos antes de que la espantes de verdad. –se quejó Sango y lo tomó de la mano. – Ha sido un placer conocerte, espero verte pronto de nuevo. –se despidió de Lin.

- Te veo mañana. –aseguró Kohaku marchándose con su hermana.

Lin se quedó quieta mientras ambos se fueron. Los vio pasar el umbral y perderse en la calle, en verdad no sabía si volvería a verlos o no, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesta a intentarlo por lo menos. Ambos parecían personas amables y normales, de seguro regresaban a un hogar con sus padres que los amaban… y bien podrían ser sus amigos mientras no le pidieran develar ningún secreto que la pusiera en riesgo.

**...**

Tres días después de conocer a Sango y a Kohaku, Lin ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su amistad. Aprendió que sólo eran ellos dos luego de que sus padres murieran en un accidente tres años atrás, en ese entonces Sango abandonó la escuela y buscó un trabajo para poder ser la guardiana legal de su hermano, él ganaba el dinero que podía para ayudarla. Su relación era simple y abierta, no se guardaban secretos y convivían todos los días. A Lin le fue fácil encajar con ellos porque aceptaban su naturaleza callada y nunca hacían preguntas sobre la familia que no tenía ni la escuela a la que no iba.

La parte de conseguir dinero en cambio, no marchaba bien. Ella seguía ahorrando lo más posible manteniendo lo de la comida al mínimo pero todavía no lograba conseguir alguna fuente de ingreso. Había ido a preguntar una mañana en el mercado pero resultó que nadie necesitaba una ayudante y hasta ese momento no tenía más opciones.

Además estaba el hecho de que cada noche las pesadillas la atacaban sin clemencia. Algunas veces eran los recuerdos de su infancia, esos sobre la muerte de su familia y los del tipo que la tocaba, pero en otras ocasiones podía ver y sentir a Sesshoumaru muy cerca para después escuchar sus palabras hirientes y verlo echarla de su hogar una y otra vez. Nunca pudo dormir toda la noche y se encontraba agotada casi todo el tiempo.

Dentro de todo eso lo peor era sentir el fin de su semana llegar con demasiada rapidez. No deseaba volver a estar en la calle, tanto era su miedo que la pequeña habitación austera en la que se hospedaba ya le parecía el sitio más lujoso del mundo, sólo porque le daba un techo y una puerta con cerradura. Pero eso no duraría mucho más y a ese paso jamás podría costearse el lujo de rentarla por otra semana… entonces, si nada mejoraba… muy pronto volvería al frío y al terror.

Tanto era su miedo a hacer eso que a diario contaba el dinero que le quedaba e ideaba formas de comer menos para pagar otra semana de hospedaje, sabía que era nada más que posponer lo inevitable y en el proceso torturarse con el hambre… pero no podía evitarlo.

**...**

**Lin POV**

Dos semanas enteras habían pasado ya desde que dejé el departamento de Sesshoumaru y ésta sería la peor de las noches.

De alguna forma me las ingenié para estirar el dinero, más que nada a expensas de los alimentos, tanto así que ya había bajado algunos kilos y la ropa me quedaba floja… con eso conseguí pagar dos semanas enteras en el hotel y mantenerme presentable para que algunas personas en el mercado me dejaran hacer mandados a cambio de una paga pequeña. Pero nunca obtuve algo medianamente estable y hoy estaba sucediendo lo que tanto temí, era de noche y me encontraba en la calle sola con mi mochila y mi conejo de peluche. Ya no tenía un techo ni sabía cuándo volvería a gozar de ese lujo.

Sabía que lo más inteligente hubiera sido alejarme de ese sitio, tomar un autobús y ganar camino hacia el que era mi destino, mi estado natal, al cual debería volver pronto para pedir mis papeles al estado. Pero no lo hice, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol afuera de la biblioteca. Era media noche y todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, los únicos sonidos provenían de un grupo de muchachos que bebían en el otro extremo de la plaza, no me habían visto pero yo los vigilaba para correr de ellos si era necesario.

Tenía algo de frío y mucho miedo, sentía los ojos cansados por todas las lágrimas que derramé cuando salí del hotel con mis cosas y que eventualmente se terminaron dejando a su paso marcas en mis mejillas y nada más.

Estando así me pregunté qué sería de Sesshoumaru, si ya habría vuelto a su vida normal y se habría olvidado de mí. Tal vez estaría en Londres dando una conferencia o en su estudio creando una obra de arte… probablemente ya no se acordaría de mí como yo lo hacía de él.

- ¿Lin? –escuché una voz de hombre que me sobresaltó porque estaba muy cerca. Como mero reflejo me alejé y voltee a verlo con el corazón ya acelerado y todo mi cuerpo listo para correr. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó sentándose a mi lado como si nada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que se trataba de Kohaku y eso me alivió.

Lo había visto a diario durante las últimas dos semanas, le había hecho compañía a él y a su hermana cuando les leían a los ancianos e inclusive fue él quien me ayudó a ganarme la confianza de las personas en el mercado para que me dieran diligencias.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? –cuestionó cuando yo no di signos de estar viva. Quise levantarme e irme porque aunque nunca antes me hubiera pedido explicaciones, esta vez lo estaba haciendo y yo no quería darle respuestas. Desafortunadamente los ojos se me llenaron con más lágrimas y no pude moverme. - ¿Estás bien? Voy de camino a casa, salí con unos amigos. Es tarde…

- Estoy bien. –le mentí en un susurro.

- En verdad, Lin, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quién va a pasar por ti?

- Nadie.

- ¿Entonces? Ven, te acompaño a tu casa ¿dónde vives? Es muy tarde para que andes sola por estos lugares.

- Vete. No te preocupes. –me abracé más al conejo y escondí el rostro buscado la fuerza para alejar a Kohaku que en ese momento me parecía un ángel guardián… aunque él no pudiera hacer nada por mí.

- Pues no te voy a dejar aquí sola. –se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño, apenas podía verlo en la oscuridad de la noche pero noté en su voz que hablaba en serio. – Deja que te acompañe a tu casa. –me pidió de nuevo y yo me quedé en silencio unos instantes antes de recopilar el valor para hablar.

- No tengo a dónde ir. –confesé sin saber si estaba equivocándome.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te peleaste con tus padres o algo? –inquirió acercándose un poco, sentí como si estuviera a punto de abrazarme y me alejé apenas unos centímetros. Él me caía bien, en verdad lo apreciaba y sabía que era un buen chico… pero no estaba lista para ese tipo de contacto.

- No tengo familia. –murmuré.

- ¿Y dónde te estabas quedando? No puede ser que no tengas dónde dormir… -inquirió desconcertado, yo ya estaba a punto de llegar al límite y sentí que se me cerró la garganta, así que le señalé el hotel que se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos. – Olvídalo, Lin, no puedes estar tú sola. Vienes conmigo a casa.

Sin dudarlo me tomó de la mano y se levantó llevándome con él. Al principio no pude hacer más que seguir su movimiento y me puse de pie también, pero cuando intentó halarme me quedé estática. No entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué me querría en su casa? Apenas nos conocíamos hacía poco tiempo…

- No te resistas, si tengo que hacer venir a Sango para convencerte, lo voy a hacer.

Me amenazó muy serio y yo iba a buscar la forma de discutir eso pero en ese momento escuchamos risas altas y al voltear vi a los muchachos que se acercaban hacia nosotros con varias botellas de cerveza aún y semblantes que me asustaban demasiado. Como reflejo me aferré a la mano de Kohaku y cuando me guió de nuevo, no me resistí.

- No puedo creer que intentaras pasar la noche tú sola. –comenzó a hablar de repente mientras dejábamos a los extraños atrás. – Cualquier cosa le puede pasar en la calle a una chica como tú. No sé por qué estás sola, la verdad, pero puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras. Además, Sango no te va a dejar ir tan fácilmente. –hizo una pausa para reírse y yo quise contestarle algo, estaba conmovida por su gesto, pero sólo me quedé en silencio.

Las cuadras que recorrimos hasta su casa no fueron muchas, él habló un poco y yo miré sobre mi hombro todo el trayecto, preocupada porque alguien pudiera seguirnos, aunque no fue así. Cuando llegamos, él abrió la puerta y no me soltó la mano hasta que estuvimos dentro y se giró para cerrarla con llave, como si temiera que me escapara.

El lugar era pequeño, sala comedor y cocina eran un solo espacio abierto, pude ver tres puertas, una estaba abierta y era el baño, otra tenía un póster de la banda favorita de Kohaku y de la otra salió Sango vestida con una pijama negra con rosa.

- ¿Lin? Qué sorpresa. –me sonrió mientras el desconcierto se dibujaba en sus facciones, sentí que las mejillas se me teñían de rojo y en verdad desee escapar.

- Se va a quedar con nosotros. –le avisó Kohaku, yo me asusté un poco ¿no debería pedirle permiso antes?

- Mientras no pretendas que sea en tu habitación… -lo regañó Sango y yo di un paso hacia atrás en forma automática.

- Da lo mismo. –se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la cocina para abrir el refrigerador.

- ¿Lin, saben en tu casa que estás aquí? –me cuestionó Sango de repente, yo quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragara para siempre. Sabía que develar información a los adultos era peligroso, siempre existía el riesgo de que decidieran hacer lo "correcto" y llamaran a servicios sociales.

- No creo que quiera esas preguntas ahora. –habló Kohaku yendo hacia su habitación con una manzana en la mano, eso me recordó que moría de hambre, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que resolver.

- Lin, puedes quedarte. Eres bienvenida, pero tengo que saber qué está pasando. No quiero tener a tu madre aquí con la policía acusándome de secuestrarte o algo así. Vamos a cenar y me explicas qué sucede. Estaba por servirme chocolate caliente y pie de manzana ¿quieres?

Su amabilidad mezclada con la más absoluta autoridad me desconcertó y me hizo sentir más niña que nunca, así que sólo asentí y la seguí para sentarme en el comedor pequeño. Ninguna de las dos habló mientras Sango sirvió tres tazas de chocolate y tres platos con pie de manzana, luego, se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a cenar con calma, yo hice lo mismo mientras disfrutaba de que algo llenara el hueco en mi estómago y me preparaba para contestar a sus preguntas de la mejor manera posible.

- ¿Y bien?

- Hace años que vivo sola. No tengo familia. –hablé entre un bocado y otro intentado hacerlo lentamente aunque ese pie me parecía lo más delicioso que hubiera robado jamás. Suspiré y dejé el tenedor por un momento, ella aún intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de decirle y decidí que era mi oportunidad para explicarle las cosas… y para marcharme quizás. – Me hospedaba en el hotel al lado de la plaza pero ya no tengo dinero para pagarlo. Iba a pasar la noche en la calle pero Kohaku me vio y me trajo con él. Puedo marcharme, estoy acostumbrada. Sólo evito a servicios sociales.

- ¿Estás acostumbrada? ¿A pasar la noche en la calle? Por supuesto que no lo vas a hacer. –su reacción me asustó un poco, acababa de alzarme la voz sin darse cuenta y yo no sabía qué esperar. – Lo siento. Es que… no sé cómo puedes hacerlo… pero no lo vas a hacer, no más. Te vas a quedar aquí. Mi cama es grande, podemos compartir habitación.

- No tienes que hacerlo. –le aclaré intentando dejarle abiertas todas las opciones y no forzarme dentro de la vida de alguien, no otra vez, no como con Sesshoumaru. Jamás podría soportar perder otra familia cuando ya no me quisieran con ellos.

- Lin, cuando mis padres murieron la trabajadora social me habló de cómo funciona el sistema. Me contó de los centros juveniles… de cómo más que hogares para los adolescentes, son como correccionales… y también me dijo de lo que sucede en los hogares temporales. Me asustó tanto que decidí hacer lo que fuera necesario para conservar la custodia de Kohaku y evitarle eso, jamás lo desearía para ti tampoco, por eso entiendo que no quieras ir con trabajo social. Pero la calle no es una opción mejor.

Su conocimiento me asombró. Nunca me había topado con alguien que ya supiera la realidad de las cosas y que lo entendiera tan bien. Eso me daba tranquilidad, por lo menos ella no iba a entregarme a las autoridades. Pero aún así no estaba segura de que quedarme fuera lo mejor. Además, se había equivocado en algo… la calle sí era una mejor opción que un hogar temporal.

- ¿Qué hay para cenar? –habló Kohaku saliendo de su habitación con la pijama puesta. – Muero de hambre. –llegó a la mesa y se sentó para empezar a comer como si fuera la noche más normal del mundo, Sango hizo lo mismo y yo sólo los miré sin saber qué hacer.

- Quédate esta noche. Mañana podemos hablar. –me dijo ella y sonrió.

Su gesto estaba lleno de sinceridad y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa y asentir. Por una noche no pasaría nada malo y estar bajo su techo me daba tranquilidad… aunque fueran sólo unas horas más.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

Lentamente la vida de Lin fue encajando con la de Kohaku y Sango con el paso de los días que se convirtieron en semanas. Al principio se ofreció a hacer las labores de la casa y luego, cuando tuvo algo de suerte, Kohaku la presentó con una mujer que vivía cerca en una de las pocas casas lujosas del rumbo y necesitaba ayuda para hacer el aseo, eso le dio un trabajo estable.

Acudía tres veces por semana y era algo sencillo, nada más que desempolvar y limpiar un poco. En la casa vivían tres niños pequeños, su madre y abuelo, quien tenía una enfermera cuidándolo siempre, así que Lin podía estar tranquila ahí. Estaba contenta de tener un pequeño ingreso de dinero pero también se decepcionó un poco de que los planes que tuvo para estudiar, esos que Kagome le mostró, ya no fueran a realizarse, sin embargo descubrió algo nuevo, le gustaba enseñar.

En el pasado cuando estaba presente durante las clases de su amiga nunca se planteó la posibilidad de contribuir con algo por el simple hecho de que implicaría hablar pero ahora que estaba más acostumbrada a hacerlo y se pasaba las tardes a solas con los niños, pudo ser capaz de explicarles cosas y ayudarlos con sus tareas. Se le daba bien y ellos parecían contentos, tanto así, que eventualmente su madre lo notó y le pagó un poco más por darles clases de manera formal.

Su vida estaba en paz y eso la mantenía contenta la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, cuando estaba sola y sin nada que hacer su mente le ponía trampas y le plantaba enfrente los recuerdos de Sesshoumaru, los buenos y los malos. Siempre terminaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y unas ganas inmensas de verlo… deseaba abrazarlo y gritarle… perdonarlo y hacerlo sentir lo mismo que ella experimentó con sus palabras hirientes.

Pero era muy consciente de que nunca volvería a verlo… y eso siempre fue lo que la lastimó más.

Conforme el tiempo avanzó y su cumpleaños dieciocho se acercó más y más tuvo que enfrentarse a una decisión crucial. Necesitaba ir y conseguir su libertad, quería que le entregaran sus documentos y obtener una identificación, pero le daba mucho miedo hacerlo. Parecía tonto lo difícil que le resultaba la idea de caminar dentro de una oficina de gobierno y solicitar algo, pero estaba aterrada de hacerlo. Su parte irracional temía que la detuvieran dentro y la metieran en un hoyo negro por lo que le había hecho al hombre que abusó de ella. Siempre se había preguntado si él estaba muerto y si la culparían por ello.

Entonces, cada vez que pensaba en tomar un autobús, reclamar sus cosas y volver, no lograba decidirse, siempre consideraba su otra opción, vivir como un fantasma por siempre. Pero eso tampoco le gustaba nada. Al final jamás era capaz de decidirse y sólo lo postergaba.

Una de las tardes que tenía libres acompañó a Kohaku a la biblioteca, era su turno de leer a los ancianos porque Sango estaba trabajando. Lin por lo general se quedaba para escuchar pero descubrió que las computadoras estaban encendidas y decidió ir y distraerse un rato ahí. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir su correo electrónico y lo que vio la dejó pasmada.

Toda su bandeja de entrada estaba llena de mensajes de Sesshoumaru. Uno por día, mínimo, en ocasiones le mandó varios, uno justo después del otro. No supo qué pensar y no deseaba nada más que leerlos pero era muy consciente de que en el momento en que comenzara, lloraría, y no iba a hacer un espectáculo de sí misma.

Por eso prefirió ir con la bibliotecaria y pedirle permiso para imprimir algunas cosas, la mujer amable le dio libertad completa y entonces los abrió uno a uno sólo para imprimirlos sin saber que esa era la pista que Sesshoumaru necesitaba para encontrarla.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero **mil gracias** a todos por sus reviews, msjs, favs y follows!

Parece que en realidad Lin se enfrenta un poco mejor a la situación?

Nos leemos el próximo domingo, el cap se llama "Búsqueda".

Bonita semana para todas!


	17. Búsqueda

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Búsqueda**

Sesshoumaru iba manejando impaciente por encima del límite de velocidad. Acababa de terminar la llamada con Jaken, quien le informó que esa misma tarde un rato antes Lin había abierto, por fin, los correos electrónicos con software escondido que le mandó y habían logrado dar con su paradero, o por lo menos con el de la conexión a internet.

Ese virus que se adjuntaba automáticamente en cada email fue una de las medidas que tomó desde el principio para localizarla pero durante todo ese tiempo nunca obtuvo nada, siempre se preguntó si Lin simplemente habría decidido eliminar los correos sin abrirlos o no sabía que intentó contactarla así.

Por lo menos ahora tenía algo de esperanza, sabía que ella estaba bien y seguía en la ciudad. Jaken ya iba de camino también hacia lo que le informó era una biblioteca pública en los suburbios, pero tenía órdenes muy claras de buscarla y no acercarse en caso de encontrarla, sólo debería mantenerla vigilada. Sesshoumaru no deseaba que el hombre la asustara y huyera de nuevo, tenía que ser él mismo quien hablara con ella, aunque más allá de disculparse y explicarle todo, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Él la deseaba a su lado, quería mover el mundo para convencerla de que volviera, de que le permitiera darle todo lo que se merecía… pero era muy consciente de que ella no iba a aceptar eso. Así que sus planes se limitaban a lograr que lo escuchara.

Un rato después llegó a una explanada llena de árboles que rodeaba el edificio público, se bajó del auto justo a tiempo para ver a Jaken salir por las puertas y fue a reunirse con él, sabiendo por su simple expresión que Lin ya no estaba ahí.

- El lugar está casi vacío, sólo están la bibliotecaria y un chico con un grupo de ancianos. –le informó su empleado.

- Busca en los alrededores. –le ordenó y emprendió camino hacia el interior de la biblioteca, mientras caminaba sacó su celular y puso en la pantalla una foto que había tomado de Lin e Izayoi durante la carne asada que tuvieron hace meses.

Cuando entró al edificio vio de inmediato las computadoras y sintió un peso enorme que se le clavaba en el pecho con la sola idea de imaginar que un rato antes Lin había estado sentada ahí mismo. Lo siguiente fue localizar a la bibliotecaria, quien acomodaba unos libros en un estante mientras a su lado pasaban varios ancianos caminando despacio. Se acercó a ella lentamente, intentando no asustarla… por una vez le funcionaría mejor no parecer amenazador.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó la mujer en cuando lo tuvo cerca.

- Estoy buscando a esta niña. –le extendió el teléfono y ella miró la fotografía, por un instante ínfimo sonrió pero luego frunció el seño.

- ¿Por qué? –inquirió cautelosa.

- Es familia mía. –respondió con la mayor naturalidad.

- No la conozco. –replicó la mujer devolviéndole el teléfono, luego, dio un rápido vistazo alrededor y cuando sus ojos se toparon en un chico adolescente fue sin dudarlo y con pasos apresurados para encontrarlo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó observándola, muy convencido de que acababa de mentirle y sabía muy bien de quién le estaba hablando. En cuanto la mujer se topó con el adolescente le susurró algo y él miró en su dirección un segundo antes de volver a concentrarse en la conversación. Lo vio fruncir el seño y luego recibir un papel que ella le entregó. A Sesshoumaru todos sus instintos le gritaron que ese chico también conocía a Lin y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar nada más así.

…**..**

Kohaku terminó de leer a los ancianos y salió del salón con calma, esperaba pasar un rato con Lin en internet antes de volver a casa y preparar la cena para Sango, quien ese día se quedó a hacer algunas horas extras en su trabajo y llegaría cansada.

En cuanto salió del salón vio a la bibliotecaria hablando con un hombre de facciones frías y ojos dorados que nunca había visto antes, luego notó cómo ella estaba contrariada y después de mirar en su dirección le dio algo al extraño y fue casi corriendo para encontrarlo.

- Ese hombre está buscando a Lin. –le susurró la mujer y él no pudo evitar mirarlo un segundo. – Tiene una fotografía de ella junto con otra mujer, dice que es su familia. –le habló de prisa.

- ¿Le dijiste dónde está?

- Ella se marchó hace rato. Le dije que no la conozco. –hizo un pausa y le entregó un pedazo de papel. – Te dejó esto. Ten cuidado con ese hombre, no me da buena espina. –la mujer se alejó después para ir al salón en la parte de atrás, Kohaku desdobló la nota y se desconcertó al leerla ¿era que Lin sabía que irían a buscarla?

"_Surgió algo que hacer. Te veo en casa para preparar la cena. Lin"_

Sin dudarlo guardó el trozo de papel en su bolsillo y salió de la biblioteca. Por un momento supuso que el extraño se había marchado ya pero casi en cuanto puso un pie fuera se lo topó de frente. Estando así a poca distancia se dio cuenta de lo alto que era y de cómo sus facciones no se parecían en nada a las de su amiga, además, él siempre le creyó cuando aseguró no tener familia.

- ¿La conoces? –inquirió Sesshoumaru mostrándole la fotografía en el teléfono.

- No. –contestó en automático y sin siquiera voltear a ver la imagen, para su interlocutor esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

- Eres pésimo mintiendo. Niño, necesito encontrarla.

- No es mi problema. –intentó rodearlo para alejarse y llegar con Lin lo antes posible, pero Sesshoumaru siguió sus movimientos y se le plantó enfrente.

- Sólo quiero hablar con ella ¿dónde puedo encontrarla? –la voz de hielo de Sesshoumaru era tan fuerte y llena de determinación que Kohaku supo tendría problemas para librarse de él.

- No sé de qué me hablas. –negó tratando por segunda vez de marcharse, pero otra vez falló.

- Puedo darte lo que sea a cambio de una respuesta. –le ofreció intentando negociar, pero aún se veía como si estuviera a punto de agredir a Kohaku.

- Estás loco. –replicó el adolescente dando un paso hacia atrás e ideando un plan de escape, simplemente correría, confiaba en su velocidad para perder al otro hombre y no guiarlo hacia Lin. – Déjala en paz. –le ordenó y dio media vuelta antes de marcharse.

Simplemente avanzó tan rápido como pudo aprovechando su juventud y buena condición física. Supuso que el extraño intentaría seguirlo pero cuando tuvo que cruzar la primera calle se dio cuenta de que no fue así, lo que nunca imaginó fue que Sesshoumaru tenía otros ojos listos para vigilarlo y que no sería tan fácil escapar.

**...**

**Lin POV**

Le dejé una nota a Kohaku con la bibliotecaria y salí del edificio con las hojas impresas abrazadas al pecho, sentía las lágrimas amenazando con aparecer a cada instante y el corto camino a casa se me hizo eterno, no podía esperar para ver qué quiso decirme Sesshoumaru todo ese tiempo ¿es que en verdad me habría extrañado? ¿Estaría preocupado por mí?

Entré a la casa y fui directa a la cama que compartía con Sango, entonces suspiré tratando de quitarme el nudo de la garganta y dejé los papeles enfrente de mí. Ese era el momento de saber la verdad y dejar de preguntarme millones de cosas. No estaba preparada, pero de todas formas tomé la primera hoja y comencé.

Como era de esperarse derramé lágrimas sobre el papel desde las primeras líneas y tuve que quitármelas de los ojos para seguir leyendo. Ya no estaba segura de haber conservado el orden de los correos electrónicos, pero no era importante… sólo quería saber…

* * *

_¿Dónde estás? No tenías que marcharte. Fue mi error. Todo lo que hice fueron mis errores. Sé que te traicioné de la peor forma posible y que no merezco que me perdones, pero no hagas esto, no te marches así. Este es tu hogar. _

_Por la mañana desperté para decirte que era yo quien se marchaba para mantenerte a salvo de mí mismo y todo lo que he sentido por ti. No tienes que temerme, nunca quise lastimarte y nunca lo haría de nuevo._

_Sólo regresa o llama a alguien, Izayoi y Kagome pueden mantenerte segura, si no quieres verme nunca más no tienes que hacerlo… sólo necesito saber que estás bien._

* * *

_Hace veinticuatro horas que te marchaste y daría lo que fuera por sólo una palabra tuya. Dime que estás bien, es todo lo que me importa. Si no puedes perdonarme lo entiendo, sé que no lo merezco, ni siquiera me atrevería a pedírtelo… pero no soporto imaginarme que estás sola…_

* * *

_No importa qué haga para buscarte, parece que desapareciste para siempre. Temo que eso sea lo que deseas, que jamás me dejes hablar contigo otra vez y tenga que vivir por siempre preguntándome si estás bien._

* * *

_Sé que soy la última persona en el mundo a la que le pedirías algo si lo necesitas pero aún así quiero que sepas que todo lo que tengo… cada cosa material y cada pensamiento te pertenecen._

* * *

_A veces me pregunto cuánto tiempo más va a pasar antes de que enloquezca por completo. Te extraño._

* * *

_No importa cuánto mueva el mundo, parece que no estás en él. No importa qué tanto piense en ti, sé que es un crimen hacerlo después de todo lo que te herí. No importa cuánto me arrepienta porque no puedo decírtelo. No importa… ya nada importa._

* * *

_Hoy vino Izayoi y creo que por fin se rindió. Ella es otra persona a la que estoy hiriendo como a ti. _

_Desde que te marchaste las cosas han ido siempre peor, cada mañana me pregunto dónde estás, si te falta algo, si te herí demasiado… sé que en el momento en que te fuiste perdí todo lo que le daba sentido a cada día._

_Ya no tengo idea de qué más hacer… siempre has sido la mujer más inteligente que haya conocido, entiendo que te fuiste porque estás mejor sin mí, pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tú… eso ya me quedó muy claro y mientras más transcurre el tiempo más me convenzo de que nada tiene sentido._

* * *

_Hoy llueve… ¿dónde estás?_

* * *

_Si pudiera cambiar una sola cosa en mi vida, eso serías tú. Entregaría todo por sólo tener la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo y no ser un completo imbécil… jamás haber traicionado tu confianza y orillarte a pensar que este ya no es tu hogar._

_Porque lo es… es más tuyo que mío… aquí es donde siento tu presencia perenne y escucho los fantasmas de tu voz. También es entre estas paredes que las pesadillas no me dan tregua y me muestran cada noche la clase de demonio que soy… el monstruo terrible en el que me transformé sin darme cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde ya._

* * *

_Sólo una palabra, Lin, una sola palabra…_

* * *

No conté el número de mensajes, tampoco fui capaz de acomodarlos otra vez por fechas… pero entendí todo. Comprendí que todas esas semanas él se había sentido como yo… inclusive peor. Vi reflejadas en sus palabras todas las emociones que cruzaron su vida y supe lo importante que era para Sesshoumaru. No pensaba en mí como una niña que vivió con él… no me había dejado convertirme en nada más que un recuerdo, él siguió buscándome sin descansar y sin poder encontrarme.

Al final junté de nuevo todas las hojas y las guardé en un cajón fijándome en las marcas de lágrimas que les había hecho. Después de leer todo aquello no quería nada más que ir y arrojarme a sus brazos, susurrarle que todo estaba bien y pedirle perdón por todo ese lío que armé.

Sabía que no haría eso, que en realidad existía la posibilidad de que no tuviera el valor necesario para ir y enfrentarlo… para plantarme frente a él y explicarle que no era el único culpable, yo también me equivoqué y no pensé en las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Suspiré limpiándome el rostro por milésima vez y luego caminé despacio hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena y distraerme en algo pero el teléfono sonó y me detuvo. Tomé una bocanada de aire tratando de relajarme un poco para lograr hablar con quien quiera que fuera.

- Hola. –susurré con trabajos y en un volumen tan bajo que me extrañó que la otra persona pudiera oírme.

- Lin, qué bueno que te encuentro. Necesito un gran favor… -me dijo la mujer para la que trabajaba, se escuchaba preocupada y no me dio espacio para responderle antes de seguir con su discurso. – Mi padre tuvo una crisis, está en el hospital y mi ex esposo no quiere venir por los niños… ¿puedes venir? Sólo por esta noche, por favor… te pagaré bien, en verdad es una emergencia.

- No creo que pueda. –repliqué apenas, sin poder imaginarme fingiendo una sonrisa para los niños.

- Por favor, en verdad… mi papá está muy mal, Lin… la cena está lista… no sería mucho trabajo…

Ella hizo una pausa y me detuve a considerar su oferta de verdad ¿sería buena idea? En realidad el dinero extra nunca estaba de más, me sintiera bien o no… pero… ¿cómo enfrentar a los niños? Suspiré de manera involuntaria y miré hacia la mesa del comedor, traté de visualizarme ahí, en casa como todos los días… y al hacer eso tomé la decisión.

- Estoy ahí en media hora. –prometí y colgué.

Probablemente me costara pretender tranquilidad para cuidar a unos pequeños… pero el aparentar que todo estaba bien frente a Kohaku y Sango sería imposible. Y no deseaba contarles nada… nunca podría porque aún estaba muy avergonzada de mí misma.

Fui casi corriendo a la habitación y tomé las cosas que necesitaría para pasar la noche fuera, luego dejé una nota en la mesa del comedor y me marché con la cabeza y el corazón más enredados que nunca.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

Kohaku estaba sentado en el sillón con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. En cuanto llegó a casa vio la nota de Lin explicándole que se quedaría a cuidar a los niños de su jefa esa noche. Por un momento temió que fuera una mentira y se hubiera marchado para huir del hombre que la buscaba por eso llamó a la casa en la que trabajaba su amiga y sintió un enorme alivio cuando el niño que respondió el teléfono le dijo que sí estaba ahí.

- Hola. –susurró su amiga, se oía cansada y triste.

- Lin. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? –la cuestiono intentando averiguar qué tanto sabía ella ya.

- Estoy bien. El abuelo de los niños está en el hospital y vine a cuidarlos. –le repitió la explicación que dejó en la nota.

- ¿Sólo es eso? ¿Nadie te siguió?

- ¿Qué? No ¿qué pasa? –el tono de desconcierto de la chica fue suficiente para que Kohaku entendiera que aún no estaba enterada de nada y él sería el portador de las noticias.

- Hay un hombre buscándote. Fue a la biblioteca, tiene una fotografía tuya. –hizo una pausa esperando que Lin reaccionara, pero sólo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea. - ¿Sabes quién es? –se detuvo de nuevo pero ella no respondió.- ¿Lin? ¿Sigues ahí?

- ¿Cómo es? –susurró ella en un tono algo estrangulado y apenas audible, su amigo no sabía que había más de un hombre al que ella siempre temió.

- Alto, ojos dorados… no sé. Tiene una fotografía tuya en su teléfono, pero no la miré. – Kohaku escuchó a su amiga suspirar como si estuviera aliviada.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que quiere hablar contigo. Era demasiado insistente, pero me fui sin que me siguiera. ¿Es peligroso? ¿Tengo que llamar a la policía?

- No. –se apresuró ella a responder, lo último que deseaba era a las autoridades involucradas en todo aquello, especialmente si era Sesshoumaru quien la buscaba, entonces sabía que no corría peligro. – Sé quién es. No te preocupes…

- Pues sí estoy preocupado ¿quién es y por qué te busca como si fuera un detective? –la presionó intentando comprender todo aquello que no le gustaba nada.

- Él… era… él fue como mi familia. –le explicó lo mejor que pudo sin desear entrar en detalles.

- ¿Era? ¿Cómo es eso posible, Lin? La familia no es desechable.

- Es complicado. –suspiró de nuevo y por unos instantes ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. –Gracias por avisarme.

- De nada. Pero sigo sin entender ¿quieres verlo o no? Porque parecía muy determinado a hablar contigo. La señora de la biblioteca le dijo que no te conocía, pero si le pregunta a alguien más, quizás le digan dónde encontrarte.

- Lo sé… pero… aún no he decidido nada. –contestó con toda la sinceridad del mundo, todavía estaba hecha un lío.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a quedarme contigo esta noche?

- Gracias, pero no. Estoy bien y hay tres niños que atender.

- Prométeme algo. –le ordenó de repente sonando autoritario y mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era. - Nada de esto me suena bien, quiero que me prometas que te voy ver mañana. Tengo la impresión de que bien puedes huir y no quiero eso. Ahora Sango y yo somos tu familia.

Lin se quedó unos segundos en silencio tratando de encontrar la amanera de hablar, Kohaku con sus palabras acababa de remover todas las emociones en ella, como si necesitara más intensidad en esos momentos.

- No voy a huir. Somos familia. –consiguió susurrar entre lágrimas al final y sintiendo todo el peso de la promesa que acababa de hacer. Esta vez debería quedarse y enfrentar todas las consecuencias… aunque no estaría sola.

- Te creo. –respiró aliviado. – Si necesitas algo durante la noche me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí… ¿puedes explicarle a Sango?

- ¿Quieres que le diga todo?

- Si. No quiero secretos.

- Esa es mi chica. –se rió ya más relajado. – Buenas noches.

- Descansa. –dijo y terminó la llamada con Kohaku.

Lin dejó el teléfono en cualquier lado sin prestarle ya atención, después fue a servirles la cena a los tres niños y respondió a todos sus comentarios aunque en realidad no les prestaba atención, su mente estaba fija en todo lo que sucedió ese día.

Nada podía ser una coincidencia, pensó que Sesshoumaru seguramente había puesto algo en los correos electrónicos para rastrearla. No era posible que después de tanto tiempo sólo apareciera en la biblioteca un rato después de que ella abriera los mensajes. Y no sabía si eso la alegraba o no.

Le parecía algo… extremo, pero también entendía que era un reflejo de su deseo de encontrarla… el cuál ahora entendía a la perfección. Pero aunque una gran parte de ella deseara nada más que ir a buscarlo, también sabía que no podía nada más aparecer en el departamento y que ambos olvidaran todo lo que sucedió.

Suspiró por milésima vez y se sentó a la mesa con los niños aunque no tenía hambre… ni idea de qué le esperaba el día de mañana y al siguiente de ese… el cual era su cumpleaños dieciocho.

**...**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro en mi departamento, eran las cuatro de la mañana y las cosas no iban exactamente como las planee, aún no tenía nada concreto sobre Lin.

Supe que la bibliotecaria y el adolescente me mintieron, ya había ordenado a Jaken que pusiera gente a vigilar la explanada y la biblioteca, así como al muchacho y su casa. Lo seguirían como sombras, además de que les tomaría sólo unas horas más intervenir teléfonos y cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que profanar… lo que fuera con tal de encontrarla.

Además, como un elemento base de la investigación parte del personal estuvo preguntando en los alrededores y obtuvo tantas respuestas que me dieron un panorama demasiado amplio y distorsionado.

Varias personas aseguraron haberla visto antes pero nadie sabía su nombre, unos la señalaron como la hermana de Kohaku, el niño de la biblioteca, otros pensaban que era su novia, muchos creían que vivían juntos. Una persona inclusive dijo que la había notado subir de peso y que quizás estuviera embarazada como tantas adolescentes.

De inmediato descarté muchas de las ideas… pero eso de que vivía con el adolescente me contrariaba porque obviamente no era su hermano. Quizás ella en verdad había encontrado a un chico de su edad y se había enamorado… porque sabía que nunca se vendería a sí misma a cambio de un techo o cariño, si Lin de verdad vivía con él… eso significaba que existía algo entre ellos. Esa idea me revolvió el estómago una y otra vez.

Y a pesar de lo mal que me sentía de imaginarla con otro hombre, también pude ver el lado positivo, si Lin estaba viviendo con el chico… significaba que no pasaba las noches sola en la calle y seguramente tenía todo lo básico.

Cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte decidí revisar mi correo electrónico, ya lo había hecho varias veces pero no podía detenerme, por muy cansado que estuviera necesitaba sentir como si me moviera para encontrarla. Cuando entré me topé otra vez con la bandeja de entrada vacía.

Obviamente Lin ya había abierto, si no es que leído, los interminables mensajes que le mandé… ojalá hubiera contestado algo. En este momento cualquier palabra suya me hubiera dado esperanza, aunque fuera una despedida. El silencio era lo peor de todo.

Tomé el teléfono y le llamé a Jaken en espera de que él tuviera alguna novedad por pequeña que resultara, cualquier indicio de que no me había equivocado otra vez y había orillado a Lin a abandonar otro hogar para evitarme.

- Señor Sesshoumaru… -contestó apresurado del otro lado.

- ¿Qué hs encontrado?

- Ya tenemos acceso a la línea telefónica donde vive el adolescente. Encontramos su nombre y el de su hermana, él es menor de edad y ella es su guardiana legal. Hasta ahora todos sus antecedentes están limpios.

- ¿Ya confirmaste si Lin vive ahí?

- Aún no. Los agentes van a preguntar a sus vecinos en un rato más pero la señorita no ha estado ahí en lo absoluto.

- Revisa las cuentas bancarias que tengan, quiero detectar cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

- Estamos ya en eso.

- Cualquier novedad, me avisas. –le ordené y terminé la llamada tan frustrado como al principio.

Por lo menos ahora sabía que Lin no vivía totalmente a solas con el adolescente y que si él la trataba con respeto, no existían más hombres en esa casa que la pudieran lastimar.

Pero de todas formas estaba intranquilo. Necesitaba verla antes de perder la cordura.

**Fin Sesshoumaru POV**

**...**

**Lin POV**

Mientras iba sentada en el taxi sentía que mi corazón intentaba salirse entre las costillas. Era casi la media noche y había tomado finalmente una decisión que no fue nada fácil y me tenía más nerviosa que nunca. Iba a ver a Sesshoumaru.

El día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho empezaría en unos minutos, eso fue lo que me hizo inclinarme por pedirle a Kohaku que me llevara algunas cosas y tomara mi lugar esa segunda noche cuidando a los niños. El ser por fin mayor de edad fue la señal que necesité.

Durante muchos años estuve esperando este día con ansias y aún me costaba creer que estuviera por suceder. Sería libre del estado y no tendría que huir más. Mi vida podría ser normal. Además… estuve pensando mucho en todo lo que sabía sobre Sesshoumaru, sobre lo que sucedió con él desde que me marché de su departamento y lo que hacía para encontrarme.

El leer sus correos electrónicos me hizo ver que de alguna manera él sufrió más que yo cuando me fui… aunque me costara trabajo entender que fuera posible sentirse peor de lo que yo lo hice.

Pensar en la situación de Kagome e Inuyasha, saber que él la veía como una niña, me ayudó a darme cuenta de cómo pudo sentirse Sesshoumaru la noche en que yo simplemente le salté encima, él creía que yo era mucho más pequeña de mi edad real y al ser un hombre bueno pensó que eso estaba mal. Fue tonto, pero por lo menos tenía las mejores intenciones.

Saber que todo ese tiempo me estuvo buscando me dio la esperanza de que en verdad me desea en su vida porque me quería y no sólo para evitar la culpa.

El que Kohaku me informara de los extraños que merodeaban la biblioteca, su casa y todos los sitios que yo frecuentaba hizo que me diera cuenta de que era nada más que cuestión de tiempo que él se apareciera frente a mí. Así que preferí tomar el control.

La primera noche que pasé cuidando a los niños fue demasiado larga, no dormí nada y lloré mucho. El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo, su madre se apareció apenas para tomar un baño y mudarse de ropa, me dejó una cantidad generosa de dinero y volvió a desaparecer. Se suponía que yo estuviera ahí esta noche también… pero la urgencia de tener a Sesshoumaru frente a mí me dio el valor para pedirle a Kohaku que me supliera, tomar un taxi y atravesar sola la ciudad.

Cuando por fin el auto se detuvo en las puertas de su edificio le pagué al hombre y me apresuré a bajar, aún me daba miedo ir así sola con un extraño. Crucé el umbral y vi la sorpresa en las facciones del portero, yo lo recordaba y evidentemente él a mí, también.

- Señorita… permítame… es… -salió de detrás del mostrador y fue hacia los elevadores para llamarlos. – Voy a avisarle al señor que va en camino.

- No. –susurré y noté que lo tomé desprevenido, era la primera vez que me escuchaba decir algo. – Es una sorpresa. –sonreí un poco y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, él sonrió aún aprehensivo y yo me dirigí al último piso.

Mi corazón aún intentaba escaparse.

El camino fue mucho más corto de lo que lo recordaba y muy pronto la campanilla del elevador me anunció que había llegado. Las puertas se abrieron y vi que todo seguía exactamente igual que antes… aunque al poner un pie dentro sentí un escalofrío recorrerme entera. Era el mismo lugar, pero no se sentía igual… era como si algo le faltara, como si alguien hubiera muerto.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando quitarme esa idea de la cabeza y avancé en la oscuridad. No tenía idea de qué le diría a Sesshoumaru pero ver el reloj y notar que eran las doce en punto me hizo sentirme más segura. Al ir por el pasillo vi que salía luz debajo de la puerta de su estudio y su recámara abierta estaba a oscuras. Entonces me detuve, respiré profundo y toqué con los nudillos dos veces.

Casi de inmediato escuché ruido dentro y sus pasos acercarse, entre las tinieblas noté la perilla girar y su silueta aparecer frente a mí. Él no era un hombre expresivo pero pude ver todas las emociones de la Tierra cruzar su rostro cuando me vio. No supe qué hacer… pero no fue necesario averiguarlo porque en un segundo Sesshoumaru me abrazó y supe que había hecho lo correcto.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero **mil gracias** a todos por sus reviews, msjs, favs y follows!

Sin deseos asesinos porque termina aquí el cap, verdad?

Espero que les haya gustado!

Y bueno, como nota aparte, si tienen **Twitter**, pueden seguir a los actores de doblaje que hacen las voces de Miroku y Sesshoumaru. Ayer tuve la suerte de conocerlos, platicar, tomarme fotos, que me firmaran la espalda y que Sesshoumaru me hablara al oído literalmente (obvio se me cayeron los calzones)! Y Gariel Basurto (Sessh) siempre contesta los tweets que uno le manda. Los encuentran como: **GabrielGamaP** (Miroku) y **AlfredoGBasurto** (Sessh).

Ambos son maravillosas personas y nos dieron la novedad de que **Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen es un hecho, sí se dobla al español** y están reuniendo al elenco original (menos Naraku, cuyo actor ya falleció).

Y bueno... **comentarios**? Sobre el cap? Sobre que se doble Kanketsu-hen? Saludos? Mentadas de madre? Todo se puede en un review!

Saludos! Y bonita semana!


	18. Te amo

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Te amo**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Aún no podía creer que en verdad estuviera sucediendo. Lin estaba ahí, no era un sueño o un recuerdo porque podía tocarla. En el instante en el que la vi no logré hacer más que acercarme y abrazarla para comprobar que fuera real. Lo era.

Podía sentir entre mis brazos su cuerpo cálido y su razón desbocado contra mi pecho, llevaba el cabello suelto y las finas hebras se sentían suaves contra mi piel, además, su aroma no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, fundidos en un abrazo eterno, pero de repente tuve la urgencia de ver sus ojos, por eso me separé apenas un poco y agaché la mirada. Así nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y su aliento acarició el mío. Entonces… sólo quise besarla.

Apenas era capaz de verla con la poca luz que provenía del estudio pero aún así noté sus facciones hermosas que habían cambiado en lo más ínfimo haciéndola verse aún más bella y un poco más adulta. De todas formas supe que ella era demasiado joven y ya antes la asusté con mi actitud y la herí con mis palabras… pero de todas formas no pude contenerme y llevé una mano hacia su rostro para acunarlo.

Nunca haría nada sin asegurarme que ella también lo deseaba por eso me detuve y le pedí permiso con la mirada, para mi alivio y alegría fue ella quien me besó.

Sus labios cálidos tocaron los míos y esta vez fue muy diferente a la anterior, porque yo lo ansiaba de una manera mucho más vehemente… así que pude corresponderle de inmediato. La rodee por la cintura con cuidado y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo con la fuerza suficiente para confortarla y sentirla. Su corazón aún iba acelerado, el mío también. Sus besos fueron cambiando el ritmo desde lo más dulce hasta la más absoluta pasión, los míos hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando su lengua acarició la mía y ella se aferró a mi cuello tomando impuso para levantarse un poco… simplemente perdí el control. La sostuve con más fuerza por la cintura y me alegré cuando enredó sus piernas en la mía, apenas con dos pasos la tuve acorralada contra la pared. Nunca interrumpimos nuestro beso.

Conforme el tiempo pasó perdí más y más la cordura. Sólo era consciente de la boca de Lin y de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el mío, podía sentir su calor y el movimiento tenue de sus caderas que me incitaban a seguir… a desearla más y más. Moví ambas manos quitándolas de su cintura para llevarlas más abajo y entonces hice presión para sentirla aún más y que ella me sintiera a mí, con ese movimiento se le escapó una exclamación de placer que me reconfortó como nada más. Ella estaba bien… había ido a buscarme… y sentía lo mismo que yo, no estaba asustada, Lin deseaba esto, aunque no estuviera lista para más.

Después de cierto tiempo quise introducir las manos entre su ropa y tocar su piel. Sabía que podía mostrarle todo el placer que existía en el mundo y borrar cada mala experiencia que hubiera tenido en el pasado. Pero ese no era el momento. Sólo por eso separé mis labios de los suyos un par de centímetros y luego los llevé hasta su oído. Había una sola cosa que nunca le dije en los correos electrónicos y justo en ese instante era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

- Te amo. –le susurré antes de descansar la frente en su cuello y tratar de calmar mi cuerpo.

**Fin Sesshoumaru POV**

**Lin POV**

Escuché sus palabras en mi oído y me tomó unos segundos procesarlas. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de deseo y la cabeza revuelta con alegría… entonces, tuve que concentrarme para entender lo que me estaba diciendo. Sesshoumaru me amaba.

No fue un "te extrañé", tampoco me dijo que estuviera preocupado por mí, sino que me amaba… como un hombre ama a una mujer.

Quise decirle que yo sentía lo mismo pero no pude, al instante se me cerró la garganta y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, así que sólo me abracé más fuerte a él e intenté ignorar todo lo que sus besos y su cuerpo acababan de despertar en mí. Aún podía sentir su erección contra el centro de mi ser y ese instinto de desear más estaba presente, pero yo no podría ir más allá… hacer el amor estaba más allá de mis límites en ese instante y ambos lo sabíamos.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? –me preguntó en tono bajo y apenas pude asentir.

Supuse que me pondría de regreso en el piso pero ni siquiera lo intentó. Se limitó a caminar despacio hacia la sala con mi rostro escondido en su pecho y sus manos de vuelta en mi cintura. Llegamos al sillón más grande y cuando se sentó yo cambié un poco mi posición. No quería alejarme pero supuse sería más fácil cruzar palabras si no teníamos una cercanía tan íntima, por eso me senté a su lado y le tomé una mano.

- Perdóname. –empezó a hablar con toda la fuerza de sus ojos dorados sobre los míos. – No tengo excusa alguna para lo que hice, para lo que te dije esa noche.

Despegué los labios para decirle algo pero no pude, los nervios me estaban traicionando robándome la voz como siempre ¿es que eso nunca iba a cambiar? Al final me limité a negar, aunque necesitaba mil palabras para expresarme.

- ¿Leíste los correos electrónicos? –me preguntó como siempre guiándome por el camino fácil, sonreí un poco y asentí. - ¿Me crees? ¿Crees todo lo que dije ahí? –lentamente asentí y respiré profundo.

- Por eso vine. Te creo. –pude pronunciar al fin.

- ¿Y algún día podrás perdonarme? –con mucho cuidado acarició mi rostro y con cada roce sentí un tenue cosquilleo sobre la piel.

- ¿Ya me amabas esa noche? –lo cuestioné buscando una respuesta antes de contestarle, aún necesitaba saber ciertas cosas.

- Te amaba casi tanto como ahora. Pero no podía aceptarlo aún.

- ¿Por qué ahora sí?

- Porque ya sé lo que es perderte, Lin. Todo este tiempo… ni siquiera puedo describirte lo que ha sido. Aunque quisiera contenerme ahora… no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Te amo y eso es todo, aunque no deba.

- ¿No debes? –hablé apenas con el nudo de mi garganta amenazando con volver a formarse, de repente sus palabras comenzaron a desagradarme ¿cómo podía no deber amarme? ¿Qué había de malo en mí?

- Eres muy pequeña. –negó un poco con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Yo sonreí ¿ese era su estúpido problema nada más?

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños. –murmuré y él automáticamente me vio a los ojos, luego, vio el reloj que marcaba varios minutos pasados de la media noche. – Apenas va empezando.

- ¿Cuántos años cumples? –preguntó y contuvo el aliento como si se estuviera preparando para recibir un golpe.

- Dieciocho. –contesté con seguridad y casi me reí al ver su desconcierto. – Soy un adulto ahora. Y soy libre. –suspiré y sentí como si me quitara un enorme peso de encima.

Creo que hasta ese instante me di cuenta verdaderamente que ya no tenía que esconderme de todas las autoridades, no podían llevarme ya y ponerme en el infierno. Había sobrevivido. Por fin.

- ¿Dieciocho? –preguntó intentando salir de su asombro. Yo me encogí de hombros, aún sonriendo.

- Conozco mi fecha de nacimiento. –aseguré en un tono algo condescendiente pero podía sentir la alegría recorrer mis venas, esa misma que de repente brilló en sus ojos dorados.

**Fin Lin POV**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Sin pensarlo la besé de nuevo. No fue una caricia tierna ni desesperada, sino cargada de alegría. Sabía que de todas formas nos llevábamos diez años casi exactos, y a mis veintisiete el estar enamorado de una adolescente de dieciocho… no era para celebrarse. Pero siempre pensé que las cosas eran mucho peores. Todo el tiempo temí ser una especie de pervertido que deseaba a una niña. Pero no, Lin podía ser muy joven, pero era una mujer.

- Lo siento. –me disculpé cuando tuvimos que romper el beso y recuperar el aliento. Rocé sus labios una última vez y volví a quedar sentado con sus manos entre las mías. – Tenía que hacer eso.

- ¿En verdad me amas? –preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo.

- Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti. No sabes el alivio que es saber que no eres una niña. Pero aún me pregunto si tú puedes perdonarme. –le dije viéndola directo a los ojos, no me pasó desapercibido que nunca contestó.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste eso? –volvió a preguntarme ella a cambio y aunque no fue específica supe muy bien que se refería a las palabras que utilicé para herirla la noche en que se marchó.

- No tengo perdón. Lo sé. –suspiré y luego contuve el aliento un segundo. No quería hablar de ese tema pero sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas y dolor, lo menos que le debía era una explicación. – Me sentí un monstruo. Estaba convencido de que te deseaba a pesar de ser una niña. Me odié tanto esa noche… pero no tenía ningún derecho de desquitarme contigo cuando todo lo que quería era darme un tiro en la cabeza para jamás dañarte otra vez.

Vi que se tomó su tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, pude entender en cada leve cambio en su expresión que iba uniendo piezas de un rompecabezas y no supe si era bueno o malo, sólo que resultaba inevitable.

- Cuando quise disculparme a la mañana siguiente era demasiado tarde. Sé que te marchaste por mi culpa. Por lo que hice…

- No. –me interrumpió de repente. – Me fui porque ya no me querías contigo. –se encogió de hombros y vi que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Por mero instinto le solté las manos y le acuné el rostro para hacer que me viera de frente, necesitaba hacerla entender la verdad.

- Siempre te he querido conmigo. Siempre. Pero esa noche desee aún más protegerte de mí. A la mañana siguiente había decidido mudarme yo y que tú te quedaras aquí a salvo del mundo… pero sobre todo de mí mismo.

Nos quedamos así por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Ella estaba pensando millones de cosas al mismo tiempo y yo sólo esperaba impaciente mientras tomaba una decisión que me lo daría todo o acabaría con mi vida por siempre.

- Te perdono. –me dijo con toda la convicción del mundo y yo casi no pude creerlo. – Lo hago porque ahora entiendo que en verdad me amas aunque hiciste algo estúpido. Y un día yo voy a hacer algo estúpido y tú me vas a perdonar porque sabes que te amo.

Tuve que repetir sus palabras de nuevo antes de entender lo que me estaba diciendo y cuando por fin pude comprender que ella me amaba y estaba dispuesta a perdonar lo que le hice, la abracé y la halé hasta que quedó sentada en mi regazo, entonces, escondí el rostro en su cabello y busqué su oído.

- Te amo. –murmuré apenas mientras tenía cuidado de no excederme en la fuerza del abrazo.

- Ahora lo sé. También te amo.

Con toda la calma del mundo me incitó a que le besara y así lo hice, esta vez sabiendo que teníamos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante y que jamás dejaría que algo me alejara de Lin nuevamente… ni siquiera ella o yo mismo.

**Fin Sesshoumaru POV**

**...**

A la mañana siguiente Lin se despertó envuelta por los cálidos brazos de Sesshoumaru, había pasado la noche con él juntos en su habitación sólo durmiendo, aunque mientras conciliaba el sueño todo tipo de ideas le pasaron por la cabeza.

En un principio dudó un poco en si quedarse sería lo correcto pero el sólo pensar en separarse tan pronto le causó dolor y por eso aceptó de inmediato. Sesshoumaru después la guió de la mano hasta la que antes fuera su habitación y ella se sorprendió mucho de encontrar todo intacto.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿No te deshiciste de las cosas? –preguntó lo que era demasiado obvio.

- Jamás hubiera podido. Son tus cosas, Lin. Sólo toqué la computadora y el teléfono… estaba buscando algo que me llevara a ti. –admitió con su voz inexpresiva aún de pie en el umbral.

- No encontraste nada. –afirmó ella con una sonrisa triste. – Pero nunca dejaste de buscarme.

- Ni un solo momento. –aseguró y luego aprovechando que la tenía cerca la tomó de la mano. – Sé que estoy tentando a mi suerte, pero me pregunto si aún confías en mí lo suficiente para quedarte a dormir en mi habitación. Como antes.

Lin miró sus manos unidas y luego a los ojos dorados que la observaban expectantes. En realidad no tenía que pensarlo, por supuesto que confiaba en él, ahora más que nunca sabía que Sesshoumaru nunca pensaría en cruzar sus límites.

- Claro. –sonrió y le besó la mejilla antes de soltarlo e ir a buscar una pijama, él se quedó observándola unos segundos antes de tomar al puerta y comenzar a cerrarla.

- Voy a la cocina ¿quieres algo?

- Té, por favor. –pidió ella y él asintió antes de dejarla sola.

Unos minutos después estaban ya ambos en la habitación de él, tenían dos tazas de té y Sesshoumaru iba saliendo de su vestidor también con la pijama puesta, fue en ese momento que Lin recordó que ya no era sólo ella y lo mínimo que podía hacer era avisarle a Sango dónde estaba.

- ¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono? –le pidió a Sesshoumaru y él frunció el seño.

Su teléfono. Desde el instante en que Lin se fue él siempre lo tenía consigo pero en ese momento… ¿dónde estaba? Además, se suponía que tenía una vigilancia estrecha en el niño con en que ella vivía ¿cómo pudieron no avisarle que algo pasaba? Quizás Lin lo hizo todo por su cuenta.

- Espera. –le pidió y fue a su estudio, ahí encontró el aparato apagado. Quizás sí habían intentado avisarle algo.

Regresó a la recámara y lo conectó a la corriente en un sitio cercano a Lin, luego lo encendió y vio los numerosos mensajes en los que le avisaban que Kohaku había abordado un taxi que lo llevó hasta una casa grande, ahí se había intercambiado y alguien más abandonó el sitio en el mismo auto con dirección desconocida. Iba a seguir leyendo pero en ese momento, Jaken llamó.

_- ¡Señor Sesshoumaru!_ –le dijo con su voz chillante.

- No pasa nada. –le aclaró de inmediato y sin desear que Lin se enterara en ese instante de toda la intromisión que organizó en su vida.

_- ¿Era ella la que iba en el taxi?_

- Sí. Mañana hablamos. No cambies nada. –terminó la comunicación y quitó todo de la pantalla antes de entregarle el teléfono a Lin.

Ella lo recibió y sonrió, en ningún momento supuso que estuvieran hablando de ella y solo llamó a su amiga esperando no despertarla. Por fortuna la chica del otro lado respondió muy pronto y más bien con voz preocupada que dormida.

_- ¿Hola?_

- Sango, soy yo. –le aclaró Lin y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de asombro de Sesshoumaru, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que él no sabía que ella era capaz de hablar con otras personas.

_- ¡Lin! Kohaku me dijo que te está cubriendo ¿dónde estás? Es muy tarde ya…_

- Sí, lo siento. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero está bien. Estoy con… con un amigo. Voy a dormir aquí. –le aseguró sintiendo que el término "amigo" no era muy apropiado pero no tenía otro mejor.

_- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hombre que te buscaba? ¿Estás segura que estás bien? _

- Sí, es él. Y estoy bien. En realidad… estoy contenta. Hoy cumplo dieciocho años. –le aclaró y sonrió una vez más.

_- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¡Felicidades! Dieciocho. Eres una adulta oficialmente. Ya no tienes que esconderte._

- Lo sé.

_- Lin, me alegra mucho._ –aseguró con sinceridad, pero aún no se oía tranquila. -_ ¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte donde estás? Puedo ir por ti._

- Estoy segura. Pero gracias. –afirmó en verdad conmovida por su preocupación.

_- De acuerdo. Voy a avisarle a Kohaku que estás bien. Mañana trabajo todo el día, pero te veo aquí por la noche. Voy a traer un pastel ¿de acuerdo?_ –la última parte no fue tanto una pregunta como una orden amable.

- Claro. Gracias. –susurró apenas, ahora tenía un nudo formándose en su garganta, hacía demasiados años que nadie festejaba su cumpleaños.

_- Está bien. Buenas noches. Este número… ¿es de tu amigo?_

- Sí, es de él. Buenas noches. Y… gracias por todo.

Terminaron la comunicación y Lin regresó su atención al hombre que la miraba sentado en los pies de la cama con su taza entre las manos, ella dejó el teléfono en una mesita para que se siguiera cargando y fue por su té para darle un sorbo esperando paciente por las preguntas que se le venían encima, pero él no las formuló, sólo la vio con los ojos dorados tan penetrantes que ella empezó a hablar.

- Tuve que hacerlo. Aún es difícil a veces… pero cuando me fui… tú ya me habías dado la confianza a para hablar a veces y… tuve que intentarlo. –se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco. La realidad era que aún le causaba conflictos y en ocasiones su voz se negaba a cooperar todavía, pero se sentía orgullosa de poder ser un poco más normal.

- ¿En verdad estás viviendo con ese chico y su hermana? –la cuestionó de repente cambiando un poco el tema, recién en ese momento volvía a preocuparse por todo lo que lo acosó antes de que Lin llegara a su puerta. Ella como respuesta solo asintió. - ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

- Sólo sucedió. –se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a su taza, de alguna manera se sentía avergonzada de contarle la verdad, cómo había estado de nuevo sola y en la calle, aunque de cualquier manera él seguramente lo suponía.

- No tienes que contarme. –se acercó y se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano. – Sólo quiero saber que fueron buenos contigo.

- Siempre. –se apresuró a decirle. – Ellos dicen que son mi familia ahora. Me gusta eso. –confesó con una media sonrisa y por una vez no fue capaz de notar lo que sus palabras causaron en Sesshoumaru, una nueva herida al saber que él la había orillado a encontrar otras personas a las cuales considerar familia… porque él la quería para sí mismo.

- Me alegra saber que no estuviste sola. –le soltó esa pequeña parte que era sólo verdad y besó su frente antes de ponerse de pie y rodear la cama para acostarse y apagar la luz.

- ¿Tienes planes para mañana? –lo cuestionó mientras se envolvía entre las cobijas.

- Es tu cumpleaños, tú decides. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Se acercó y la abrazó antes de buscar sus labios para dejar un único beso muy dulce que le creó a ambos la sensación eléctrica más maravillosa sobre la piel y les puso muchas ideas en la cabeza. Pero esa no sería la noche para explorar más. Así se quedaron en silencio envueltos por el calor del otro sólo disfrutando de estar así por primera vez en lo que les parecieron mil años.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

Lin respiró profundo y se llenó del aroma de Sesshoumaru, él continuaba dormido y pensó en que bien podría aprovecharse un poco. Se acomodó en una posición algo diferente, aún estaba entre sus brazos pero ahora tenía acceso a besar su cuello y eso hizo. No estaba segura de cómo era la manera correcta… si es que había una, así que se limitó a seguir su instinto. Paseó sus labios por la piel tersa que iba encontrando a su paso mientras con una mano dejaba caricias casi imperceptibles sobre la tela de la playera gris que él usaba.

Se quedó así un rato, poco tiempo en realidad, hasta que él despertó. Ese instante fue muy evidente pues de inmediato aumentó un poco la fuerza de su abrazo y la trajo más hacia su cuerpo, unos segundos más tarde empezó a trazar caricias con las yemas de los dedos en la espalda baja de Lin que había quedado un poco descubierta.

- Buenos días. –murmuró ella contra su piel y sintiendo el fuego que se iba despertando en su interior.

- Lin… -articuló él apenas. Aunque ella no llegara a entender el poder de sus acciones, él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse.

Sesshoumaru utilizaba todo el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo y el amor por ella para no acorralarla contra las sábanas en ese instante y besar cada rincón de su piel porque en verdad eso era lo único que deseaba.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? –preguntó ella, se sentía tímida pero no quería detenerse, ni que él lo hiciera.

- No tienes idea. –sonrió un poco y buscó sus labios para besarlos prometiéndose que no sería más que un beso y poniendo aún más restricciones para conservar sus manos apenas en contacto con la cintura de la joven, ahora sobre la pijama.

Se besaron con cuidado y pasión, siguiendo sólo sus instintos y reconociendo la esencia del otro, los puntos pequeños pero claves para causar exclamaciones de placer e incitarse por más. Se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que Sesshoumaru decidió que era suficiente y no podía arriesgarse más a cometer alguna tontería… o a que Lin notara el prominente problema que crecía cada vez más en sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella con el aliento entrecortado y sin nada de ganas de detenerse. Él se quedó en silencio un par de segundos intentando acomodar sus ideas para explicarle todo de la mejor manera posible pero el teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolos, ella se sentó perdiendo el contacto totalmente, él tomó su celular y frunció un poco el seño.

- Es Izayoi. –murmuró sorprendido de que lo llamara, no lo había hecho desde que prácticamente la echó de su departamento varias semanas atrás. – Hola. -contestó con su voz inexpresiva y tomando de la mano a Lin.

_- Hijo. Estoy… estoy en tu edificio… quería… no sé… ¿desayunar, tal vez?_ –le preguntó aún insegura de cuál sería su reacción.

- Espera. –le quitó el sonido al teléfono y miró a la chica a su lado. – Quiere subir a desayunar ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

Lin lo meditó unos segundos. Por un lado extrañaba a Izayoi y le daría mucho gusto verla pero también tenía miedo de lo que ese reencuentro significaría ¿le pediría explicaciones? Además, no estaba preparada en lo absoluto para que ella supiera la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que existía entre Sesshoumaru y ella. Pero al final lo que más pesó fue recordar el correo electrónico en que él le contó que habían discutido y pensaba que su madre se había rendido con él.

- Está bien. –sonrió un poco, aún preocupada.

- No estás convencida.

- ¿Podemos no decirle aún? –alzó sus manos unidas para expresar mejor su punto.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? –la cuestionó con una media sonrisa algo torcida y luego besó sus labios. – Le diremos cuando estés lista. –prometió y luego volvió al teléfono. – Sube. –le concedió a su madre aliviado en verdad porque ella aún no se hubiera rendido con él.

_- Estoy ahí en dos minutos._ –prometió Izayoi más contenta y terminaron la llamada.

- Voy a mi habitación. –le dijo Lin muy apresurada de repente por ir y pretender que no habían pasado la noche en la misma cama.

Se tomó un segundo más para besarlo en los labios y luego se levantó y salió casi corriendo, Sesshoumaru fue y se lavó los dientes y el rostro antes de ir hacia la sala y llegar a tiempo para cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y su madre salió a su encuentro. Izayoi no se detuvo a meditarlo, simplemente abrazó a su hijo, él le correspondió el gesto.

- Lo siento. –dijo ella.

- Yo también. –confesó Sesshoumaru y la mujer se sorprendió, nunca esperó encontrar ese recibimiento, ni siquiera estuvo segura de que le permitiera subir, mucho menos de que pareciera contento de verla y dispuesto a olvidar todo.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Izayoi temiendo un poco la respuesta y se separó para verlo a los ojos.

- De maravilla. –por un momento cambió su eterna inexpresividad y sonrió un poco, su madre de inmediato frunció el seño desconcertada pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta Lin abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió.

Sesshoumaru la observó y notó que se había trenzado el cabello, nunca antes la notó hacer eso y supuso que era un hábito que adquirió de su nueva familia ¿qué más cosas habrían cambiado en ella?

Izayoi se giró y vio a la chica de pie con una sonrisa tímida y esa fue toda la explicación necesaria. Con un impulso fue y la abrazó, se alegró mucho cuando ella le correspondió de inmediato. A ambas se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se quedaron así un momento.

- Te extrañé. –susurró Izayoi sin esperar respuesta.

- Yo también. Lo siento. –le contestó Lin y la otra mujer se separó para mirarla con expresión de asombro pues Sesshoumaru jamás le dijo a nadie que en realidad la joven sí era capaz de hablar.

- ¿Cómo puedes…? –cuestionó y volteó a ver a su hijo también.

- A veces. –contestó Lin. – Creemos que es mutismo selectivo. –se encogió de hombros y se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo.

- Ha estado practicando. –intervino Sesshoumaru antes de dirigirse a la cocina y preparar café, no quería que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta de que le causaba ciertos celos que Lin no reservara ya su voz sólo para él. Era estúpido y tendría que superarlo, pero aún no estaba listo.

- No puedo creerlo, Lin. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todos lados… -inquirió Izayoi tomándola de la mano para ir juntas y sentarse en el comedor, por una vez dejaría que Sesshoumaru se encargara de servir.

- Larga historia… -dudó un poco porque no quería contarle toda la verdad.

- Hoy es su cumpleaños. –intervino él desde la cocina para cambiar el tema. – Cumple dieciocho.

- ¿Dieciocho? –el sombro en la voz de Izayoi casi hizo sonreír a Sesshoumaru porque aún le costaba trabajo creerlo. Lin sólo asintió. – Felicidades. –se acercó y la abrazó de nuevo un instante antes de separarse ya con mil planes en la cabeza. - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Podemos ir a donde desees. Pero tengo que conseguirte un regalo ¿hay algo que quieras en especial? Estoy segura de que a Kagome le encantaría venir también…

- Gracias. –le susurró Lin intentando asimilar todo. – No son necesarios los regalos y… no sé. Hace mucho que no festejo mi cumpleaños. –aseguró sabiendo que esa última parte era mentira porque todo lo que deseaba era pasar el día con Sesshoumaru.

- Podemos ir de compras juntas y luego ir a almorzar y por la tarde… no lo sé… ¿quieres ir a la estética? ¿Corte de cabello? ¿Manicure?...

- La estás asustando. –intervino Sesshoumaru interpretando la mirada de Lin.

La joven estaba más que sorprendida por todas esas ofertas… sonaba bien, pero en realidad, no. Ella no necesitaba nada de eso, especialmente no ese día en el que apenas empezaba a sentirse cerca de Sesshoumaru otra vez.

- Podemos empezar por desayunar y luego ir de compras. Estoy segura de que Sesshoumaru también quiere hacerte un regalo. –sugirió la mujer mayor.

- Lin, si estás de acuerdo, me parece buena idea. Puedo ir con ustedes. –le ofreció sabiendo que él tampoco tenía nada de ganas de estar separados y sin importarle la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su madre.

- Está bien. –sonrió de verdad y luego fue a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno como si nada de tiempo hubiera transcurrido desde la última vez que despertó en ese departamento. Izayoi fue justo detrás de ella y no le ofreció a su hijo que se sentara a esperar.

Entre todos hicieron algo rápido y conversaron un poco. Lin fue cuidadosa de no develar demasiados detalles de su ausencia e hizo preguntas claves para saber qué había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Cuando terminaron con la comida la mujer mayor se despidió con la promesa de verlos un rato después en el centro comercial y de llevar a Kagome consigo.

En el segundo exacto en el que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Sesshoumaru envolvió a Lin por la cintura y buscó sus labios. Desde el mismo momento en que la vio salir de su habitación un buen rato atrás, quiso hacer eso. Sentía como si jamás quisiera detenerse, sólo deseaba tenerla tan cerca como fuera posible, probar sus labios… y sentirla.

Lin le correspondió sin dudarlo y enredó las manos detrás de su nuca, parándose sobre las puntas de los pies para quedar un poco más a su altura. Ella seguía sin entender ni poder asimilar bien eso del deseo y las caricias, pero cuando lo hacía con él… se sentía más que bien.

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Sesshoumaru introdujo ambas manos en la blusa de pijama femenina y recorrió con las palmas toda la piel de su espalda y abdomen. Ambos eran muy conscientes de que sus respiraciones se agitaron y el mundo dejó de existir, eran nada más ellos dos consumidos por su pasión.

- Detenme. –le rogó él y luego mordió su labio inferior un segundo antes de pasar a su cuello y recorrerlo entero.

- Sigue. –contraindicó ella y como si fuera un hechizo él la levantó por la cintura y la acorraló contra la pared más cercana.

Lin enredó las piernas en su cadera y de inmediato pudo sentir la prominente erección masculina que luchaba por liberarse de la ropa, un escalofrío de puro placer la recorrió cuando Sesshoumaru movió sus caderas para aumentar algo la fricción.

- Tócame. –rogó Lin y él entendió a qué se refería.

Con mucho cuidado subió sus manos aún por debajo de la blusa hasta que encontró sus formas femeninas cubiertas apenas por lo que le pareció tela muy delicada. Fue gentil pero firme con cada roce y en ningún momento dejó de besar su cuello ni de prestar atención a los sonidos que se escapaban de su garganta… en ese instante ninguno de los dos estaba pensando.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!

**Mil grax** x todos sus reviews, msgs, favs y follows!

Espero que este cap les haya gustado. Por fin... hubo reencuentro!

Opiniones?

**:)**

Tengan una maravillosa semana!


	19. Horizonte

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Horizonte**

**Lin POV**

Iba sentada en el lugar del copiloto mirando hacia la calle iluminada apenas por las luces de los autos y las farolas. Quizás debería estar manteniendo una conversación con Sesshoumaru pero ya no tenía palabras, ese día las había utilizado todas y él lo comprendía. O quizás era sólo que estaba intentando respetar mis decisiones, aunque sabía muy bien que no lo hacían feliz.

Ni siquiera veinticuatro horas antes había llegado a su departamento, aún era mi cumpleaños y estábamos por separarnos otra vez, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas. Yo no tenía ganas de hacerlo… pero ya no era la misma de antes y tenía que seguir con mi vida como era, no podía abandonar a la familia que me acogió sólo porque ahora me había reconciliado con él y tenía unos inmensos deseos de permanecer a su lado.

Esa misma mañana en cuanto Izayoi se marchó él me besó de una manera tan desconocida que logró hacer vibrar cada partícula de mi ser y fue sólo porque él me amaba y me entendía mejor que yo, que me detuvo de hacer algo para lo que no estaba lista.

**FLASHBACK**

Aún me tenía con la espalda recargada en la pared y mis piernas enredadas en sus caderas, podía sentir la electricidad de sus besos en mis labios y sus manos debajo de mi blusa, además de que su erección cálida me estremecía con cada movimiento.

En ese instante no deseaba nada más que me desnudara para darle libre acceso a mi cuerpo. Quería que Sesshoumaru me enseñara eso de lo que las personas hablaban, hacer el amor. Cada célula me lo pedía a gritos. Pero aún así sabía que no podría, pues la sola imagen mental de un hombre desnudo lograba todavía llenarme de pánico.

Teniéndolo así de cerca y bajo el hechizo de sus caricias la verdad es que yo jamás hubiera podido tomar la iniciativa de detenerlo, pero él me conocía lo suficiente para hacerlo por sí mismo y lentamente disminuyó el ritmo de los besos y de sus manos, retirándolas poco a poco hasta que volvió a dejarlas fijas en mi cintura. Después, sólo recargó su frente en la mía y también detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas.

- ¿Sabes que te deseo, verdad? –me preguntó aún con la respiración entrecortada.

- Sí. –respondí sin entender bien aún por qué se detenía en ese instante ¿era sólo por protegerme? Tenía que ser eso porque su excitación era muy obvia, él sí me deseaba.

- Tengo miedo de lastimarte si seguimos ahora. – fue totalmente sincero y se separó un poco para verme a los ojos. – Quiero que cuando te haga el amor, estés segura y preparada… quiero que sea especial.

- Aún no estoy lista para eso. –afirmé sabiendo que era nada más que la verdad.

- Lo sé. Por eso hay que dar un paso a la vez. Además, si llegamos tarde, puede que Izayoi quiera arrancarme la cabeza. –sonrió un poco y dejó un último beso muy dulce en mis labios antes de incitarme para que me pusiera de pie.

- Te amo. –le dije sonriendo y sin darle tiempo a que hiciera nada más me fui a la habitación que antes llamé mía para darme un baño que me quitara los restos del deseo.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

Después de eso el resto del día fue bastante inocente… porque no tuvimos un minuto a solas. En cuanto estuve lista para salir nos marchamos para ver a Izayoi y Kagome, durante ese trayecto intercambiamos algunas palabras, más que nada él intentó prepararme un poco para el día lleno de actividades que se me venía encima. No le creí mucho… qué equivocada estaba.

Volver a ver a Kagome fue como con Izayoi, nos abrazamos, me dijo cosas, se asombró cuando le respondí, a ambas se nos llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y ella intentó saber qué estuve haciendo todo ese tiempo, no se lo dije.

La primera parada fue una tienda de ropa donde ellas tomaron muchas cosas e hicieron lo mismo para mí, la etapa en los probadores me pareció eterna, sobre todo por el hecho de que Sesshoumaru no podía pasar… y aunque sabía que era ridículo, me ponía algo nerviosa no verlo. A juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro cuando salimos, él se sintió igual.

Después pasamos por varias zapaterías, dos tiendas de cosméticos, una de jabones y esencias… todo el tiempo ellas iban conversando, intentando que yo hablara… y él sólo nos seguía con su calma habitual. Cuando llegamos a un sitio donde vendían perfumes estuve probando varios, sólo por entretenerme, pero cuando fue Sesshoumaru quien se acercó y pidió uno para que yo lo oliera, resultó que me parecía una de las fragancias más deliciosas que hubiera conocido y como él pensaba igual, lo compró para mí. En ese momento dijo que era un regalo por mi cumpleaños, aunque de todas formas él iba pagando la mayor parte de las cosas que me veía casi forzada a comprar.

Después de interminables horas de estar de un lado a otro fuimos a cenar al lugar de mi elección y fue hasta ese momento cuando Kagome y yo fuimos solas al baño que ella me contó un secreto que se había estado guardando, algo que nadie más sabía.

**Fin Lin POV**

**FLASHBACK**

**Kagome POV**

Esa noche recibí una invitación de Izayoi para cenar en su casa, últimamente era algo común, al parecer todo lo que sucedió desde la partida de Lin había afectado a la familia entera y ella sentía que faltaba algo. Después de terminar de comer y ayudarla a limpiar la cocina fui a la habitación de Inuyasha, donde podía escuchar que jugaba algo y sabía que me estaba esperando. Era una costumbre, siempre terminábamos la noche con videojuegos.

Llamé a la puerta y él me dijo que entrara, cuando lo hice ni siquiera se movió, yo simplemente tomé otro control y me senté a su lado, luego, puso pausa y cambió de juego para que participáramos ambos.

Nuestra relación seguía en las mismas circunstancias de siempre, yo era como su hermano menor, ya que ante sus ojos ni siquiera alcanzaba la categoría de algo femenino, ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Éramos como dos chicos jugando y peleando, poco le faltó a veces para derribarme al suelo y jugar en la tierra. Pero yo estaba cada vez más cansada de eso. Claro que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él… pero a veces sentía que necesitaba más… y pensaba que quizás sólo estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo esperando porque él viera algo más en mí.

Así que en un intento, algo estúpido quizás, porque él me viera diferente, esa noche me puse un vestido rosa de tirantes que me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, él pareció ni darse cuenta… hasta que de repente a la mitad del juego se detuvo y me vio exasperado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté sin tener idea de cuál era el problema.

- No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza para ponerte esa cosa. –me señaló de arriba abajo y sentí que me ardían las mejillas.

- No sé de qué me hablas. –respondí enfadada sin querer creer que en verdad le molestara tanto mi atuendo.

- ¡Pues que tú no debes usar eso! Te ves… te ves… ¡no sé! –me gritó con el seño fruncido y sus ojos se clavaron por un instante en mis piernas medio desnudas.

- ¿Cómo ve veo, Inuyasha? –por pura inercia me puse de pie, la sangre me hervía de rabia y de vergüenza.

- ¡Te ves como una mujer! –me alzó más la voz y vi el desconcierto en sus ojos.

Eso me hirió demasiado, tanto, que decidí atacarlo sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias. Simplemente le quité el control de las manos y me senté a su lado, después, lo besé. No fue algo dulce ni tierno, sino una caricia cargada de agresividad… que dio perfectos resultados. Él no esperó ni un segundo para responderme.

Sus manos se pusieron en mis caderas y yo comencé a acariciarle el cuello mientras seguía subiendo la intensidad de cada beso. Me colé entre sus labios y lo sentí estremecerse, perfecto, lo tenía casi donde lo quería.

Él estaba muy asombrado de que pudiera verme como una mujer… pues estaba por demostrarle que en verdad lo era.

Con cuidado bajé una de mis manos por su pecho y abdomen hasta que encontré la tela de su pantalón deportivo y empecé a acariciarlo por encima. Al instante él exclamó y lo sentí rendirse un poco más. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera estado feliz… creyendo que por fin las cosas cambiaban un poco, pero no, sólo estaba furiosa.

Seguí acariciándolo así unos minutos hasta que sentí su erección totalmente firme y a él desesperado por colar sus manos por debajo de mi vestido. Así me forcé a separarme un poco, sólo lo suficiente para hablar.

- Ahora ves… que soy una mujer. –le murmuré en tono bajo y antes de que pudiera replicar, me marché.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí azotándola y avancé por la casa corriendo, tuve suerte y no me topé con nadie. Al salir de ahí llevaba el corazón acelerado y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer… y cómo bien pudo ser el final de mi amistad con Inuyasha.

**Fin Kagome POV**

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

- No hemos hablado desde entonces. –Kagome suspiró mientras terminaba de secarse las manos. – Comencé a evitar un poco ir a su casa y cuando lo hago, él no está o se excusa para dormirse temprano. Supongo que sus padres saben que algo pasó… pero no me han preguntado.

- Quizás deberías hablar con él. –dijo Lin pensando en lo mucho que le recordaba eso a lo que sucedió entre Sesshoumaru y ella.

- No puedo. No estoy preparada para que me diga lo que sea que esté pensando. –suspiró y se quitó las lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse, luego tomó una toalla de papel para arreglarse el maquillaje.

- Creo que deberíamos volver a la mesa… pero… luego podemos hablar más. –le sonrió un poco tomando la decisión de ayudar a su amiga, quizás podría hacerle ver que el callar las cosas y asumir lo peor no era una buena estrategia y ella ya había pagado el precio por ello.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Me hacía falta una amiga para conversar. –le sonrió también y volvieron a donde estaban esperándolas Izayoi y Sesshoumaru.

El resto de la cena fue agradable y más bien silenciosa, todo marchó en paz y se sintieron felices. No fue hasta la hora de salir que algo disturbó a todos. Cuando abandonaron el lugar Izayoi y Kagome comenzaron a plantear la posibilidad de ir todos al departamento un rato más y prolongar la reunión, pero en ese momento Lin vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ella debía estar en otro sitio.

- No puedo. –les dijo en voz baja y todos la vieron con desconcierto. – Tengo que volver a casa.

Las dos mujeres se vieron entre sí y luego a Sesshoumaru, quien se quedó estoico, no deseando mostrar lo mucho que odiaba que Lin ya no considerara que su hogar era con él. Además, tenía unos celos terribles del adolescente que vivía con Lin y lo menos que deseaba era separarse de ella para entregársela.

- No tienes que hacerlo. –dijo por fin Sesshoumaru abreviando muchas cosas.

- Me están esperando. –sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros, esa era sólo la verdad, aunque se sentía extraña al decirlo y muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que probablemente lo estuviera hiriendo. A partir de ese momento ambos tendrían que adaptarse a su nueva vida.

- Aún nos falta mucho por conversar. –intervino Izayoi para distraer un poco la tensión que se formaba alrededor de su hijo, para ese punto las tres podían sentirlo. - ¿Cuándo podemos vernos de nuevo? Podríamos cenar mañana otra vez…

- Tengo que trabajar mañana. Pero puedo llamarte. –sonrió divertida por lo sencillo que era ahora utilizar un teléfono.

- Te voy a estar esperando. –prometió y la abrazó.

- También quiero que me llames. –habló Kagome e hizo lo mismo que Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru sólo fue y le abrió la puerta del auto a Lin listo para emprender un camino que por nada del mundo deseaba recorrer pero no podía evitarlo. Lo único que hizo para buscar un poco de paz mental fue mandarle un mensaje a Jaken ordenándole que mantuviera vigilada toda la noche la casa en donde estaría Lin.

El camino fue silencioso porque él entendía que ella ya había utilizado demasiadas palabras ese día, además, no quería forzarla a que le diera todas las explicaciones que él deseaba demandar. Para eso, tendría que ser paciente.

Cuando se estacionó justo frente a la casa de Sango y Kohaku, cruzando la calle, salió y fue para abrirle la puerta y aprovechó para ubicar un auto oscuro con vidrios polarizados que era la vigilancia que había pedido, estaban a dos lugares de ellos y era imposible distinguir si tenía ocupantes o no, perfecto.

La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar y luego la llevó al otro lado del vehículo, Lin lo siguió sin entender bien qué estaba haciendo, quizás sólo quería sacar todas las bolsas llenas de cosas y llevarlas dentro de la casa, pero no fue así.

- Tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños. –afirmó él sacando de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo que obviamente contenía joyería.

La abrió frente a ella y Lin pudo ver en el interior una fina cadena de otro blanco, de ella pendía una pequeña piedra en forma de estrella que supuso sería un diamante. Con cuidado tocó el material y luego lo tomó entre los dedos para analizarlo de cerca.

- Es hermoso. –murmuró fascinada.

- Me recordó a ti. ¿Puedo? –le extendió una mano y ella se lo entregó para luego darse la vuelta, ya llevaba el cabello atado así que no hubo necesidad de quitárselo. Él de inmediato le puso la joya y la incitó para que lo mirara de frente otra vez. – Se te ve aún más espléndido de lo que pensé.

- Gracias. Me has dado demasiado. –le sonrió algo tímida y él respondió con un beso muy suave en la boca, aunque fue algo corto.

- Quiero dártelo todo. –le dijo luego y rozó su frente con los labios antes de abrir la puerta del asiento trasero con intenciones de sacar algunas bolsas, no quería despedirse pero era inevitable. - ¿Quieres que lleve esto dentro?

- No. En realidad… estaba pensando… ¿podría sólo tomar un par de cosas? Si no te molesta, me gustaría que lo demás lo llevaras a tu departamento temporalmente… aquí no hay mucho espacio.

- Lo único que no me gusta es haberte orillado a que creas que sólo es mío. Elige lo que desees quedarte ahora, el resto te estará esperando en casa.

Lin sonrió un poco y tomó sólo dos bolsas que había separado antes, quiso decirle a Sesshoumaru que no se sintiera culpable por eso… pero no pudo hacerlo. Con el tiempo, quizás, lograrían sanar todas las heridas que se hicieron la noche en que todo salió mal. Pero ese no era el momento.

- ¿Trabajas todo el día? –preguntó él por lo menos inquiriendo en eso, uno de los tantos detalles que lo volvían loco.

- No. Sólo por la tarde.

- Perfecto. –contestó él y cerró la puerta del auto antes de darle un beso más en los labios. – Te veo mañana.

- Es una promesa. –le sonrió una vez más y luego cruzó la calle con pasos rápidos y sacó sus llaves, justo antes de entrar le dio una última mirada y luego se adentró para ir a terminar de festejar su cumpleaños con su otra familia.

Esa noche era feliz.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente Lin, Kohaku y Sango estaban en la sala mirando televisión. Era algo que hacían a veces cuando ninguno tenía ocupaciones temprano. Aún vestían pijamas y aprovechaban el sofá-cama para estar los tres un rato, hasta que tenían que levantarse para desayunar. Estando así con tanta tranquilidad ella siempre recordaba lo fácil que fue congeniar con ellos al conocerlos.

**FLASHBACK**

**Lin POV**

Era mi tercer día sola y aún estaba perdida. Pasé toda la mañana rondando los locales comerciales en varias cuadras a la redonda y no pude obtener ningún empleo. Muchos sólo se negaron en redondo y el resto lo hicieron cuando no pude presentar ni una identificación o referencia.

Así fue como terminé desanimada, hambrienta y muerta de cansancio yendo a la biblioteca. Deseaba sólo sentarme y leer para olvidarme de todo aunque fuera un rato ahora que aún me sentía algo segura andando en las calles y sitios públicos.

Cuando pasé el umbral la bibliotecaria me sonrió y le devolví el gesto, luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y yo exploré un poco. La verdad era que no tenía sentido continuar con el plan de estudios que había hecho Kagome así que busqué un libro que deseara leer aunque no tuviera que hacerlo.

Después de tomar el ejemplar perfecto, una novela de ciencia ficción, fui y me senté en el rincón más alejado dispuesta a perderme entre las páginas y letras pero casi de inmediato escuché unos pasos que se acercaban creando eco en el silencio y voltee, era Sango, la chica que conocí el día anterior. Ella también me sonrió y fue directa para sentarse a mi lado.

- Salí de trabajar antes de lo que esperaba. –me dijo a manera de saludo y luego siguió hablando como si fuéramos amigas. – A Kohaku no le gusta mucho venir y leerle a los ancianos, pero lo hace por mí, aunque no se da cuenta de que lo ayuda para la escuela.

- Sus padres deben estar orgullosos. –le dije pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener un hermano así.

- Murieron en un accidente, pero lo estaban y sé que lo estarían también ahora. –me sonrió cálida y sentí mi rostro palidecer.

- Lo siento. –murmuré bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes. Fue hace años y bueno, aún nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta "normal" para eso las sillas se escucharon en el interior del salón y poco a poco comenzaron a salir las personas. Ambas nos quedamos observando hasta que su hermano salió sonrió al vernos, de manera automática fue hasta donde estábamos y se sentó enfrente de ambas antes de sacar goma de mascar o ofrecernos. Yo tomé una pieza y le sonreí.

- No puedes tener esto aquí. –lo regañó ella pero también aceptó la oferta.

- De hecho, lo que no puedo hacer es ponerla en mi boca. –le aclaró mientras desenvolvía la suya y comenzaba a masticarla.

- Rebelde sin causa. –apuntó Sango pero lo imitó.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír y darme cuenta de que les tenía algo de celos, ellos a pesar de haber vivido una tragedia pudieron quedarse juntos y su relación era tan simple y natural que con eso les bastaba para ser felices.

- Vamos a comprar cosas para hornear. –dijo Kohaku de repente.

- ¿Qué quieres hornear? –inquirió ella mientras se ponía de pie.

- Vas a hacer galletas.

- Definitivamente no, si quieres algo, hazlo tú. –se quejó con un tono de autoridad cargado de humor. Su hermano también se levantó y yo sólo los observé con una media sonrisa. Él me miró mientras empezaban a alejarse.

- Mañana te traigo sus galletas. Son las mejores. –me prometió guiñándome un ojo y Sango se despidió con la mano.

Hice lo mismo y los observé marcharse. Ellos me caían bien y desee como nunca antes que algunas de las personas en los hogares temporales fueran así, cálidos y relajados. Suspiré y regresé la mirada al libro para intentar concentrarme en eso e ignorar tanto las emociones como el hambre.

**Fin Lin POV**

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

Mientras pasaba la mañana sin nada qué hacer Lin ya había pensado varias veces en llamar a Sesshoumaru pero decidió darle algo más de tiempo para asimilar el día anterior sin sospechar que él se moría de ganas de tenerla a su lado de nuevo.

Escuchó a Kohaku bostezar y lo sintió moverse, luego la abrazó por la cintura y sólo siguió mirando la televisión. En otro momento Lin se hubiera paralizado del miedo por ese simple gesto pero tenía el suficiente tiempo a su lado para ser que no tenía intenciones ocultas, eso comenzó a aprenderlo desde el inicio.

**FLASHBACK**

**Lin POV**

Tenía una semana completa viviendo sola otra vez y después de dudarlo mucho había decidido hospedarme otra en el hotel. Fue complicado aceptar hacerlo pero al final el miedo a estar sola en la calle fue mayor que cualquier otra cosa y me di cuenta de que con tal de evitarlo bien podía restringir más la comida.

Así fue que esa tarde nublada acabé sentada en la explanada de la biblioteca. Cada día iba y me topaba con Kohaku, en varias ocasiones también con Sango, así que el saludarlos y ver su interacción era algo que casi ansiaba. Me parecían la familia más saludable que hubiera conocido, sólo ellos dos tenían suficiente para que no les faltara nada. O por lo menos esa impresión me habían dado.

- ¡Lin! –me gritó una voz que de inmediato reconocí, era él.

Voltee hacia la derecha y lo vi acercarse, llevaba jeans y una playera desgastada, me sonrió y no dudó en sentarse a mi lado sobre el pasto, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás sola? Puedes hacer más amigos por aquí. –me dijo y se encogió de hombros, después continuó hablando como si nada. – Hoy voy a trabajar. Alguien va a recibir un cargamento de mercancía y me pidieron que vaya a ayudar a bajar y acomodar las cosas.

- Quisiera hacer eso. –susurré sin darme cuenta cómo pude simplemente hacerlo, así… como si hablar fuera algo normal.

- Eres un poco pequeña para eso. –apuntó riéndose y con la punta de un dedo tocó mi brazo delgado y sin músculos, le sonreí porque tenía razón, era demasiado débil para un trabajo físico. – Pero podrías limpiar, si no te molesta. –se encogió de hombros y lo vi con mil preguntas en los ojos. – Todo queda hecho un desastre y nadie quiere arreglarlo, pero quizás te paguen por hacer eso.

- ¿Crees? –inquirí esperanzada.

- Podemos intentarlo.

Con su misma actitud despreocupada de siempre me tomó ambas manos y me haló para llevarme con él cuando se puso de pie. Por un instante me paralicé, obviamente nunca estuve esperando que me tocara así de repente, pero su expresión me dio a entender que… nada sucedía. Ni pensó en ponerme las manos encima, sólo quiso ayudarme… justo como cada tarde cuando le quitaba las cosas a Sango para cargarlas él.

Respiré profundo intentando quitarme los nervios, pues seguro que para pedir el trabajo necesitaría voz. Simplemente fui con él caminando a su lado hasta que llegamos al mercado y después seguimos entre los puestos. Al final entramos en uno grande donde vendían principalmente frutas y verduras frescas. En la parte de atrás vi un enorme tráiler que estaban estacionando y me asusté de pensar que podrían meter todo su contenido en la reducida bodega.

- ¡Ey! –gritó Kohaku de repente y me exaltó un poco, eso empeoró cuando me tomó otra vez de la mano y comenzó a llevarme en dirección de un hombre con barriga grande, nada de camisa y un bigote descuidado que sólo empeoraba su aspecto.

- ¡Llegaste! Vamos a empezar. –le dijo el desconocido con tono relajado, al escucharlo hablar de repente no parecía tan malo. Pero era hombre y aún así me mantuve alerta.

- Ella es Lin. –me presentó y dejó ir mi mano sólo para acercarse más y rodearme los hombros con un brazo.

En ese instante no supe qué hacer. Claro que no sentía malas intenciones… pero no podía. No lograba entender por qué alguien quisiera sólo tocarme así sin estar buscando algo más. Aunque Kohaku siempre pareciera más un niño que un adolescente.

- Es mi amiga y busca algo de trabajo. –continuó Kohaku muy despreocupado. – Y me preguntaba si podría ayudarnos a limpiar cuando acabemos.

- Si no le molesta la paga. –se encogió de hombros y se marchó sin volver a mirarnos.

- Pues no paga mucho. –susurró Kohaku casi en mi oído. – Pero es mejor que nada. ¿Aceptas?

Me hizo la oferta aún con su brazo a mi alrededor y sólo asentí, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó de repente y comprendí que sus intenciones eran tan puras que ni se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tocarme era algo natural en él, tal como lo hacía con su hermana.

**Fin Lin POV**

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta y Sango se levantó del sofá-cama para atenderla, cuando abrió vio ante sí a un hombre alto de ojos dorados, era joven y muy apuesto. De inmediato supuso que era el amigo de Lin que había estado buscándola, ese con quien pasó la noche en que inició su cumpleaños.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho. –dijo él extendiéndole la mano derecha para saludarla. En realidad no se sentía muy cómodo socializando con esas personas que para él eran desconocidos pero había tomado la decisión de intentar no forzar a Lin lejos de esta nueva vida que había construido cuando él la abandonó.

- Sango. –contestó ella con una media sonrisa, asombrada por lo directo del hombre, cómo sólo se apareció ahí sin una invitación ni previo aviso. Además, aún estaba intrigada por la relación que pudiera tener él con Lin, ya que desconocía todos los detalles. –Supongo que vienes a ver a Lin. Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado y él entró. Sesshoumaru ya se había imaginado que la relación que tenía Lin con el adolescente que vivía ahí seguro era estrecha, la joven debería confiar en él totalmente para aceptar pasar las noches bajo el mismo techo pero cuando los vio recostados juntos debajo de una manta en un sofá cama, se quedó de hielo. Notó que su cercanía física era tal que Kohaku en realidad había pasado un brazo por la cintura de Lin y ella estaba ahí, tranquila y cómoda… por un instante tuvo el fiero impulso de acercarse y alejarla para después advertirle al niño que no volviera a tocarla en su vida. Pero ella se adelantó.

Lin de inmediato pudo descifrar la ira en su mirada y al instante se puso de pie para abrazarlo. Fue nada más que una reacción instintiva porque en realidad no entendía muy bien qué pudiera haberle molestado a Sesshoumaru en ese instante.

- Buenos días. –murmuró contra su pecho y lo sintió relajarse un poco y rodearla por la cintura para atraerla más. – Viniste temprano.

- Te traje el desayuno. –aclaró él que todavía no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kohaku, quien se limitó a ignorarlo y seguir viendo la televisión. Sango en cambio observaba todo con mucha atención y tomaba miles de notas mentales. – Tu favorito. –murmuró antes de besarle el cabello y soltarla.

Fue hasta ese momento que Lin notó las bolsas cafés de papel que él traía consigo, Sesshoumaru le extendió una y ella la tomó de inmediato y miró dentro. Ahí encontró lo que en verdad era su desayuno preferido y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba las mañanas especiales en las que él lo ordenaba. Sin que lo pudiera evitar se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Gracias. –susurró y sonrió.

- Es sólo un detalle. –respondió besando su frente, apenas conteniéndose de hacerlo en los labios por atención a Lin, no sabía qué tanto quería que supieran las dos personas con las que vivía ahora. – Además traje un poco de todo. ¿Dónde puedo poner esto? –la última parte fue dirigida hacia Sango, quien tomó las bolsas para llevarlas a la mesa.

- ¿Ya desayunaste? –inquirió Lin y él negó, así ella comprendió que todo eso era más bien un intento por conocer a Sango y Kohaku, y se alegró. – Kohaku, apaga la televisión. Te va a encantar esto. –le dijo al chico y él obedeció sin dudarlo, fue a la mesa sin darle otra mirada a Sesshoumaru ya que al igual que su hermana no tenía mucha confianza en toda la situación.

El tiempo después pasó más bien en silencio, conversaron poco y más bien fue Sango que hizo preguntas, quería averiguar lo más posible sobre Sesshoumaru, él se limitó a ser cortés y en realidad no inquirió nada pues Jaken ya se había encargado de pasarle toda la información disponible sobre ella y su hermano menor.

Después de desayunar Lin tomó un baño y se arregló para ir con Sesshoumaru, no sabía qué planes tenía pero supuso que pasaría con él todo el tiempo hasta antes de ir a trabajar.

- ¿Es tu novio? –le preguntó Sango entrando a la habitación que compartían, Lin ya estaba casi lista para irse y cuando la escuchó se detuvo en seco, no estaba esperando una pregunta tan directa, al final, negó con la cabeza. – Es así como te mira, y como tú lo ves a él también.

- Es… complicado. –murmuró Lin sin estar preparada para contarle todo.

- Él tiene casi diez años más que tú… Lin, sólo estoy preocupada ¿estás segura de que es bueno para ti?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces qué pasó? Sé que viviste un tiempo con él, pero cuando nos conocimos estabas sola ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? No entiendo. –Sango se acercó y se sentó en la cama a su lado. En ese instante le recordó mucho a la segunda noche que pasó ahí a su lado cuando utilizando ese mismo calor y preocupación mezcla de hermana y madre, la convenció de que tenía oportunidad de formar una nueva familia.

**FLASHBACK**

Ese día había transcurrido en una situación completamente inusual para los tres. Kohaku era el más relajado, como su mente sencilla y abierta era sólo natural que Lin se quedara con ellos, no era capaz de ver todos los problemas o complicaciones que eso tendría. Así que se limitó a saludarla por la mañana antes de ir a la escuela y pasar la tarde haciendo tarea en su compañía antes de ir juntos a la biblioteca y luego esperar a su hermana para regresar a casa. Nada más, él no se detuvo a dudar las cosas.

Sin embargo Sango estuvo pensando todo el tiempo. Conocía lo suficiente el sistema para saber que tener a Lin ahí podría causarle muchos problemas porque era una menor de edad y ella tenía bajo su tutela a Kohaku. Sabía que era arriesgado sólo decirle que se quedara. En parte por el simple hecho de que no tenían demasiado espacio en la casa… pero también por mil razones más. Sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en la otra opción, simplemente pedirle que se marchara… se sentía mal.

Cuando sus padres murieron ella ya era una adulta y tenía a su hermano, pero ninguna de esas cosas le evitó interminables momentos de tristeza y miedo ¿cómo podría sentirse Lin? Intentó visualizar a la chica durmiendo sola y desprotegida en la calle, sin nadie que se tomara siquiera la molestia de cuidarla un poco… y simplemente no pudo sobrepasar esa idea. Por eso decidió arriesgarse y pedirle que se quedara de manera permanente.

Cuando cayó la noche y terminaron de cenar Lin ya tenía sus cosas listas para marcharse. No estaba muy segura de cómo irían las cosas pero no estaba contando con quedarse más tiempo. Ella entendía que Sango y Kohaku eran buenas personas pero no estaba dispuesta a ser una carga y causarles molestias… además de que odiaría que sólo por no echarla a la calle la recibieran. De toda su experiencia con Sesshoumaru aprendió que esas cosas no salen bien.

- Las veo en la mañana. Estoy muerto. –se quejó Kohaku y fue directo a su habitación, Lin sonrió y se preguntó si volvería a verlo en lo absoluto.

- Tenemos que hablar. –dijo Sango y fue a sentarse en el sillón, Lin la siguió y se puso a su lado. – Creo que podemos intentar que esto funcione. Sólo quiero dejar claras un par de cosas. ¿En verdad no tienes a nadie buscándote? Soy la guardiana legal de mi hermano y si un día alguien llega acusándome de secuestrarte…

- No hay nadie. –murmuró Lin con toda la sinceridad y el vacío del mundo pues entendía bien lo terrible que era eso. – Pero no tienes que dejar que me quede. Puedo cuidarme sola allá afuera.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes haciéndolo?

- Algunos años. –se encogió de hombros muy poco dispuesta a confesar en ese instante que ya había perdido la práctica con todas las técnicas de supervivencia.

- Pues ya no quiero que lo hagas más. Pero tengo que dejar algunas reglas muy claras. –de repente su tono de preocupación cambió por otro mucho más firme, Lin asintió para que siguiera, aunque se puso nerviosa. En su experiencia esa era siempre la parte en la que los problemas empezaban. – Primero, nada de extraños en la casa, amigos, novios o lo que sea. No quiero gente que no conozca aquí.

- No es problema. –murmuró sabiendo que de todas formas no tenía más amigos.

- Tienes que avisarme si vas a salir o algo. Puedes ir donde quieras cuando quieras, pero no voy a estar despierta toda la noche preguntándome si algo te sucedió. –Sango fue muy directa otra vez y Lin asintió, tampoco le causaba conflicto eso. – Si un día decides marcharte, tienes que avisarnos y despedirte. Aún no nos conocemos mucho, pero quiero que entiendas que si estás aquí y eres parte de la familia, tienes que comportarte como tal. No puedes un día desaparecer y ya ¿entendido?

- Sí. –murmuró sin entender esas reglas. Aún no le pedía nada extraordinario. Quizás Sango y Kohaku sí eran de esas buenas personas que existían en el mundo aunque a veces le costara creerlo y aferrarse al recuerdo de la familia de Sesshoumaru fuera lo que la hiciera tener esperanza.

- Creo que eso es todo… ah, sí. No me gusta el desorden y definitivamente tú y yo vamos a compartir habitación, así que…

- Claro. –sonrió un poco, aún no estaba muy segura de nada.

- ¿Alguna cosa que quieras decirme ahora?

- No tengo dinero para pagarte… pero quiero buscar un trabajo y entonces…

- No. –la interrumpió Sango que para ese momento ya se había relajado y podía ver la resolución en el horizonte. – Mira, sabes que no somos ricos, pero el dinero es mi responsabilidad. Por eso no te preocupes.

- Quiero ayudar. –aseguró Lin y se tomó la libertad de acercar su mano a la de su nueva amiga hasta que entrelazó sus dedos. – Mientras tanto, me encargo de las labores de la casa.

- Puedes hacer algo, pero no tienes que hacerlo todo. Kohaku tiene sus responsabilidades y yo, las mías. Sólo hay que encontrar la manera de dividirlas. Pero tenemos tiempo para eso.

Ambas se sonrieron por un instante y Lin asintió encontrando esperanza dentro de todas sus dudas. No quería encariñarse con más personas para que todo saliera mal una vez más. Pero en ese momento en el que Sango y Kohaku parecían dos ángeles caídos del cielo… no tenía muchas opciones.

- Vamos a dormir, ya luego afinamos los detalles.

Sango se puso de pie y la llevó consigo hasta su nueva habitación compartida, de paso apagó la luz de la sala y justo en el umbral de la puerta le dio un abrazo corto a Lin antes de ir y buscar su pijama.

Las dos eran conscientes de que les tomaría tiempo y esfuerzo adaptarse y de que tal vez no todo sería perfecto, pero estaban dispuestas a intentarlo porque quizás fue el destino que había puesto a sus dos familias rotas juntas para que se complementaran.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

Cuando Lin regresó al momento, Sango aún la esperaba paciente, sólo viéndola con algo de miedo por su posible respuesta, ella prefirió dejarlo tan simple como pudo pues justo en ese instante no tenía tiempo ni palabras para contarle todo.

- Fue mi culpa. Hice algo… que no debí. Él se enojó… y yo me marché.

- Ya sé que no es el momento, pero quisiera que después me lo explicaras mejor. –le pidió aún consternada y Lin asintió.

- Lo prometo. –se acercó y le dio un abrazo rápido antes de ponerse los zapatos y dirigirse hacia la puerta. - ¿Te importa si no vengo a dormir?

- Claro que me importa. Prefiero que estés aquí segura, en casa. Pero si quieres quedarte con él, es tu decisión. Sólo llámame por la noche.

- Gracias. –le sonrió más un segundo y luego salió del cuarto.

En la entrada estaba Sesshoumaru esperándola de pie y Kohaku había vuelto a mirar televisión, aunque se veía de mal humor. La joven fue y le dio un beso en el cabello antes de acercarse a Sesshoumaru y tomarlo de la mano para marcharse juntos sin sospechar que él tenía mil cosas que plantearle que le darían demasiadas decisiones que tomar.

**...**

A final de cuentas terminaron yendo al lugar que menos pensaron, al sitio donde conocieron. Nunca antes regresaron a ese parque pero por alguna extraña razón a Lin le pareció un buen día para visitarlo. Caminaron un poco entre los senderos hasta encontrar un claro bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, ella se sentó con la espala recargada en el pecho de Sesshoumaru y sólo miraron hacia la nada unos minutos hasta que él decidió que era momento de comenzar a hablar.

- ¿En qué trabajas? –la cuestionó comenzando por lo básico, quería que Lin volviera con Kagome para estudiar y sabía que la mejor forma era convencerla de que trabajando con su amiga estaría mejor.

- Trabajo para una mujer que vive en el miso vecindario. Limpio su casa y le doy algunas clases a sus niños. Sólo son tres tardes a la semana.

- ¿Ya no estudias? –la pregunta la tomó un poco por sorpresa y sólo negó con la cabeza. – Le haces falta a Kagome en sus clases.

- Si ella está de acuerdo, puedo ir a los dos sitios. –Lin se encogió de hombros no viendo muchos inconvenientes en alternar ambas cosas, pero esa no era la respuesta que él estaba deseando escuchar.

- Puedes volver con Kagome toda la semana para que sigas con el plan de estudios. Ya tienes dieciocho años, puedes presentar el examen para obtener tu certificado de preparatoria.

- Podría estudiar por las mañanas, no tengo mucho que hacer. –respondió pensativa con la atención fija en unos chicos que jugaban a la pelota en la distancia.

- No te vería nunca entonces. –murmuró él en su oído despertando su piel con su cálido aliento. – A menos de que pasemos las noches juntos. –al final dejó un suave beso en su cuello que la estremeció.

- Estás intentando que todo sea como antes. –concluyó ella de repente y se giró para verlo quedando sentada completamente frente a él aunque a muy poca distancia.

- Estoy pensando en el futuro. –replicó con una media sonrisa porque ella tenía también razón.

- ¿Futuro? –cuestionó sin entender a qué se refería exactamente.

- El tuyo y el nuestro. –le tomó una mano y le besó el dorso antes de continuar hablando. – Quiero que te concentres en estudiar, eres demasiado inteligente para no ir a la universidad. Y no quiero que desperdicies el tiempo trabajando sólo por el dinero, jamás te va a faltar nada, no otra vez. –le juró.

- Mientras estemos juntos. –le aclaró ella con la mirada triste.

- Nunca te dejaría ir de nuevo. –se acercó y acunó su rostro con ambas manos antes de dejar un único beso en sus labios. – No soy tan estúpido para cometer el mismo error dos veces.

- En realidad… hay algo más que tengo que hacer antes de pensar en estudiar. –cerró los ojos y respiró profundo intentando no ponerse tan nerviosa y perder la voz. – Tengo que atravesar tres estados… y pedirle mis papeles a trabajo social.

- Eso lo puede ver un abogado. –le dijo él que ya tenía todo eso planeado, sólo necesitaba que ella le diera datos precisos y él se encargaría de que nunca tuviera que ver a nadie que no quisiera.

- ¿Se puede? –preguntó sorprendida, viéndolo a los ojos.

- Sólo dame la información, todo lo que recuerdes sobre tus datos personales y le trabajadora social. Un abogado va a revisar todo antes de que tengas que poner un pie donde no lo desees. –le prometió queriendo nada más que dar ese paso por ella y ahorrarle los malos recuerdos que eso le pudiera llevar.

- Sabes que lo recuerdo todo. –sonrió un poco antes de fruncir el seño sentir que su corazón se disparaba. – Pero… tengo miedo… ¿y si quieren… meterme a la cárcel o algo? Por lo que le hice a…

- No, Lin. –la interrumpió Sesshoumaru y se acercó para tomarla por los hombros y hacer que lo viera a los ojos. – Eras una niña y fue en defensa propia. Lo que le haya sucedido no es tu culpa. Pero cuando mande al abogado, esa es una de las cosas que va a investigar.

- ¿En verdad? –quiso asegurarse mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante la posibilidad de no tener que enfrentar consecuencias horribles por lo que hizo ese día en que se salvó del infierno en el que vivía. Él se limitó a asentir y ella sintió que podía respirar un poco mejor. – Préstame tu teléfono. –le pidió y él de inmediato accedió.

Lin se tomó un par de minutos para crear una nota corta y concisa, luego, se lo devolvió y él la leyó un poco fascinado por ver ahí escrito su apellido, fecha y lugar de nacimiento… cosas muy pequeñas que para todas las personas era normales, pero que en Lin siempre fueron un misterio.

- ¿Puedes decirme qué encuentra el abogado? Antes de que haga cualquier cosa… quiero saber…

- Si así lo deseas, así será. –le prometió y guardó el teléfono. – Y una vez que se resuelva todo esto y antes de que entres a la universidad, me gustaría que fueras de viaje conmigo. –le ofreció dos cosas sin darse cuenta.

- Primero tendría que resolver cómo ir a la universidad. –contestó ella sonriendo al intentar imaginarse esa vida tan normal.

- Consigues el diploma de preparatoria y escoges una universidad. No hay mucho más. En cualquier lado te van a abrir las puertas. Y si quieres ir a otro estado, no es problema, podemos mudarnos y ya. –le aclaró esta vez sí dándose cuenta de todo lo que estaba implicando, ella también lo notó y se quedó sin palabras. – Vas a ir a la universidad que quieras. –le aclaró con su eterna frialdad, aunque ambos entendían que sentía muchas cosas. – Y voy a ir contigo a donde sea, siempre que me quieras a tu lado. Y aún que no fuera así, estaría ahí sólo para protegerte.

- Todo es en serio ¿verdad? –le preguntó apenas intentando dimensionar lo que él le planteaba.

- En lo que a mí respecta, Lin, esto es para siempre. –le tomó ambas manos y selló la promesa con un beso.

**...**

**Lin POV **

Pocos días después las cosas parecían estar tomando cierta rutina. Yo seguí con mi trabajo tres días a la semana, igual que antes, y los otros dos iba con Kagome, donde casi no ayudaba pero sí revisaba todos los temarios. Las mañanas las pasaba estudiando o haciendo las labores de la casa como antes. Durante las noches… era cuando no tenía idea de qué hacer. Sesshoumaru siempre me visitaba durante el día, pero el momento de separarnos era tan difícil que estuve alternando casas para dormir. Era confuso tener dos hogares… pero no quería abandonar a Sango y a Kohaku, quienes comportaban como mi familia.

Kohaku estaba receloso, su actitud hacia Sesshoumaru no era para nada buena y se limitaba a guardar silencio y fruncir el seño cada vez que se le implicaba en una conversación. Sango por otro lado estaba intentando por todos los medios aceptar las cosas tal como eran, aunque le costaba trabajo.

Una noche se sentó a hablar conmigo… y fue extraño. Creo que me sentí como si estuviera conversando con una hermana protectora o una madre preocupada. Me preguntó cosas sobre Sesshoumaru y me dijo que le preocupaba ver lo mucho que lo amaba y todas las cosas que podían salir mal, pero también me aseguró que entendía que yo estaba acostumbrada a tomar siempre mis decisiones y que sabía que intentar oponerse rompería más la relación entre nosotras que ayudarme a estar bien en caso de que algo saliera mal con Sesshoumaru.

Después de eso me tomó por lo menos dos días entender todo lo que me había dicho y darme cuenta de que tenía razón. Puede que yo deseara una familia que me amara y a la cual amar, pero la verdad era que no estaba preparada para afrontar todo lo que significaba tener una… pasé tanto tiempo sola que la única forma de vida que conocía era siguiendo mis propias reglas y decisiones. A la fecha no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Esta noche la pasaría con Sesshoumaru, él me esperaba como siempre justo fuera del salón de Kagome, el señor Jaken ya nunca iba por mí, siempre era él… y eso me alegraba. Cada minuto que pudiera robarle al tiempo y pasar a su lado era perfecto.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? –me preguntó de manera usual pero sentí cierta tensión en su voz, yo le sonreí y noté cómo no me devolvió el gesto en lo absoluto. – Vamos directo a casa, la cena debe estar ahí cuando lleguemos. –me dijo y tomó la mochila que yo llevaba, después, sólo caminamos juntos.

Si estuviéramos en cualquier otro sitio me hubiera saludado con un beso y andaríamos tomados de la mano pero el hacer de conocimiento público nuestra verdadera relación era algo para lo que aún no estaba preparada. No podía ni imaginarme las reacciones de su familia… ¿qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Y Kagome? ¿Creería ella que yo intentaba reemplazar a su hermana?

Mientras íbamos en el auto él no habló ni yo tampoco. Podía sentir que algo andaba mal y sólo me ponía nerviosa. Quería preguntarle… pero no tenía el valor. No podía imaginarme qué podría causarle tal tensión de repente, si esa misma mañana cuando me llevó el desayuno todo estaba perfecto.

Llegamos al departamento y llamé a Sango antes de cenar, después, comimos casi sin palabras otra vez y él recogió la mesa aún con ese semblante frío y tenso. Supuse que quería posponer lo que lo tuviera así… pero yo no podría aguantar mucho más el no saber. Por eso, cuando me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sala sentí un poco de alivio, por fin me diría cuál era el problema.

- Tengo noticias del abogado. –me soltó de repente la bomba y fue como hundirme en el vacío. Por supuesto, tenía que ser eso… algo horrible debería estar por sucederme. Quizás sí podían mandarme a prisión después de todo. – Habló con tu trabajadora social y la mujer insiste en que va a tener todos tus papeles listos tan pronto como pueda. Pero pide como requisito verte en persona, si no, vamos a tener que seguir un proceso legal complicado.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté más que sorprendida. Yo recordaba muy bien a esa mujer, era amable y activa, pero siempre estaba abrumada con el exceso de trabajo y nunca me prestó mucha atención ¿por qué era importante ahora?

- Quiere disculparse contigo. Sabe lo que sucedió en el último hogar temporal.

En ese instante sentí que la respiración se me cortaba por completo ¿cómo era posible? Entonces… el monstruo había hablado. Le había contado todo ¿por qué? ¿No se metió en problemas por hacerlo? ¿Dijo que yo pedí todo eso?

- Lin. –llamó Sesshoumaru mi atención y se aceró para rodearme con los brazos y acunarme contra su pecho.

- ¿Cómo? –murmuré apenas con un nudo terrible en la garganta.

- El tipo tuvo que ir al hospital después de que te marchaste, los doctores pensaron que era sospechoso y la policía investigó. Encontraron mucha pornografía infantil en su casa.

Pornografía. Fotos. Mis fotos. Por un instante pensé en todas esas imágenes… ¿cuántas personas las habrían visto ya? De inmediato sentí la vergüenza y la culpa que me arrastraron al fondo de del infierno. Entonces, yo ya no tenía un secreto, nunca lo tuve porque muchos ojos miraron cada toma de mi cuerpo desnudo y las cosas que él me obligó a hacer.

Sentí un suspiro incontrolable emanar de lo más profundo de mi ser y me aferré más a Sesshoumaru intentando que el tiempo sólo se detuviera.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!

**Mil grax** x todos sus reviews, msgs, favs y follows!

Q les pareció? un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, espero no demasiado. Y como se podrán imaginar el título está más bien relacionado por lo que se avecina.

Chicas, que tengan una excelente semana! Se portan muy mal ;)

Y antes de irnos...  comentarios?

**XD**


	20. Pasado

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Pasado**

**Lin POV**

Sesshoumaru y yo íbamos sentados en un taxi y el camino parecía eterno, aunque al final sabía que no sería suficientemente largo. En cuestión de unos minutos más estaría frente a frente con la trabajadora social que llevó mi caso y eso me aterraba.

Unas noches atrás Sesshoumaru me contó todo lo que su abogado había investigado. Después de que escapé del hogar temporal el hombre que me tocaba tuvo que ir al hospital y los médicos contactaron a la policía por el tipo de herida que tenía, las autoridades tomaron la casa llena de sangre como escena de un crimen y al investigar encontraron mucha pornografía infantil. Al parecer tenía no sólo mis fotos y algunos videos que también me tomó, sino que en su computadora almacenaba cosas que obtenía de internet… todo eso era material que intercambiaba con otros pervertidos.

El saber eso me hizo darme cuenta de que no sólo policías, jueces y mi trabajadora social habían visto mis fotos, sino que quién sabe cuántos hombres más se deleitarían por siempre con ellas ahora que viajaban en internet. De no ser porque tenía a Sesshoumaru a mi lado ahora probablemente no podría sobrevivir a eso.

Después de que encontraron toda la evidencia en la casa donde viví, encerraron al abusador y después de un tiempo otro reo lo había asesinado. Por lo menos ya nunca tendría que preocuparme por topármelo en la calle.

Así que aquí estábamos, viajamos en avión y dejamos las cosas en el hotel, ahora nos dirigíamos a ver a mi trabajadora social, sólo pasaríamos aquí una noche porque yo no quería quedarme más tiempo, en realidad, hubiera preferido nunca más pisar estas calles pero la otra opción era empezar un proceso legal que hubiera tardado meses.

- Sabes que puedes retractarte en cualquier momento. –me reiteró él mientras apretaba mis dedos entre los suyos. Sólo lo vi a los ojos y asentí, ni siquiera podía considerar hablar en ese instante.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio y tal como lo pensé… fue demasiado corto. Él se bajó primero y me abrió la puerta del auto, de inmediato me tomó la mano otra vez y fui muy consciente de que no me soltaría nunca, de eso estaba muy agradecida.

Una vez en el interior del edificio él dijo todo lo necesario y fue rápido, apenas un par de minutos después estábamos tocando en una puerta marcada con el apellido de la mujer que buscábamos. Ella ya nos estaba esperando y abrió muy pronto.

La trabajadora social había cambiado algo en ese tiempo, pero no mucho, apenas tenía algunas canas extras en el cabello negro y quizás un par de kilos más. Lo primero que hizo al verme fue abrazarme y comenzar a sollozar en mi oído mientras murmuraba disculpas. Yo me paralicé, no es que me diera miedo pero me tomó por sorpresa y sólo me aferré a la mano de Sesshoumaru con más fuerza.

- Señorita. –le dijo él con tono autoritario después de unos segundos, la mujer reaccionó de inmediato y se separó quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Pasen. Pasen. Tomen asiento. –nos indicó y entramos todos, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y luego acercó las dos sillas para o tener que soltarme, ella fue y se puso del otro lado del escritorio.

Su oficina definitivamente era la misma. Tenía los colores deslavados en las paredes y pilas de archivos por todos lados, algunos estaban cubiertos por varias capas de polvo. Quizás todo lo mío estuviera ahí en algún sitio.

- Lo siento tanto, Lin. Yo no tenía idea, parecía una buena familia… tenían más niñas y… lo siento, en verdad… ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? –hablo intentando contener las emociones que amenazaban con sobrepasarla.

Respiré profundo calibrando una respuesta. Yo sabía que ella me decía la verdad, era una buena persona y sus intenciones siempre fueron las mejores… pero yo no quería hablar de nada de esto, sólo necesitaba que me entregara los documentos y me dejara ir por siempre. Libertad, nada más.

- Sólo dime algo… lo que sea… -imploró pasándome una hoja en blanco y un lápiz. Ella hacía eso cuando se rendía y aceptaba mi silencio porque sabía muy bien que en realidad era capaz de hablar, yo aún podía recordar sus intentos por convencerme de hacerlo cuando llegué a sus manos luego de la muerte de mi familia.

- Dijo que quería verla, no que fuera a exigirle explicaciones. –intervino Sesshoumaru cuando yo no fui capaz de moverme.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo derecho de pedirle nada. Pero… es que… ha sido tan difícil. Siempre me pregunté qué sucedió contigo… qué te hizo ese hombre…

- Señora. –la interceptó él de repente con un tono tan glacial que hasta a mí me sorprendió. – Si va a insistir en hablar de eso, tendrá que ser el abogado quien se encargue de llevar esto.

- ¡Necesito saber! –alzó ella la voz con desesperación. – Sólo quiero saber cómo fue que sobrevivió todo este tiempo y por qué nunca acudió a mí.

Creo que Sesshoumaru estaba por ponerse de pie y llevarme con él, pero se detuvo cuando tomé el lápiz que tenía cerca y comencé a escribir. Intenté hacerlo rápido para marcharnos pronto, pero también desee ser cuidadosa porque tenía un último favor que pedirle a la trabajadora social.

* * *

_Sobreviví en las calles. No tener un techo y pasar hambre nunca fue tan malo como lo que me sucedió en esa casa. Además, eso es sin contar los otros sitios en los que estuve donde a veces también pasaba hambre o sed y recibía castigos sin razón alguna. _

_No sé exactamente cómo lo hice, pero aquí estoy. Estoy bien. Tengo una familia de nuevo, una de verdad. Y lo único que me hace falta es ser libre._

_Quiero volver a la escuela y hacer… lo que sea. Pero para eso necesito tener prueba de que existo y eso sólo hay una persona que me lo puede dar… y hay dos formas, sólo pido que sea la fácil. No quiero esperar… ya no más._

_Nunca acudí a buscarte porque no tuve el valor, sólo era una niña muda ¿por qué habría alguien de creerme o cuidarme? _

_No es tu culpa, nunca lo fue. No estuvo en tus manos._

_Sin embargo… hay algo que quisiera pedir. Una cosa que no sólo me daría libertad, sino tranquilidad infinita._

_Sé que hay un detalle en mi nombre que cambió cuando me adoptaron justo después de nacer y que, por lo tanto, tengo un nombre en el acta de nacimiento con los apellidos de mi madre biológica y otro en los papeles de después de la adopción. _

_Quiero conservar mi nombre original. Tal cual lo deseó mi madre biológica y como está en esa primera acta. Por favor. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo… y sería el mejor regalo que me pudieras dar._

_Y gracias, en verdad sé que siempre quisiste lo mejor para mí._

* * *

Terminé de escribir y le entregué la hoja, luego me puse de pie y me encaminé hacia la salida con Sesshoumaru siguiéndome dando pasos totalmente sincronizados. No sabía si él había leído o no lo que escribí, ni si me preguntaría por ello pero eso lo enfrentaría más tarde, de momento no deseaba nada más que salir de ahí.

Recorrimos los pasillos rápido y nadie intentó acercarse, quizás las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro persuadían a todos. Al llegar a la calle vi que el taxi seguía ahí y de inmediato me dirigí hacia él. Sesshoumaru nunca me dijo que estuviera esperándonos, pero al parecer como siempre, pensó en todo.

Me abrió la puerta y entré para de inmediato recorrerme hasta el otro lado, no tenía ganas de soltarlo unos segundos para que él rodeara. Pude escuchar que le pidió al conductor que nos llevara al hotel y luego me acunó entre sus brazos, yo sólo lloré.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Más o menos una hora atrás Lin se había quedado dormida luego de llorar largo rato. Aún no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que la puso así, si fueron los recuerdos del hombre que abusó de ella o el simple hecho de pensar en todo lo que había vivido en la calle tantos años. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero ella no estaba en condición alguna de responder, así que sólo dejé que llorara hasta quedarse dormida mientras estábamos abrazados en la cama.

De repente el teléfono de Lin sonó, aún lo llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se despertó de inmediato algo sobresaltada, se sentó y tomó el aparato, al ver quién era dudó un poco y me lo extendió pidiéndome algo con la mirada. Yo lo tomé y vi que era la chica con la que vivía.

- Sango, soy yo. –contesté y Lin sonrió un poco antes de volver a recostarse dándome la espalda.

_- Hola. ¿Ya terminaron? ¿Qué pasó?_ –me cuestionó impaciente. Quizás no me gustara que Lin estuviera tan apegada a ella y a su hermano, quien me disgustaba especialmente, pero tenía que reconocer que siempre parecían tener las mejores intenciones y se preocupaban por ella.

- Ya terminó. Lin está dormida ahora. –la excusé sin querer dar más detalles.

_- ¿Pero ella está bien?_

- Lo va a estar. –aseguré porque era la única certeza que tenía, sin importar qué tuviera que hacer, me encargaría de que Lin fuera feliz.

_- Cuídala mucho y… pídele que me llame cuando pueda, por favor. Ah… y Kohaku también le manda saludos y un abrazo._

Terminó la llamada y no me quise detener a maldecir al niño que creía tener derechos para tocar a Lin, sólo dejé el teléfono por ahí y me recosté abrazándola por la espalda.

- Gracias. –murmuró ella y sonreí, era la primera palabra que decía desde que nos subimos al avión esa mañana.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí. –susurró y me alegré un poco y de manera muy egoísta al darme cuenta de que estaba reservando su voz sólo para mí.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No.

- Dime qué necesitas. –susurré en si oído y tuve que ser muy paciente cuando ella guardó un largo silencio.

**Fin Sesshoumaru POV**

- Me adoptaron cuando nací. –dijo Lin al fin luego de decidirse a contarle a Sesshoumaru algo sobre el día que había perdido el habla a los cuatro años de edad. – Tenía a mis padres y dos hermanos mayores. Era feliz, normal… hasta que un día unas personas entraron a la casa, iban armados…

**FLASHBACK**

Un rato después de la puesta de sol la vida dentro de ese hogar era tan normal como cualquier otro día. Los dos niños mayores terminaban de hacer sus tareas en la mesa del comedor mientras la madre de ambos preparaba la cena en la cocina y su padre estaba en la sala reparando una radio averiada. Lin se divertía observándolos a todos cuidadosamente para decidir a quién sorprender. Cuando los demás se concentraban así en sus actividades ella se aburría y jugar sola no era algo que disfrutara mucho así que solía ir e interrumpir cualquier cosa para que le prestaran atención.

Pero de repente algo rompió la paz. Fue un ruido estruendoso que vino de la entrada y en ese instante muchas personas entraron en la casa gritando cosas. Lin se quedó pasmada en su sitio, justo al lado de la puerta trasera. Escuchó las voces y no entendió todo lo que se dijo, pero cada matiz de sonido se quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria perfecta al igual que los rostros de los invasores.

Su padre fue el primero en reaccionar, soltó lo que tenía en las manos y corrió hacia los intrusos, sólo para ser derribado de inmediato con una ráfaga de balas que sonaron como explosiones. Al instante el caos se tornó peor, Lin después de ver claramente a su padre caer al suelo con los ojos vidriosos y sangre en todos lados, vio a su madre salir de la cocina y ser recibida de la misma forma. También percibió la expresión de su cara al toparse con la muerte.

En ese momento los extraños se dispersaron un poco por el interior de la casa y comenzaron a sacar cosas de todos lados, como si buscaran algo. Ella sólo se quedó pasmada en su lugar mientras sus hermanos también eran asesinados. En ese momento era tan pequeña que no entendía bien qué sucedía, sólo tenía miedo, tanto, que su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Supuso que esas personas se acercarían para hacerle lo mismo que a los demás pero no fue así. La primera en llegar a ella fue una mujer vestida de negro a quien nunca llegó a ver, probablemente la única, de inmediato en medio del caos abrió la puerta trasera y la empujó mientras susurraba palabras que se quedarían impresas por siempre en su memoria.

–Vete, corre y sálvate, pero no digas nada de lo que viste o ellos te matarán. Ni una palabra. Jamás.

Justo cuando estuvo fuera la extraña cerró la puerta y ella se echó a correr. Su patio trasero no tenía barda y comunicaba directo a otra casa en las mismas condiciones, así que sólo pasó entre arbustos y siguió por sendero estrecho que comunicaba al otro lado de la manzana.

En cuanto alcanzó la calle miró a todos lados y no vio nada más que vacío… y siguió corriendo. Aún tenía las explosiones trabadas en los oídos, así como los tonos de voz y los nombres que había escuchado. Ante sus ojos sólo rodaban las mismas imágenes una y otra vez… podía ver los rostros muertos de su familia y las sonrisas maliciosas de los desconocidos.

Aún no entendía qué estaba pasando pero siguió corriendo porque la única certeza que tenía era que alguien la sacó de ahí y le dijo qué hacer… nunca decir una palabra.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

- Los mataron a todos. –siguió explicando con susurros y de manera resumida todo lo que aún recordaba con infinita claridad. – Vi sus rostros y escuché sus nombres. Supongo que iban a matarme también pero una mujer me sacó. –suspiró y se concentró en enfocar lo poco que sabía de esa extraña. – Entró con ellos pero me dijo que me fuera… y que nunca dijera nada.

Al final suspiró y se giró aún entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru para esconder el rostro en su pecho. Esa tarde al estar con la trabajadora social tuvo toda su vida ante sí, los años que vivió en la calle, el abuso del que fue víctima, los otros hogares temporales donde no la trataron bien… pero sobre todo esa noche en la que perdió a su familia y su voz.

Fue por miedo a esos asesinos que le pidió a la trabajadora social dejar su nombre como era antes de la adopción porque aún después de tantos años vivía con miedo de que los asesinos la encontraran y terminaran el trabajo, por eso deseaba no tener un nombre que la vinculara con la familia que amó.

- ¿No te hicieron nada? –le preguntó él sin querer creer que esa historia fuera cierta ¿qué tantas cosas horribles le sucedieron a Lin?

- No. Ella me salvó. –murmuró apenas.

- Y nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente. –por un momento incrementó la fuerza de su abrazo y luego le besó el cabello. - ¿Los atrapó la policía?

- No. Yo era la única testigo, pero la próxima vez que hablé fue después de conocerte.

Con esa explicación Sesshoumaru comprendió completamente el silencio en el que ella vivió y cómo aún ahora era su mecanismo de defensa. De inmediato pudo valorar aún más que fuera él la primera persona a la que le hubiera hablado, y a veces, aún la única.

- Siempre vas a estar conmigo ¿verdad? –preguntó Lin sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por milésima vez ese día.

- Siempre. –aseguró él y la sintió rodearle la cintura con los brazos y luego buscar sus labios.

El beso empezó de una manera muy dulce, lleno de paz, como si con esa simple caricia quisieran transmitirse todo lo que sentían y pensaban. Sin embargo muy pronto ella buscó profundizarlo y hacerlo pasional, Sesshoumaru siguió su paso y recorrió su espalda sobre la tela con lentitud, deseando nada más que confortarla.

Lin se estremeció con sus caricias y buscó los bordes de la playera negra que él tenía puesta, con mucho cuidado fue levantándola. Estaba insegura de qué hacer y cómo reaccionaría pero quería intentarlo. Lo amaba y deseaba ser una mujer normal con él, por eso estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso en ese momento, aunque fuera uno pequeño.

Sesshoumaru la dejó descubrirlo y cuando fue momento se separó un poco y la ayudó a sacarse la prenda por completo, ella se sentó y lo observó con el torso desnudo, al instante sintió que las mejillas se le teñían de rojo y no detuvo sus manos cuando viajaron para recorrer todos los músculos marcados del pecho masculino.

El tacto de sus caricias fue suave, casi imperceptible, y luego siguió para hacer lo mismo con besos tenues, uno justo después del otro en un camino ascendente que terminó en los labios de Sesshoumaru. Él la recibió con ansias, para ese momento todos sus instintos se habían despertado y decidió ir un poco más adelante. Introdujo ambas manos debajo de la blusa femenina y comenzó a levantarla con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo.

- ¿Puedo? –le preguntó cuando sus intenciones de quitársela fueron muy obvias, ella se alejó un poco y le sonrió.

- Sí. –fue su respuesta sencilla y luego levantó los brazos para que él terminara la tarea. Lin llevaba puesta una prenda interior de color morado y se cohibió un poco cuando Sesshoumaru la observó así por primera vez.

- Eres hermosa. –murmuró y se sentó un poco para besarle el cuello repetidas veces mientras rozaba su espalda desnuda.

Ella sintió todas las descargas eléctricas en su piel que poco a poco la hicieron olvidarse del resto del mundo, en ese instante sólo eran ellos dos. Así guiada sólo por la pasión lo incitó para que se separara un poco, él lo hizo y la miró a los ojos pidiéndole la siguiente pauta a seguir, ella sonrió y se maravilló otra vez por el milagro de haber encontrado y amar a un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a esperarla.

Con mucho cuidado Lin se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y juntó sus pieles desnudas antes de volver a besar sus labios. Muy pronto se fundieron otra vez en caricias apasionadas y sus caderas comenzaron un suave vaivén que les arrancó más de una exclamación de placer. Ella podía sentir la erección prominente de Sesshoumaru tocándola en el centro de su cuerpo y despertando sus instintos más profundos. Lo deseaba, en ese momento no quería nada más que estar con él de darle libre acceso a su cuerpo.

Lentamente él llevó una de sus manos al tirante de la prenda interior que ella llevaba puesta y mientras lo deslizaba por su hombro con cuidado abandonó el beso en sus labios para bajar milímetro a milímetro despertando su piel hasta que la descubrió un poco y pudo capturar su pezón con un beso.

Lin lo sintió y se estremeció hasta lo más profundo. Antes pudo tener miedo de estar así, pero justo en ese instante no quería detenerse nunca. Él se entretuvo jugando con su boca un tiempo y luego con el mismo cuidado cubrió la piel que había dejado desnuda y fue para hacer el mismo proceso con su otro pezón, el resultado fue el mismo y la escuchó estremecerse de placer.

- Te amo. –murmuro Sesshoumaru aún contra su piel mientras decidía que era suficiente por ese momento, aunque quisiera darle todo, aún era muy pronto. Besó su oído y la sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras que ambos siguieron con la pequeña danza que mantenían. - ¿Quieres que me detenga? –le preguntó con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

- No. Quiero que me toques. –aseguró ella con toda la convicción del mudo y eso fue suficiente.

Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y la recostó sobre la cama con la cabeza en las almohadas, Lin lo observó con atención mientras se recostaba a su lado y llevaba una mano hasta el botón de sus jeans, lo abrió y luego bajó el cierre. Por un instante, ella tuvo miedo.

- No te va a doler. –le prometió. – Pero puedes detenerme.

- No. Hazlo. –le pidió ella queriendo romper una más de sus restricciones.

Con mucho cuidado Sesshoumaru coló sus dedos poco a poco no sólo por debajo del pantalón, sino también de la ropa interior que ella llevaba y justo cuando llegó a su punto más sensible y percibió su humedad, comenzó a besarle el oído.

- Déjate llevar. –le susurró y siguió acariciándola.

Él hubiera deseado poder tenerla completamente desnuda y observar su cuerpo mientras encontraba la manera exacta de complacerla, pero para eso aún faltaba tiempo. De momento sólo quería hacerla sentir bien, enseñarle que era capaz de explotar en un orgasmo maravilloso.

Por eso se tomó su tiempo, buscó cómo prefería ella que lo hiciera, hizo más presión en ciertos puntos, y fue lento en otros, siempre guiándose por los sonidos que se escapaban de su garganta y cómo movía las caderas mientras sus manos se aferraban a la tela del edredón. Conforme siguió pudo percibir que Lin se estremecía con más frecuencia y aunque nunca dejó de besar su cuello y sus labios supo muy bien el instante justo en el que la hizo llegar a lo más alto.

Todas esas sensaciones fueron nuevas para ella, nunca antes de él se planteó la posibilidad de que sintiera bien que alguien la tocada pero en cuanto sus dedos traviesos comenzaron a jugar en ella, sólo quiso que no se detuviera. Además, justo como Sesshoumaru lo prometió, nunca hubo un atisbo de dolor, quizás fue porque no llegó a entrar en su cuerpo, sólo la acarició en el punto exacto de manera tan magistral que perdió la coherencia y sintió todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo conectadas a ese punto, corruptas de placer.

Lentamente Sesshoumaru la guió de regreso también con besos y caricias, sólo que a un ritmo diferente, pacífico, hasta que se retiró por completo y sólo se quedó a su lado, abrazándola paciente hasta que su respiración se acompasó.

- ¿No estuvo tan mal? –preguntó él con una media sonrisa y conociendo la respuesta.

- Engreído. –contestó ella también sonriendo. – Pero… quiero… corresponderte… -agregó insegura.

- Y deseo eso como no tienes una idea. –aseguró muy consciente del problema que aún tenía que arreglar con su propio cuerpo. – Pero me parece que esta noche todo va perfecto. Podemos pensar en eso después. –se acercó y dejó un beso en su frente. - ¿Te importa si tomo una ducha?

- Te espero. –aseguró ella con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y lo vio ponerse de pie y entrar al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, aun tenía los restos del placer en su cuerpo y sonrió convencida de que en verdad un día podría ser la mujer perfecta para él.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a tomar un avión algo temprano y justo antes de abordar Sesshoumaru recibió una llamada del abogado, quien le informó que la trabajadora social ya le había dado una fecha aproximada de entrega para los papeles de Lin y que además, le dijera a la joven un "gracias" de su parte. Cuando le informó esto a ella, simplemente asintió.

Cuando aterrizaron fueron directos al departamento y Lin se ofreció a preparar algo de almorzar y la cena para esa noche, también le envió un mensaje de texto a Sango asegurándole que estaba bien y para visarle que se quedaría con Sesshoumaru a dormir.

Él la observó todo el día y notó las fluctuaciones de su estado de ánimo. Cada vez que estaba a su lado y la tocaba, ella sonreía y le regalaba un beso… en esos momentos estaba bien. Pero cuando sólo la veía y se daba cuenta de que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la veía fruncir el seño o quitarse lágrimas del rostro. Supuso que eran aún los estragos de ver a la trabajadora social y enfrentar su pasado.

Ese día era domingo y sólo lo pasaron así, leyendo a ratos o mirando televisión, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera y acomodara las cosas poco a poco. No fue hasta la noche cuando ambos vestían pijamas y estaban en el sillón que conversaron de verdad.

- No tienes que ir a trabajar mañana. –le ofreció él que se encontraba sentado en una orilla acariciándole el cabello mientras ella utilizaba su regazo de almohada, Lin dejó de prestarle atención al documental que veían y se giró para observarlo a él.

- Es mi responsabilidad.

- Tu única responsabilidad es estudiar, Lin, y aún eso… si quieres posponerlo un poco, se puede arreglar. –le ofreció queriendo darle todas las opciones.

- Mientras esté con Sango y Kohaku, quiero contribuir en algo. Él también trabaja un poco. –le aclaró.

- Entonces regresa conmigo. Si ellos te piden que trabajes…

- No. –lo interrumpió apresurada no queriendo que entendiera mal cuál era la situación. – Sango en realidad me dijo que no es necesario… pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos. –sonrió un poco y se dio cuenta de que tendría que explicarle a Sesshoumaru qué fue lo que pasó mientras estuvieron separados.

- Quédate aquí, puede ser como antes. –le pidió.

- No puedo, no sólo así. –suspiró y se preparó para lo que tendría que decir. – Cuando me fui no tenía mucho dinero en realidad. Siempre quise guardar todo lo que Kagome me pagaba pero… a veces cuando iba hacia su casa me topaba con algún niño en la calle y… ¿cómo podría no darle algo? Además, sabes que ella casi regala sus clases y a veces falta material en el salón… yo solía comprar cosas y dejarlas sin que se diera cuenta. –al final sonrió un poco y él hizo lo mismo.

- Nunca me lo dijiste.

- No le di mucha importancia. Pero al final no tenía mucho dinero y cuando me marché renté una habitación en un pequeño hotel cerca de la biblioteca… intenté trabajar y limitar todo lo que gastaba, pero aún así después de dos semanas apenas tenía dinero suficiente para algo más de comida y un pasaje de autobús de regreso a mi estado natal.

- ¿Estuviste sola en la calle? –le preguntó eso que siempre lo estuvo acosando como un monstruo en la oscuridad.

- No. –contestó de inmediato y él se relajó un poco. – Conocí a Sango y a Kohaku en la biblioteca el segundo día que llegué ahí y a él lo vi a diario, a ella también con mucha frecuencia. La primera noche que iba a estar… en la calle, Kohaku me vio y se detuvo. Ellos no sabían que estaba sola. –hizo una pausa recordando aquella noche y respiró profundo concentrándose en los ojos dorados que la observaban con atención. – Cuando le dije que no tenía a dónde ir me llevó a su casa.

- ¿Nunca intentó acercarse a ti en otra forma? –formuló la pregunta guiado más que nada por sus celos.

- No. –respondió en automático. – Creo que jamás se le ha cruzado por la cabeza. Cuando perdieron a sus padres una trabajadora social le explicó a Sango cómo es el sistema, entonces ella me aceptó en su hogar porque entendía mi miedo. Todo este tiempo han sido buenos conmigo y nunca me han pedido nada a cambio.

Con esa explicación él pudo, al fin, entender por qué ella estaba tan apegada a esos hermanos y su necesidad de corresponderles. De todas formas quería que volviera a vivir a su lado y que se olvidara de trabajar por las tardes, pero ahora podría intentarlo de otras maneras. Aunque todavía tenía qué pensar cuáles.

- En realidad son como tu familia. –dijo él teniendo que aceptar esa verdad.

- Lo son. –Lin sonrió y luego se volvió a girar para mirar la televisión, aunque él ya no pudo concentrarse en nada más que ella.

**...**

Esa semana transcurrió lenta y en un clima inusual. Lin siguió con la rutina que había llevado antes pero todos la notaron diferente. Siempre estaba callada y como ausente. Casi todo el tiempo utilizó libros para parecer ocupada pero Sesshoumaru la observaba lo suficiente para notar que casi nunca cambiaba la página. En más de alguna ocasión intentó conversar con ella en verdad pero siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta, ella sólo le decía que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Así esos días extraños no le sentaron bien a nadie y para el viernes por la tarde una visita inesperada desconcertó a Sesshoumaru. El intercomunicador sonó y le avisaron que tenía a alguien deseando subir, él miró el reloj y notó que Lin debería estar a punto de llegar también, pues Sango en un intento por animarla le pidió que saliera temprano de su trabajo y la acompañara a hacer algunas compras y luego la llevaría al departamento.

Después de concederle el paso a su visitante se sentó en la sala a esperarla y muy pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ante él apareció la figura de una mujer a quien en realidad no conocía mucho, pero con quien mantenía contacto desde hacía varios años, más bien por iniciativa de ella.

- Tsubaki. –la saludo sin levantarse.

- Hola. –contestó ella con sus modales fríos de princesa. – No has cambiado nada.

- Tú tampoco. –respondió el comentario banal que era muy cierto.

Esa mujer era amiga de Kikyo, casi la única además de su propia hermana. Fue así como él la conoció. Nunca le agradó demasiado pero tampoco le encontró algo malo, al contrario, después de la muerte de su prometida fue ella la que más dispuesta estuvo a hacer lo que fuera para encontrar a los culpables.

- Sólo vine a ver cómo estás. –aseguró sentándose en la sala a distancia como era usual durante esas visitas que nunca eran largas.

- Como siempre. Supongo que tú también.

- Acabo de iniciar un nuevo trabajo, me voy a quedar en la ciudad esta vez. –sonrió y siguió hablando de cosas realmente no importantes.

Unos cinco minutos después la campana del ascensor sonó y ambos voltearon para ver a Lin cruzar el umbral y fruncir el seño de inmediato ante la inesperada compañía, vio a la mujer y luego a Sesshoumaru, después, intentó sonreír un poco y fue directa a su habitación.

- Bonitos modales. –se quejó Tsubaki.

- Es su casa, puede hacer lo que desee. –replicó Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie, ella hizo lo mismo y tomó sus cosas.

- Pues… creo que es un poco joven para ti. –se encogió de hombros y luego caminó hacia el elevador. – Pero en realidad no es de mi incumbencia con quién reemplaces a Kikyo. Además, honestamente, ya iba siendo hora de que lo hicieras. –llamó el ascensor y de inmediato las puertas se abrieron. – Por cierto, encontré algunas pertenencias de Kikyo que tenía guardadas desde hace mucho. Hay algo que creo te puede interesar. Después nos vemos.

La mujer desapareció detrás de las puertas y él fue y llamó dos veces en la puerta de Lin deseando que la presencia de Tsubaki no hubiera empeorado su estado de ánimo.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero **mil gracias** a todos por sus reviews, msjs, favs y follows!

De nuevo mil gracias a todas aquellas a quienes no pued contestarles personalmente.

**Comentarios?**

_Que tengan linda semana!_

P.D.

Estoy buscando un anime para ver. Sugerencias?


	21. Familia

**SaFe & SouND**

* * *

**Acotaciones:**

**...** Cambio de escena.

**(**Y ya saben todas a quién pertenecen todos los personajes! XD**)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Familia**

- ¿Lin? –la llamó a través de la puerta y ella no tardó mucho en abrir, su expresión era bastante neutral pero Sesshoumaru aún se preguntaba si le habría molestado ver a Tsubaki ahí cuando llegó. - ¿Cómo te fue? –la tomó de la mano y ella sonrió un poco y asintió, a él no le gustó el silencio. - ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió besando sus labios una sola vez, pero implorándole con ese gesto que le hablara de verdad.

Lin le devolvió la caricia y luego salió de la habitación por completo, llevándolo de la mano hasta uno de los sofás. La realidad era que muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, tal cual sucedió toda la semana pero en ese momento lo que la tenía más alterada fue encontrar a una extraña conversando con él. No era que estuviera celosa pero fue justo en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que sin importar que ella hubiera revelado ya todos su secretos… aún desconocía casi todo sobre el pasado de él. Y lo poco que sabía siempre se lo contaron Izayoi o Kagome, nunca el mismo Sesshoumaru.

- No tenía que marcharse tu visitante. –le dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro. En verdad deseaba cuestionarlo directamente pero no sabía cómo.

- ¿Quieres saber quién es la mujer que estaba aquí? –preguntó y ella asintió. – Su nombre es Tsubaki, era amiga de Kikyo y a veces llama o se aparece. –como respuesta obtuvo una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza. – Esta es tu casa, si no quieres que venga de nuevo, sólo dilo. –le ofreció pensando en que quizás ese era el problema.

- No, no me molesta. Es sólo que… ahora siento como si en verdad no supiera mucho sobre ti. –le confesó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y su parte más racional gritándole por dejar que sus emociones y su inseguridad tomaran así el control.

- Disfruto pintar y odio la cocina. –contestó él automáticamente, aún preguntándose de dónde venía este problema. Ella sonrió, pero aún estaba triste. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sesshoumaru esperó paciente por una respuesta mientras se cuestionaba a sí mismo qué era eso que ella esperaba que le contara. Nunca fue abierto con nadie, simplemente no era su naturaleza. Y estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que fuera, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que deseaba.

- Lin, no siempre puedo adivinar, tienes que ayudarme. –le expresó y ella sonrió algo avergonzada y agachó la mirada un poco.

- Quiero saber sobre Kikyo. –regresó sus ojos a los de él y notó la sorpresa que destilaron por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad. – Pero no tienes que contarme. –le ofreció una salida que no deseaba que tomara. Sesshoumaru meditó por unos segundos para pensar qué hacer.

- ¿Sabes cómo la conocí? –le preguntó al fin después de decidir comenzar por el principio y sabiendo que sería la primera vez que hablara de Kikyo con alguien.

- En una cena. –respondió Lin y él asintió.

- Después de eso las cosas sólo sucedieron. Congeniamos bien, ambos estábamos solos… todo fue rápido y casi siempre fácil entre nosotros. Tiempo después en un viaje a la playa le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó. Eso fue un impulso, nunca lo planee.

Ella sonrió un poco al imaginarse a Sesshoumaru simplemente haciendo la pregunta. En realidad se sentía un poco mal al escuchar todo eso, pero tenía que saber. Así que asintió para impulsarlo a que continuara, él respiró profundo antes de hacerlo.

- Encontramos después este departamento y lo remodelamos mientras planeábamos la boda. En cuanto estuvo listo nos mudamos, pero sólo pasamos un par de meses aquí antes de que la asesinaran.

Con esas palabras Lin vio sus ojos ensombrecerse y temió que en verdad se avecinaran cosas que no deseaba saber. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Una noche me quedé pintando hasta el amanecer y cuando me fui a dormir ella se había levantado para ir al trabajo. –comenzó a contarle y pensó en el cuadro que dejó inacabado y aún reposaba en el rincón más oculto de su estudio, lejos de la vista de cualquiera… hasta de él mismo. – Me dormí y un par de horas más tarde me llamaron porque nunca llegó. Después de eso pasaron 48 horas antes de que alguien descubriera su cuerpo sin vida escondido debajo de unas hojas secas en un parque estatal. Quien la haya matado sólo la ejecutó con un tiro en la cabeza y no se llevó nada. Después de la autopsia determinaron que ella probablemente estaba muerta cuando me llamaron de su trabajo la mañana en que desapareció. Sin importar qué tanto hubiera hecho… jamás tuve la más mínima posibilidad de volver a verla.

Luego de decirle eso se quedó en silencio. Por su cabeza pasaban todas las imágenes de esos dos días frenéticos que jamás olvidaría… que ahora se le hacían tan similares a los que pasó tratando de encontrar a Lin… con el temor de que la historia se hubiera repetido.

- Y nunca los encontraron. –afirmó Lin ese detalle que sabía mientras apretaba sus dedos entrelazados.

- Yo los encontré. –le aclaró él con la mirada aún más fría que antes. – Pero mi padre se encargó de protegerlos.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Dos semanas atrás había sido el funeral de Kikyo y yo seguía pensando que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer por la puerta, hasta que de repente recordaba la realidad y sólo deseaba dejar de existir también. Sin embargo, había algo que me mantenía en movimiento, el deseo de venganza.

Desde el momento mismo en que desapareció contraté a un equipo de investigadores que prometían ser más efectivos que el mismo cuerpo policial y al parecer así era.

Me dijeron que no fue fácil porque en la escena del crimen no habían dejado rastros y la única pista inicial que hubo fue un testigo que la vio entrar en un auto negro con cristales polarizados. Dijeron que nadie la haló, que Kikyo había acudido por voluntad, yo estaba seguro de que en ese momento ya la apuntaban con un arma.

De cualquier manera los investigadores consiguieron algo. Después de hacer muchas preguntas y rastrear historias, habían localizado a un grupo de criminales que la conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás y al parecer la estuvieron siguiendo durante el último mes.

Yo no tenía forma de hacer que la policía me escuchara pero hasta ese momento mi padre había movido todas sus influencias para apresurar las investigaciones, siendo fiscal de distrito su ayuda parecía ser de provecho. Por eso acudí a su oficina sin avisar y justo en ese momento me encontraba esperando para pasar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de inmediato me puse de pie y ni siquiera miré al hombre que iba saliendo, sólo entré y cerré con seguro detrás de mí. Él me vio y notó desde el primer instante que tenía algo crucial que mostrarle, por eso se puso de pie y me señaló el escritorio.

Nunca habíamos sido muy cercanos, sabía que le importé siempre pero ambos éramos conscientes de que siempre dejó que Izayoi hiciera el trabajo pesado cuando él no era capaz.

- Son ellos. –le dije mientras desplegaba por su escritorio todas las fotografías con nombres que tenía y luego los reportes de la investigación.

- ¿Por qué? -le preguntó paseando los ojos de un rostro al otro.

- Él es su líder, él la conocía. Hace muchos años, cuando Kikyo era adolescente ella estuvo un tiempo con ese imbécil y su grupo. Ya sabes cómo quería salvar al mundo. –le dije ardiendo de rabia, mientras miraba los nombres de esos asesinos, más deseaba tenerlos frente a mí para destrozarlos uno por uno.

- ¿Por qué ahora? –me preguntó él toando unas hojas.

- ¡No lo sé! –le grité exasperado, esa era una pieza que aún me faltaba.

- ¿Qué hizo Kikyo cuando estuvo con ellos?

- Intentar redimirlos. No tengo idea. Nadie lo sabe. Ella nunca me habló de eso y ni Kagome ni su madre saben qué sucedió en ese tiempo. Sólo saben que ella se marchó de casa un tiempo y cuando volvió había cambiado.

- Entonces, tienes un vínculo entre la víctima y los sospechosos. –empezó a enumerar en su tono profesional. – Y encontraste testigos y algo de evidencia que indican que la estuvieron siguiendo. Pero parece que eso es todo.

- Es más que suficiente. –le reclamé sin poder entender cómo no veía la respuesta que le estaba entregando.

- Suponiendo que pueda hacer admisible en la corte toda tu investigación, y que ellos en realidad fueran los culpables, no hay suficiente para encerrarlos.

- Ni siquiera lo has leído todo. –le reclamé acercándome un paso y con los puños cerrados. Si antes estuve enojado, en ese instante no tenía palabras para describir mi odio.

- Si intento llevarlos a juicio con poca evidencia y los declaran inocentes, ese es el final. Y no creo que quieras eso. Necesito tiempo para estar seguro. –me habló fuerte, viéndome directo a los ojos y sentí como si estuviéramos en medio de una batalla.

- No lo demores demasiado o voy a tomarlo en mis manos. –le advertí antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí azotando la puerta.

**Fin Sesshoumaru POV**

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

- Una semana después de que le entregué la investigación con los nombres de los asesinos, el caso se había cerrado sin sospechosos. –siguió relatando él con la voz cargada de odio. – Cuando traté de reclamarle a mi padre sólo me dijo que lo aceptara y en el momento en que busqué personal para tomar la venganza en mis manos él tomó medidas para cortar esos medios.

Lin se quedó pasmada por lo que acababa de escuchar, le pareció difícil de creer que su padre hubiera hecho eso sin razón aparente… o por cualquier motivo ¿cómo pudo? Si esas personas le quitaron a Sesshoumaru lo más importante en el mundo ¿por qué no lo ayudó?

- Si alguna vez le dijo a Izayoi sus razones, ella siempre lo negó. –volvió a hablar Sesshoumaru y Lin lo abrazó.

- Lo siento. –murmuró en su oído. – Las cosas no debieron salir así. –le dijo aún en tono bajo con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella tenía otra vez el mismo conflicto, ese en el que estaba segura de que Sesshoumaru nunca debió pasar por esa experiencia tan horrible pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que si las cosas hubieran salido bien para él y Kikyo, ella continuaría sola en las calles.

- Ahora te tengo a ti. –respondió él que en ese preciso instante no podía imaginarse su vida de otra forma.

Un momento después se besaron, desde un principio fue un gesto cargado de pasión. Sesshoumaru sentía que la necesitaba más que nunca, quería tenerla fundida contra su propio cuerpo, sentirla en todos los aspectos posibles. Lin le respondió y se dejó guiar, también quería estar a su lado y unirse en un solo ser, además, tenía el infinito anhelo de confortarlo y hacerlo olvidar todo lo malo.

Así continuaron besándose y sembrando caricias sobre la tela de sus ropas un largo rato, como dos amantes con todo el tiempo disponible para estar juntos. Lin en algún punto decidió intentar algo, por él y para probarse a sí misma. Con mucho cuidado bajó una de sus manos por todo el pecho y después por el abdomen masculino hasta que se topó con el borde de sus pantalones y la prominente erección que contenían. Con la misma calma desabotonó la prenda y bajó el cierre, él interrumpió el beso y la miró a los ojos tragando en seco.

- Quiero hacerlo. –respondió ella la pregunta no formulada y sin romper el contacto visual liberó la intimidad de Sesshoumaru y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

Él no pudo evitar exclamar y colocar ambas manos muy firmes en la cintura de Lin, ella se acercó para besarle el cuello mientras seguía con su trabajo. Tenía algo de curiosidad, deseaba verlo mientras lo complacía, pero le dio miedo asustarse, por eso continuó besándolo en todo momento mientras incrementaba el ritmo de sus caricias.

- Lin… -suspiró él cuando sintió que no podía contenerse mucho más. – Detente… por favor… voy a… -le pidió entrecortado.

- Hazlo. –dijo ella con mucha seguridad mientras atacaba sus labios y eso fue todo.

Sesshoumaru por un instante se permitió bajar todas sus barreras y sólo se dejó guiar por las caricias que en muy poco tiempo más lo llevaron al éxtasis entre exclamaciones de placer.

- Te amo. –murmuró ella contra sus labios y él sonrió.

- Te amo.

Con lentitud, Lin lo soltó se alejó un poco, aún estaba sentada a su lado pero tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo, de repente se sintió tímida. Sesshoumaru mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración comenzó a dudar de lo que acababa de suceder ¿no habría sido demasiado? De inmediato se puso de pie y se arregló un poco la ropa mientras iba al baño de visitas por algo para limpiarse y que ella hiciera lo mismo, regresó y le extendió a Lin una caja de pañuelos desechables, ella lo miró y luego vio su propia mano que aún tenía las tibias huellas del placer que le dio.

Ella dudó un poco, se sentía tímida y con deseos de hacer algo en especial… pero… ¿y si salía mal? Suspiró y se llevó la yema de los dedos hasta que tocaron sus labios, entonces, probó la esencia que había quedado ahí. Fue apenas un segundo y de inmediato tomó pañuelos para limpiarse, pero el simple gesto fue suficiente para dejar a Sesshoumaru con la expresión más perpleja que hubiera contemplado jamás, ella estuvo a punto de reírse.

- No preguntes. –le pidió la joven que no tenía deseos de explicarle la necesidad terrible que la había invadido de comprobar que todo con él sería diferente a sus experiencias pasadas, inclusive el gusto. Él por una vez iba a ignorar sus deseos y a cuestionarla de todas formas, pero ella lo detuvo. – Por favor. –le rogó un poco y él se sentó a su lado aún sin poder creer bien lo que estaba pasando pero muy dispuesto a que esa noche terminara siendo perfecta.

- Voy a preguntarte algo más a cambio de eso. –le ofreció con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica mientras una de sus manos subía por la pierna derecha de Lin y comenzaba a besarle un costado del rostro. - ¿Puedo devolver las atenciones?

Con sus simples palabras a Lin se le escapó un suspiro y él lo tomó como la señal perfecta. De inmediato la recostó sobre el sofá y la llenó de besos en el cuello y el oído, descendiendo hasta su escote mientras dejaba que sus dedos se colaran entre la ropa y le dieran placer a la mujer que amaba.

Ella sólo se dejó llevar. El besarlo como lo hizo y el haberlo hecho alcanzar el clímax también había despertado su deseo de que él le hiciera lo mismo y como prueba de eso sintió la humedad que creció en su ropa interior. Por eso cuando Sesshoumaru comenzó a tocarla en los puntos exactos no le tomó mucho tiempo explotar en un millón de sensaciones.

Después, lentamente, recuperó el aliento y la concentración en su alrededor. Cuando pudo verlo a los ojos él le sonrió divertido y dejó un último beso en sus labios antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina. Lin se tomó un momento más para terminar de poner los pies en la tierra antes de seguirlo y llegar a lavarse las manos justo después de que él había terminado.

- ¿Qué quieres cenar? –preguntó Sesshoumaru de repente pero Lin no llegó a responder pues el teléfono los interrumpió. – Izayoi. –la saludó luego de ver su nombre en la pantalla.

_- Hijo ¿no te interrumpo?_ –preguntó relajada.

- No. –afirmó muy agradecido porque no hubiera llamado antes.

_- Hablé con Kagome, me dijo que Lin ha estado extraña desde el viaje y estaba pensando en algo para animarla._

- Te escucho. –aseguró mientras veía a la joven que estaba sacando una botella de vino y copas.

_- Podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta, tu padre e Inuyasha están dispuestos a desaparecerse si es necesario._ –afirmó con tono divertido.

- Lin. –la llamó y ella volteó de inmediato. - ¿Te gusta la idea de una reunión en la alberca? Inuyasha y mi padre no van a estar.

- ¿No van a estar? ¿O los vas a sacar por mí? –inquirió ella a cambio.

- Semántica. –respondió con absoluta seriedad, pero ella se rió. Izayoi estaba escuchando todo e hizo lo mismo.

- Me gusta la idea, pero no es necesario que no estén sólo porque voy a ir. –le sonrió y regresó a sus labores.

- Ya la oíste. –volvió Sesshoumaru a hablar con su madre.

_- Perfecto. Los veo el domingo. Invita a esos hermanos con los que vive. Tengo ganas de conocerlos. Buenas noches._ –Izayoi cortó la comunicación sin darle espacio a réplica y de repente Sesshoumaru ya no estuvo tan en paz con la idea, no quería darle a Kohaku más pretextos para estar cerca de Lin.

- Tengo otra pregunta- le soltó de repente la joven y él la miró inquisitivo. - ¿Aún te recuerda mucho a Kikyo el estar aquí?

- No. –respondió de manera automática, porque era la verdad. – Cuando tuve que aceptar que ella no volvería, mandé cambiar todo, cada mueble y el color de cada pared. Y ahora que estoy contigo, sólo me recuerda a ti.

Lin sonrió y asintió mientras le pasaba el menú del sitio que había escogido para ordenar esa noche, no le dijo nada porque su respuesta la había dejado sin palabras… en una manera maravillosa.

**...**

**Lin POV**

Era domingo al medio día cuando Sango, Kohaku y yo llegamos a la casa de Izayoi y su esposo. Sabía que estaban haciendo esto porque la última semana fue algo difícil para mí, además, ella y Kagome querían conocer a mi nueva familia.

- Es la casa más grande que he visto en mi vida. –dijo Kohaku cuando su hermana detuvo el auto en la entrada, yo estaba de acuerdo.

- Espera a que veas dentro. –le dije bajándome, estaba contenta y ansiosa por ver a Sesshoumaru aunque apenas nos hubiéramos despedido la noche anterior cuando fue a dejarme en casa de Sango y Kohaku.

- Vas a comportarte como un adulto ¿verdad? –lo regañó ella un poco pues era muy consciente de que no le agradaba demasiado Sesshoumaru, pero yo sabía que Kohaku iba a estar tan ocupado que no tendría tiempo de prestarle atención.

- Sí, mamá. –él puso los ojos en blanco y me tomó de la mano halándome hacia la puerta principal que se abrió en ese momento.

Izayoi fue quien nos recibió, hice las presentaciones justo en el recibidor y luego pasamos todos, ahí vi a Sesshoumaru esperándome, él me sonrió por un momento pero luego cambió su expresión totalmente cuando vio que mis dedos seguían entrelazados con los de Kohaku. Traté de soltarme con suavidad pero mi hermano adoptivo era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y no me liberó.

La siguientes personas que se acercaron fueron Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes estaban de pie uno al lado del otro sin voltear a verse, eso no me gustó. Él asintió en mi dirección y yo devolví el gesto, mi amiga se acercó y al abrazarme tuve que soltar a Kohaku. Cuando la presenté con Sango vi la forma en que se sonrieron y supe que con algo de tiempo ellas también podrían ser amigas.

Vi a la madre y abuelo de Kagome que estaban llevando cosas hacia el jardín trasero, me saludaron en la distancia e hice lo mismo. Además, pude escuchar a Souta con su amigo jugando ya en la alberca.

El último en aparecer fue el padre de Sesshoumaru. Se veía exactamente igual que la última vez, reservado y sobrio, pero me sonrió de manera cálida y volví a preguntarme cómo es que ese hombre pudo no haber ayudado a su hijo cuando lo necesitó. Pero yo no podía meterme en eso. Así que sólo respiré profundo y ante la miradas asombradas de casi todos me acerqué y le extendí una mano para saludarlo. Él sería el primer hombre mayor a quien tocara por voluntad en mi vida.

Probablemente el mismo Inu no Taisho fue el más sorprendido porque antes de atreverse a tomar mi mano en un saludo normal, vio a Izayoi y a Sesshoumaru como buscando aprobación, ella sonrió y su hijo no cambió un ápice su expresión. Finalmente me saludó también y yo no me estremecí.

- Me alegra volver a verlo. –le dije en un volumen tan normal y con un tono tan despreocupado que creo volví a causar asombro en más de alguno de los presentes, tal vez en todos además de Sango y Kohaku, quienes no tenían idea aún de por qué el gran problema conmigo, mi voz y los hombres.

- A mí también me alegra que estés aquí. Ésta es tu casa. –me ofreció poniendo algo de fuerza en su saludo y asentí con una media sonrisa.

En cuanto lo solté fui y abracé a Sesshoumaru apenas un par de segundos pues teníamos que ser discretos. Su familia aún no tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo entre nosotros y yo no estaba lista para enfrentarlos, tanto así que tuve que pedirles a mis nuevos hermanos que guardaran también el secreto.

- ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? –me preguntó y asentí.

- La habitación de huéspedes es para las chicas. –intervino Izayoi – Kohaku, los niños y el abuelo se cambiaron en la habitación de Inuyasha, él puede llevarte.

- Vamos. –dijo su hijo menor emprendiendo el camino con mi amigo justo detrás.

Yo le hice una seña a Sango para que me siguiera y Kagome vino con nosotras, Sesshoumaru iba caminando un paso delante de mí y entró en su habitación luego de que intercambiáramos una última mirada. Cuando estuvimos las tres a solas Sango dejó nuestra maleta sobre la cama y después de sacar sus cosas comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Ella era así abierta y desinhibida, a veces solía andar por la casa con shorts pequeños y blusas cortas sin importarle que Kohaku estuviera ahí y él ni la notaba. Yo siempre supuse que era algo normal en las familias de verdad y con el tiempo fui perdiendo algo el miedo cuando sólo éramos chicas. Kagome se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que me desabotoné la blusa, simplemente le sonreí y antes de seguir quitándome la ropa para estar sólo con las prendas íntimas, entonces, entré el baño para ponerme el traje de baño.

Cuando salí unos minutos después ellas ya se habían mudado de ropa por completo y conversaban sobre una película que les gustaba a las dos, me les uní mientras me colocaba un vestido encima y al final creo que nos quedamos demasiado tiempo ahí porque Izayoi fue a buscarnos para que bajáramos por la primera ronda de bebidas.

La reunión transcurrió más o menos como la vez anterior pero en esta ocasión me sentía mejor, era como si en los últimos meses todo hubiera cambiado de manera increíble, ahora ya no era como una extraña, no me sentía tímida ni tenía miedo, sólo era feliz.

Después de un rato Sango y Kagome estaban en la piscina y yo me acerqué para sentarme en la orilla y meter los pies en el agua, de inmediato presté atención a su plática, hablaban de Inuyasha.

- ¿Aún no has hablado con él? –le pregunté a Kagome y ella negó. – Hazlo, no vale la pena que pierdas toda la relación que tienen por lo que sucedió.

- Todos los hombres son como adolescentes siempre. –intervino Sango y sonrió, al parecer ya estaba al corriente de la situación en general. – Dices que siempre estabas peleando con él, sólo llega y regáñalo por ser un tonto.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Yo creo que él tiene miedo igual que tú.

- ¿Miedo? –inquirió Kagome y me preparé para explicarle lo que pensaba sin tener que decirle lo que había sucedido entre Sesshoumaru y yo.

- De herirte. Eres su amiga y te ve como una niña. Ya le demostraste que no lo eres, pero creo que necesita saber que no te lastimó esa noche.

- Pero sí me hirió con sus palabras.

- Pero él está pensando en sus acciones. –le aclaró Sango y asentí. – Dile que no sea un niño y lo supere, luego, rétalo a jugar algo y gánale. –se encogió de hombros y todas nos reímos.

Después de eso comenzamos a conversar sobre otras cosas menos importantes y en algún momento vi a Sesshoumaru que nos observaba a lo lejos donde estaba encargado del asador mientras Kohaku jugaba con Souta y el otro niño. No sabía dónde estaban los demás.

- ¡Necesito un par de manos extras! –se escuchó la mamá de Kagome y sin dudarlo me puse de pie para ir detrás de ella, creo que yo era la única que hasta ese momento no había hecho nada.

Entramos juntas a la casa y empezó a decirme que quería terminar de preparar la ensalada, después comenzó a contarme una historia sobre cómo tomó la receta de un programa de televisión pero en cuanto llegamos a la cocina se quedó callada y al seguir el camino de sus ojos vi que ahí estaba Inuyasha acompañado de otro hombre a quien yo no conocía. Era probablemente un amigo suyo porque tenían más o menos la misma edad, se veía como un chico normal de cabello castaño con coleta y ojos azules.

- Vaya, nos están visitando los ángeles. –dijo en tono encantador y se acercó hacia mí.

- ¡Miroku! –lo regañó Inuyasha mientras al mismo tiempo la madre de Kagome se ponía en su camino.

- Tan dulce como siempre. –habló ella y luego se giró con una sonrisa y me habló. – Es tu reunión, Lin, ve y relájate con las chicas.

Yo sólo asentí y di media vuelta ates de empezar a caminar. ¿Qué había sido eso? Definitivamente no esperaba invitados extras… no era mi casa ni nada, pero de repente ante la posibilidad de extraños rondando me sentía otra vez como una niña sola y medio desnuda, aunque también podía reconocer que definitivamente no estaba sola. Nunca había sido muy apegada a la madre de Kagome, mucho menos a Inuyasha, pero en el instante en el que pensaron que podía asustarme, amos intervinieron para evitarlo. Su gesto me conmovió y me hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras salía y de manera automática buscaba una toalla grande para envolverme en ella y sentarme en el pasto.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Sango mientras avanzaba hacia la escalera con claras intenciones de salir, mi otra amiga la siguió. – Te ves nerviosa. –me dijo sentándose a mi lado, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar algo para secarse.

- ¿Te asustó Inuyasha? ¿Su padre? –inquirió Kagome y Sango frunció el seño sin entender bien.

- Miroku. –murmuré apenas el nombre del extraño con el que me acababa de topar.

- ¿Y qué hace aquí? Inuyasha es un idiota, nadie le dio permiso de invitar amigos. –Kagome se puso furiosa y tomó una toalla de camino hacia el interior de la casa.

- No sé qué está pasando. – murmuró Sango mientras me tomaba una mano.

- A veces… tengo problemas… con los extraños. Los hombres. –le explique con voz baja y la vi a los ojos tratando que comprendiera todo lo que nunca le conté, la expresión de su rostro me indicó que tuve éxito.

- ¿Qué pasó? –la voz de Sesshoumaru sonó fría como siempre, pero era obvio que estaba alterado. Él se sentó también y me acunó el rostro con una mano.

- Estoy bien. –le dije sin verlo a los ojos.

- No mientas. –me ordenó ella mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba en dirección de la casa. Ojalá que el pequeño incidente no causara un gran problema. Yo sólo quería ser normal ¿por qué tenía que reaccionar así? Suspiré y cerré los ojos para evitar que se derramaran las lágrimas acumuladas.

**Fin Lin POV**

**...**

Sango llegó a la cocina y se topó con toda una escena en desarrollo. Ahí estaban Kagome, su mamá, Inuyasha y un hombre al que no conocía, supuso era Miroku. Lo observó por unos segundos, era joven y muy atractivo, con ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora. Quizás, si no hubiera estado algo alterada por lo que acababa de suceder con Lin, le hubiera prestado más atención.

- ¡Ya te dije que yo no lo invité! –le gritó Inuyasha a Kagome en tono enfadado.

- ¿Pues entonces qué hace aquí? –respondió su amiga.

- No sé. Holgazaneando como siempre. –replicó el chico de ojos dorados como si fuera lo más natural y Sango empezó a dudar más de la reputación del desconocido.

- Amigo, no me ayudes. –intervino Miroku pero en realidad toda su atención estaba puesta en el cuerpo de Sango que iba cubierto sólo por su traje de baño. – La verdad es que sólo decidí aparecer de repente, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. –agregó acercándose hacia la chica que no conocía, al instante le ofreció una mano. – Señorita, es un placer, mi nombre es Miroku.

- Ahí va otra vez. –se quejó Inuyasha poniendo los ojos en blanco, la madre de Kagome sólo se rió y fue hacia el refrigerador sin preocuparse más por la situación.

- Puedes ignorarlo, él es así. –le aclaró Kagome a Sango, quien devolvió el saludo pero conservó su distancia. Tenía apenas unos segundos de conocer al chico de la coleta pero no le había causado muy buena impresión.

- ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre, ángel? –dijo él en tono bajo y con la sonrisa pegada al rostro.

- En realidad no creo que sea una buena idea. Sólo vine a ver quién había causado tal alboroto. –se soltó y se le quedó viendo de arriba abajo, él levantó una ceja y se sintió orgulloso, como si estuviera siendo objeto de un escrutinio que lo favorecería.

- Definitivamente no es buena idea. –dijo Kagome de repente. – Lo siento, Miroku, pero hoy no es buen día para visitas.

- Ella tiene razón, hermano, tenemos una situación aquí. Te veo mañana, podemos ir a cualquier lado, por un trago o algo. –aclaró Inuyasha sabiendo que si su amigo se quedaba ahí no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Sesshoumaru se apareciera para sacarlo por la fuerza.

- Pues bueno, me parece un poco desafortunado estar causando una intromisión. Pero me voy contento por haber visto un ángel vestido con traje de baño. –le guiñó un ojo a Sango y luego dio media vuelta para abandonar la casa sin sentirme mal en lo absoluto por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Va a insistir hasta que salgas con él. –le dijo Kagome a su amiga negando con la cabeza, ella sabía muy bien las historias sobre Miroku y todas sus mujeres.

- Puede sentarse a esperar. –apuntó Sango y luego fue directa al fondo de la cocina para ayudar, aún sin importarle estar medio mojada y con sólo una prenda cubriéndola, esa era su naturaleza desinhibida.

**...**

Después del incidente las cosas marcharon en calma. Todos comieron entre conversaciones dispersas, Lin inclusive llegó a relajarse con el paso de las horas, tanto así que para cuando cayó la oscuridad y todos estaban en el interior de la casa, se dejó sonsacar por Sesshoumaru para entrar un rato a nadar.

El momento de quitarse el vestido la puso nerviosa pero en cuanto estuvo dentro del agua con él tomándole una mano, se sintió mejor. Mientras sólo estaban de pie o caminaron un poco ella lo miró y se sonrojó al notar su piel blanca que reflejaba la luz le la luna, él simplemente se concentró en ella.

- ¿Quieres ir a la parte profunda? –le ofreció él de repente y ella frunció el seño.

- No sé nadar. –protestó lo que él ya sabía.

- Puedo llevarte.

- ¿Y cómo harías eso? –lo retó pensando que al tener a todos los demás cerca no se atrevería a hacer nada que pudiera ponerlos en evidencia. Estaba equivocada.

Sesshoumaru no lo pensó dos veces antes de con un movimiento rápido levantarla por la cintura y mantenerla así muy firme contra su cuerpo, de inmediato comenzó a avanzar rápido hacia la parte honda.

- ¡Espera! –lo regañó en voz baja mientras se aferraba a él con las piernas envolviéndole la cintura y los brazos abrazándole el cuello. – Nos van a ver.

- Están muy ocupados. –replicó sin querer pensar en nadie más y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al otro extremo, donde tuvo que ingeniárselas para sostenerse porque era tan profunda que no podía pisar. – Vamos al Caribe un tiempo, a una casa con alberca. Puedo enseñarte a nadar.

Lin escuchó la oferta y se rió. Sólo a él se le ocurriría viajar tan lejos para hacer una cosa tan simple como nadar. Quiso contestarle algo pero antes de que encontrara las palabras él sólo la besó y estando en tan absoluta proximidad no se le ocurrió más que corresponderle.

**...**

- ¿Ya sabes a dónde van a ir para festejar tu cumpleaños? –le preguntó Kagome a Izayoi mientras estaban ellas dos con su madre y Sango en la cocina, los chicos se habían congregado en la cochera para analizar el último auto que adquirió Inu no Taisho.

- Aún falta algo de tiempo pero estoy pensando en ir al sur. Mis padres tenían un rancho que ahora está a mi nombre y rara vez puedo ir. No hay nada de nieve, pero el frío es perfecto para la temporada.

- Suena como una excelente idea. –contestó la chica mientras guardaba algo en el refrigerador.

- Cada año nos tomamos una semana de vacaciones, la última del año en realidad. –le explicó Izayoi a Sango. – Y espero que tú y Kohaku puedan acompañarnos este año ahora que Lin es parte de ambas familias, ustedes son totalmente bienvenidos. Al igual que toda la familia Higurashi.

- Nos encantaría ir. –aceptó de inmediato la madre de Kagome con una sonrisa cálida.

- Gracias. –contestó Sango sorprendida pero contenta, a ella le agradaban todas estas personas. – Suena estupendo. Estoy segura de que a mi hermano también le va a fascinar la idea.

- ¿Dónde quedó la ensalada? –intervino de repente Kagome.

- Afuera, también se me olvidaron las copas de vino. –aclaró su madre y ella se encaminó hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Te ayudo. –se unió Izayoi y juntas cruzaron toda la estancia y se acercaron al portón de cristal que se encontraba abierto y daba hacia el jardín trasero.

Desde hacía mucho rato que nadie reparaba en la ausencia de Lin y Sesshoumaru, pero esa no fue la razón por la que en cuanto Kagome los vio, tomó de la mano a Izayoi y se detuvo en seco. La mujer mayor frunció el seño a ver su expresión de desconcierto y al seguir el camino de su mirada contuvo el aliento.

Aún con la poca luz de la luna las dos siluetas fueron muy claras a esa distancia y resultó fácil ver que estaban en la alberca, ella se abrazaba al cuello de él y se estaban besando mientras Sesshoumaru la sostenía por la cintura.

Ambas se quedaron pasmadas sin poder reaccionar, los vieron por un tiempo que se hizo eterno y sólo se interrumpió cuando Inu no Taisho se acercó a ellas. Fue entonces cuando Izayoi reaccionó y quiso prevenir más daños. Se soltó del agarre de Kagome y fue para tomar a su esposo de ambas manos y desviarlo en la dirección opuesta.

- ¿Me ayudas en la cocina? -le dijo con una sonrisa muy bien fingida y le dio una última mirada a Kagome antes de regresar a hacerle conversación a su esposo.

**...**

- ¡Lin! –fue la voz de Kagome la que hizo que la chica y Sesshoumaru se separaran, el grito vino desde el interior de la casa y se escuchó en la distancia.

De inmediato él regresó a la parte más baja de la alberca y en cuanto ella pudo pisar por sí misma, deshizo el abrazo y se separó un poco, justo a tiempo para ver salir a su amiga al jardín.

- No sabía dónde estabas. –se rió su amiga mientras caminaba hacia la alberca, su intento de ignorar a Sesshoumaru parecía exitoso. – No tocaste el pastel ¿cierto? ¿Quieres un poco? –inquirió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Seguro. Gracias. En seguida voy. –contestó sonriendo, aunque aún sentía el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

- Está en la cocina. –le informó su amiga mientras se marchaba de regreso al interior de la casa.

Avanzó por toda la estancia, el comedor y el recibidor hasta cruzar la entrada principal y terminar en el jardín frontal, estando ahí se sentó sobre el pasto y buscó en su bolsillo trasero algo que apenas había comprado una semana antes… ella no solía fumar, pero cada vez que estaba muy preocupada trataba de imitar ese hábito de su hermana mayor que siempre pareció calmarla. A ella no la ayudaba, pero aún así seguía tratando, por eso encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Todavía no te rindes? A ti eso no te sirve. –le dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba a su lado y le arrebataba el cigarrillo de los dedos para él mismo inhalar el humo. – Nunca he entendido la fascinación con estas cosas. –se quejó mientras se lo regresaba.

- Yo tampoco. –confesó ella fumando también.

- Mira, quiero saber qué te tiente nerviosa ahora. Pero antes vine a disculparme. Es ridículo que sigamos evadiéndonos. –le soltó él de repente y ella lo miró a los ojos muy sorprendida. – Tú vas a disculparte por lo que me hiciste y yo voy a disculparme por haberme dejado llevar. Punto final y pasamos a lo que sigue.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y qué crees que te hice, idiota? –preguntó algo alterada inhalando más humo para parecer fuerte, aunque estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

- ¡Pues lo que me hiciste esa noche!

- Te demostré que soy una mujer.

- ¡Eso mismo! No se supone que seas como una mujer. Si sigues haciendo eso… no sé qué va a pasar.

- ¿Tan repulsiva te parezco? –lo cuestionó dejando ver apenas un atisbo del dolor que le estaba causando.

- No. Ese es el problema. Que eres demasiado atractiva y una persona increíble. –confesó Inuyasha viéndola con los ojos dorados reflejando la luz de la luna. – Pero si quieres ser mi amiga tienes que ayudarme a verte como tal.

- ¿Y si no quiero ser sólo tu amiga? Tú tienes años empeñado en verme así y nunca me has preguntado si eso es lo que yo quiero. –le soltó las palabras con calma y apagó el cigarrillo en el pasto, ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa para intentar fingir.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte a que lo arruine todo? ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si pierdo a mi mejor amiga?

- Nunca me vas a perder, pero sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti y ya me cansé de pretender que eso no existe. –suspiró y se recargó en el hombro de Inuyasha, él como respuesta la rodeó con un brazo y ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

- ¿Kagome, quieres salir conmigo? –le preguntó él en voz baja y ella giró un poco su rostro para besarle la mejilla antes de responder.

- Sí, Inuyasha. –murmuró y luego volvieron a quedarse quietos, solos en compañía del otro.

**...**

Sesshoumaru acababa de salirse de bañar, estaba a solas en su antigua habitación con una toalla envuelta en la cintura cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, le concedió el paso a quien quiera que fuera y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su madre entrar con la expresión seria, ella sólo pasó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –le preguntó la mujer.

- No tengo idea de a qué te refieres. –contestó con sinceridad y cada vez más extrañado por su actitud.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Estoy hablando de ti y de Lin besándose en la alberca ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? –le preguntó a cambio, ahora estaba preocupado porque alguien se acercara a Lin con esa misma actitud.

- Los vi.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

- Kagome y yo los vimos y apenas estuve a tiempo de que tu padre también se enterara. Pero no me has respondido ¿cómo llegaron a eso? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

- Nadie tiene por qué entenderlo. Es cosa de nosotros. –contestó con su eterna frialdad aunque en realidad estaba muy extrañado por la reacción de Izayoi, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que fuera ella quien se pusiera así.

- ¿Y cuando ella se vaya? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo cuando Lin decida marcharse como lo hizo antes? ¿O cuando conozca más del mundo y se tope con un adolescente de su edad?

- No quiero tener problemas contigo. –le advirtió tomando algo de ropa del interior de su maleta.

- Sólo estoy preocupada por ti. Ya vi lo que te hizo cuando se fue. Además simplemente no puedo entenderlo… no sé… ¿qué siente ella por ti?

- Izayoi. –la detuvo con utilizando un tono cargado de autoridad. – Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia o la de nadie más. Punto final. –se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. – Y Lin no está preparada todavía para manejar tu reacción así que mantente al margen.

Ella lo observó y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, sólo se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación yendo a su propia recámara para buscar unos minutos a solas y tranquilizarse.

Definitivamente Sesshoumaru no entendía su preocupación, pero ella no había sabido expresarse. Sólo tenía mucho miedo de que las cosas fueran a acabar mal para los dos, pero sobre todo para él.

Ella pensaba que Lin apenas comenzaba a vivir de verdad y que al tenerlo ahí como un puerto seguro, un hombre bueno que le quería entregar el mundo, era natural que desarrollara amor por él. Pero eso podía no ser permanente, Lin apenas tenía dieciocho años y quizás cuando levantara el vuelo y conociera a un chico de su edad… Sesshoumaru ya no sería su mundo entero.

Eso era lo que la preocupaba, que conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para saber que él la amaba como lo hizo con Kikyo y que cuando las cosas salieran mal, le sería muy difícil reponerse.

Izayoi se quedó a solas un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio a su esposo entrar con calma, avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó, quedaron ambos de pie frente a la ventana.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? –le preguntó él en un susurro.

- ¿De qué?

- De que está enamorado de ella. –contestó con calma y una media sonrisa, Izayoi se quedó estática. – También conozco a nuestro hijo. Y también estoy preocupado. Pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada.

Izayoi suspiró y se recargó en el cuerpo de su esposo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras sus mentes divagaban. A ella nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás su pequeña e intempestiva intromisión había despertado demasiadas dudas en Sesshoumaru.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Primero **mil gracias** a todos por sus reviews, msjs, favs y follows!

Espero que todas hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana!

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Quise involucrar un poco más a Inu&Kag y Sango&Miroku... :)

**Comentarios..?**

Un abrazote y que tengan una excelente semana!


End file.
